


When I Needed You Most

by softjongdae



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Bisexual Baekhyun, Fluff, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Sexuality Crisis, idk whats going on, not quite a parent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 86,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjongdae/pseuds/softjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is a part-time piano teacher, part time coffee shop employee, Jongdae is a sad unemployed almost popsicle that shows up in the coffee shop during a blizzard, I don't know if this can be called a coffee shop au but I guess there you go. Side Xiuhan, side Taekai, Past!Baekyeol  TW for death (non exo), mentions of homophobia, mentions of mental illness, (all very brief)</p><p> </p><p>crossposted to aff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was 8:15 pm and it was snowing so hard the buses were stopped. No one could get through unless they had a private car and good luck getting a taxi in this blizzard. Minseok sighed out the window of his café and texted Luhan asking him to pick him up. Thankfully Luhan had a car otherwise, Minseok might have been stuck there all night.

Technically the small café wasn’t supposed to close for another two hours but there wasn’t going to be anyone coming by in this weather so Minseok made the executive decision to close early. He had sent his part-timer, Kyungsoo (Or D.O as he insisted everyone call him) home once the storm picked up so that the college student would make it before the busses stopped. Minseok liked running the café by himself, it was peaceful.

By 8:23 pm he had finished stacking the chairs on the tables and was wiping down the counter, making sure everything was clean and ready to go for the morning when the little bell rung. Minseok was in the back sorting the receipts for the day but he quickly emerged, with his customer service smile on.

“Oh sorry…are you closed?” The man at the door looked just a few seconds from death. He was shaking which made sense seeing as he was just wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that had frozen over. He looked like he would be very handsome but his face was too pale and his eyes almost bloodshot.

“No! no, we are still open!” Minseok considered offering to help the man but instead he took one of the chairs off the table and set it out, “Have a seat please”

The stranger hobbled over and sat down, he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them.

“What can I get you?”

“Do you hot chocolate?” The stranger looked almost embarrassed.

“Of course, it’ll be right up.” Minseok rushed to prepare the hot chocolate but also warmed up a muffin and grabbed an extra jacket from the back. He brought out all three and the man looked almost startled. “We can’t sell baked goods the second day anyways and you looked like you need it. Also, this was left by one of our employees and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you borrowing it.”

The stranger gratefully took the jacket and held the hot cup trying to soak up the warmth. Minseok wasn’t sure whether to keep trying to talk to the man or to finish cleaning up, so he just kind of stood there for a few seconds.

“Thank you “The man finally, “Also sorry to come in right before you were closing.”

“Oh please don’t worry about it I have to wait for my ride anyway and we don’t officially close for another couple hours.” Minseok laughed, “But if you don’t mind me asking, why are you out like this?”

“Oh, that’s a long story.” The man sort of chuckled but it seemed forced. He actually seemed closer to crying. Minseok didn’t push it and returned to his nightly duties. He bagged the remaining baked goods and set them on the counter to bring back for his roommates and was just hanging his apron when the door rang again and Luhan and (to his surprise) Baekhyun came in arguing (that wasn’t a surprise).

“There is no way!” Baekhyun was protesting, loudly, as usual.

“Fine. I bet you five dollars. If he doesn’t call by midnight you win but I assure you, he will call.” They stood in the doorway staring at each other for a few moments before Baekhyun nodded and held out his hand.

“Fine. Five dollars. But he isn’t going to call” Luhan looked just as determined and clasped Baekhyun’s hand.

“Guy’s I really could care less about whatever you’re betting on but can you please do it with the door closed.” Minseok said almost distractedly from closing up the cash register and double checking everything was turned off.

“Hey if Jongin calls you tonight Baekhyun owes me five bucks,” Luhan said, closing the door and moving over to give Minseok a hug.

“Why is Baekhyun even here?” Minseok sighed as Baekhyun scampered over to the bag on the counter and took out a muffin, “Hey that’s coming out of your paycheck”

“You were gonna give it to me anyways” He muttered around a mouthful of muffin.

“You know how he gets if we don’t take him out for regular walks.” Luhan responded, his arms still around Minseok. Minseok gently pried his way out of Luhan’s grasp.

“Um.” Minseok had all but forgotten about the stranger in his Café, but he was standing up holding out the jacket.

“Hey that’s mine I’ve been looking for it”

“Maybe stop using your job as your second closet” Luhan retorted. Baekhyun responded with the finger.

“Sorry, how much do I owe you? I’ll let you go.” The stranger muttered.

“Don’t worry about it, and hang on to the jacket, for now, you need it.” Minseok said. “Just bring it back whenever one of us is always here”  
The stranger glanced at Baekhyun then back at Minseok. “He has plenty of jackets he won’t miss that one I assure you,” Luhan said after a moment.

“Where are you going? You look like death.”

“Baekhyun we’ve talked about this. Tact.” Luhan chided.

“I have a friend in the city I’m probably going to sleep there tonight.” The stranger said quietly.

“Dude the city is like, so far away and nothing is running right now were you just gonna walk?”

“Um yeah” The stranger wasn’t meeting Baekhyun, or anyone’s, eyes. Baekhyun leapt over the counter to Minseok and Luhan.

“Can we take him home?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m always up for a trade,” Luhan responded.

“Baek I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Minseok glanced at the man.

“Oh come on he looks harmless and can we really let him walk anywhere in this weather? He looks like he is about to die. He can sleep in Luhan’s bed and then tomorrow we can drop him off in the city”

“Why my bed?”

“Because we all know you don’t even sleep there anymore the walls aren’t that thick” Baekhyun threw it out casually but both Minseok and Luhan turned slightly pink. After no one said anything Baekhyun returned to plead, “Come on guys! Trust me!”

The two older men exchanged glances.

“He can’t be worse than Baekhyun,” Luhan said after a moment. Finally, Minseok sighed and turned to the stranger who was awkwardly trying not to listen to the conversation.

“Hey, what’s your name?” He walked up and held out his hand.

“Uh. Jongdae, Kim Jongdae.”

“I’m Minseok, this is Luhan and Baekhyun. Do you want to spend the night at our place? We have an extra bed and a shower and honestly you will probably die if you try to walk anywhere tonight.”

“I couldn’t impose on you” Jongdae tried to protest, Baekhyun, however, grabbed his jacket from Jongdae and flung it around Jongdae’s shoulders.

“We insist,” He said, putting his arm around Jongdae and leading him out of the shop. Minseok and Luhan quickly cleaned up the rest of the shop and closed the door, making sure it was locked.

“Why did you let him come?” Minseok asked quietly, watching Baekhyun struggle to shove Jongdae into the backseat.

“He insisted. He said he was hungry and knew if I went alone we would, and I quote, ‘fuck in the car until he died of starvation’”

“Charming” Minseok muttered. Luhan shrugged but didn’t say anything.  
Almost as soon as they got back to the small house they shared Minseok’s phone rang.

“Ah, Jonginah…” Luhan started jumping up and down pointing to the phone, Baekhyun fell to the ground dramatically. “…yeah, of course, I’ll make sure they are fed and safe….yes, of course, give Taemin our love…okay be safe, goodnight” He hung up and turned to find Luhan wrestling with Baekhyun on the floor.

“You…. Owe….. Me ……five ……bucks!!”

“No! Save me! Hyung! He is going to kill me!”

Minseok ignored that mess and stepped around to Jongdae, “Here come with me you should take a hot shower to warm up. LUHAN-“he pointedly glared over his shoulder “-is going to make dinner. The bathroom is down the hall if you leave the door unlocked ill have Baek leave some of his clothes you can wear you guys look about the same size.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae said, “Are they… always like that?” He gestured to the two on the floor, Luhan had Baekhyun pinned under his elbow and had Baekhyun’s wallet in another hand.

“Wait! We don’t know why he called!” Baekhyun gasped, “Hyung why did he call?”

“He said he was spending the night at the studio with Taemin and told me to make sure his kids are okay”

“Fuck” Baekhyun breathed as Luhan moved so he was sitting entirely on Baekhyun’s chest, “is this your idea of foreplay Luhan because it isn’t working also Minseok is right there.”

Luhan pulled a five dollar bill out of Baekhyun’s wallet and stood up throwing the wallet back onto Baekhyun’s chest.

“I don’t know I am pretty turned on” Luhan winked at Minseok and put the money in his own pocket. Baekhyun was still trying to breathe on the floor.

“They are usually much worse,” Minseok said, in answer to Jongdae’s question. Jongdae nodded, his eyes wide, before turning to the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed Baekhyun stood up and straightened his shirt. “Hey Luhan I bet you five dollars I can eat my ramen faster than you”

“Not gonna happen, Baek, you lost,” Luhan called from the kitchen

“Hey bring some warm clothes to the bathroom for Jongdae,” Minseok said, shooing Baekhyun to his room.

While the water was boiling Luhan went to change into comfortable clothes in his room.

“Um, Minseok there is a leak in my room. I like, put a bucket under it but it’s right above my bed” Luhan said.

“That’s fine we can have someone fix it tomorrow. You don’t sleep there anyway” Minseok said with a side smile.

“I know that’s fine but um. We did promise that bed to the stranger in our bathroom”

“Have him sleep in Jongin’s room.”

“Okay the issue with that-“Baekhyun emerged out of nowhere and offered his unwanted opinion, “-is that there are like, eight dogs in that bed right now and no space for a human. Also, do any of us know the last time Jongin washed his sheets?”

“So we change the sheets?” Minseok said

“Okay if you want to be the one to move all twelve of his dogs off the bed and change the sheets and then find somewhere else for them to sleep be my guest”

“So what is your suggestion almighty Mr. Byun” Luhan asked

“I don’t have any suggestions I just thought you all should know that Jongin’s bed is out of the question.”

“There is the couch,” Minseok said,

“Um, that also won’t work.”

“Oh my god. Why?”

“Okay um listen you guys are in your honeymoon phase still but as someone who has, in the past, been forced to sleep on the couch, you guys should know, that it is so fucking cold in here, also, Minseok wakes up at like, the asscrack of dawn and starts doing god knows what in the kitchen and it’s so loud.”

“Okay fine. Where do you want him to sleep then Baekhyun? Your bed?” Luhan snorted.

“I mean…”

“Oh god”

“It’s the only option. Unless you want him to sleep with you guys, in that case, you should make sure he is into that and make sure you have a safe word.”

“Okay fuck fine shut up” Minseok pushed Baekhyun off the counter and he fell with a yelp, “Make sure he is okay with that.”

Baekhyun crawled away from the kitchen and to the bathroom where Jongdae was emerging. Baekhyun froze.

Jongdae’s hair was wet and tussled from the towel and he looked more like a normal colour now. Baekhyun’s clothes fit him perfectly and now that he looked farther from death Baekhyun realized something alarming.

Jongdae was gorgeous.

“Um hey um. So the bed we promised you has a leak above it and the other bed is full of like, 30 dogs and um the couch Is cold and Minseok is annoying so like if you are okay with that you might have to sleep in my bed, um.. With me, but like if you’re uncomfortable with it at all I can like. Sleep on the floor of my room, I’m used to sleeping on the floor”

“I don’t mind sharing,” Jongdae said half grinning at Baekhyun’s almost embarrassment, “If you are”

“Oh no, I don’t have a problem with it I mean it’s big enough.” Baekhyun stammered trying not to blush.

They ate dinner, the entire time Baekhyun trying to bet Luhan something to get his five dollars back but Luhan refused to rise to the occasion.

“I bet five dollars you can’t go a week without fucking Minseok”

“Wait don’t make me suffer for this” Minseok interjected.

“Okay fine but I bet you can’t go a week without jacking off”

“That’s you Baekhyun. I don’t need to jack off” Luhan made doe-eyes at Minseok which made everyone nearly vomit.

“Okay listen fine please we are eating and trying to be civilized.”

“You’re the one that brought up jacking off,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun was almost speechless and Luhan laughed into his ramen.

“Finally met someone who doesn’t take your bullshit,” He said, “I commend you, Jongdae was it?”

“Yeah thank you” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun recovered quickly.

“I bet you five dollars Jongin brings Taemin home with him tomorrow”

“Why would he do that? There is no reason for Taemin to come over tomorrow.”

“Then you should be fine to bet me five dollars.”

“Okay but let’s raise the steaks”

“Luhan please” Minseok sighed without much backing, “soon he will be paying your whole rent share”

“10$ says Jongin doesn’t bring Taemin over tomorrow”

“Oh, hard bargain but I am confident.”

“Also, neither of us are allowed to text or call Jongin or Taemin.” Luhan put his phone on the table and slid it to Minseok. “Minseok will take both our phones to make sure that we don’t tell him anything”

“I can’t give him my phone I’m not sure if I’ll be working tomorrow and that’s how I keep in touch with my clients.”

“Guys this is really dumb. Even for you” Minseok didn’t touch Luhan’s phone, “I’m not gonna be your mediator.”

“Fine.” Luhan pocketed his phone, “But we all know Jongin is too pure to rise to our bets so if I ask him tomorrow and he says you texted him you owe me 20 more dollars for cheating.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun and Luhan shook hands

“Do you guys spend all your paychecks on making bets about Jongin?” Jongdae asked eyeing them with something akin to amusement.

“Sometimes they are about other things. I guess Jongin is just tonight’s focus” Minseok supplied when Luhan and Baekhyun were about to protest. “Soon I’m just gonna start giving Baekhyun’s paycheck from the café to Luhan directly”

“Okay, first of all, Luhan does not win enough for that and second of all Luhan is the one that like, pays the landlord so technically he gets that paycheck anyways.” Baekhyun pouted into his ramen.

Jongdae opened his mouth to say something but was overcome with a huge fit of coughs. When he finally calmed down everyone was staring at him with concern.

“Sorry” he choked

“Dude, are you okay?” Luhan asked, “That sounded not great.”

“Oh no, I’ve had this cough for uh. For a while now. But it’s fine”

“You should get it checked out. I can drive you to the hospital tomorrow if you want.”

“Really it's fine I can’t afford to go to the hospital over a little cough.” Jongdae played it off nonchalantly but he looked self-conscious.

“So what do you do Jongdae? I mean. If you are going to be sleeping here we should know a little more about you right” Baekhyun seemed to pick up on Jongdae’s discomfort and changed the subject, which Jongdae looked grateful for.

“I recently became unemployed,” He said as if it was practiced, “Actually I became unemployed today. This afternoon. Um, the same time I got kicked out of my house.”

“Shit bro,” Baekhyun said

“It’s like. It's fine I mean I’m going to my friend in the city’s house and he does music shit so he can probably get me a job. I also used to work at an elementary school so I might go back there.”

“Are you like…a teacher?” Luhan asked

“No not by a long stretch. I taught the kids to sing and like, led the choir there. My friend was the accompanist so he can probably get me back that job until I find something better.”

“Baekhyun has a similar job” Minseok pointed out, and Jongdae looked questioningly at Baekhyun,

“They let you around children?” He asked trying not to sound too shocked, Luhan almost choked.

“Hey! I am very mature! Yes, they let me around children.”

“I thought you worked at the coffee shop though?”

“Two part-time jobs. The café is for rent and the lessons are for everything else”

“Wow you’re hard working,” Jongdae said with not a small amount of sarcasm. Baekhyun wasn’t amused. “So that’s why you need that five dollars back so badly”

“No, I need the five dollars for something else.”

“You know you can’t buy back pride” Luhan pointed out.

“Anyway Jongdae if you find a place to live and you need a roommate feel free to free me from this hell”

“Okay I’ll let you know” Jongdae chuckled

They finished the meal and Baekhyun cleaned up, Jongdae forced himself to help citing it was the “least I can do”. After they were done Luhan and Minseok already had the door closed so they didn’t bother them.

It occurred to Baekhyun as he was opening the door to his room that he hadn’t had anyone else in there in quite a long time, but before he could stop to warn Jongdae he had already opened the door and turned don the light.

“Oh um. Sorry, I haven’t had guests in a while just. Um. One second” Baekhyun turned pink and scrambled to throw armloads of clothes into the closet. The biggest mess, however, was the large spread of papers everywhere. The desk and an electric keyboard, his dresser, and a good three-quarters of the bed, all covered with papers.

“Is this…sheet music?” Jongdae had picked up a stack on the keyboard and was thumbing through it.

“Yeah um I’m a piano teacher, I like give private lessons, and my friend composes sometimes and he like sent me a shit ton of stuff to see if I can use any of it but like I haven’t finished sorting it yet.” Baekhyun began to stack the papers and it looked like he was organized but in the end, he ended up flinging them all onto the floor next to his desk. “I’ll fix that tomorrow.” He said, shaking out the sheets to make sure there wasn't any other weird things hiding in them.

“Yixing…Zhang Yixing?” Jongdae was still looking at a stack of music, “He goes by Lay sometimes?”

“Uh yeah, he is the one who composed some of this, why? Do you know him?”

“Yeah he is the friend I mentioned, I’m gonna stay with him and hopefully get back my job with him.” Jongdae smiled, “small world”

“Oh yeah, I’ve known Yixing for years. I’ve known Yixing as long as I’ve known Luhan actually. They both moved here from China around the same time. Too bad Luhan decided he needed roommates and not Yixing I’d much prefer to live with him ha-ha.” Baekhyun tended to ramble when he was nervous. He knew this about himself but he hoped Jongdae hadn’t picked up on it yet.

“Well, he’s a good friend. This means we will probably see each other again after this.” Jongdae said, crawling into the bed. Baekhyun turned off the light and joined him. It had been a long time since Baekhyun had shared a bed but he realized that he had missed having someone else next to him.  
The snow hadn’t let up and the next morning there was snow up to the windows. Minseok assured them all that it would either melt or be cleared by the afternoon but that meant all Baekhyun’s morning lessons would be cancelled.

Baekhyun spent most of the morning sorting through the music Yixing had left, he would play through it and sort it by difficulty putting it in files on his bookshelf. Jongdae kept him company, sitting on his bed reading one of Baekhyun’s books or sight singing some of the pieces. It was peaceful and Baekhyun never enjoyed working alone.

“This one is nice but it’s really complicated” Baekhyun noted, passing a piece pack to Jongdae. “This is why he doesn’t teach”  
Around one thirty the snow had cleared enough for the buses to be working again, and that meant Jongin’s return.

Jongin wasn’t loud and Baekhyun didn’t even notice he was home until there was yelling from the other room. Curious, he and Jongdae got up and came in to see Luhan trying to shove a disgruntled Taemin out the door while Jongin was trying to pry Luhan off of Taemin. Baekhyun yelped and rushed over jumping Luhan and pulling him away from Taemin,

“Hand it over!” He demanded. Luhan shook his head.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” He said. Baekhyun pushed Luhan onto the couch and pinned him down, a reversal of what happened the night before, searching for Luhan’s wallet, “Oh are you really gonna feel me up with Minseok in the room?”

“Where is your wallet?”

“I don’t have one”

“MINSEOK”

“Luhan you did place the bet just give him the money or we’ll never hear the end of it.” Minseok barely looked up from the book he was reading, “And hey Taemin there is some coffee if you want it.”

“Thank you Minseok.” Taemin went to the kitchen, “Want some Jongin?”

“Did you guys make some sort of bet about me again?” Jongin demanded of Luhan and Baekhyun who were still on the couch.

“No no no no.” Both of them said, standing up and brushing off. As soon as he was up Baekhyun vaulted over the couch towards Minseok’s room, locking the door behind him just as Luhan recovered and reached the door.

“IT’S NOT IN THERE” Luhan shouted through the door.

“KIDS! YOUR DAD IS HOME” Jongin shouted, there was a pause and then the patter of small feet as what appeared to be a heard of poodles came from the direction of his room and mauled Jongin. “Hey, guys did they take care of you? I missed you guys.”

Jongdae had been watching from the doorway and got startled when suddenly Taemin was in front of him. “Hey, I’m Taemin nice to meet you.” He said, holding out his hand.

“Um. I’m Jongdae. I just spent the night because I couldn’t get home last night”

“That’s why you’re in Baekhyun’s clothes.” Taemin nodded. Jongdae wondered how Taemin could know Baekhyun’s wardrobe so well but judging by the sleek pants, gray shirt, and pink parka Taemin was wearing he knew a lot about fashion, “So that’s Jongin he isn’t ignoring you to be rude he just hasn’t seen his kids for over twenty-four hours”

Jongdae nodded and was about to say something else when Minseok’s door opened abruptly and Luhan fell into the room with a crash. “Byun Baekhyun I swear to fucking chris-“

“Please do not say that language around me as I am younger than you and impressionable.” Baekhyun said seriously, “you set an example for everyone here and I need you to start taking responsablit-“Baekhyun was cut off as Luhan stood up and vaulted himself towards the younger man. Baekhyun dodged Luhan and stood next to Jongdae.

Jongdae felt something slip into his pocket and then Baekhyun moved away holding up his hands “I didn’t take anything!” He said, “Even though you lost the bet because we can all see Lee Taemin standing here in this room right now, I am being generous enough to not take my reward”

Jongdae stuck his hand into his pocket and felt three bills Baekhyun glanced at him and winked and Jongdae couldn’t decide whether to smile or roll his eyes.

“Okay, Baekhyun but if there is any money missing from my wallet I swear to god…”

“Can’t you guys shut up for like one second?” Jongin stood up from petting his dogs and went to stand next to Taemin.

“Fine. We were just leaving anyways.” Luhan muttered. “You need a ride Jongdae?”

“Yeah, please. Actually, Baekhyun said you know my friend Yixing?”

“Yeah, of course, the bastard. As soon as you’re ready we can go”

Jongdae nodded and went back to Baekhyun’s room to get his clothes. He put the money Baekhyun had taken from Luhan on Baekhyun’s pillow, after a moment of hesitation he grabbed a sticky note and scrawled his phone number before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun enjoyed days when he didn’t have new students. Not that getting new students was a problem it was just sometimes easier if he knew exactly where they were and for the first couple months of new students he spent most of the lesson gauging their abilities. Jongsu was eight years old now and had been learning from Baekhyun for a little under two years, so they were well acquainted.

Usually the lessons lasted an hour and Jongsu’s father or grandmother was never late to pick him up however it was now 6:45 and his lesson had ended at 6:00. Baekhyun told Jongsu to play with Jongin’s dogs while he went to the kitchen to call his father and grandmother. Neither answered.

When the rest of the house had sat down for dinner and Jongsu was still there, they set a place for him almost automatically. It wasn’t unusual for Baekhyun’s students to stay for dinner sometimes if their parents worked but this was the first time for Jongsu and everyone could tell the child was trying hard not to cry.

“Hey buddy it’s okay something probably happened at work.” Baekhyun said reassuringly. Jongsu faked a smile and Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to do. After they ate Jongin played a board game with Jongsu to keep his mind off things while Baekhyun continued to try and reach the child’s family.

“Do they not have another number?” Minseok asked in Baekhyun’s doorway. Baekhyun shook his head.

“Usually his dad drops him off and his grandma picks him up but I don’t know what to do this time. We can’t just keep him?”

“Wait a little longer something may have happened.” Minseok suggested. Baekhyun clenched his jaw and stood up. He hated the idea of forgetful or unmindful parents. He pushed past Minseok and went to the table to sit next to Jongsu.

“Hey do you have any other family you hang out with?” He asked.

“Uncle” Jongsu answered.

“Great. Do you know your uncles name? Or phone number?”

“Dude he is eight. Do you have any phone numbers memorized?” Luhan interjected from the kitchen. Baekhyun ignored him and kept his eyes trained no the child.

“Um. Uncle Jongdae”

“Jong….Jongdae? Like…Kim Jongdae?”

“Yes!” Everyone was silent for a moment, Baekhyun exchanged glances with Jongin before standing up and going to his room.

He picked the post it note up off his nightstand. The one with a scribbled phone number. He quickly dialled and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” The voice was tired and strained but definitely Jongdae.

“Hey Jongdae um its Baekhyun remember you spent the night at my house earlier this week?”

“Oh yeah Baekhyun. Um. Listen now isn’t a great time can I call you lat-“

“Wait this is important I just have a quick question do you like…have a nephew…who is eight years old…named Kim Jongsu?”

There was silence.

“How did you know that?”

“Oh fuck are you kidding me? You’re really his uncle?”

“Baekhyun please” Jongdae sounded like…really tired.

“Okay well like, Jongsu is one of my piano students and his lesson ended, three hours ago and no one has picked him up and I couldn’t get a hold of his dad or his grandma.”

“Yeah. I um. Listen Baekhyun I hate to ask this but like there’s been-“Jongdae broke off for a second, “-something’s come up.”

“What’s wrong? Where are you?”

“Baekhyun I know we aren’t that close”

“Dude what the fuck”

“Is there anyway Jongsu can spend the night with you? I promise I will pick him up in the morning it’s just-“Jongdae took a shaky breath, it sounded like he was on the verge of tears, “I’ll explain tomorrow”

“Jongdae I don’t know you very well but like… I can’t just have him spend the night without knowing what’s going on. What even do I tell him?”

“Can you just tell him his dad and grandma are sick or something? I’ll pick him up at the crack of dawn I promise he is a good kid he won’t like cause trouble”

“That’s not what I’m worried about” Baekhyun said firmly.

“Baekhyun…please.” Jongdae choked. Baekhyun’s expression softened as he could practically feel Jongdae break.

“Jongdae what the hell is going on?”

“I know you don’t know me well enough to trust me but I need you to trust me. I…I’ll explain everything in person tomorrow.” Jongdae was a bad actor and Baekhyun was already learning.

“Okay fine but you better have a good explanation as to why that child’s guardians dropped off the face of the earth with no contact. Christ if I didn’t know you personally I would have never been able to even reach anyone.”

“I don’t…I don’t need a lecture right now okay?” Jongdae sounded tired more than anything.

“Okay. We’ll take care of him tonight you take care of what you need to take care of.” Baekhyun hung up and relayed what Jongdae had said to Minseok and Luhan.

“Christ I hope everything is okay” Luhan said in a rare moment of sincerity.

“I can’t imagine what’s gone so wrong that they didn’t even think to call. I also can’t believe Jongdae asked us to hold on to him what are we a fucking bed and breakfast?” Baekhyun was more upset than he wanted to be.

“Well I don’t know where you’re expecting this kid to sleep.” Minseok said, “Luhan’s ceiling is still broken.”

“Whatever he can sleep with me. That’s fine right? I’m not gonna leave him alone. He can’t like…feel like he is alone”

“Baekhyun I know that you are upset because these parents like…abandoned their kid but please don’t be too harsh on Jongdae tomorrow. From what you said he sounded pretty close to snapping so be gentle with him. The last thing Jongsu needs is for his uncle to lose it especially if there is a family emergency.” Minseok had his gentle fatherly tone that Baekhyun hated because every time he used it he was right.

Baekhyun just crossed his arms and sighed, “Fine but he better have a damn good explanation”

**

The next morning Jongdae arrived as expected, but he looked half dead. He obviously hadn’t slept the night before. His hair was matted and his eyes were so puffy Baekhyun could have slept on them. He was in an old sweater and jeans and he looked almost like porcelain. Like he would break if Baekhyun breathed the wrong way.

“Uncle!” Jongsu rushed up and wrapped his arm around Jongdae as soon as he was in the door. Jongdae looked about to cry.

Baekhyun had forgotten how attractive Jongdae was, even in this state. He leaned against a doorway with hard eyes trained on the other man. Jongdae smiled at his nephew and pried away his hands, kneeling down to look at the child.

“Hey buddy how was your night?”

“Good. Teacher Byun is really cool. He let me play with his Legos and sleep in his bed.” Jongsu said. Jongdae glanced at Baekhyun and sighed.

“That’s awesome. I’m gonna talk to your teacher for a little bit okay so just hold tight and then we can go home.” He kissed Jongsu’s forehead and stood up. Without really looking at Baekhyun he walked past directly to Baekhyun’s room.

Jongdae’s assertiveness surprised Baekhyun. He told Jongin to make sure Jongsu wasn’t eavesdropping and followed Jongdae. He closed the door behind him and turned to look at Jongdae who was awkwardly standing in the middle of his room.

“Well?” Baekhyun tried to demand nicely but he wasn’t ever very good at hiding his emotions.

“Baekhyun-“Jongdae stopped and looked to the side. He rubbed his face and then snapped forward, staring not at Baekhyun’s face buts somewhere in the middle of Baekhyun’s chest. “-Jongsu’s dad…my brother.” His lip trembled.

Baekhyun softened and stepped closer to Jongdae. He put his hand on Jongdae’s shoulders and forced him to sit on the bed while Baekhyun sat in his desk chair across from him. “Jongdae what happened?”

“Last night my brother and my mom got into a car accident” Jongdae sounded like he was reading. He kept his hands trained on his hands as if they were going to give him the answer, “My mom is unconscious still and no one is really sure whether she will make it. She wasn’t in great health to begin with.”

Baekhyun’s heart fell. He was afraid to ask the next question. “Your brother?” He said quietly. Jongdae just shook his head and angrily wiped away a tear. Baekhyun understood and suddenly he regretted how awful he had been on the phone last night. “Jongdae I-“

“My brother died on impact” It was probably the first time Jongdae had vocalized that and as soon as he did he closed his eyes as more tears fell. Baekhyun was speechless. He moved closer and gently wiped away a tear. He wasn’t sure if they were close enough for that but he figured neither cared.

“Jongdae I’m so sorry” Baekhyun said. Jongdae pulled back and brought his knees to his chest burying his head in the space between. He didn’t move for a long time and then suddenly he raised his head and wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry for making you watch Jongsu last night I know you didn’t want to” Jongdae didn’t mean to but those words pierced like daggers.

“Listen I’m sorry I was such an asshole on the phone. I didn’t know” Jongdae just gave a half-assed smile but didn’t push anything. “What’s going to happen to Jongsu?”

“I don’t know. I’m. I’m his last living relative and I can’t even support myself.”

“Did you get your job back? At the school?”

“Yeah but in this city a part time choir director isn’t gonna make enough money to support a kid. Also what the fuck? I can’t raise a child?” Jongdae’s breathing increased Baekhyun moved so he was next to him on the bed and put his arm around Jongdae.

“Does Yixing know?”

“No. I spent all night at the hospital with my mom.” So that’s why he looked so tired. “I guess I’ll just go back to my brother’s house for now but I don’t know if I’ll be able to afford rent.”

“Well that looks like your best option now and if Jongsu is familiar with the environment it will be easier for him to adjust.”

“I just don’t know if I can like…sleep in his room or like live In his kitchen when I Know he is never gonna get to do that again” Jongdae was almost crying again. Baekhyun didn’t know what to say or do to help. There wasn’t anything her could do, this was just an all-around shitty situation.

“Listen dude tell you what. We can take care of Jongsu for a little longer. Like a week or something to give you time to figure out whatever you need to figure out.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure how the others would take to this but he didn’t really care at that moment. Jongdae shook his head.

“I couldn’t do that to you guys or to him.”

“It’s gonna be better for Jongsu to be somewhere sort of consistent instead of having to move back into the house of his dead father and be witness to you trying to cope. I’m not trying to be an asshole but before that kid moves in with you you need to be strong enough to handle it.”

Jongdae didn’t say anything for a long time.

“I’ll visit him every day so he knows that I’m still here.”

“That would be good”

“Baekhyun I don’t know how I can repay you” Jongdae said sincerely.

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Jongsu. Also since he will be staying here I can give him lessons three days a week instead of two.”

“I can’t afford a private piano tutor for him anymore” Jongdae said almost awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about it okay I like Jongsu I’m not gonna let him drop this easily I have enough other students that I don’t need the money just. You figure out your shit and we’ll take care of him for a bit.”

“Thank you Baekhyun.” Jongdae looked like he was going to start crying again. “But what about the others? Will they mind an 8 year old living with you for a while?”

“I mean they put up with me so they’re used to it. Seriously don’t worry about Jongsu just worry about making sure you get to a place where you can take care of him.” Baekhyun put a hand on Jongdae’s leg. “And I’m sorry about your brother. I can’t imagine.”

There was a knock on the door and Luhan poked his head in. “You guys okay? Jongsu is beginning to wonder…”

“I guess I have to tell him don’t I?” Jongdae’s eyes suddenly got wide.

“It would be best coming from you” Baekhyun admitted.

“What happened?” Luhan came into the room and closed the door.

“I have to go tell my nephew he will never see his dad again” Jongdae said with a harsh laugh of disbelief. Luhan’s face softened.

“Um. I’d suggest you take him out somewhere like a park or something somewhere he doesn’t usually go.”

“What?”

“I mean if you tell him here, then every time he comes here he will think about how this is where he found out about his dad, same for if you do it at his house or near his school. Kids associate things weirdly.” Luhan said.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Baekhyun asked. Luhan shrugged.

“I took a psychology class in high school.”

“Okay well I guess I’ll take him to a park?”

“Treat him like an adult too don’t beat around the bush at all. Years from now he will appreciate you being up front.”

“Okay thank you Luhan.” Jongdae took a deep breath and stood up. Baekhyun stood up also and put a reassuring hand on his back.

“You can do this.” He said

Luhan opened the door and the three of them went down the hall. When he saw Jongsu sitting on the floor with Jongin’s dog’s Jongdae looked like he was about to pass out. He leaned into Baekhyun.

“How about I drive?” Baekhyun suggested, eyeing Jongdae, “Then you don’t have to worry about that. I’ll wait in the car while you guys talk but I don’t know if you should go alone” Jongdae just nodded his eye’s not meeting Baekhyun’s.

“Hey Jongsu do you want to go for a drive?” Jongdae asked after a second.

“Yeah!!!” Jongsu stood up and began putting on his shoes and coat.

“On the way back we can pick up some clothes for him at his house” Baekhyun said to Jongdae as they got into the car.

“Where are we going?” Jongsu asked eagerly from the backseat. Baekhyun glanced at Jongdae but didn’t say anything

“You’ll see.” Jongdae said after a moment. His voice was steadier than Baekhyun thought it would be. Maybe Jongdae wasn’t as fragile as he thought.

They sky was getting dark again and none of the trees had leaves as Baekhyun drove out of town and towards a suburb. He went to a park he didn’t think Jongdae or Jongsu would know so they would never have to come here again. He pulled into a clearing in the park and stopped the car. “I’ll be right here.” He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice to Jongdae.

“Do you want to go for a walk with me?” Jongdae asked Jongsu, who nodded but looked concerned. Kids are good at picking up on things.

They left the car and went a ways away. Baekhyun knew over the hill there was a playground with some swings and a jungle gym. He knew that deep in the woods next to the park there was a bench. He knew that sometimes teenagers went to that bench to smoke or drink or fuck or whatever.

He knew that bench had his initials carved into the wood with a pocket knife. BBH + PCY in a little heart. He knew it was still there even though they hadn’t been there in years. He knew his mom lived only three houses down, he drove past her house to get there.

He made mental note to call her and his brother when he got home.

For now though Baekhyun turned up the heater in Luhan’s car and leaned back, the sick feeling in his stomach nowhere near the awful feeling Jongdae and Jongsu must be feeling right now.

It was about three hours before they came back. Baekhyun had fallen asleep a couple times but in the end he beat his high score on Solitaire on his phone.

They both got into the car wordlessly. Baekhyun stared at Jongdae trying to read his face. It was tired and soft but not tear streaked. Jongsu didn’t look like he had been crying either. “Are we all okay?” Baekhyun asked gently, looking between the two of them. Jongdae nodded.

“Teacher?” Jongsu said softly, Baekhyun looked at him, “thank you for letting me stay with you.” Jongsu looked at his hands and Baekhyun saw his lower lip tremble. He reached back and rubbed the boy’s hair.

“Anytime” He said, “But let’s get you some clothes first okay?”

Jongdae gave Baekhyun directions and soon they were at Jongdae’s brother’s house.

Baekhyun offered to stay in the car but Jongdae insisted he come in so the three of them went into the dark house that seemed to be too quiet and too dark. Baekhyun turned on lights but it still was like a shadow was over the house.

Jongsu led him to his room and pulled a suitcase out of the closet. Baekhyun helped Jongsu pick out some clothes and a couple books for comfort. Jongsu ran over to his small nightstand and picked up a framed picture Baekhyun hadn’t seen before. Jongsu set it face down in his suitcase and closed the lid, zipping it up with finality.

Baekhyun didn’t have to ask who the picture was of.

They went to the living room and Baekhyun checked the kitchen to make sure Jongdae wasn’t going to starve himself. It was stocked well enough with ramen that he wasn’t going to die.

Jongdae came out of one of the back rooms a few seconds later holding a small stuffed cat. He went to Jongsu and knelt down so they were the same height. “Hey bud. This was your dad’s when he was your age. Grandma kept it for him but I think he would want you to have it.” Jongdae handed Jongsu the cat and Jongsu clutched onto it and finally started to cry.

He stood in the middle of the room, burying his face in the cat, his small shoulders shaking as quiet sobs racked his little body. Jongdae pulled the child into a hug, enveloping the boy entirely into him and the two of them stood there like that for quite some time.

Baekhyun felt like he was intruding on their lives. He didn’t really know Jongdae enough to even be there and he was just Jongsu’s teacher. He quietly put Jongsu’s stuff in the car to give them some privacy and waited outside for them.

They emerged a few moments later, Jongsu clutching the cat in one hand and the tail of Jongdae’s jacket in the other. 


	3. Chapter 3

One particular night about a week later, Minseok and Luhan were visiting Minseok’s dad in the nursing home, the poor old man still thought they were just really close friends. But that left Baekhyun and the other part-timer, D.O, to run the shop.

D.O hated Baekhyun. Everyone knew that. Baekhyun was ambivalent towards D.O but enjoyed pushing the other man’s buttons. They were the same age and almost the same height, but D.O was far too serious for Baekhyun’s antics. Generally, Minseok avoided scheduling them together, however, tonight was unavoidable so there they were.

It was getting later and the only person still in the shop was Yixing, who was sipping on his fourth cup of tea and doing something on his computer. Jongsu had fallen asleep on the sofa in Minseok’s office in the back and Baekhyun was manning the counter while D.O swept the floor.

Jongdae came in the door and Baekhyun began preparing the coffee Jongdae always drank without a word.

“Hello, sir welcome. Please order at the-“

“Shut up” Baekhyun cut off D.O’s customary greeting.

“There is a customer!” D.O Looked like he was about to faint. Baekhyun looked around

“Fuck you’re right” He exclaimed, his eyes landing on Jongdae.

“Minseok said not to swear in front of the customers!”

“Shit I am so sorry sir,” Baekhyun handed Jongdae his drink, “I’m usually much better, I don’t know what the fuck happened. I’ve never sworn before in my whole damn life I promise”

D.O looked like his eyes were going to come out of their sockets.

“Hey! Do you want to die?!” He raised the broom as if he was going to maul Baekhyun from across the room with it. Baekhyun shrugged. D.O quickly turned to Jongdae with a smile,

“I am so sorry sir I have no idea what got into him I promise I’ll be reporting this terrible customer service to our boss,” He said with a head nod. Jongdae took a long sip of his coffee.

“Good please do tell your boss I was very unsatisfied with the level of customer service here,” He said seriously.

D.O. Nodded apologetically, “Of course sir please don’t pay for your drink consider it an apology for the rudeness shown to you”

“I understand thank you. That is the least you could do. Is there any way you can get him fired?” Jongdae nodded at Baekhyun, who was choking back laughter.

“Trust me I’ve been trying for years,” D.O said, “But I will be sure that your complaint gets filed directly with our manager. Also please help yourself to a baked good and if you want we have customer service cards you could fill out telling exactly how disappointed you are with your barista” D.O pulled one of the customer service cards out of his pocket and handed it to Jongdae.

“Of course, I will be filling this out thank you so much for your kindness, what was your name again?”

“D.O sir and the rude one is Baekhyun”

“Of course, I will be filing a complaint about Baekhyun.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, “Do you have a pen?”

“Of course. And be sure you spell my name right it’s B-A-E-K-“

“Whoa slow down start over B…” The two of them huddled over the card. “Baekhyun was very rude to me, by this point he should know that I don’t take sugar in my coffee yet he still put it in,” Jongdae wrote out.

“Fuck really? Did I? Shit man it’s been a long day. Do you want me to remake it?” Baekhyun took a drink of Jongdae’s coffee, “wow you’re absolutely right.”

“Wait do you…know each other?” D.O asked suspiciously.

“Apparently not if he doesn’t know how to make my coffee,” Jongdae said bitterly. Baekhyun apologized and went to remake it, but Jongdae cut him off, smiling. “Dude chill its fine it’s still good don’t remake it. Where is Jongsu?”

“Are you the boy’s dad?” D.O asked.

“Uncle” Jongdae said, his voice was tight but only Baekhyun could tell.

“He’s sleeping in Minseok’s office,” Baekhyun said quickly, “You can go up and talk to him if you want. I’m just about to get off as soon as _Yixing leaves_ and we can get food if you want?”

“Sound’s great,” Jongdae said. He went to the office and got Jongsu and fifteen minutes later the three of them were walking towards one of the street vendors.

“I’ve never seen him before he seems like a delight,” Jongdae noted as soon as they were out of the shop.

“God usually the only person he works with is Minseok but both Minseok and Luhan are busy tonight so that left the two of us. He really needs to hire more people or something.” Baekhyun said, “But yeah D.O hates me”

“How could anyone hate you Teach?” the boy said innocently while stomping through the slushy snow. Baekhyun shook his head.

“I don’t know honestly. It’s been baffling me for decades.”

As they walked Baekhyun kept taking guarded glanced at Jongdae. Through the week, the color had returned this face and he started to look better. He was working more which was tiring him out but it also appeared to keep him distracted. He was almost smiling more, Baekhyun noted, and his laughs were sounding almost genuine.

Even though it was cold outside the ramen they had was warm and the three of them sat together at one of the small tables in the store.

 “Uncle when can I live with you?” Jongsu asked after a while. He had finished his small portion and was leaning on Jongdae. Jongdae put a hand on his head.

“Soon okay? Very soon” He didn’t meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

After eating, they all walked back to Baekhyun’s house. It was rare for Jongdae to join them but no one said anything or complained. Jongsu walked between them, one hand holding Baekhyun’s hand and the other Jongdae’s.  When they got to the door Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s arm to hold him back. “Can we talk?”

Baekhyun nodded and told Jongsu to go take a shower while Jongdae and Baekhyun went to Baekhyun’s room.

“What’s up?” Baekhyun asked although he pretty much already knew the answer.

“I think I’m ready to take him back.” Jongdae said after a deep breath, “I’ve got my old job back and have enough stored away plus the funds from his dad’s will are enough to keep him going for a bit and by then I’ll hopefully be a real teacher or something so we aren’t going to be in an economic crisis anytime soon.” The speech sounded rehearsed.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said simply. Jongdae narrowed his eyes, “Hey I just needed to make sure he wasn’t gonna end up on the street but if you’re good you’re good. Just keep bringing him here Monday-Wednesday Fridays from four thirty to six.”

“Of course. I. Thank you Baekhyun I know I asked a lot of you when we didn’t really know each other…I…” Jongdae was almost blushing. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes,

“Dude stop…stop thanking me okay it was no big deal. I did it more for Jongsu than anything.”

“Well you helped me a lot I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Jongdae smiled.

“And that’s not gonna stop now okay like…anything you or Jongsu need just let me know I can help with a lot of things. Like…” Baekhyun stepped closer but he didn’t know why. “Don’t hesitate to call me really” He and Jongdae were standing very close to each other. Jongdae nodded.

“Don’t worry I’ll…I’ll call you,” he said quietly. Baekhyun wasn’t sure about the surge of affection he felt but he pushed it away and turned to get Jongsu’s suitcase.

“Well let’s pack up his stuff,” He said, starting to put away the boy’s clothes that had, magically enough, landed all over Baekhyun’s floor. “Check under the pillow too there is something there he won’t let me look at.”

Jongdae lifted the pillows and found the picture frame, still upside down. He picked it up and set it face down In Jongsu’s suitcase. “Oh the cat is-oh fuck” Baekhyun stopped, “I think he left the cat at the café”

“Can we get it in the morning?” Jongdae asked.

“No no he hasn’t been able to sleep without it. He like. Doesn’t go anywhere without it. I doubt he will sleep tonight if he doesn’t have it”

“What do we do?”

“I guess we have to go get it?” 

“Okay? Can he stay here, we will run down and get the cat, and then I’ll take him home?”

“Yeah sounds good.” Baekhyun grabbed his jacket and told Jongin and Taemin who were watching a movie on the couch where they were going.

“Make sure he is dressed and ready to go when we get back,” Baekhyun said, Jongin made a vague hand gesture to acknowledge he heard but didn’t say anything else.

Jongdae and Baekhyun weren’t in a huge rush but also, it was cold and getting late so the busses were running less frequently. By the time they were halfway there it was snowing again and there was thunder and lightning. They ended up having to walk a mile and a half in the snow to get to the shop and were both drenched and shivering by the time they got inside.

When they got inside Baekhyun turned on the lights and went to Minseok’s office to get the cat which was, sure enough, on the couch.

“Dude let’s wait out the storm a little” Baekhyun said peering outside, “I’ll make coffee” He went behind the counter and came back moments later with coffee for both of them. They settled into two of the fluffy chairs in the corner and sat wordlessly for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes.

“Baekhyun it doesn’t look like it’s letting up should we call someone?”

“Yeah I’ll text Luhan and have him pick us up on his way back from the hospital.” Baekhyun pulled out his phone and as soon as his screen lit up the power went out.

It was almost pitch black. The street lights outside had also gone out it looked like the whole block was dark. Baekhyun pushed the flashlight on his phone. “Are you okay?” He asked but there was no reason why Jongdae wouldn’t be okay.

“Yeah I’m fine. Don’t waste your battery with the flashlight just…text Luhan.” Jongdae’s voice rang out.

Baekhyun didn’t want to admit it but he was scared of the dark, not when he was trying to sleep, but this type of suffocating darkness wasn’t generally his thing. He quickly texted Luhan and then used his phone light to lock the door.

Jongin didn’t answer his phone, typical, but Taemin did, also typical.

“What’s up?”

“Hey, Taemin um. The whole block lost power so Jongdae and I are stuck at the café until Luhan can pick us up so just…so you know I guess. Tell Jongsu we’ll be back soon and he has nothing to worry about”

“You got it. Don’t waste your phone battery there’s no telling how long you’ll be there” Taemin said seriously. Taemin was usually serious.

“Okay, thanks, Taemin. We’ll see you later”

Baekhyun hung up and set his phone on the table. Jongdae did the same. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked after awhile

“Dude I already told you-“

“No I mean like. Are you okay?”

“Oh.”

There was a pause.

“Yeah?” Jongdae said after a moment, “My mom is still in a coma. They say she probably won’t wake up. It’s still. It’s still hard.” Jongdae said softly. Baekhyun wanted to reach out to him but that would be weird right? “How is Jongsu doing?”

“He cries himself to sleep a lot when he thinks I’m not paying attention. He can’t go anywhere without the cat. He looks at the picture that was under his pillow a lot I’m assuming it’s his dad but he won’t let me see it. I think he’ll be fine. He is strong” Baekhyun said, “What happened to his mom?”

“Died in childbirth,” Jongdae said as if it was old news. I guess it was to him. “She was cute, I doubt she would have made a good mom though she was, mentally unstable. They all told her there was no way she would survive childbirth. I guess Jongsu was her final suicide attempt. Or rather, Jongsu was her first successful suicide attempt”

“That sucks” Was all Baekhyun could supply. Jongdae chuckled.

“Yeah, it did. Your turn.”

“What?”

“You know a lot about my family and their fucked up past. I want to hear about yours”

“You are just assuming I have a fucked up past?”

“What was that park you took me and Jongsu to?”

“Diving right in. Subtle.” Jongdae didn’t say anything, waiting for Baekhyun to talk, “It was just a park by my old house. We drove past my mom’s house actually. I used to go there a lot in high school with my…friend.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah. But things didn’t end great between us” Baekhyun felt silly talking about a break up when Jongdae had actually lost family members, but Jongdae was asking and Baekhyun was a huge fan of oversharing about himself.

“Did you like? Break up?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” Jongdae had no qualms just. Diving in. He was almost as tactless as Baekhyun. “Listen we are stuck here for some time and you know most of my shitty past. If you want to talk about something else we can but like-“

“No, it’s cool. Uh. We were best friends for like, our whole lives. You know the neighbor thing where we would climb over our fences to play and shit. And like during high school we made some bad decisions but ended up madly in ‘love’ but like not actually in love we just like thought we were in love but we were like, seventeen and thought that smoking in the park at 10 pm made us cool so what did we know. “Baekhyun took a breath, “After we graduated I moved in with Minseok and Luhan and um my friend decided he wanted to be serious. He moved in with us and it was great for a few years.”

“What happened?”

“He decided he wanted more, meaning, a wife and kids. He couldn’t get that from me obviously, so one day I came home from the coffee shop and his stuff was gone and there was a note on the bed that said ‘sorry Baek but we had to grow up sometime right?’” Baekhyun let out the harsh laugh he let out when he was nervous. He hadn’t told anyone about the note or about how much it hurt him.

“Whoa. That’s like…really shitty.”

“I know. Anyway, I was a wreck for a while but eventually I grew up like he told me to.” Baekhyun smiled but it didn’t make a difference. Jongdae couldn’t see him.

“What was his name?”

“Chanyeol. He lives in Seoul now I think. Probably married to some beard that will never make him happy. I don’t care” That was a lie.

“It’s freezing in here,” Jongdae said after a moment.

“It might be warmer in Minseok’s office, I know he has blankets and shit in there anyway” Baekhyun was glad for the subject change. They moved to the office, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Baekhyun managed to find a blanket which was big enough to go between them. It was darker in Minseok’s office because there was only one small window, but it was warmer.

“Do you remember when we met how I had been kicked out?” Jongdae said after a moment. His voice was weirdly calming. Baekhyun usually would have been terrified of the dark but for some reason, he wasn’t with Jongdae there.

“Yeah you never told me what happened. Girlfriend kick you out?”

“No ha. Um. My mom did. I had been living with her and my brother and Jongsu for a while but my mom um. Decided I was no longer fit to be around her grandson.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It’s actually a funny story now. Um she stumbled across an old picture of me and Yixing at a party, we were playing spin the bottle or something I don’t know we were all pretty drunk but Yixing and I kissed and someone took a picture.”

“Yikes.” Baekhyun could guess where this was going.

“She asked if he was my boyfriend I said no Yixing was straight but so what if he was. She asked if I was straight I told her the truth and here we are”

“So you’re…not straight?” Baekhyun didn’t want to get excited but the fact that Jongdae could be interested in him made him happier than he wanted to let on. He was glad it was dark.

“No, not at all really.” Jongdae said, “You’re not either? Is anyone who lives in your house straight?”

“No. Not really” They fell back into silence. “Christ what’s taking them so long?”

“It is snowing pretty hard,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun shivered and tried to wrap the blanket around him more but it wasn’t big enough for that when they were sitting so far apart. Jongdae scooted closer until he was basically in Baekhyun’s lap and wrapped the blanket around both of them. “Body heat” He explained. He laid his head on Baekhyun’s chest and after a second Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae.

“Baekhyun do you think…” Jongdae trailed off. Baekhyun was acutely aware of Jongdae. His chest leaning into Baekhyun’s side, his head on Baekhyun’s chest. Jongdae’s legs sort of tangled with Baekhyun’s (but just for warmth) One of Jongdae’s hands holding the blanket the other was playing with the hood strap on Baekhyun’s sweatshirt.

Jongdae was warm and cuddly in a way Baekhyun hadn’t expected and he wasn’t sure what to do with his own body other than milk this as much as he could. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jongdae said after a while. The air was heavy with the words they weren’t saying. Baekhyun had never wanted to kiss someone more than he did right there on that couch in Minseok’s office during a blizzard.

Before Baekhyun had time to overthink the situation more his phone started to ring. “Hello?”

“Yo, we are outside. There is no fucking way I’m getting out of this car so come out now. Minseok said also to make sure you cleaned up whatever mess you guys were bound to make in the dark.” Luhan said.

“How are we supposed to clean in the dark?” Baekhyun asked as he and Jongdae sat up and untangled themselves.

“Not my problem.”

“I mean technically it is because you’re opening tomorrow so like whatever mess we leave is your problem” Baekhyun locked Minseok’s office and considered cleaning up the coffee cups they had left on the table but thought better of it, bitterly leaving them for Luhan.

“If there is so much as one thing I have to clean up in the morning I swear to god Byun Baekhyun there will be no tomorrow-“

“Okay we are coming out now I’m hanging up”

He could hear Luhan swearing from the car. Minseok looked like he was asleep in the passenger seat. Jongdae and Baekhyun slid into the backseat trying not to track in too much snow.

“Baekhyun you are by far the biggest asshole I have ever met in my whole life,” Luhan said as he pulled onto the road.

“I love you too Hyung,” Baekhyun said overly sappy. Luhan pretended to vomit. “Is Minseok okay?”

“Oh yeah, he’s fine he’s just exhausted,” Luhan said, “I’m gonna call in D.O in the morning to open with me so Minseok can sleep in. I think he is getting sick or something he slept through the entire time I was yelling at you”

When they pulled into the driveway Luhan gently woke Minseok enough for him to walk into the house, and then (guided by Luhan) He fell directly into bed and was asleep again. Jongin, Taemin, and Jongsu had fallen asleep on the couch.

“I guess everyone is spending the night tonight” Luhan muttered, kicking Jongin to wake him up, “Hey go to bed guys” Jongin and Taemin mumbled a lot but managed to get up and make it to Jongin’s room policed by the flock of dogs.

“Goodnight boys!” Luhan called out cheerfully. Jongin grunted and Taemin didn’t do anything but they closed the door and that was that. Jongsu was awake and sitting up on the couch. Luhan muttered something about being a mother but Baekhyun couldn’t quite make it out.

“All three of us aren’t going to fit in my bed,” Baekhyun said with a yawn.

“If you get enough blankets I’m sure the living room floor will be warm enough,” Luhan said before closing the door to Minseok’s room. Baekhyun and Jongdae exchanged glances and went to find every large blanket they could. They ended up building a nest on the floor that the three of them settled into.

Jongdae wasted no time in commandeering Baekhyun as a body pillow, snuggling his head into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. Baekhyun didn’t protest by a long shot, wrapping his arm around Jongdae and pulling him closer.

Jongsu curled up against Jongdae’s back and the three of them slept in a puppy pile all night. Actually, at some point, they were joined by two of Jongin’s dogs.

In the morning everyone left, it was Sunday so Jongsu would be over the next day for his lesson but it wouldn’t be the same.

After Jongsu, Jongdae and Taemin left the house felt empty. Because Luhan was running the coffee shop it was just Jongin, Baekhyun, and Minseok in the house. Baekhyun busied himself by going through old stuff Yixing had given him and setting up a couple lesson plans for the week. Minseok slept through the day and emerged only in the evening when Luhan got home and woke him up to force him to eat.

“I’m worried,” Luhan said, feeling Minseok’s forehead.

“I’m fine” Minseok smiled and kissed Luhan’s hand. “Don’t worry I’ll be great tomorrow.” Luhan looked doubtful but he kissed Minseok’s forehead and the two of them went to bed early.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday afternoon Jongdae dropped off Jongsu for his lesson as scheduled. About halfway through the lesson, Jongsu stopped playing suddenly. Baekhyun was leaning against the piano looking at the music but glanced up when the child stopped. “What’s up?”

“They are going to burn my dad’s body,” Jongsu said quietly. Baekhyun felt his heart fall.

“Yeah? That happens a lot. They did that to my dad.” He said, trying not to make a big deal about it. This is why he was only a piano teacher, emotions weren’t really his thing.

“Uncle Jongdae said that they are going to put him in a vase so we can always have him with us, but I don’t want that.” Jongsu was staring intently at the piano keys.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know. I want my dad back. I want grandma to wake up.” Jongsu sniffled and bitterly wiped away a tear, looking away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun pursed his lips and sat down next to Jongsu on the piano bench, he put his arm around the small child and pulled him in. After a moment of resistance Jongsu leaned his face into Baekhyun’s chest and started to cry.

Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure what to do so he soothingly pat Jongsu’s back and rocked back and forth.

“It’s okay bud. It’s okay.” He whispered. When did Baekhyun become comfortable lying to children?

After a few moments Jongsu’s tears slowed and he hiccupped and pulled back from Baekhyun. “Teacher,” he said quietly, focusing on the spot on Baekhyun’s shirt where his tears had left a mark.

“Yeah?”

“I…will you come with me. To my dad’s funeral?” Jongsu’s bottom lip quivered.

“Of course I will.” Baekhyun smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring voice, “of course, I will. Tell you what let’s cut today's lesson short okay? I’ll make some hot chocolate and I think we have some muffins from the coffee shop in the kitchen, does that sound good?”

“Yeah.” Jongsu tried to smile but wasn’t successful. Baekhyun sighed, at least he was trying. That kid was stronger than anyone Baekhyun had ever met. Baekhyun lifted Jongsu up and set him on the counter so he could watch as Baekhyun made hot chocolate and warmed up muffins for them.

Jongdae came on time to pick up Jongsu and he left without really saying anything to Baekhyun.

After Jongsu was gone Baekhyun returned to his piano and let his hands rest on the keys. He didn’t really play for pleasure often, but he found himself playing an old song. It was the song he played his own father’s funeral when he was just a little bit older than Jongsu. He remembered twelve-year-old Baekhyun with a scratchy suit that didn’t fit, his hair parted to the side with too much gel.

He promised himself he wouldn’t cry that day, and he didn’t. Every time he felt like crying he would simply play the piano, it became his only way of coping. Somehow he never cried over his father’s death, perhaps it was hard to cry over someone who you barely knew, but in any case, Baekhyun grew up right there on the stage of the church with the musty grand piano, playing the simplified version of Amazing Grace every single 12-year-old prodigy could play on the piano.

He found himself now, almost 12 years later, playing the same song on his piano at home. Ironically the song that had made him not cry as a child made him want to cry as an adult. He chuckled at the twist of events and almost bitterly closed the lid to the piano.

That night he skipped dinner and went to bed early, citing a headache and ignoring his roommate’s suspicious stares.


	5. Chapter 5

Because Minseok was still not feeling well and Luhan was still an asshole, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo managed to work the opening shift the next day. Baekhyun was emotionally tired, more so than he felt he should be, but he relied heavily on coffee and D.O’s hate to keep him going through the morning rush, and then into the afternoon.

At around 10:15 am the store was completely empty. Baekhyun usually at this time would take a nap or something but since D.O. didn’t have a heart Baekhyun was stuck at the counter. He resorted to playing solitaire on his phone, the volume up all the way so D.O would have to endure every annoying noise from the phone.

“Have you ever considered being a decent person?” D.O. asked after a while. He was sitting at the bar reading some heavy book on Social Theories.

“Only for you Kyungsoo” Baekhyun didn’t look up from his game.

“I told you not to call me that” Baekhyun could feel the bitterness in D.O’s voice. In a moment of boredom and desperation, Baekhyun texted Luhan.

Baekhyun: $5 says D.O. will file a complaint with Minseok by the end of the day.

The Tall Gay Roommate: He always files complaints. No bet.

Baekhyun: He does not?

The Tall Gay Roommate: I bet you $10 you can’t go the whole day without annoying D.O. If he files a complaint you lose. Also, he does but Minseok only tells you about half of them.

Baekhyun: Fine. Consider this a virtual handshake.

The Tall Gay Roommate: Done.

Just as Baekhyun steeled his resolve and put his phone in his pocket the door rang and some high schoolers walked in, pushing each other and giggling. There was nothing Baekhyun hated more than serving high schoolers.

“Hello! How can I help you?” he asked in his best tone of voice, winking at D.O who looked suspicious.

After about five minutes of pushing each other and goofing off, the three teenagers finally ordered their sugary drinks and D.O began preparing them.

“Oh let me,” Baekhyun said, quickly finishing one of the frozen Green Tea Latte’s and moving onto prepare the next. D.O. continued to look suspicious but didn’t say anything.

After the teenagers were served Baekhyun quickly took D.O’s job of wiping down the tables and preparing for the lunch rush.

“What are you doing?” D.O finally asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…what are you doing?”

“…I’m working. What are you doing?”

“Why are you being so…nice?” D.O. narrowed his eyes.

“I am simply trying to help out a friend. Is that not allowed?”

The bell rang and a girl walked in. She was short with long blond hair. She was really pretty with a small mouth and big eyes. “Hey” She had a nice voice

“Hello! What can I get for you?” Baekhyun smiled warmly.

“Can I just get a small iced Americano?”

“Of course. Can I get a name for that?” Baekhyun didn’t really need a name for it.

“Taeyeon.” She smiled again and paid, sitting at a table in the corner and checking her phone. Baekhyun hoped she wasn’t there for a date, but then wondered why he hoped that. He had always operated under the assumption he was gay.

D.O quickly made Taeyeon’s coffee and gave it to her, glaring at Baekhyun the whole time. Now that she was just sitting there Baekhyun returned the counter and D.O returned to his book. Baekhyun wanted to play his game but he knew if he did while there were customers D.O would certainly call Minseok.

After about ten minutes the doorbell rang again and Jongdae walked in. His hair was pushed back off his forehead and he had on glasses. Baekhyun suddenly remembered why he was gay. “Why do you look so good?” He asked as Jongdae came to the counter.

“Ugh” D.O sighed loudly “I swear can you not hit on something for one minute?”

“Sorry, he gets jealous sometimes. I told you D.O. I’m always available if you want to experiment.” Baekhyun winked and D.O. almost vomited. Jongdae laughed warmly.

“Kim Jongdae!” Taeyeon had stood up, her voice was powerful Baekhyun noted.

“Taeyeon!” Jongdae smiled again and went over to give her a hug. Baekhyun froze. Was this her date? Did Jongdae really arrange for a date at Baekhyun’s coffee shop? Would Baekhyun have to witness a date?

 “Baekhyun this is my cousin, Taeyeon.” Jongdae introduced, Taeyeon shook Baekhyun’s hand.

“Cousin! Great! I mean. Hey” Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was more relieved because Taeyeon wasn’t dating Jongdae or that Jongdae wasn’t dating Taeyeon.

“I didn’t know you were friends with the cute barista,” Taeyeon said. Baekhyun felt himself turn pink. Jongdae’s smile faltered.

“Yeah. He’s Jongsu’s piano teacher.” He said curtly. Baekhyun didn’t miss the tone shift.

“Great. You call him cute once now I’ll never hear the end of it.” D.O. muttered.

“Awe D.O you’re cute too” Baekhyun coo-d, causing D.O. to launch an empty cup at him.  Baekhyun dodged the projectile and made a kissy face at D.O. Taeyeon laughed at the encounter.

“He’s funny too!” She said.

“Yeah, he is. We should let him get back to work” Jongdae said, grabbing his coffee and sitting at the table. Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure what happened but he knew he didn’t like it.

They sat down and began to talk ad Baekhyun tried not to eavesdrop but there wasn’t anyone else in the store so it was difficult. They talked about the funeral arrangements mostly, Jongdae talked about Jongsu, Taeyeon said she was probably going to move back to the town so she could help with whatever he needed.

Taeyeon had a nice smile and a nice laugh and was very pretty and Baekhyun felt himself going into a crisis. Looking at the two people sitting at that table he wasn’t sure which one he wanted to kiss more. He had never felt attracted to a girl before but he kind of had tunnel vision sometimes and wasn’t sure how many girls he had really been exposed to. 

Thankfully Jongdae and Taeyeon left because Jongdae had to go to work and Taeyeon was going to go visit his mother in the hospital. Why you would visit someone in a coma was beyond Baekhyun but he digressed. On his way out Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun and Baekhyun felt like there was something more behind it but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Luhan arrived to relieve Baekhyun so he could go home and prepare for his afternoon lessons.

There was about an hour before his student showed up so Baekhyun found whoever was around to listen to his problems. Today it was Minseok, who despite being sick still was doing housework.

“So this girl walks in and she is hot, like, ok Minseok I am gay but like, she is so hot. And so I get her name, Taeyeon, and god her voice was so pretty and like, calming. Wow I just like, wanted to keep talking to her”

“Mhmm”

“And like, she sits down and like looks like she is waiting for someone so I’m like, fuck it’s probably a date right-“

“Mhmm”

“And then, get this, fucking, Jongdae walks in”

“Mhmm”

“So I think, fuck he is also hot, so I do my thing make his coffee, and Taeyeon gets up and gives him a huge hug! So I think, ‘fuck he is her date!”

“Wait I thought you said Jongdae was gay”

“Okay he never said ‘gay’ he said, ‘not straight’”

“So he might be bi or pan or ace?” Minseok nodded to himself.

“Wait. Fuck. Yeah, but ok there’s more. She isn’t his date, she is his cousin. And they are like, talking about funeral shit and like Jongsu and as they talked Minseok I fucking, I don’t know what I was thinking but both of them were so! Hot!”

“Mhmm”

“But god she was so pretty and nice and she said I was cute and funny and, by the way, did D.O. call you today to complain about me?”

“Um..no?”

“Ok good Luhan owes me $10 remember that, anyways, I wasn’t sure which one of them I wanted to make out with more.”

“Baekhyun have you ever considered that you might be bi or pan?”

Baekhyun halted. To be honest, no he hadn’t ever considered that he might be bi or pan. There had only ever been Chanyeol and since he was a guy Baekhyun had just assumed that he was only into guys. Minseok laughed as Baekhyun had frozen.

“You obviously don’t have to know everything now but like, consider it. Taeyeon sounds nice.” Minseok said.

“Oh here is another thing, “Baekhyun recovered quickly, “When she called me cute and funny Jongdae got like, weird? Like he stopped smiling and like, made her stop talking to me and like, when he smiled on his way out it was weird like, I don’t know it was just…weird.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like his cousin calling you cute,” Minseok said.

“What?”

“Maybe he likes you.”

“Um.”

“I mean, you obviously like him.”

“Obviously?? Is it obvious?”

“Oh my god Baekhyun anyone with two eyes and brain can see you like him” Minseok sighed and patted Baekhyun’s head, “Don’t stress yourself out about it okay? Just see what happens.” Before Baekhyun had time to respond the doorbell rang and Minseok went back to bed.

After his student left he went to the kitchen to find Luhan and Minseok having a sort of heated discussion,

“Dude, four employees is not nearly enough to keep a coffee shop running. Baekhyun and D.O. aren’t even full time”

“We have done fine until now” Minseok was fastidiously scrubbing the dishes. Luhan sighed and turned off the water, pushing himself between Minseok and the sink.

“Okay you are sick and I don’t know what the fuck is wrong but if you aren’t better by the weekend you’re going to the hospital, secondly-“He raised his voice to cover up Minseok’s protests “-if you hire more people you can have longer hours, better for business, also I know at least three hundred students who would kill for a part-time job at a coffee shop”

Baekhyun silently retreated from the kitchen, they had had this discussion before, it was their biggest recurring point of conflict. Baekhyun agreed with Luhan, a total of four employees was not enough for a coffee shop so close to a university, but he didn’t want to get involved and he didn’t want to vocalize support for Luhan.

Dinner was tense, Minseok and Luhan were still recovering from their ‘fight’, Baekhyun was still having his sexuality crisis and Jongin was not with Taemin so he didn’t really say much, instead feeding his dogs bits of chicken under the table and hoping no one would notice. They all knew he did that but no one really cared enough to mention it.


	6. Chapter 6

The funeral came too quickly it seemed despite the fact that Jongdae had pushed it off as long as he could in hopes that his mom would wake up. Baekhyun could tell he was worried that would never happen though so he had to go through with it.

As soon as they got to the church Jongdae found Baekhyun and showed them their seats, thanking them profusely for being there. Jongdae looked tired more than sad, Baekhyun understood, after a while it was simply too tiring to be sad.

Taeyeon greeted them but she also looked very tired. She smiled at Baekhyun though and made sure they knew how much the Kim’s appreciated them being there.

Jongsu looked very small in the pew he was sitting in. He had on a suit that didn’t fit and his hair was gelled to the side. He sat by himself for the most part, fiddling with something in his lap, Baekhyun assumed it was the cat.

Baekhyun excused himself from his seat and went to the front and knelt in front of the boy. “Hey buddy. How are you feeling?” He asked gently, putting his hand on Jongsu’s knee.

“Fine” He shrugged. Baekhyun couldn’t tell if he was holding back tears or not.

“Yeah?” Jongsu just nodded. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and began to fiddle with it, “What’s that?”

“I’m supposed to read it to everyone but I don’t really want to,” Jongsu said. Baekhyun nodded,

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to okay?” He said.

Suddenly some old woman was sitting next to Jongsu, hugging him tightly and crying.

“Ohhh you poor poor child. Oh, you poor thing you poor poor baby. Oh Look at you! You are so strong it’s okay sweetie you can cry if you want. Ugh, you poor poor baby” She exclaimed dramatically. Jongsu’s eyes were wide and he looked pleadingly at Baekhyun.

“Um, hello” Baekhyun coughed loudly to interrupt her wails and held out his hand. She released Jongsu and stared at the hand without taking it. “I’m Baekhyun,” He said politely.

“Auntie Auntie Hello thank you for coming.” Jongdae materialized in front of them. “I see you met Jongsu’s piano teacher.”

“Piano teacher hmm.” The woman huffed. Baekhyun smiled and tried not to say something rude. Jongsu reached out and clutched Baekhyun’s sleeve, so Baekhyun smiled reassuringly at him.

“Baekhyun this is my Aunt, Taeyeon’s mom,” Jongdae said, “She is going to stay with us for tonight so that she doesn’t have to get all the way back to Seoul tonight.”  Baekhyun wondered how such an…alarming woman could produce someone as beautiful as Taeyeon.

“Also, I want to make sure this poor poor child is in a…safe home.” She looked judgingly at Jongdae and Baekhyun suddenly felt defensive.

“Of course,” Jongdae said, the fakest smile Baekhyun had ever seen plastered on his face. “Now if you’ll find your seats the service is about to start.”

“Teacher” Jongsu whispered as Baekhyun stood up, Baekhyun knelt down next to him again, “Can you…can you sit with me.” Jongsu looked almost embarrassed.

“Of course.” Baekhyun sat next to the child and Jongdae sat on the other side, looking gratefully at Baekhyun. Baekhyun put his arm around Jongsu and on Jongdae’s shoulder reassuringly. Soon Taeyeon came and sat on the other side of Jongdae.

The service was very traditional. People Baekhyun had never met came and talked, some pastor talked about how Jongdeok was in a better place, the urn was gracefully handed to Jongdae who stood up and went to the podium.

Jongdae had a stack of papers and was obviously very uncomfortable. His speech was short and well thought out. He ended by thanking everyone for coming and told everyone about the small wake at his house following the service.

Jongsu didn’t move the whole time, he kept his eyes trained on the floor and the cat in his hands. Baekhyun occasionally pet his shoulder or his head, just so he knew he wasn’t alone. Taeyeon also kept a hand protectively on the child’s leg.

“Thank you all for coming I know Jongdeok would have appreciated all of you taking the time to come out here for him and Jongsu. Thank you.” Jongdae bowed low and left the stage as everyone stood up to leave. Jongdae remained at the front of the stage and was flocked by people offering their condolences and giving him hugs. Jongsu didn’t move so neither did Baekhyun.

Jongin, Luhan, and Minseok were some of the last people to greet Jongdae, they told him they were sorry and that they would love to come to the wake but someone had to run the coffee shop. Baekhyun said he would find some way home and they left.

Jongdae had cleaned his house for the guests, all random relatives. Baekhyun didn’t know anyone other than Taeyeon but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t here for them he was here for Jongsu and Jongdae. Sadly, Jongdae’s aunt decided that Baekhyun would be her target of interrogation and ended up cornering him in the kitchen.

“So you teach piano?”

“Yes. I am a private piano instructor.” He looked around hoping to find Taeyeon but she had disappeared.

“You don’t look like a piano instructor.” The lady said.

“Um. I’m not sure what a piano teacher is supposed to look like…”

“Do you have a degree?”

“Nope.”

“So you, an uneducated youth, manage to pay all your bills by teaching piano? You must be very good.”

Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure why this woman felt the need to be such an asshole to him and he simultaneously wondered where the Champaign was. “That’s great Auntie, I really have to go-“

“How long have you been teaching Jongsu?”

“About two years.”

“Oh, so you fancy yourself very close to him don’t you?”

“I’m sorry ma’am but I’m really not sure what your point is.”

“I’m just worried that Jongsu isn’t going to be taken care of well in this…environment.” She looked judgementally around the kitchen, but it was a nice kitchen so Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure what point that was emphasizing.

“I’m sure Jongsu will be fine. Jongdae is a good man and will do very well raising the kid.”

“How long have you known Jongdae?”

“I’ve known Jongdae for about three weeks.” Baekhyun looked around hoping if they say his name three times he will appear, like Beetlejuice or bloody Mary.

“Well, then you are practically best friends I fancy.”

“Do you know a man named Do Kyungsoo?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing I just figured you would get along. Anyway, I hate to cut this…conversation short but I have to take a massive shit” Baekhyun smiled at her and walked past as she began spluttering about what a rude young man he was.

Baekhyun weaved through the grieving relatives and found Jongsu sitting alone in his room. Baekhyun joined him on the floor.

“Your aunt is…um….crazy,” He said after a while.

“Yeah I hate her,” Jongsu said bluntly. Baekhyun chuckled.

“Well, she is only staying for one night right?” Baekhyun said. “Hey, do you want to change? That suit can’t feel good.” Jongsu looked grateful and Baekhyun helped him find a new outfit. Without saying much Jongsu sat on his bed and looked like he was about to pass out. “Hey, you should take a nap okay? You don’t have to be here for this party and you look tired.”

Jongsu yawned and nodded gratefully, scooting down on the bed. Baekhyun pulled the blankets over him and rubbed his forehead, still kind of sticky from the hair gel. Jongsu was soon asleep, but Baekhyun didn’t leave. He sat at the foot of Jongsu’s bed and picked up one of the small chapter books off the shelf.

After a while, the door slowly opened and Jongdae poked his head in. He looked like he was on deaths doorstep. “Oh thank god. My two favorite people in this house.” He said wearily. Baekhyun put down the book and put his finger to his lips, gesturing that Jongsu was asleep. Jongdae slowly came in and closed the door, mouthing an apology.

“What are you doing in here?” He whispered.

“Avoiding your aunt,” Baekhyun said truthfully, “and keeping Jongsu Company.”

Jongdae looked apologetic. “Yeah she’s insane I’m so sorry. She keeps trying to take him away saying I’m unfit to raise him. I mean she’s probably right but still I’m offended. Taeyeon had to leave because something came up with the moving company? I don’t really understand but she promised to stop by tomorrow. Anyway pretty much everyone else is gone so I’m going to get changed, do you want to borrow some more comfy clothes?”

Baekhyun looked at his watch, he had an early morning lesson tomorrow, “I should probably actually get going unless you need me to stay.” He whispered. Jongdae was about to respond but was cut off by his phone ringing. He quickly left Jongsu’s room to answer it. After a second Baekhyun followed, closing the door behind him. Jongdae was in the hallway talking seriously to whoever it was.

“Yes…okay thank you….I’ll be right there….thank you, doctor.” He hung up and looked at Baekhyun, his eyes already starting to swell with tears. Baekhyun’s heart fell and he wordlessly walked forward to embrace Jongdae.

“My mom….” He whispered, “She just fucking….she just woke up,” Jongdae said into Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun pushed him away.

“I thought she died you asshole!”

“Sorry, I just…” Jongdae began to cry. Baekhyun sighed and pulled him back in, stroking his hair and gently rubbing his back, “I have to go to the hospital.” Jongdae took a deep breath and pulled back, wiping his eyes. “Will you come with me?” He asked, “obviously if you need to leave that’s fine I ju-“

“Of course I’ll come. Can I borrow some clothes though?” Jongdae smiled and led Baekhyun to his room where he gave him some jeans and a tee shirt. They were almost exactly the same size which Baekhyun thought was cute.

Jongdae told his aunt that they were going to the hospital and asked her to keep an eye on Jongsu so they wouldn’t have to wake him. She had finished most of the excess Champaign and just nodded with a wave of her hand.

Neither of them had a car so they took a taxi to the hospital. Baekhyun watched Jongdae the whole car ride. The lights from outside flashing through the window on his face. His jaw looked strong and Baekhyun wasn’t sure he had seen one man look more tired in his life. Jongdae caught his eye and Baekhyun tried to look away quickly but, not to sound cliché, was caught in Jongdae’s gaze.

After a second Jongdae coughed, “Baekhyun I…I know I’ve said this before but I just wanted to thank you for…everything” He looked down. Baekhyun reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. He wasn’t sure if this was too bold but it seemed like the thing to do. Jongdae didn’t resist so that was a good sign.

“Jongdae I…”

“We’re here!” The driver said cheerfully.

“Are you always this cheerful when you bring people to the hospital?” Baekhyun asked bitterly almost, the driver apologized quickly.

“Hello I’m Kim Jongdae I’m here to see my mom, um, Kim Seohee” Jongdae said at the front desk. The lady quickly pointed him to the fourth floor. He checked in there and a Doctor with nice eyebrows and a kind face walked out.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Kim Junmyeon. Are you her son?”

“Yes, I am.” Jongdae bowed. The doctor smiled

“She is stable now and excited to see you. Are you her other son?” Dr. Kim looked at Baekhyun,

“Um no, I’m just a friend.” He stammered.

“I’m sorry for now I’m going to have to ask you to wait outside. Only family is allowed right now.”

“Of course of course. I’ll be right here” Baekhyun squeezed Jongdae’s arm, Jongdae quickly turned to him with wide eyes.

“Baekhyun she…um…” He turned back to the doctor, “does she know about Jongdeok?”

“I’m sorry?”

“My brother…oh god. I have to tell her.” Jongdae looked like he was about to faint. Baekhyun put his arms around him to steady him.

“It’s okay Jongdae you can do this.” He wasn’t sure what else to say, “I will be right out here okay?” Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and squeezed so hard Baekhyun’s knuckles turned white. He looked like he was going to start crying again. “Hey, it’s better coming from you than someone else okay?”

“Does she have to know?” Jongdae asked weakly, “she could just…never find out.” Baekhyun squeezed Jongdae’s hand and put a hand n his shoulder.

“Jongdae she has to know. I promise it will be okay alright? I am right outside okay I’m not gonna go anywhere.”

“Okay okay. I can do this” Jongdae sounded unsure of himself but there wasn’t much Baekhyun could do. He nodded,

“Yeah you can do this.” He felt like a fucking soccer coach.

“Um… are you ready to see her?” Dr. Kim asked, Jongdae nodded. He squeezed Baekhyun’s hand one more time and slowly followed the Dr. down the hall into one of the rooms. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to do now that he was alone. He rubbed his hand to bring back the circulation and sat in one of the chairs.

He checked his phone to see he had a missed call and text from Minseok.

The Short Gay Roommate: hey you okay? Just checking. If you need to get picked up I’ll send Luhan out.

What a fucking mom. Baekhyun considered not responding but he knew Minseok would worry. It was his job as the oldest member of the household to keep tabs on everyone. One of the rules he had made when they all moved in actually was he should always know where everyone was. It was comforting to have someone worry about him if Baekhyun was being honest.

Baekhyun: I’m at the hospital. Jongdae’s mom woke up. I’ll find a ride home but idk when that will be.

The Short Gay Roommate: well I’m glad she’s awake! If you need anything lmk.

Baekhyun: Thank you Hyung.

He added a kissy face and put his phone away. Jongdae wasn’t out yet but that was to be expected. Baekhyun suddenly felt very tired. He pulled his phone back out again and pulled up solitaire. The last time he had beat his high score Jongdae was telling a different relative about Jongdeok. That thought left a bad taste in his mouth so he quit the game and instead stood up to see if there was coffee anywhere nearby.

It was almost an hour before Jongdae came out. He didn’t look like he was crying but he looked more tired than before if that was even possible. Baekhyun stood up quickly.

“How is she?” he asked

“I’m sorry to keep you out here so long,” Jongdae said.

“Don’t worry about me, how is your mom?”

“She’s fine. She’s stable. The Doctor said she could probably come home sometime next week.”

“Do you want to eat something?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae smiled but it was tired and small. Baekhyun walked up and put his arm around Jongdae.

“I’m more tired than anything,” Jongdae said, leaning into Baekhyun.

“Okay, let's get home then,” Baekhyun said. He almost carried Jongdae out of the hospital and into a cab. Jongdae clasped Baekhyun’s hand in the car and after only a couple of minutes was asleep on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun felt warm inside. He wished he had met Jongdae under different circumstances but was glad they had met all the same.

When they got back to Jongdae’s house Baekhyun gently shook him awake so they could walk into the house. Jongdae fell into his bed without really saying anything. Baekhyun helped him take off his shoes and jacket and pulled the blankets over him. He was about to leave when he felt a tug on the edge of his (Jongdae’s) jacket.

“Please stay” Jongdae murmured half asleep. Baekhyun knelt down next to the bed so they were face to face and brought a hand up to push a strand of hair out of Jongdae’s eyes. His hand lingered on the side of his face and Jongdae sniffled. His eyes were swelling up again, “I don’t…I don’t want to be alone.” Jongdae said. Baekhyun wiped a tear off Jongdae’s cheek.

“Okay okay. I’ll stay.” He said. He set an alarm for very early so he could get home in time for his lesson and texted Minseok, sliding out of his shoes and jacket. Jongdae rolled over so Baekhyun didn’t have to crawl over him and as soon as Baekhyun was under the covers Jongdae buried his face in Baekhyun’s shirt.

After a couple of seconds, Jongdae was shaking and Baekhyun knew he was crying. Baekhyun didn’t know what to do other than rub his back soothingly until Jongdae stopped shaking and fell asleep. Baekhyun kept his arms around the other man until his phone woke him up the next morning.

He had to pry himself out of a sleeping Jongdae’s grasp. He felt like a huge asshole for leaving but this was one of his highest paying students and he couldn’t afford to lose that. He looked at Jongdae, tangled in the sheets, his eyes still wet from the night before. He looked peaceful but Baekhyun could tell he wasn’t. He really really didn’t want to leave. He wrote a note for Jongdae to call when he woke up and quietly crept out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was difficult to write lol also the last funeral I went to was like 300 years ago so I forgot how they work. I hope this is okay ^_^  
> Comments are always appreciated! anything helps tbh!


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening, after Jongsu’s lesson, he and Baekhyun were sitting on the floor of Baekhyun’s room doing a puzzle waiting for Jongdae to pick him up. Janggah, one of Jongin’s dogs, was sleeping halfway in Jongsu’s lap, and another one, Monggu, was curled up next to him. It was really cute and Baekhyun could tell Jongsu enjoyed having the dogs near him. He took a picture of the three of them discreetly and sent it to Jongdae.

“Teach”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you and Uncle Jongdae are friends,” Jongsu said quietly and with finality. Baekhyun smiled,

“Me too Jongsu.”

“Teach?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we friends?” He sounded so innocent. Baekhyun laughed,

“Of course we are. I’ll always be your friend Jongsu.”

The boy smiled, “good. I’m glad. Can I call you Hyung?”

Baekhyun’s heart swelled, “Of course you can.” Jongsu smiled.

Jongin knocked on the door and at the sound of his voice both the dogs perked up, “Hey someone is here for Jongsu, some girl?” Baekhyun was suspicious, he hadn’t heard that someone other than Jongdae was going to pick up Jongsu. They made their way to the front of the house.

“Taeyeon!” Jongsu ran up to give her a huge hug. She was still cute. Baekhyun felt very aware of the fact that he was in old jeans and a dirty tee shirt. Taeyeon smiled and hugged him back, she was almost the same height as the 8-year-old.

“Hey bud! Hey Baekhyun!”

“Oh! Hey!” Baekhyun stammered. He could feel Jongin’s eyes on him. “Um, Taeyeon this is one of my roommates Jongin, he teaches dance at a studio near the coffee shop”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Jongdae’s cousin.” Taeyeon smiled. Next to Jongin she was so short it was adorable. “Jongdae is at the hospital and he asked me to pick up Jongsu,” She explained. Baekhyun sighed. Jongdae hadn’t called him the day before, or really talked to him at all He had dropped off Jongsu at the door and was gone before Baekhyun could say anything.

Luhan walked out of the kitchen eating an apple, “It’s my turn to cook so we are ordering pizza.” He announced to no one in particular.

“You still owe me $10,” Baekhyun said as Luhan waived him off with his middle finger. “Anyway, um, do you guys want to stay for dinner?” He turned to Taeyeon and Jongsu, “unless you have other plans.”

“Oh, that would be great actually! I was just gonna heat up some leftovers at home. I’m sure Jongsu would like this much more” She laughed easily. Baekhyun wondered what it would be like to hear Jongdae laugh like that.

“Luhan, Taeyeon and Jongsu are staying for dinner” Baekhyun called out, Luhan made a noise as he started dialing the pizza place, “also while you have your wallet out…” Luhan launched a pillow at him.

“Luhan owes Baekhyun $10. I don’t know why this time. They always make stupid bets.” Jongin explained to Taeyeon. She nodded with understanding. Baekhyun felt sick but he wasn’t sure why.

Dinner was fine, Taeyeon told them she was moving to town partially for work partially to be closer to Jongdae and Jongsu in case they needed her. Baekhyun was glad of that, sure Jongdae would need help in the future. He was unusually quiet and was almost grateful when Taeyeon and Jongsu left.

“You’re overthinking something,” Luhan said.

“What?”

“You get this face whenever you are over thinking something.” He was playing a video game in the living room, focusing more on the screen then on Baekhyun. Baekhyun just went to bed.

He was about to fall asleep when his phone started ringing. It was Jongdae. He considered not answering it but somehow he pressed accept and had the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Baekhyun…I…did I wake you up?”

“No no. What’s up?” Baekhyun sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and looking at the time. It was only like, 8:30.

“I um…sorry for not calling you yesterday. I mean. I was just-”

“Dude don't worry about it I just wanted you to know that it was an option if you wanted too. How is your mom?” Baekhyun felt all bitterness disappear at the sound of Jongdae’s voice.

“She’s fine I guess. I mean, she’s fine. She’s awake.” Baekhyun could tell there was something else Jongdae wasn’t saying “Hey I like, haven’t eaten in like twenty-four hours and all that is at my house is wine and shitty hors d’oeuvres. Do you want to get food with me?”

Baekhyun hadn’t really eaten any of the pizza because he was busy throwing a pity party, and at the mention of food, his stomach started to grumble. “Do you need to get back to Jongsu?”

“Taeyeon is with him right now and I really could use some company. If you’re too tired or something though please don’t worry abou-“

“no no, I’m starving. I can get the car and meet you somewhere in like, fifteen?” Baekhyun was already throwing on a sweatshirt and some jeans. He passed himself in the mirror and realized he hadn’t brushed his hair in quite some time.

“That sounds great. Thanks, Baekhyun” Jongdae sounded relieved. Baekhyun put his phone in his pocket and ran his hands through his hair trying to tame it into something manageable. He decided, in the end, a beanie was his only hope.

“Where are you going?” Luhan called from the couch, “and who said you could borrow my car?”

“Out” Baekhyun responded, closing the door before Luhan could ask any other questions. As he drove away he got a text,

The Tall Gay Roommate: you better bring it back before 1 am with no scratches and get over whatever teenage angst bullshit you’re going through right now before you start getting really annoying.

He ignored the text and found Jongdae at a convenience store. Apparently his idea of dinner was convenience store ramen and triangle kimbap in Luhan’s car with the heater all the way up. Baekhyun didn’t complain, to be honest, it was one of the best meals he had ever had. He figured it had nothing to do with the warm ramen and everything to do with the boy next to him. He wasn’t quite sure how to go about conversation, though.

“How is work going?” Fuck. How lame could he get? Baekhyun mentally kicked himself.

“Oh it’s great I think I’ll be hired full time soon, like take a couple of classes on or teach at different schools. I also am considering giving private voice lessons maybe for some extra cash or like, get a job at a store or something. I have to like…be responsible for someone other than myself now.” He chuckled.

“I mean that sounds like a good plan. Private lessons are…fun. I couldn’t imagine teaching a whole room full of kids, though.”

“It’s different, half of them don’t pay attention most of the time but that’s fine. Some of the kids are like, crazy though,” Jongdae chuckled, “this one kid came up to me one day and he had shoved an entire glue stick up his nose.” Baekhyun’s jaw dropped, “I’m serious he had to go to the nurse. Another kid like whenever we start singing, she will just scream, for like 3 minutes. Best breathe support I’ve ever seen.”

“Holy shit”

“And like the dating lives of these kids are so intense.” Jongdae was smiling now, “This one kid, now keep in mind they are all like, 9 years old, this one kid has like three girlfriends. He like, has pledged to marry one of them and gives the other ones his food and they live some sort of like sister-wives type deal. Nine years old and he has a fucking harem.”

“Fuck. I didn’t get into a relationship until I was like, 14.” Baekhyun said,

“Me either.” Jongdae laughed. Baekhyun felt his heart swell, it was so good to see him laughing like that, “what was your first date?” he asked, Baekhyun had to think for a second.

“I guess my first official date was to that park I took you and Jongsu too, he like told me all our friends were going to be there and when I got there he said everyone had canceled. Then he pulled out a blanket and had prepared a whole fucking picnic. I asked if this was a date and he was a terrible liar and turned bright red.”

“Oh my god that’s actually…really cute.”

“Yeah it was.”

“Was that the guy you told me about? The ex that left?” Jongdae leaned against the seat, his eyes intent on Baekhyun, who had suddenly become very intrigued by the ramen in his hands.

“Yeah, it was. Chanyeol.” He smiled, “What about you?”

“What?”

“What was your first date?” Baekhyun mirrored Jongdae so they were staring at each other.

“Mine was really cliché and not nearly as cute as yours” Jongdae turned slightly pink but it was dark so Baekhyun couldn’t really tell.

“Prom?”

“Worse, homecoming. It was before was out to anyone. She was the smartest girl in school. I went the whole ten yards for her, dressed up, got the fucking flower thing, we went to dinner before and took shitty pictures.”

“I feel like there is more to this story.”

“About halfway through the night she told me I was a terrible dancer and left to go dance with one of the football players” Jongdae laughed, his eyes sparkling. “The worst part is that her mom was my ride home”

Baekhyun was halfway through a bite of ramen and ended up spluttering and choking, causing Jongdae to laugh really hard, harder than Baekhyun had ever heard him laugh before. The noise was beautiful but the broth coming out of his nose hurt like hell.

“Fuck, her mom?”

“Yeah, we were like, thirteen!” Jongdae handed Baekhyun a napkin and continued to laugh. It was honestly probably the most beautiful sound Baekhyun had ever heard. Baekhyun recovered and threw the napkin at Jongdae,

“Asshole, that hurt” Baekhyun said but he was smiling. Jongdae was also smiling. He was gorgeous when he smiled. He was beautiful all the time Baekhyun decided, but particularly when he was smiling. Baekhyun wanted him to never stop.

Somehow they ended up talking for like, three hours and the only reason they stopped was because Baekhyun had to return the car before Luhan like gave birth or something. He dropped off Jongdae and honestly it felt like a date. After he got out of the car Baekhyun rolled down his window and Jongdae leaned in.

“Thank you Baekhyun,” He said, “That was…the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” Baekhyun tried not to think about how sad that was and smiled,

“Yah stop thanking me! It’s making me feel weird. I don’t want to hear you say thank you ever again.” Baekhyun tried to look mad. Jongdae laughed. When he laughed his whole face smiled and his eyes got all scrunchy and it was the most adorable thing Baekhyun had ever seen.

“Okay okay. I won’t” Jongdae looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just waved and went into the house.

For some reason when he got home Baekhyun felt lighter than he had felt in a long time. Luhan asked where he had been but Baekhyun ignored him and went back to his room. He felt like he was in fucking high school and had just been asked out or something. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been awhile things got crazy last weekend haha. I have some big plans though so stay tuned, next chapter is gonna get rly insane. I'm gonna try to update more this week but we'll see how my schoolwork gets. As always, comments are very appreceated!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The elementary school got out at 2:46, which was a weird ass time but that’s how it worked. There were parents lined up outside the gates ready to greet their children after their hard day of being children. Baekhyun kept glancing at his watch, waiting for the sea of small beings to rush out and preparing himself for the mad dash to find his specific small being.   
He had received a call from Taeyeon earlier that day, begging him to pick Jongsu up and drop him off at home. Jongdae had to be at home to get some home health care stuff for his mom, and Taeyeon had some emergency with the moving van. He agreed to pick up Jongsu and she thanked him profusely, promising him dinner to return the favor.   
Baekhyun wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was excited, for some reason the promise of a meal alone with Taeyeon was not a bad idea by any stretch of the imagination. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how he felt about Taeyeon. He knew his heart fluttered every time she spoke or was close to him. He knew she was cute and nice and funny. He knew he liked seeing her smile.   
He also had thought he was gay but that was a worry for another time. His current concern was how he was going to pick out Jongsu from the mass of five to ten-year-olds that made their exodus from the school at the same time. 2:46 hit and a monotone bell went off and all the children in the world it seemed rushed out of the gates.   
Thankfully the search was a two party system and Jongsu found Baekhyun before Baekhyun had even begun to scan the small faces. “HYUNG!” He rushed up and leaped into Baekhyun’s arms. Baekhyun spun him around as the child giggled.   
“Hey, buddy! Surprised to see me?”  
“Yeah!” Baekhyun set Jongsu down but continued to hold the small hand   
“We are going home is that okay?”   
“Yeah!”   
“Great!” They began walking. As they made the short walk from Jongsu’s school to Jongsu’s house Jongsu filled Baekhyun in on every seemingly meaningless event that had occurred that day. From the lunch (they weren’t allowed to trade but Sooyoung had the juice Jongsu wanted and he didn’t really like the crackers Jongdae packed him), to the cool paper he wrote on what he wanted to be when he grew up (an astronaut).   
Soon enough they were back at Jongdae’s house. There was a suspiciously large amount of cars parked outside. Jongsu ran in first, taking off his shoes his backpack and his jacket in one fell swoop and bouncing through the house to find a snack. Baekhyun came in slower, looking around.   
“Uncle! We’re home!” Jongsu yelled as he ran laps around the house. The boundless energy of childhood always amazed Baekhyun.   
“We’re in the kitchen” Jongdae’s voice rung out. Jongdae ran up and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, dragging him to the kitchen. Seated around the cluttered dining table were three people. Jongdae, looking good as ever. His hair was tussled and he had on a simple sweater that looked cozy and warm. Boyfriend material, Baekhyun thought before quickly pushing that thought out of his head and focusing on the other two men.   
One was tall and looked serious. He had slicked back hair and an air of professionalism. He was attractive but in more of a hot dad sort of way. The other was a smaller man with high cheekbones and blond hair.   
“Baekhyun?” Jongdae said in surprise, Jongsu ran to the fridge but when he saw the two strangers in the house he got shy and hid behind Jongdae’s chair.   
“Oh yeah, Taeyeon had something come up with the moving company and asked me to pick up Jongsu.” Baekhyun explained.   
“Are you a close family friend?” The dad looking man asked.   
“Um…yeah.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae for answers but Jongdae was focused on his hands.   
“How long have you known the Kim family?”  
“I’m sorry who are you?” Baekhyun didn’t want to sound rude but Jongdae looked uncomfortable and Baekhyun didn’t like that.   
“Oh, of course, sorry,” They stood up, “I’m Choi Siwon I work with the police. This is Kim Kibum he is with Child Protective Services.” They extended their hands but Baekhyun moved to stand behind Jongdae, a hand almost protectively on Jongsu.   
“You know Taemin don’t you?” Kibum said, his voice was high and scratchy, “I lived with him for a while and I think I’ve seen you at parties! Small world”  
“Yeah,” Baekhyun said. Jongsu tugged on Jongdae’s shirt and whispered something to him. Kibum stood up and went over, kneeling next to Jongsu.   
“You must be Jongsu. I’ve heard a lot about you” He said in what Baekhyun guessed was supposed to be a warm comforting tone of voice. “You can call me Key if you want. How are you doing?”  
“Good,” Jongsu said quietly, always respectful.   
“Awesome. Listen, your uncle has to talk about some stuff with my friend here so why don’t you show me your room?” Jongsu looked at Jongdae who nodded reassuringly and smiled.   
“It’s okay he’s a friend,” He said. Jongsu nodded and slowly walked towards his room, letting Kibum follow. As soon as they were gone Siwon turned to Baekhyun.   
“Please, have a seat,” He said, gesturing to the chair. Baekhyun also glanced at Jongdae who still wasn’t looking at him, “how long have you known the Kim family?”  
“Um, two years sort of?” Baekhyun felt like he was being interrogated.   
“How did you meet the family?”  
“I’m Jongsu’s piano teacher. What is this about?”   
Siwon sighed and leaned forward crossing his hands on the table. He sighed again. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and wished Jongdae would make eye contact with him. “How well did you know Jongdeok?”   
“Can you please tell me what this is about?”   
“Just…answer the questions, Baek.” Jongdae said quietly. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him but sighed.   
“I mean we weren’t like, close? His mom dropped Jongsu up and he would pick him up from lessons three times a week. I mean, we talked a little bit about Jongsu. He was nice enough but I mean I wasn’t his teacher. Jongsu would talk about him sometimes but I mean he was like seven so you have to take it with a grain of salt.” Baekhyun said, relenting.  
“Alright thank you. What sort of stuff would Jongsu say? Did he ever indicate that anyone had anything against his dad?”   
“No offense Mr. Choi but what the fuck?” Baekhyun’s voice was low. Jongdae clenched his jaw and looked out the window with determination. He looked like he was holding back tears.   
“I’m not at liberty to say. What is your current relationship with Jongsu? You are close enough to pick him up from school I see.”   
“I’m still his piano teacher. I mean, I helped Jongdae out right after the accident and sometimes watch Jongsu.”   
“He seems very close to you”  
“I suppose. Kids need a strong support system and Jongdae has had a lot on his plate so I help out as much as I can.”   
“What is your relationship with Jongdae?” Siwon asked. Jongdae’s face didn’t change at all.   
“He has become a close friend,” Baekhyun said carefully.   
“I think that’s enough for today.” Siwon said finally. He pulled out a piece of paper, “can I please have some contact information in case of further questions?” Baekhyun glanced at Jongdae but he still was unresponsive so he sighed and scribbled his phone number. Siwon handed him a business card.   
“Thank you, Mr. Byun. If you can think of anything about Jongdeok that might be helpful please don’t hesitate to call.”   
“Right”   
“Kibum are you ready?” Siwon stood up. Neither Jongdae nor Baekhyun moved. Kibum returned with Jongsu who laid his head in Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae looked down and stroked Jongsu’s back.   
“Have a good day,” Kibum said, “We’ll be in touch.”   
The two men left and the door thudded shut with finality. The three sitting around the table didn’t move for a long time. Eventually, Jongsu stood up and rubbed his eyes. “I’m tired Uncle,” he said. That seemed to snap Jongdae out of whatever trance he was in.  
“Okay, bud. I think it would be okay to cancel your lesson today.” He glanced at Baekhyun who didn’t respond at all, “why don’t you go lay down. In a couple of hours, we can go out for dinner how does that sound?”   
“Can I sleep in your bed?” Jongsu looked so small. Jongdae smiled and ruffled his hair,   
“Of course,” He said warmly. Jongsu nodded and tottered away, yawning. Jongdae’s door closed and once again the room was enveloped in silence.   
“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” Baekhyun asked after a while.   
“I’m not gonna cry again,” Jongdae said, focusing again on his hands in his lap.   
“Alright. Why was Tall Dark and Handsome asking me all those questions?”   
“I...I’m not gonna cry again,” Jongdae repeated, it was apparent he was lying to himself though. Baekhyun sighed and stood up,   
“Come on you should get out of this seat. I’ll make tea.” He nudged Jongdae until he stumbled out of the chair. Baekhyun almost led him to the couch and made him sit down. He turned to go back to the kitchen but Jongdae grabbed his sleeve. It had the same desperation as when Jongdae made him spend the night after the funeral.   
“I guess something came up and there are….special circumstances surrounding the crash” Jongdae said, his eyes focusing on the wall in front of him. Baekhyun turned and sat on the couch as close as he could be without actually touching Jongdae. “Circumstances meaning foul play. I guess they are thinking the accident wasn’t an accident.”   
“What the hell?”  
“I don’t know they didn’t tell me much. Since it might have been…not an accident though they are worried about Jongsu and my-“Jongdae clenched his jaw. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head he was holding back tears so hard. Baekhyun reached out and took his hands. Jongdae laughed nervously “I’m not gonna cry” he whispered this time.   
Baekhyun reached forward and put his arm around Jongdae, pulling him into him, Jongdae fit into Baekhyun’s arms perfectly and he clutched the back of Baekhyun’s shirt as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded.   
“You know you can cry Jongdae,” Baekhyun said. Jongdae nodded into his shirt. He felt like he was holding his breath. After a second, he pushed Baekhyun away and rubbed his eyes.   
“They are worried about my ability to take care of Jongsu,” Jongdae said in one breath so quietly it was almost a whisper. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “Fuck. I’m not gonna-“   
“Dude shut up” Baekhyun put his arm back around Jongdae and gently pulled him so he put his head in Baekhyun’s lap. Jongdae clutched at Baekhyun’s leg and finally started to cry.   
Baekhyun had one hand on Jongdae’s arm, rubbing soothing circles while the other hand was combing through Jongdae’s messy hair as he buried his face in Baekhyun’s jeans and gently shook. “It’s okay Jongdae you’re not gonna lose Jongsu okay? I won’t let that happen” Baekhyun wasn’t sure what he could do but he suddenly became very resolved to protect Jongsu and Jongdae.   
“Baekhyun what if I can’t take care of him,” Jongdae said quietly.   
“That’s not true you know that.”  
“What the fuck am I thinking I can’t fucking raise a kid.”   
“Yes, you can. You have to” Baekhyun was really bad at comforting people.   
“I’m fucking…I can barely take care of myself maybe they are right.”   
Baekhyun sighed and pushed Jongdae so he was sitting up. He looked startled at being manhandled like that. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair messy. “Hey,” Baekhyun said seriously,   
“Shut up okay? Don’t think like that. You will take great care of Jongsu, you can take care of yourself, fuck you’re like, the strongest person I know so just. Shut up okay. And stop acting like you’re doing this alone alright? Taeyeon is here and your mom is coming home from the hospital, and you…you have me okay? So just. Stop feeling sorry for yourself.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure where any of these words were coming from but they felt like the thing to say. Jongdae looked startled still but his face softened.   
“You’re right.” He said with faint determination, “tha-I mean…” Jongdae sighed and leaned back into Baekhyun, putting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun sighed and put his arm back around Jongdae, pulling him closer. Baekhyun wanted nothing more than for Jongdae to feel safe and secure, whatever that meant.   
They stayed like that for a long time, not saying anything. Baekhyun traced circles on Jongdae’s shoulder, Jongdae traced circles on Baekhyun’s knee. Just the simple contact was warming and comforting for Baekhyun and he hoped it was the same for Jongdae.  
After a while, Jongdae fell asleep and his head slumped forward. Baekhyun smiled and adjusted them both so Jongdae was laying down in Baekhyun’s lap again, in his sleep Jongdae clutched at Baekhyun tightly. Baekhyun just stroked the hair out of his face and took advantage of the fact that he could stare at Jongdae.   
He looked almost peaceful in his sleep, his mouth open a little bit. Baekhyun could feel him breathing. He was warm and soft and beautiful. Jongdae was perfect and Baekhyun felt his heart do summersaults. He was terrified. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaah idk what this is this is not what i planned for this chapter but there you go.


	9. Chapter 9

Jongsu woke up before Jongdae, rubbing his eyes and dragging a blanket with him to the living room. As soon as he saw him, Baekhyun put a finger to his lips and slowly extracted himself from Jongdae’s grasp without waking him up. He balled up his jacket and put it under Jongdae’s head as a makeshift pillow and then picked up Jongsu and took him to the kitchen.

“How are you feeling?” he whispered.

“Hungry” the child replied, laying his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun put Jongsu on the counter and opened the fridge, hoping to find something by way of a snack. Jongdae’s fridge was poorly understocked.

There was a doggie bag of leftovers but Baekhyun could tell they were old, he threw those away. Aside from that, there was a couple of juice boxes, some spaghetti sauce, an empty carton of milk, and a can of whipped cream. Baekhyun sighed and shut the fridge. The freezer was in a similar state, a tray of ice cubes, some frozen edamame, and a single popsicle.

Baekhyun gave Jongsu the popsicle to hold him off while Baekhyun investigated the rest of the kitchen. The cupboards had more food but were still desolate, a couple packages of instant ramen, a box of cereal, a loaf of bread, some rice.

“What do you eat usually?” Baekhyun asked Jongsu, investigating a bag of stale chips he found in the back of the cupboard. He threw those away.

“We eat out or order food,” Jongsu said happily making a mess of his popsicle.

“What do you eat for lunch?”

“Uncle packs lunch sometimes but lately he’s been making me buy it at school. It’s good though they have soup and rice and chicken”

Baekhyun pursed his lips. He was not the model of a healthy eater, his roommates usually ordering out unless it was Minseok’s night to cook or Minseok was making Luhan actually cook, but they typically had enough food in the house that if they wanted to they could produce something healthy.

“Jongsu do you want to go shopping with me?” Baekhyun asked quietly. Jongsu nodded enthusiastically. “Okay go get your shoes and jacket. And be quiet okay? We don’t want to wake up your uncle.”

“Okay,” Jongsu whispered, running off to get dressed. Baekhyun put a glass of water and a note on the coffee table next to the couch so Jongdae would see it when he woke up. He also found a blanket and put it over him, stroking a curl of hair out of Jongdae’s eyes.

_Jongdae_

_Jongsu and I went out for a bit don’t worry about us we’ll be back soon okay? Be sure to drink this water and if you have any headache pills take that trust me. As someone who has had my fair shares of not crying, I am an expert on aftercare. A shower also will help you I promise. Anyway, Jongsu and I will be back soon so just take care of yourself_ _J_

_-Baekhyun ;)_

***

Jongdae was in the shower when they got back, the glass of water empty and the blanket and jacket folded neatly on the sofa. Baekhyun and Jongsu unloaded the groceries and Baekhyun began to make dinner. He was in no way an expert on cooking anything, but he was able to put dinosaur chicken nuggets in the oven so that’s what they were going to eat.

Jongdae came out of the shower looking tired. He had put on a pair of sweats and a white tee shirt and Baekhyun didn’t want to think about how good he looked in them. He came into the kitchen looking confused.

“Baekhyun what the hell-“

“It’s almost done. Jongsu can you check on the rice for me?”

“Yessir.” Jongsu had a pot on his head and was walking around the kitchen with a large wooden spoon, helping out as much as he could.

Jongdae looked around still confused. Baekhyun handed him plates and silverware and told him to go set the table. Jongdae still didn’t quite understand what was going on but he obeyed, too tired to protest.

The oven dinged and Baekhyun pulled out the cookie sheet of chicken nuggets. “Jongsu can you get the ketchup out of the fridge please?”

“Yes sir!” Jongsu enthusiastically complied.

“Baekhyun what is going-“

“Dinner dumbass. I made dinner” Baekhyun said, transferring the chicken to a plate and setting it on the table. Jongsu helped in placing bowls of rice next to each spot, and Baekhyun finished seasoning the vegetables he had made. He found nice glasses and poured each of them a glass of cold apple juice.

He turned off most of the lights in the kitchen and lit a few candles before making Jongdae sit down at the table. He sat next to Jongdae with Jongsu on the other side (still wearing his pot-helmet however he put the spoon next to him on the table per Baekhyun’s instructions)

“Dig in,” Baekhyun said, helping Jongsu fill his plate with chicken nuggets and vegetables.

“Do I have to eat these” Jongsu complained, looking with caution at a piece of broccoli.

“We talked about this in the store. If you eat your veggies you get dessert, and you remember what that is right?” Baekhyun said slyly, Jongsu giggled and immediately shovelled his veggies into his mouth.

“What’s dessert?” Jongdae asked, slowly eating.

“You’ll see, but only if you eat your veggies,” Baekhyun said.

“Baekhyun I…I’ll pay you back for the food,” Jongdae said, careful not to say thank you. Baekhyun smiled.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said sincerely, he was planning on talking to Jongdae about making sure Jongsu was eating healthy, but he could do that later.

“I can’t let you just-“

“Dude shut up. Or no dessert for you” Baekhyun said, pointing at him with a chopstick. Jongdae smiled and batted it out of the way.

“Okay fine but we aren’t done talking about this”

Dessert turned out to be milkshakes. Baekhyun made three huge ones and the three of them sat around the dinner table where Jongsu had brought out a board game for them to play. As the night progressed Baekhyun saw Jongdae start to smile and laugh, his face began looking more and more alive. However, Baekhyun didn’t miss the pang of fear that struck Jongdae’s face every time he looked at Jongsu.

Baekhyun told Jongdae to put Jongsu to bed while he did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. After he was done and Jongsu was asleep Jongdae made Baekhyun sit on the couch with him.

“I know you told me not to say it anymore so I won’t but Baekhyun…I’m really grateful for what you did tonight. I’m gonna pay you back for the groceries though so don’t even think of arguing that.” Jongdae said quickly before Baekhyun could say anything in protest.

“Alright. But make sure you take care of yourselves before you try to settle any imaginary debt with me. I’m not going anywhere so you just…make sure Jongsu is eating healthy and that you’re taking care of yourself.”

“I will. Do you want to spend the night? It’s late and I know you don’t have a car here.”

Baekhyun took a second to revel in how lucky he was that just, casually spending the night in Jongdae’s bed was an offer. However, he painfully declined.

“I already texted Luhan to pick me up, I have to open the coffee shop tomorrow. Next time I’ll stay though.” He said. Jongdae smiled and nodded.

The car ride home was silent on Baekhyun’s end. Luhan didn’t shut up, however,

“Okay listen next time you have dinner at your boyfriend’s house either stay the night or get a ride home because I don’t want to have to haul my ass out here in negative 2 degrees to pick you up from your domestic dates or whatever.”

“He’s not my boyfriend”

“Okay, whatever. You also need to figure that out because the last time I spent this much time voluntarily at another man’s house was the week before I moved in with Minseok and you know how that ended up”

“Oh my god”

“Okay, one more thing…” Baekhyun tuned Luhan out and stared out the window. Thankfully it was not a very long drive home and Baekhyun was able to go quickly to bed, the look on Jongdae’s face as he watched Jongsu imprinted on Baekhyun’s brain as he fell into a restless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update more frequently but also as the semester winds down its a lot so we'll see haha. I have a couple more chapters planned for this week hopefully so stay tuned! Also thank you for your comments and suggestions! I'm looking forward to exploring baekhyuns sexuality more in the coming chapters so look forward to that ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Taeyeon: What time do you get off work?

Baekhyun: My last lesson ends at 4, why?

Taeyeon: Well if you’re still interested I think I owe you dinner.

Baekhyun: Well I am in no position to turn down dinner…

Taeyeon: Awesome! I’m cooking ;) How does 5 sound?

Baekhyun: Looking forward to it!

“Are you supposed to be texting?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. Luhan had somehow convinced Minseok to hire another part-timer, a high schooler named Tao. He was tall and had just moved to Korea from China with his parents company. He wore a lot of eyeliner and looked intimidating but honestly he was the biggest pushover Baekhyun had ever met other than himself.

“It was important,” he said.

“Sure it was,” Luhan said, emerging from the office. Because Tao was still in training, Minseok wanted two people other than him working. Baekhyun ignored Luhan and he playfully ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, “hey what’s with your pissy mood lately, lovestruck?” Luhan teased.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again and ignored his friend. “Just finish what you were doing”

“Hey I’m the manager today so you should show some respect”

“I guess Minseok feels better. You have the glow of someone whose sex life is back on track”

Luhan didn’t even blush, “and you have the attitude of someone who hasn’t been laid in years” He shot back, “anyway Minnie and I are getting kind of…bored so if you’re ever interested I’m sure the three of us can work something out” Luhan ‘seductively’ stroked the side of Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun pretended to gag and pushed Luhan away, “Ew as if. Maybe Minseok but you? Come on.”

“Are you saying I’m not alluring Byun? Is it because I don’t have a nephew?”

“Oh come on!”

“Um…should I help the customer?” Tao tapped them on the shoulders, and nodded towards a tall man at the counter. As soon as they saw him both Baekhyun and Luhan’s eyes went wide and Baekhyun felt like he was going to pass out. Luhan glanced quickly between Baekhyun, who was frozen, and the man at the counter who was pretending to look at the menu but was obviously looking at Baekhyun.

“Um yeah Tao, you take care of him. Baekhyun why don’t you go take inventory in the back” Luhan said, his mind was working quickly, “Baek,” Baekhyun didn’t move, “Baekhyun!” Luhan sighed and grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulders, pushing him to the back and closing the door to the storage room.

“Hello, sir how can I help you?” Tao said. Luhan stood behind him, he was pretending to keep an eye on Tao at the register but his arms were crossed and he was glaring with hard eyes at the customer.

“Um, can I…” the man was tall with large ears. He had a huge black hoodie on and a red snapback, “Can I just get an iced Americano?” He stammered, faltering under Luhan’s piercing look. It was impressive how intimidating someone so soft could look when he wanted.

“Yes of course. Can I have a name for the drink please?” He asked, sliding the man’s card and returning it to him.

“Chanyeol,” The customer said, he looked like he was trying to hide from Luhan’s gaze.

“Thank you, sir, Have a good day,” Tao said smiling. Luhan muttered something to Tao in Mandarin, and Tao nodded before going back to the storage room where Baekhyun was.

Luhan started to slowly prepare the drink for Chanyeol, not taking his eyes off the other man.

“Hey,” Chanyeol said finally. Luhan ignored him, “um. Long time. Haha,” Luhan still didn’t respond. He placed Chanyeol’s drink on the counter,

“Chanyeol” he called out before returning to stand behind the register. Chanyeol grabbed his drink and went to stand in front of Luhan.

“How is he?”

Luhan ignored him.

“He looks good.”

Luhan still didn’t respond.

“Come on Luhan, you can’t ignore me forever.”

Luhan was very stubborn.

“Well, he’s going to have to come out of that storage room eventually.” Chanyeol finally sat down at an empty table near the door and pulled out a book. Luhan saw it was something about music theory.

Back in the storage room, Baekhyun was staring at the shelves of coffee while Tao was actually counting them. “Who is that man? Luhan looked like he knew him” Tao asked finally. Baekhyun felt like his head was going to explode.

“He’s no one. Just, someone we used to know.” He said after a moment. He felt like he was talking through led, the words stuck in his throat. Tao nodded in understanding. After a couple moments of silence, Luhan peeked in.

“Tao, can you watch the front for a second?”

“Alone??”

“Yes? There’s like, three people. We’ll be right in here.” Luhan stepped inside the room as Tao shuffled past him. Luhan walked over to Baekhyun and leaned against the shelf, staring at him.

“Can you stop?” Baekhyun finally met Luhan’s gaze.

“He’s still out there. If you want to go home you can leave out the back.”

“Why is he here?”

“Hell if I know. Just go home, Baek. We don’t really need three people here anyways. Also, I’m good enough I basically count as two people.”

“Don’t get smug,” Baekhyun said with a half-smile.

“Just go home okay? I’ll see you later.” Luhan punched Baekhyun’s arm and pushed him out the back exit.

Baekhyun glanced inside the store once before he started to the bus stop, there he was, sitting at one of the tables and sipping his coffee like he hadn’t ruined Baekhyun’s life.

“What are you doing home? Are you sick?” Minseok was reading on the couch when Baekhyun walked through the door. Baekhyun collapsed on the couch next to him, hugging a pillow. Minseok put his book down and mentally prepared himself to take care of the younger man.

“Luhan sent me home” Baekhyun mumbled, “so if you get mad at anyone get mad at him”

“I’m not mad.” Minseok scooted closer and put his hand on Baekhyun’s back, rubbing soothingly, “are you okay?”

“I’m just fucking spectacular,” Baekhyun said.

“What happened?” Minseok had known Baekhyun his whole life basically, it was easy to tell when he was lying. Baekhyun stood up abruptly and ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

“I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about it. I have a lesson to prepare for.” He said, retreating quickly to the bathroom. He wasn’t going to have time to shower before Taeyeon but now that he was home early he could look mildly presentable for his date. If that’s what this even was.

He had been so preoccupied with Chanyeol’s reappearance in his life he didn’t have time to overthink dinner with Taeyeon however as he was trying to decide what to wear he managed to find the time. “MINSEOK” he shouted from his room. Minseok rushed in to find Baekhyun in his underwear laying in a pile of clothes.

“What’s wrong are you okay?”

“You’re gay”

“Okay?”

“What should I wear?” Baekhyun limply held up multiple shirts.

“Where are you going?” Minseok walked in and started shifting through the clothes on the bed.

“Taeyeon’s house for dinner”

“Is it like…a date?” Minseok’s lip turned up in one of his gummy smirks.

“I don’t know. Is it?” Baekhyun groaned.

“Okay okay. Calm down, just….are these clean? Never mind no they aren’t. You know we have a washing machine here in the house for free?”

“I don’t need this right now. I’ll ask Jongin.”

“Nonono I can’t pass up an opportunity to dress you. Here, and here.” Minseok handed Baekhyun a pair of dark jeans and an eggshell turtleneck, “anndd this.” He went to Baekhyun’s closet and found a tan coat. “Brush your hair down so it looks soft.”

“I could kiss you,” Baekhyun said, quickly putting on the clothes and looking at himself in the mirror.

“Luhan would get upset if he wasn’t there to watch,” Minseok said as he began folding the clothes on Baekhyun’s bed.

“Oh my god ew will you guys stop”

“Stop what?”

“Never mind my student is coming soon.” Baekhyun sighed and left the room. Minseok followed

“What did Luhan say?”

“Nothing! Ask him yourself!”

Minseok sighed, “Okay well I’m going to work so I will. Have fun on your date.”

Minseok walked past Soojung, Baekhyun’s student, smiling at her and ruffling her hair before closing the door.

Soojung’s mother had an emergency with her older sister and was half an hour late to pick her up, making Baekhyun late to Taeyeon’s apartment. Not a great first impression. At least he had the presence of mind to bring a bottle of wine, (or rather Taemin had the presence of mind to give him a bottle of wine on his way out).

“Hey, Taeyeon I’m sorry I’m late my last student left late,” Baekhyun said as the door was opening. Taeyeon was smiling

“Of course no problem at all! I was a little late starting dinner so it’s perfect.” She said, “oohh what’s this?”

“Oh um…wine?” Baekhyun awkwardly handed her the bottle. She spun around and headed back inside, Baekhyun tentatively followed.

Her apartment was obviously not set up yet, there were boxes everywhere still but it was warmly lit and the apartment had the same vanilla scent Taeyeon had. It was comforting. “Let me get some glasses” Taeyeon pushed past him to get to one of the boxes in the living room. “Sorry for the mess all my boxes arrived like, yesterday and I worked most of the day.” She somehow managed to pull out two glasses and quickly poured them both a glass.

Taeyeon was so pretty, Baekhyun realized with alarm, even in the simple jeans and sweater she was wearing she was one of the most attractive people Baekhyun had ever seen. Oddly enough he found himself without anything to say but, true to form that didn’t stop him from talking.

“How is the move coming?” Stupid question. He flashed back to asking Jongdae how work was. Apparently with the Kim cousins Baekhyun lost all semblance of someone cool.

“Oh it’s a wreck but moving always is. At least all my stuff is here now. I’ve got like three bookshelves though and no way how to assemble them and I just got water and wifi like, yesterday.” She laughed, “But that’s how it always goes. I love this city it’s so cute” She moved to the kitchen to finish whatever it was she was making. It smelt like heaven.

“I could help you with the bookshelves if you want”

“Would you? Oh my god, that would be a lifesaver. I didn’t want to ask Jongdae he’s so stressed right now.”

“Yeah, he…he’s got a lot on his plate,” Baekhyun said.

“Oh yeah. But he’s strong, he always has been. I’ve only seen Jongdae cry like, twice in our whole lives. It’s so rough, though, he and Jongdeok were so close you know? And he has Jongsu to take care of.”

“I actually don’t know much about Jongdeok, I mean, it’s never really seemed appropriate to ask and despite what my roommates say I do have some tact.”

“I’m sure when he’s ready Jongdae will talk about it. He seems to trust you,” Taeyeon smiled, “I’m glad he has found such a good friend.”

Baekhyun felt himself blushing but he wasn’t sure why, Taeyeon smiled at him again, maybe that was why. He finished his glass of wine.

“Anyway enough about my cousin,” Taeyeon said, “I want to know more about the cute piano teacher slash barista”

“Oh um, I mean you’ve basically got everything, cute, piano teacher, barista. That sums me up pretty well” Baekhyun said, Taeyeon laughed.

“You forgot humble,” She said,

“Oh fuck, also forgetful.”

“I can work with that,” She said. Baekhyun’s heart leaped into his chest. She was definitely flirting with him. He was trying to flirt back.  She poured more wine and finally dinner was ready so he could focus on something other than how beautiful she looked and how terrified he was of that.

Dinner was nice. Taeyeon was nice. After Baekhyun got over himself she was easy and comfortable to talk to. She was cute and had a loud laugh and smiled a lot. It was refreshing. After dinner, Taeyeon led him to her room to show him the bookshelf that needed assembling.

Her room was empty basically, just a mattress on the floor and a dresser and a bunch of boxes. Baekhyun began to try and figure out the different parts of the shelf while she found more wine. They had already killed the bottle he brought and he figured that had something to do with how comfortable he was starting to feel around her.

Thankfully there were instructions that were clear and it wasn’t difficult for him to figure out the shelf. It didn’t take them long to build it and before long they were sitting on her floor next to the assembled shelf giggling over nothing.

Baekhyun wasn’t drunk but he felt the peaceful buzz that gave him enough confidence to forget all his concerns. “I should hire you to assemble all my furniture” Taeyeon laughed.

“I mean I am a man of many many talents.” Baekhyun said,

“Oh yes I’m sure you are” She said suddenly lowering her voice and causing something to stir inside of Baekhyun. For some reason things began to get warm and fuzzy. He felt himself focusing on her lips and her jaw and her neckline. She moved closer to him and his breath caught.

“I…I am…” He stammered, suddenly forgetting what they were talking about. Taeyeon smiled and stood up quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

“Do you want dessert?” She asked. Baekhyun blinked a couple of times and almost fell over.

“What’s dessert?”

“Follow me” Taeyeon said, not letting go of his hand and leading him back to the kitchen. She went to the oven and pulled out a chocolate lava cake proudly. “Annndddd” She reached to the cabinet and pulled out a fresh bottle of wine, “taa-daa”

Taeyeon turned out most of the lights and lit enough candles so that they could see each other clearly but it was still dark enough that they seemed to be enclosed, like they were in a little bubble. She put a blanket on the living room floor and they sat on pillows to eat the cake.

“I have a question for you,” She asked slowly. Baekhyun was worried he was drunk enough to be honest, Taeyeon narrowed her eyes, “and I want you to be honest with me, and I’ll know if you aren’t”

“Okay,” Baekhyun smiled and leaned back a little bit.  

“Are you gay?”

“I thought I was but…I’m not sure anymore,” He said cautiously, which was the truth. His head started spinning. Taeyeon smirked,

“Am I changing your mind?”

“No, I mean, maybe, I mean…I don’t know” He hoped it was dark enough that she wouldn’t see him blush. She moved closer to him; her face inches from his. Baekhyun forgot how to breathe.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” She asked quietly, glancing at his lips. He returned the glance and swallowed.

“Does my mom count?” he asked quietly and weakly. Taeyeon chuckled but didn’t stop moving forward. She was leaning over him, he could feel her breathing slowly. He could feel himself not breathing at all.

“Your mom doesn’t count,” She said. Her hair was falling down her shoulders. Baekhyun leaned back and she followed. He tried not to look down her shirt but that left him to focus on her lips, “do you want to kiss a girl?”

Yes. He did. He wanted to kiss Taeyeon specifically. And there she was. “uhh” he articulated.

“Is that a yes?” She raised her eyebrows a little and smirked. Baekhyun nodded and sat up a little bit, and he wasn’t sure who closed the gap but he was sure her lips were the softest thing he’d ever felt. He sat up more and she moved so she was basically in his lap, her chest pressed against his. He brought a hand up to weave through her hair and she cradled his face in her hands.

It was drunk and sloppy and wonderful and Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t kissed a girl sooner. The kiss deepened and he wasn’t sure entirely how but they ended up laying down, legs tangled, he was basically on top of her. Her shirt had lifted up exposing her stomach and if Baekhyun wasn’t so obsessed with her mouth on his he would have been obsessed with how soft she was as he ran his hands across her.

Their breathing got heavy and at this point they weren’t so much kissing as they were just rubbing their open mouths against each other. It was gross and if he had time to think about it he probably would have been disgusted but at that time it was the best feeling he had ever felt. Taeyeon reached up and grabbed his hand, guiding it down so that it cupped her breast.

For some reason, that’s what snapped Baekhyun out of the trance he was in. He quickly broke away and sat up, breathing heavy. He ran a hand through his hair. She sat up too, looking confused. Her hair was muffled and her shirt was half up.

“I’m…um” He stammered, trying to come up with an explanation as to why he suddenly freaked out, “I’m sorry I’m…” Her face softened and she moved close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

“It’s okay, we went kinda fast there huh?” She said, Baekhyun hoped she couldn’t feel how hard his heart was beating.

“Yeah,” He said, calming down and wrapping his arms around her. She was warm and felt good in his arms.

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything,” Taeyeon said, not looking up at him but rather focusing on picking at one of the threads of his sweater.

“no no no it was…that was really good it was…different I’m not…” He faltered.

“You’re cute.” She said, smiling, he relaxed a little bit, “I’m not gonna rush you or anything I know you’re…confused right now. I’m here and I’m not gonna freak out on you or anything so you can relax.”

“I…thank you,” Baekhyun said. He kissed the top of her head gently and she smiled into his chest. They stayed like that until it was time for Baekhyun to go home. He kissed her on his way out, nothing dramatic just a soft kiss.

“I’ll see you later?” She asked leaning against the door. He nodded and put on his jacket and shoes.

“I’ll see you later.” Baekhyun got home at like, one thirty in the morning. It took him awhile to get home because he was walking slowly and the busses didn’t run as much that time of night. He got home and found his bed still covered in clothes. Instead of trying to figure that out he changed into pj’s and quietly opened the door to Minseok’s room where he and Luhan were fast asleep.

He felt kind of bad because he didn’t want to wake them, but he knew Luhan would sleep through anything. He slowly pushed Minseok aside and slid in bed next to him, curling up. Minseok woke up and turned, with confusion, but when he saw it was Baekhyun he smiled.

“Are you okay?” He asked, twisting around to wrap his arms around Baekhyun. They had done this before. Especially after Chanyeol left. Baekhyun had been a wreck, he slept with them for a couple of weeks after Chanyeol left, until the coldness in his own bed became bearable.

“I don’t know” Baekhyun admitted, curling his face into Minseok’s chest. Minseok gently stroked his hair soothingly. It reminded Baekhyun of crawling n bed with his parents after a nightmare.

“How was your dinner?”

“I don’t know. I mean. It was fine.”

“Did you get laid?” Luhan had woken up now and was resting his chin on Minseok’s shoulder, blinking with sleepy eyes.

“No,” Baekhyun said, blushing a little.

“Oh” Luhan sounded disappointed, but he turned over and went back to sleep, his curiosity bated.

“Luhan told me who came to the coffee shop” Minseok said gently and cautiously, Baekhyun cringed. He had almost forgotten about that. “If you want to talk about it you can”

“What’s there to talk about, he showed up, I left. No big deal. I’m over it” Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure if he was lying or not. He still was kind of fuzzy from all the wine. “I’m just tired” He admitted.

“Okay. Go to sleep then” Minseok said, pulling the covers up over all three of them and moving closer to Luhan so they would all fit. He continued to stroke Baekhyun’s hair soothingly until the younger fell asleep.

“He’s cute when he’s asleep” Luhan whispered behind Minseok.

“So are you,” Minseok said, reaching back to pull Luhan’s arm around him.

“Are you saying I’m not cute when I’m awake?”

“Just go to sleep” Minseok smiled and snuggled into Luhan, keeping a protective hand on Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got kinda long sorry guys also a lot happened ^.^ I wanted to move things along a bit with some of the character development so there u go. Please please let me know what you thought of this I'm still not quite sure how I feel about it but here we go. Love u all xoxo.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hyung”

“Yes, Jongsu?”

“What’s that do?”

“That’s the espresso machine don’t touch it because you might get hurt.”

“Oh. Hyung?”

“Yes, Jongsu?”

“What’s that do?”

“That is the coffee grinder, don’t touch that or you might get hurt.”

“Ohh okay…Hyung?”

“Yes, Jongsu?”

“What’s this do?”

“That’s the fridge. We keep milk and whipped cream and stuff in there. Don’t open it or you’ll let out all the cold air.”

“It won’t hurt me?”

“It shouldn’t” Baekhyun returned to look at the register as Jongsu continued to point out every single thing behind the counter. He should make Tao explain to help review honestly. Baekhyun glanced up and saw Tao was sweeping near Yixing’s table. He and Yixing had hit it off quickly because they were both from China and whenever he got the chance, Tao would talk to Yixing in Mandarin.

“Hyung?”

“Yes, Jongsu?”

“I’m bored.”

“What do you want to do?” Baekhyun glanced at the clock. It was about twenty minutes before Jongdae was going to pick Jongsu up.

“I dunno….can I make coffee?”

“Um, maybe next time okay? Here do you want to play a game on my phone?”

“Why can’t I make it now?” He was hanging off Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun glanced down at his pathetic little eyes and tried to come up with a reason but fell short.

“You know what. Let’s make coffee” Baekhyun picked up Jongsu and held him up as he began explaining how to use the different machines. D.O Arrived for his shift, sending Tao home and watched judgementally as Baekhyun continued to allow Jongsu to touch all the machines.

“Careful okay this is going to be hot and loud,” Baekhyun said, helping Jongsu with the milk frothier.

“Should you be letting a kid touch those things?” D.O. asked with a sneer. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to report me to Minseok?”

“I might. Don’t let him break anything”

“Hyung why doesn’t he like me?” Jongsu asked quietly, Baekhyun chuckled,

“It’s not you bud it’s me he hates.” He grabbed a cup and helped Jongsu pour the fresh espresso into it. “Okay now remember what I said okay? If you get burnt making coffee with me your uncle will have my head.”

“I’m sure you’d love that,” D.O said. Baekhyun blushed but ignored him. Jongsu carefully poured the milk with the concentration he had when he was practicing piano. Baekhyun had always admired that about him, his ability to focus was uncanny for an eight-year-old.

Baekhyun was so focused on making sure Jongsu didn’t spill anything he didn’t hear the bell ring, and didn’t anticipate Jongsu getting excited and shouting “noona!!” and he defiantly didn’t anticipate Jongsu flinging his arms to go run to her and in that process dumping the fresh hot coffee all down the front of Baekhyun, scalding him.

“Jongsu! Look what you did! You just dumped coffee all over Baekhyun!” Taeyeon had hugged Jongsu but was now forcing him to get paper towels and the 8-year-old began uselessly patting the coffee into Baekhyun’s clothes.

“Sorry Hyung,” He said, his cheeks bright red. Baekhyun clenched his jaw and took the paper towels from Jongsu.

“It’s alright buddy it was an accident. Here why don’t you clean up the floor?”

“Well well well”

“I don’t want to hear it D.O”

“Minseok will not be happy when he hears you dumped coffee all over the counter.” D.O. Already had his phone out.

“Minseok has spilt coffee more times than I can count okay? He’s not gonna fire me over this so get that smug smile off your face.” Baekhyun took off his apron, thankfully his shirt was okay but his pants were very wet.

“Are you okay? That looked hot.” Taeyeon was now behind the counter, fussing over him. Baekhyun felt his ears turn pink. He still wasn’t quite sure how to handle being around her.

“Oh yeah no it’s fine. I’ve spilt more coffee on myself than I’ve sold probably.  I think Luhan has some extra pants in the back so don’t worry about it.”

Jongsu had tried to wipe up the floor but honestly, he had just made a bigger mess. He proudly held up the dirty towels in Baekhyun’s face though to show he had done his best. “Oh, good job thank you Jongsu! You didn’t get any coffee on you did you?” Baekhyun knelt down to inspect the 8-year-old. He gave a toothy grin.

“No Hyung I’m okay.”

“Okay good. D.O can you watch the front for like, five minutes for me please?” Baekhyun asked in his most endearing voice. D.O. sighed loudly.

“Aren’t you off in like, five minutes anyways? Just wait for Minseok and Luhan to get here so they can see what a mess you’ve become.”

“They live with me Kyungsoo they already know what a mess I’ve become.”

“There’s no one here anyway” Taeyeon added, helping Jongsu actually clean up the floor. Baekhyun rushed to stop her,

“no no I’ve got this”

“Please, Baekhyun it was my fault he spilt anyways okay? Just go get cleaned up.” She smiled and patted his cheek. It was almost patronizing but Baekhyun felt his heart leap into his chest.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun said to both of them before rushing to the back. Luhan did have an extra pair of pants in the back and luckily they were almost the same size so they didn’t look too bad on him. Baekhyun quickly wiped himself down so he wouldn’t smell like coffee for the next month and went back out to help finish cleaning up.

“Yo Yo Yo!” Luhan had arrived, “are those mine?”

“no?” Baekhyun lied.

“Minseok look, Baekhyun is finally in my pants!”

“Hey! There are kids here!”

“D.O. is old enough for us to make sexual jokes around him,” Luhan said seriously.

“I mean an actual kid here” Baekhyun lifted Jongsu up so he was visible over the counter.

“Hello!” Jongsu waived.

“Okay, he doesn’t understand anyway.” Luhan said, “Anyways, why are you in my pants? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Luhan calm down,” Minseok said, walking behind the counter to get his apron, “did something spill?” He said, sniffing the air.

“How can you smell that?”

“Who spilt?” Minseok crossed his arms.

“Jongsu,” D.O. said from his safe spot far away.

“Jongsu.” Minseok repeated in his ‘disappointed father’ voice, he was glaring at Baekhyun. Luhan was behind him trying not to laugh.

“Yeah…we were…making coffee.” Baekhyun was suddenly embarrassed.

“You, were letting an eight-year-old, make coffee?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“And he spilt?”

“Yes, sir.”

“All over you?”

“Yes.”

“And the counter?”

“Yeah”

“And the floor?”

“Don’t you have eyeballs?” Baekhyun got bitter quickly, he knew Minseok wasn’t actually mad.

“I just like watching you squirm.” Minseok admitted, uncrossing his arms, “are you okay? You didn’t get burnt right?”

“I fucking hate you,” Baekhyun said, his cheeks bright red. Taeyeon was still there he could feel her eyes on him. Minseok looked at Baekhyun’s face and how red it was and then he noticed Taeyeon and his eyes widened.

“Oooh”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun said quickly.

“What’s going on?” Luhan put his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

“I’ll explain later,” Minseok said, patting Luhan’s hand. Luhan pouted and Minseok kissed his cheek.

“Please no PDA in the coffee shop sir,” Baekhyun said, pushing Luhan away from Minseok and going to get his jacket, “I’m clocking out.”

“Awe you’re just jealous Baekhyuniee” Luhan made a kissy face at Baekhyun which he pushed away with a groan. Baekhyun went up to Taeyeon,

“Sorry you had to see all that, they are the biggest assholes on the planet,” He said,

“I heard that” Luhan called out.

“Anyways, are you hungry?” Taeyeon flashed one of her heart melting smiles.

“Starving,” She said,

“Are you hungry?” Baekhyun turned to Jongsu who had begun busying himself by talking to Yixing.

“YES!” He jumped up and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, hanging off of him.

“Me too. Let’s go”

“Hey, Byun!” Baekhyun prepared himself for whatever Luhan was about to say, “Have her home by midnight.” He pointed measuring cup at Baekhyun.

“Yessir,” Baekhyun said, bowing on his way out.

“Wait okay, help me out here,” Taeyeon said as they started walking, Jongsu between them. He was holding their hands, it reminded Baekhyun of how he Jongsu and Jongdae had walked before.

“What’s up?”

“Luhan and Minseok are dating?”

“Yes.”

“And you live with them and the tall one with the dogs and his boyfriend with the nice teeth?”

“No, well, yeah, Jongin is the tall one and his boyfriend is Taemin but don’t tell them that they are still denying they are dating. And Taemin doesn’t live with us but he might as well. They switch between sleeping at our house and sleeping at the dance studio.”

“Dance studio?”

“They teach dance downtown. They are both really good honestly”

“Okay wait, so Minseok and Luhan are together but Luhan wants to get with you?”

“No, well I don’t know. That’s new.” Baekhyun admitted.

“Have you gotten with them?” She was so blunt, that was probably one of the reasons he liked her.

“No, I mean, no. Not biblically. For a while I slept in their bed with them,” (He didn’t mention he had done that the night of their date) “But nothing like that. I’ve known Minseok since elementary school and Luhan since he moved here halfway through high school”

“What about the other one?” Jongsu asked,

“Who?” Baekhyun had almost forgotten the eight-year-old was there.

“The tall one with big ears. He lives with you too right?”

Baekhyun felt his heart pang. “Oh yeah, he doesn’t live with us anymore,” he said.

“What happened to him?” Jongsu asked,

“He uh, moved on,” Baekhyun said, staring at the ground. He could tell Taeyeon wanted to ask about it but she had tact.

“Like daddy?” Jongsu asked, “Uncle Jongdae said daddy moved on without us.”

“Oh fu-no not like that Jongsu. He just moved to a different city.” Baekhyun scrambled to save himself.

“Oh.” Jongsu sounded a little disappointed. Thankfully, Taeyeon’s phone rang, saving them all from the awkward conversation.

“Hello? Oh hey! Yeah, I have Jongsu and Baekhyun here,” she turned to Baekhyun and mouthed, ‘Jongdae’, “Oh really?? Of course! Yeah, we are on our way! Yeah, we can just order in does that sound good? Great, see you soon!”

“What’s up?”

“Jongdae mom is out of the hospital and she wants to see Jongsu so we are all gonna go have dinner there. Is that okay with you Baekhyun?”

“Of course!”

“Grandma is home?” Jongsu squealed with excitement and began to run, pulling Taeyeon and Baekhyun with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah okay idk wtf this is I have a lot of big plans but i was super sick for a couple days and im travelling for most of next week but i'll update when i can!!! I'll try and get another chapter up by sunday night but no promises lol. Sorry this one is kinda shallow but it was fun to write so i hope you enjoy! Thank u for everyone who is still reading even though idk what im doing bye xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Jongdae’s house was packed. On top of the four nurses that for some reason felt the need to be there to help Jongdae’s mother set up her IV bag and make sure that the house was accessible for her, there was Yixing, Jongdae, and (to Baekhyun’s dismay), Taeyeon’s mother.

“Oh, There you are! Jongsu come inside” Taeyeon’s mom almost barked as soon as the three of them walked inside. Jongsu automatically hid behind Baekhyun’s leg and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Hyung help” he mouthed. Baekhyun put a hand on Jongsu’s head.

“Hello, Mrs. Kim, it's so nice to see you again.” He extended his hand out warmly to the woman. She glared at him.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Taeyeon asked,

“Is anyone going to say hi to me?” Jongdae’s mom squawked from the back. One of the nurses put a hand on her shoulder. Jongdae and Yixing hadn’t even acknowledged their arrival, they were going through papers on the kitchen table.

“Grandma!” Jongsu released Baekhyun’s leg and rushed over to give his grandma a hug. Baekhyun was vaguely overwhelmed and was grateful when Taeyeon’s hand found his own. She almost dragged him to Jongsu’s room.

“Am I in trouble?” He asked

“What are we?” Taeyeon asked. Baekhyun’s mouth went dry, “okay listen I know you are still figuring shit out that’s fine I’m not going to rush you but like, my mom is out there and so is my aunt and they are gonna ask I guarantee so what are we going to tell them?”

“Um”

“There you two are!” Before they could say anything, Taeyeon’s mother was in the doorway, “What are you doing in here?” She eyed Baekhyun with disapproval and Taeyeon glared at him.

“We just needed to talk about something,” Baekhyun said, moving to stand next to Taeyeon. He grabbed her hand in a way he hoped was subtle but Mrs. Kim had eyes like a hawk.

“Are you two seeing each other?” She asked bluntly. Taeyeon looked up at Baekhyun who froze.

“Mom please, what kind of a question is that?” Taeyeon stepped forward, “now let’s all go say hi to auntie and see if Jongdae needs help.”  Before her mother could say anything Taeyeon dragged Baekhyun past her to the living room.

Jongdae’s mom was trying to rush the nurses away while Jongsu kept showing her some of his new toys. Jongdae made eye contact with Baekhyun and flashed a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Yixing was always smiling, it was his thing. He was cute and had dimples. Too bad he was straight.

“Who is going to be the primary caregiver?” the doctor asked, Baekhyun recognized him from the hospital.

“Oh that’s me,” Jongdae said, walking forward.

“Okay I need to go over some final things with you, the rest of you guys can go home” He dismissed the rest of the nurses.

“Okay, um, can you give me two seconds?” Jongdae said.

“Of course.” The doctor smiled warmly. Jongdae rushed back to Yixing and they quickly finished whatever they were talking about. Yixing left with graceful bows to everyone and a small wave to Baekhyun.

“Doctor Kim why don’t you stay for dinner?” Jongdae’s mom asked, “We have a whole party going on and you can talk to Jongdae about how to take care of me then.”

“Oh, I couldn’t I…”

“We insist” Taeyeon’s mom stepped forward. The Doctor looked like he was being accused of theft. Baekhyun felt bad for him.

“Um, let me tell my roommate I won’t be home for dinner then.” He said, quickly excusing himself to one of the back rooms.

“Jongdae” He had never looked more tired than that second when he looked up and responded to his mother.

“Yes mom”

“You should order food for everyone, there are so many people over! I love a good party!”

“Me too!” Jongsu piped up.

“Okay, buddy. What do you want to eat?” Jongdae picked up the 8-year-old and carried him to the kitchen. Baekhyun followed without really thinking about it.

“You’re mom is home.” He said.

“Well aren’t you observant,” Jongdae said sarcastically. Baekhyun could tell he was stressed: he always got more sarcastic when he was stressed. Baekhyun didn’t really have anything helpful to say so he stayed silent. “Sorry, I just am…” Jongdae was trying to look through a pile of papers on the counter. “Where the fuck is the menu?”

“Here uncle” Jongsu handed him a piece of paper from the fridge. Jongdae smiled weakly.

“Thanks, buddy. Go talk to grandma okay? She’s gonna want to know how you have been doing” He ushered the kid out of the kitchen. Baekhyun leaned against a counter. Taeyeon came into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“Jongdae what does it take for you to have some quality alcohol in the house?” She asked, looking skeptically at a wine cooler and putting it back.

“I don’t really drink much,” Jongdae said. Taeyeon jumped onto the counter next to Baekhyun, using his shoulder to hoist herself up.

“Okay well, that’s a lie but whatever.”

“What should we get? How many people are even here?” Jongdae was looking at the menu with vague panic.  “Why is your mom here?” He asked Taeyeon.

“Hell if I know. She’s made herself very good at showing up at inconvenient times. I think she’s gonna try and find a reason to call CPS on you again.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t have any alcohol,” Jongdae said dryly.

“You’re right. Baekhyun, hand me the wine cooler we have to get rid of the evidence.” Baekhyun got out the wine cooler, taking a long sip before handing it to Taeyeon.

“Speaking of alcohol, what’s up with you guys,” Jongdae said as Taeyeon downed half the wine in one sip.

“Nice segue” Baekhyun said, taking the wine back from Taeyeon.

“I’m serious are you guys like, a thing?” Jongdae tried to act nonchalant but Baekhyun could feel a shift in his attitude.

“That is up to Baekhyun,” Taeyeon said, grabbing back the wine and finishing it in one sip. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun expectantly.

“Um,” All three turned and Taeyeon quickly put the empty cooler behind her back. The doctor was standing in the doorway looking awkward.

“Hey Doctor Kim, we were just ordering food,” Jongdae said. “I’ve never ordered for this many people before so I’m not really sure what to do” he tried to laugh but it fell dead.

“Please, call me Junmyeon.” The doctor said, walking forward and leaning on the counter opposite Baekhyun and Taeyeon.

“This is my cousin Taeyeon and Jongsu’s piano teacher, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said.

“Oh, so now I’m just the piano teacher? I see how it is” Baekhyun said, acting offended, “What Jongdae left out is that I also make really good coffee”

“Mediocre coffee,” Jongdae said, pulling out his phone to call the restaurant.

“Mediocre? Bullshit”

“Luhan makes it better,” Jongdae said, Baekhyun looked around with his mouth agape. Taeyeon laughed and closed it for him.

“You make just fine coffee Baekhyun,” She said.

“At least, someone appreciates art,” Baekhyun said indignantly. Jongdae chuckled.

“Luhan? A Chinese exchange student?” Junmyeon said.

“Yeah, unfortunately, he’s fucking my boss.” Baekhyun said, “How do you know him?”

“Oh, I’ve been to a couple of the foreign exchange parties. My…friend, Wu Yifan goes to all of them.”

“Friend?” Taeyeon asked, leaning forward.

“Well.” Junmyeon blushed a little.

“All the cute ones are gay.” Taeyeon sighed. Junmyeon’s eyes widened with almost panic, “Don’t worry just don’t mention it to either of our moms. They are both on your team.” She gestured to Baekhyun and Jongdae. “At least for now” She added, smiling at Baekhyun, his heart did a summersault.

“So you probably know also Minseok then?” Junmeyon said, clearing his throat.

“Fuck, yeah, he’s my boss that Luhan is fucking. Also, I’ve known him my whole life.”

“He’s cool,” Junmeyon said lamely. Jongdae finished ordering and put his phone away.

“Okay I hope I got enough”

“Can they deliver alcohol?” Taeyeon asked.

“Only if you go to an AA meeting with me tomorrow” Jongdae shot back.

“I am not an alcoholic” Taeyon protested,

“The first step is recognizing you have a problem,” Baekhyun said in a soothing voice. Taeyeon shoved him

“Not you too. Okay fine, I give you twenty minutes with our mothers before you are wishing you had something stronger than orange juice.”

As if on cue, Taeyeon’s mother walked in and began ordering everyone around to set the table, cursed Jongdae’s lack of tableware, cursed Jongdae’s lack of seating at the dining table, cursing Jongdae in general.

Jongsu tried to help, but he just ended up sitting on Baekhyun’s shoulders so he wouldn’t get trampled by his aunt, or his grandma’s wheelchair as they set up the table.

Food arrived, Jongdae had ordered too much so Taeyeon’s mom gave him shit for that. After dinner, Taeyeon’s mom sat in while Junmyeon explained the IV bag to Jongdae. Jongsu helped Taeyeon and Baekhyun clean up and pack up the extra food.

Taeyeon managed to find another lone wine cooler in the back of the fridge and she and Baekhyun downed that while they did the dishes.

“Is your mom really gonna call CPS?” Baekhyun asked quietly, hoping no one would be able to hear them over the water.

“If she finds a reason to she will but she won’t win. Jongdae is doing a good job and now his mom is back so he isn’t alone. I wouldn’t be too worried. Also isn’t that one guy, Kibum, around all the time?”

“Yeah I guess. Jongdae seems so, fragile right now.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Don’t worry about him okay? He’s fine. He’s been through a lot but I mean he’ll get through it. And he has us to help him” Baekhyun didn’t say anything for a while, “you are unusually quiet,” Taeyon said, “too bad neither of us are lightweights.”

“I don’t want to get drunk,” Baekhyun said with a small smile. They finished the dishes and putting everything away. With drawn out goodbyes and the promise to call Jongdae the next day Taeyeon and Baekhyun managed to leave the warmth of the house and started walking slowly through the snow.

Taeyeon put her arm through his and walked close to him, “for warmth” she explained when he looked at her with raised eyebrows, “I’m small I don’t make a lot of my own body heat.” He extracted his arm and put it around her so she could leech more of his warmth.

“Do you want to get something to drink, like coffee or something?” Baekhyun asked.

“You’re not tired?”

“No, I don’t really want to go home right now,” Baekhyun smiled again. He knew he wasn’t in a great mood and that if he went home he would either fight with Luhan or sulk in his room. Taeyeon was easy to be around, he liked being around her, he liked her.

He was terrified but he wanted to spend time with her, he liked how it felt to have his arm around her, he liked the easy contact they had in Jongdae’s house, he wasn’t even remotely buzzed off the wine coolers but he felt like he was buzzed off something else.

Taeyeon smiled, and wrapped her arm around his back, nestling into him as they tried to trudge through the snow towards coffee.

It turned out, however, that walking through the snow so close together was not a great idea for two people who don’t really have a ton of balance. Taeyeon tripped first, pulling Baekhyun with her.

“Shit are you okay?” She said, sitting up and brushing off the snow. Baekhyun sat up as well, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“I don’t know I think I hurt my leg,” He said, quickly groaning in pain. Taeyeon’s eyes widened and she turned to look at his leg. With her attention on his leg, Baekhyun quickly grabbed a fistful of snow and dropped it on her head.

She froze, slowly realizing what had happened. She turned to him and grabbed as much snow as she could, shoving it forcefully into his face.

“I can’t breathe” He laughed, falling backward. Taeyeon went with him, still shoving snow into his face. He threw as much snow as he could at her and then they were tumbling through the snow, laughing and freezing until he ended up pretty much on top of her, his hands on either side of her head. They were soaking wet and their lips were red and their noses were red but in the orange glow of a nearby streetlight, Baekhyun thought Taeyeon was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

They stopped and time stopped and everything around him seemed to stop. The only motion was them both slowly recovering their breath. Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure what he was doing or why he was doing it but he knew that he _needed_ to do it so he lowered his head and slowly let his lips brush against hers.

They were cold and chapped and just as wonderful as he remembered. The kiss was chaste and soft at first, tender, their eyes closed, the only thing touching was their lips. Taeyeon brought her hands up and cupped his face. Her hands were cold and his face was cold but neither of them cared.

He pulled away slowly, lingering as long as possible. Neither of them said anything, they just stared into each other’s eyes. Studying each other. Taeyeon smiled slowly and then quickly sat up to kiss his nose, simultaneously dropping a huge snowball on the back of his neck, causing him to gasp and fall on top of her.

She laughed and pushed him off so they were lying next to each other in the snow.

“You’re an asshole,” He said, laughing. Taeyeon pouted at him,

“But I’m cute though right?” She asked. Baekhyun smiled

“Yeah, you’re cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg im so sorry it's been so long, a lot happened last week. Also I had like, three chapters written and for some reason when I flew they got deleted?? But im going ot be traveling without my computer most of this weekend also so I wanted to get something up. I'll try and get another chapter up before I leave but again, no promises. Anyway enjoy and thanks my loyal fans. Also lmk how u feel abt bh's sexuality rn? I'm like...lowkey putting all my angst into him lol so that's probably not gonna end well. Okay sorry this is getting rly long ^.^ Not a lot happens this chapter but next chapter is going to get...interesting


	13. Chapter 13

It was nearly 1am when Baekhyun finally walked through the door. Jongin had fallen asleep on the sofa with his dogs and Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to wake him up to tell him to go to bed.

There was a light on in the kitchen and Minseok was reading while quietly sipping a cup of tea. Baekhyun sat down across from him. “You’re home late,” Minseok said in nearly a fatherly tone.

“Yeah” Baekhyun wasn’t sure what else to say, “You’re up late”

“Yeah,” Minseok said. There was a pause. “Your mom called”

“You?”

“Yeah, she said you haven’t called in awhile and she wanted to make sure you are still alive.” Minseok took a deep breath, “She also wanted to inform us Chanyeol is back in town and invited us all over for dinner.”

“Oh.”

“I told her we were really busy but she should call you. I take it she doesn’t know that you broke up?”

“She doesn’t even know we went out Minseok” Baekhyun sighed, “I have a girlfriend”

Minseok set down his book, which was rare for him to do during a conversation with Baekhyun.

“Taeyeon?”

“Yeah”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. We made out, she asked what was happening, I got caught up. I guess I’m straight now. My mom will be thrilled” Baekhyun said bitterly.

“Bisexuality is still a very valid option Baek,” Minseok said. “Although not if you want to make your mom happy, there’s really only one way to that.”

Baekhyun sighed. He had never felt so conflicted. Minseok laughed a little.

“Dude just go to sleep. You’re overthinking again, don’t worry about it okay? Come on I was just about to go to bed.” Minseok stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Baekhyun. He turned off the light, he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t stay in a dark room for very long.

Almost as soon as Baekhyun got to bed his phone started to ring. He couldn’t catch a break. “Hello?”

“Baekhyun?” The voice on the other end was groggy,

“Jongdae?”

“Did I wake you up?”

“No, but it sounds like you just woke up. What’s wrong?” Baekhyun was lying in bed but half of him was ready to get back up if Jongdae needed him.

“I’m…sorry you know, nevermind. Sorry to bother you. I’m just gonna-“

“Jongdae you already bothered me so just tell me what’s wrong”

“Nothing really I guess” Jongdae was obviously lying, “what are you doing right now?”

“Avoiding Minseok,” Baekhyun said, “What are you doing?”

“Avoiding my mom.” Pause. “When did you get home?”

“Not too long ago” Baekhyun rolled over to get more comfortable.

“I see. So are you and Taeyeon dating now?”

“What has she told you?”

“Nothing. Just that it’s up to you.” Baekhyun could picture Jongdae lying in his bed. He was probably wearing a white tank top and cotton PJ bottoms, “so what have you decided?”

“I don’t know. I mean I like her…” Baekhyun paused.

“But?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun could hear Jongdae frowning. It felt like they were in a bubble, two separate fish bowls, they could hear each other but just barely understand, they could see each other but not touch. He felt sick.

“Why are you avoiding Minseok?” Jongdae said after a little bit.

“He wants to talk to me about my ex,” Baekhyun said.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yeah he’s um, he’s in town.”

“Shit no way. Why?”

“Hell if I know. My mom wants to have a party with everyone. She doesn’t know that we ever went out let alone that we broke up.” Baekhyun sighed, “but I don’t want to think about that right now”

“You like to avoid things don’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re avoiding Minseok, you’re ignoring Chanyeol”

“You’re avoiding your mom”

“Touché”

“Why are you avoiding your mom?” Baekhyun pulled at a loose string on his blanket. He remembered Jongdae pulling at his hoodie string in the coffee shop, Taeyeon pulling at a loose string on his sweater after they kissed for the first time.

“Remember the night we met? How I had been kicked out of my moms house?” Baekhyun couldn’t forget. He remembered Jongdae sleeping next to him, a stranger at the time. He remembered how nice it was to have someone else in his bed instead of him having to fill the empty spot with his own stress. Jongdae sighed loudly, “She um, kicked me out because she found out I’m gay right? I had almost forgotten about that but here she is.”

“Did she say anything?”

“No, but she said we were going to talk in the morning.” Jongdae sighed again, “I just don’t want her to kick me out again or to like, tell me that I can't take care of Jongsu or that I need to hand him over to CPS. It’s so weird Baekhyun a couple weeks ago all I could worry about was how mad I was at my mom, how confused I was about myself and my sexuality, but now…now all I can think about is Jongsu.”

Baekhyun tried to tell him it was okay, that everything would be okay, but Jongdae kept talking.

“I mean like I’m not his dad or anything I know that but like, he is my kid I’m going to be taking care of until he moves out like, I have to be responsible for raising a child from now on I can’t just worry about myself, and like, I don’t want to do anything that would jeopardize that. Jongsu loves me I know that he wants to stay with me, I know that I am the best person in his life to take care of him but I’m just so worried I’m going to fuck up.”

“You won’t fuck up,” Baekhyun said, he took a second to process everything Jongdae had said,

“Shit sorry I didn’t mean to dump…It’s late I guess.” Jongdae tried to laugh but it was uncomfortable, like he was laughing with someone sitting on his chest.

“Jongdae you aren’t going to fuck up Jongsu, you’re going to be fine. Honestly, if your mom does kick you out take Jongsu and you guys can stay with me or Taeyeon, you aren’t going to be raising him alone that’s for sure. Also like, I am always here please dump your shit on me” Baekhyun sighed, “Listen okay I don’t know what the fuck is going on with me and Taeyeon but I know for sure that neither of us is going to leave you or Jongsu so calm down okay? Whatever happens with us we both lo-we both care about you guys a lot so we will always help out whenever you need. My roommates love Jongsu too so he has like, seven people who will be here to help him. That’s more than I had when my dad di-“

“Your dad died?” Jongdae sounded small. Baekhyun cursed himself

“Yeah, a long time ago. But that’s not important right now”

“Okay. And thank you. You’ve honestly been so great I would have literally died without you. I’m glad…I’m glad I stumbled into Minseok’s coffee shop that night.” Jongdae said, genuinely.

“Me too.”

“Are you tired?”

“No. Are you?”

“No.”

Baekhyun looked at the clock, it was almost 2am. He had to get to work at 6am. He rolled over onto his back and stared at his ceiling. “What are you wearing?”

“Baekhyun are you trying to have phone sex with me?” Jongdae laughed.

“I just wanted to make conversation. I’m wearing nothing.”

“You’re kidding. It's like three degrees.”

“You’re right. I’m wearing clothes. But that could easily change.”

Jongdae laughed again and it was magical. Baekhyun smiled. “Okay well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Jongdae said, “how is Jongsu doing with piano?”

“Damn, you ruined the mood.”

“I’m not gonna have phone sex with you in the same conversation you told me you are basically dating my cousin”

“Shit, you’re right. Okay well, Jongsu’s doing really good. He is very talented. One of my best students and I’m not just saying that because he’s cute and calls me Hyung.”

“That’s really good. Do you ever play? Other than when you’re teaching.”

“Like, gigs and shit? Not anymore”

“Why not?”

Baekhyun shrugged but then remembered Jongdae couldn’t see him. “Um, I don’t really have time I guess. I’ve done some shit with Yixing in the past but he hasn’t asked me recently.” Jongdae didn’t respond for a while. “Jongdae?” Baekhyun listened closely and could hear Jongdae breathing on the other line slowly, he must have fallen asleep.

Baekhyun smiled and set his phone down without hanging up. He rolled over so he could still hear and listened to the sound of Jongdae breathing as he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now the baekchen is getting back on track anyway i have some big plans for upcoming chapters so don't touch that remote!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I thought this uploaded last week im a massive asshole....

Things settled as Christmas drew nearer. By December First Minseok had Baekhyun and Tao decorating the store with the same Christmas decorations he had been using for years. Luhan was ‘supravising’ which meant Luhan was standing behind the counter not paying attention except to occasionally yell at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun and Taeyeon continued to date sort of. Most of the time it was more them co-parenting Jongsu with Jongdae. Jongdae withdrew to some degree. He wouldn’t call Baekhyun and he stopped dropping by the store. Baekhyun felt himself looking up hopefully every time the doorbell rang.

By December second, the shop was decorated and people were lining up to get peppermint hot chocolate or lattes, okay, they weren’t lining up, but the coffee shop always got busy around Christmas and with that generally came some sort of emergency, on this particular morning it was the milk running out.

It was in between the rush so Luhan quickly ran to the grocery store. Tao was in the back restocking some shit or something, leaving Baekhyun to man the counter alone. He kept glancing at his phone, hoping for a text from Jongdae.

It buzzed and he hurried to see what it was and felt guilty at how his heart fell when he saw Taeyeon’s name on the screen. She was great, she wasn’t clingy or anything, she was letting Baekhyun take it as slow as he needed which it turned out was extremely slow. It had only been a couple weeks but something was holding him back.

He sighed and didn’t read the text, it was probably confirming plans for after Jongsu’s lesson. Baekhyun was opening and closing the fridge mindlessly and didn’t even look up as the doorbell rang. He didn’t look up as the customer approached, he only looked up halfway through his customary greeting.

“Hello, welcome to the-“His breath caught in his throat and his heart fell.

 “Ah yes, I’ll have whatever’s good.”

Baekhyun’s heart dropped. His whole body froze at the sound of that voice. He saw his hands start to tremble and he wished he hadn’t looked up.

“Hello?”

Baekhyun stared for a second before coming back to the present. He tuned out his emotions and put on his customer service smile.

 “Hello, sir how can I help you?” He wasn’t sure why but he decided pretending not to know the tall gangly man at the counter seemed like the best option. Of course, he didn’t buy it. It hadn’t been that long.

He was still tall, still wore stupid hats, still had huge ears and a huger grin still wore oversized black hoodies. The only difference was he had a wedding ring on his finger. Baekhyun tried not to stare at it, then he tried not to stare at it bitterly, but he failed on both accounts.

“Sir? Really Baekhyun?”

“What so I can’t be polite?” Baekhyun glanced around and cursed that Yixing was wearing headphones and unable to come to his aid, although there wasn’t much he could have done anyway. Tao was taking a really long time to do inventory.

“I just thought…never mind. You remember me right?”

“What can I make for you?”

“Just…just coffee I guess.” The tall man looked crestfallen. Baekhyun turned around to get the coffee, trying to work past the lump in his throat.

“Of course, I remember you.” He said softly.

“Well? Is that all you’re going to say? No, ‘Hey Chanyeol, long time no see!’ or ‘Hey Chanyeol! How are you?’”

“Hey, Chanyeol! Long-time no see! Hey, Chanyeol! How are you?” Baekhyun faked excitement as much as he could while handing Chanyeol his coffee.

“You know what I meant.”

“I’m working right now I’d appreciate it if you left me alone.” Baekhyun said bravely. Standing up for himself wasn’t something he was used to. His phone started to buzz. Hoping it was Jongdae, he quickly reached into his pocket and answered without thinking.

“What’s up?”

“I thought you were working, yet you still are able to answer the phone,” Chanyeol said bitterly, not budging from the counter. Baekhyun ignored him. Sadly it wasn’t Jongdae but rather Jongin.

“Is that-was that”

“Yeah please, Jongin I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh um it was just wondering if you could feed the kids for me tonight, Taemin is going to the airport so I was going to drop him off but it’ll be late and I don’t want them to miss their mealtime”

“Okay yeah, sure I can do that,” Baekhyun said, not really listening.

“Was that Chanyeol? What is he doing there? Do you want us to come by the shop?” Jongin sounded concerned, which was sweet.

“No, I’ve got everything under control. I’ll make sure the kids are fed and healthy. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Jongin.” Baekhyun hung up the phone and refocused his attention on Chanyeol.

“How is Jongin nowadays?” Chanyeol asked.

“Fine”

“He and Taemin still pretending not to be in love?”

“Yes.”

“How about Minseok?”

“Fine” Baekhyun tried to focus on anything other than Chanyeol.

“Luhan?”

“Never better” Baekhyun busied himself by wiping the counter. Chanyeol hadn’t touched his coffee.

“Two-word answers. I’m getting somewhere”

“What do you want from me Chanyeol?” Baekhyun sighed.

“I just…thought it would be nice to catch up?”

“Well, maybe not when I’m at work.”

“What time are you off then?”

Baekhyun had backed himself into a corner. “I have plans tonight,” He said curtly.

“I’m in town for a while so whenever you are free, give me a call,” Chanyeol said. “My number hasn’t changed.”

“Sounds super” Baekhyun didn’t look up but he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Chanyeol didn’t leave, instead he sat in the corner and pulled out his laptop. Just his luck.  Before Baekhyun could think of a way to politely make him leave, the bell rang and Jongsu rushed in.

“HYUNG” He almost lept over the counter. Baekhyun couldn’t help smiling at the child's energy, he also couldn’t help notice Chanyeol was watching them. He went around the counter to hug Jongsu.

“What are you doing here? Where is Jongdae?”

“On the phone,” Jongsu said, conspicuously eyeing the pastry’s. Baekhyun noticed and went back behind the counter.

“You know one day you’re going to have to start paying for these. What do you want?”

“umm” Jongsu examined the glass case, “the cookie” he pointed. Baekhyun was handing him the cookie as the bell rang again and Jongdae walked in.

“Hey you know you’re going to have to deal with him if he gets hyper off that,” He said when he saw the cookie.

“Shit-I mean…rats.”

“Shit shit shit shit” Jongsu repeated, not knowing what he was saying. Jongdae tried to look mad but Baekhyun could tell he was trying not to laugh.

“Now you’ve taught him a bad word.” He said frowning. Baekhyun tried to look innocent as he made Jongdae’s coffee. He saw in the corner of his eye that Chanyeol was still watching him.

“Why are you here so early?” Baekhyun asked,

“What are you not happy to see me?”

“I’m worried I’ll get distracted and spill something,” Baekhyun said casually. He usually wouldn’t have been so outwardly flirty but he was very aware of Chanyeol’s large ears listening to every single word he said. Jongdae blushed and Baekhyun worried he had been too forward.

“I can leave then if you want?” He pretended to walk towards the door.

“Wait- no that’s not what I –“

“I’m kidding Baekhyun. I was actually hoping I could drop Jongsu off early for his lesson. I have to take my mom to the hospital for a check-up. Taeyeon is going to pick him up if that’s okay with you”

“Oh yeah of course. I get off as soon as Luhan comes back or D.O shows up, whichever comes first.”

“Great, Tha-I’ll see you later okay. Jongsu be good okay” Jongdae kissed the top of Jongsu’s head and then winked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun felt his heart rate increase.

A few minutes after Jongdae left, D.O. arrived. Chanyeol had been staring at Baekhyun the whole time. Jongsu had taken up sanctuary underneath the counter, playing a game on Baekhyun’s phone.

“What are we also a day-care now?” D.O. said bitterly as Baekhyun clocked out.

“Just wait until you have kids Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said.

“I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. That”

“You can’t complain because I’ve already clocked out,” Baekhyun said, blowing D.O. a kiss and grabbing Jongsu’s hand as they left. 

“Wait Baekhyun!” Chanyeol had followed him. Great. Baekhyun tried to ignore him.

“Hyung that man is calling you,” Jongsu said, stopping. Baekhyun cursed.

“Oh? I didn’t hear him.” He lied, turning around.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol ran up and stopped in front of him. Jongsu pulled on Baekhyun’s arm and half hid behind him. “Will you call me?” Baekhyun didn’t want to teach any more bad words so he couldn’t say what was on his mind.

“Why?”

“I…I want to talk to you. Just talk.”

“I don’t think so. I have to go now I have a lesson.” Baekhyun turned around and started to walk but Jongsu had stopped.

“You’re tall,” he said to Chanyeol, Baekhyun swore under his breath.

“You’re short.” Chanyeol responded, kneeling down, “What’s your name?”

“Kim Jongsu I’m 8 years old.”

“Oh wow! Was that your dad that dropped you off?”

“Jongsu we have to go.” Baekhyun didn’t want to be harsh with Jongsu but he also didn’t want him talking to Chanyeol, “and he has somewhere to be. Come on! We don’t want to be late”

“Will you call me?” Chanyeol called as they walked away. Baekhyun ignored him.

“Why are you being mean to him Hyung?” Jongsu asked, looking back, “He was funny”

“He isn’t very nice Jongsu.” Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure what else to say. Jongsu just nodded with apparent understanding and they changed the subject.

Baekhyun felt a pit forming at the bottom of his stomach, he knew this wasn’t the last time he would see Chanyeol. 


	15. Chapter 15

Baekhyun’s mother was nice in small doses. She was nice to his friends, nice to him, on the outside she was supportive, but everyone has their demons. Hers was about ten years of mental illness that plagued her and made her emotionally venerable and dependent. That’s why Baekhyun moved out as fast as he could, not because he didn’t love his mother, but because he loved her too much and couldn’t stand to watch her suffer.

The house was clean and old. Baekhyun had spent his whole life there but somehow he felt like he was a stranger. He always had taken back burner to his mom’s issues and had never really felt like there was room for him even in his own home.

Nonetheless, the day after running into Chanyeol at the coffee shop, he walked inside and took off his shoes, sighing and steeling himself for whatever lie ahead. “Hello mom!” He said cheerfully, walking towards the kitchen where he is sure she would be preparing some sort of miniature feast.

“Oh you’re here!” She said, walking over and giving him a long hug. She smelt like fresh cookies and warmth. If he had been someone else it would have been comforting. “How are you? How have you been? Are you dating anyone? Tell me everything. How is Minseok? Is the coffee shop doing well? I always mean to stop by but I don’t I’m terribly sorry. I am going to make an effort to stop by more often. Please sit down, do you want some tea?”

“Mom calm down okay?” Baekhyun sat down, “let’s start with tea.”

“Okay” His mother poured them both tea and sat down across from him at the table, staring expectantly.

“Where do you want me to start?”

“How is work?”

“Great mom, the coffee shop is doing great, Minseok and Luhan send their love.” Baekhyun lied, Luhan and Minseok hadn’t said anything. They didn’t actually know he was visiting his mother.

“Aw, what sweet boys. Pity neither of them are married yet.”

“Yeah, pity.” What Baekhyun hated the most about spending time with his mother was how straight he and his friends had to act.

“What about you?” His mother leaned forward with a twinkle in her eye. Baekhyun choked on his tea.

“What about me?”

“Are you dating anyone?”

“Um, actually yea-“

“Helloooo Mrs. Byun!!” Baekhyun’s blood froze at the high pitched voice from the hall. His mother leapt up with a smile,

“Oh I forgot to tell you! I invited Mrs. Park over! She hasn’t seen you in ages, ever since her son moved out of your house she said, anyways did you hear Chanyeol is in town!”

“I heard that yeah” Baekhyun took another sip of his tea and tried to manufacture an excuse to leave. Mrs. Park came in and sat down next to Baekhyun, smiling and giving him a huge hug.

“Hello, Baekhyun dear it’s been too long!”

“Yes yes it has Mrs. Park.” Baekhyun smiled at the small woman. He liked Chanyeol’s mom, she had been as much of a mom to him as his own mother if he was being honest.

“Anyways…guess who else is here!” Mrs. Park said with a flourish. Baekhyun’s mom gasped and ran to the hall like a child to a Christmas tree,

“Oh! Dear! I’m so glad you are here! What an amazing surprise!! Oh wow this is great!” Baekhyun could guess who was in the hallway and he needed to get out immediately. “Baekhyun, look whose here!!” His mother came back into the kitchen, parading Chanyeol with her. He was smiling respectfully but he failed to meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun’s mother sat next to him, with Mrs Park on the other side. He was trapped. Baekhyun pulled out his phone to send an SOS text to Luhan or Minseok, but his mother quickly snatched his phone. “Don’t be rude! Your friend is here! Anyways, Baekhyun was just telling me about his girlfriend!” His mother said with a wink. Baekhyun glanced up to see Chanyeol’s reaction, he smirked.

“Ohh! Tell us about her!! Where did you meet? What is her name? What does she do?”

“Um, well it’s nothing serious yet we are still seeing what happens” Baekhyun said, “She works for a radio station as a night DJ.”

“How interesting! How did you meet?”

“Um, her cousin is one of my student’s.”

“The one at the coffee shop?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun didn’t respond.

“How long have you been together?” Mrs. Park asked, leaning in. Old women loved drama. Baekhyun prayed for an emergency so his phone would ring and his mom would give it back.

“Um just a couple of weeks. She just moved here from Seoul.”

“Ohh exciting. What is her name?”

“Kim Taeyeon.” Baekhyun said, when he said her name Chanyeol knocked over his tea, spilling it all over the table.

“Oh I am so so sorry, oh dear how clumsy of me!” He was bright red but there was something else in his face Baekhyun didn’t understand, guilt? Fear? Baekhyun pushed it aside as his mother and Chanyeol hurried to mop up the tea.

As they were sitting back down his emergency came and his phone rang. His mother looked at it, typical.

“Mom can I please have my phone back?” Baekhyun asked in the nicest tone he could muster.

“Who is Siwon?”

“Um, he’s a cop.”

“A cop? Are you in trouble with the police?” His mother still wasn’t handing him his phone.

“no mom I’m not please let me answer this call” He reached out, but she pulled back, “mom!”

“Not until you tell me why you are getting a call from a police officer!”

“Fine, my girlfriend’s cousin was murdered and he is leading up the investigation. Since I know the family he has been asking me questions now please give me my phone back.”

Speechless, his mother handed him his phone and he quickly answered, scotching by her to find some privacy.

“Hello sir!”

“Hello Baekhyun? This is Choi Siwon with the police.”

“Yes I remember”

“Oh good.” Baekhyun had forgotten how soothing Siwon’s voice was. He went upstairs to his old bedroom, “I was hoping we could meet sometime to ask a couple questions.”

“Of course, are you free tomorrow? Around Three? I work at the coffee shop on the corner of 12th and El Dorado.”

“That sounds perfect! Thank you so much Mr. Byun.”

“I look forward to talking to you” Baekhyun hung up and sat down on his bed, trying to clear his mind so he could escape from his house. The window was always an option, when he was in high school he would climb out and down the tree. He glanced out, the tree was covered in snow but he could probably still do it.

“You’re really close with Kim Jongdae right?” Chanyeol was in his doorway. Baekhyun thought the tree looked like a very good option.

“Yep” He said, opening his window.

“Are you going to climb out the window?” Chanyeol took a step forward, “Baekhyun listen to me” He sounded serious, the tone of voice he only got when he was either really mad or really serious. It made Baekhyun pause, “The Kim family, you should stay away.”

“Okay bye Chanyeol” Baekhyun turned and waived with the fakest smile he could muster before sliding out the window.

“This is for your protection!” Chanyeol rushed forward and half leaned out the window. Baekhyun realized it was probably not his best plan to be on his roof without shoes in the middle of December but now was not the time to rethink.

He slid down the roof to the largest branch which was covered with snow. He leapt on and began to shimmy towards the trunk where he could slide down to safety.

“You are gonna fall” Chanyeol said, crossing his arms.

“I am no-“Just as Baekhyun said that his hand slipped on the branch and with a crash he began falling down the tree. He tried to clutch onto branches as he fell but all he felt was a hot pain in his head and then a throbbing in his ass and a wet cold all over him.

“Fucking” He heard Chanyeol swear but wasn’t really in a place to think. His limbs didn’t want to move. He began to panic, what if he had snapped his neck and was paralyzed? He tried to wiggle his fingers, that worked but his left hand was in a lot of pain. He glanced down and saw blood on the snow, he wasn’t sure from where though.

His feet worked also and after a couple seconds he was standing up, leaning against the tree that had just betrayed him. Chanyeol rushed outside, concern spread across his face. “Baekhyun what the fuck-“

“Shhh! Do you want our mom’s to know?” Baekhyun said, “I’m leaving” He took a step forward and suddenly he was lying back in the snow. Chanyeol was next to him, his arm around him, helping him stand up.

Chanyeol store wore the same cologne. Baekhyun ignored it and tried to push the taller man away but he was probably suffering a huge concussion or something because he wasn’t able to make his arms and legs move anywhere except to lean on Chanyeol.

“I’m calling the hospital, Christ” Chanyeol said, “You’re head is bleeding” He put his hand up and Baekhyun was able to push it away.

“Don’t call the hospital just, help me to the bus stop”

“You aren’t taking the bus. I’m getting your mom” Chanyeol leaned Baekhyun back against the tree but before he could go Baekhyun grabbed him.

“No don’t get my mom. Fine, help me to a friend’s house.” Baekhyun said, “I know someone who lives close.”

Jongdae’s house was only a couple blocks away. Baekhyun didn’t even notice the multiple cars in the front he just leaned against the door so he wouldn’t have to touch Chanyeol anymore.

Jongdae opened the door and Baekhyun fell onto him. “Fuck-Baekhyun?” Jongdae somehow managed to catch him, “What the fuck happened?”

“He fell out of a tree.” Chanyeol said,

“What the fuck? Who are you?”

“You smell nice.” Baekhyun murmured into Jongdae’s shoulder. Things were starting to get fuzzy.

“Okay let’s get you inside.” Jongdae put his arm around Baekhyun and dragged him to the couch where Baekhyun fell. “Lucky for you, Junmyeon is here with my mom”

“Make him leave” Baekhyun gestured to Chanyeol who had followed them into the house. He was staring at a picture of Jongdeok and Jongsu that was on the wall.

“I appreciate you helping but I’ve got it from here.” Jongdae said politely.

“I’m not leaving until I know he’s okay.” Chanyeol said.

“I swear to fucking Christ if you don’t leave right now I will pull your intestines out of your ass and shove them down your throat so they are all rearranged and you won’t be able to eat anymore” Baekhyun said, slurring his words. Jongdae stared at him with narrow eyes.

“Who are you?” Jongdae turned back to Chanyeol, almost with amazement, “I’ve only ever heard him talk like that to Luhan.”

“Luhan that asshole” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Okay Baekhyun, let me get the doctor.” Jongdae turned and went to his mother’s room.

“Leave now Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said seriously.

“You are such a dumbass. Who is this?” Chanyeol held up the picture.

“None of your business. Just leave.”

“Is this your girlfriend’s cousin?”

“Hello Baekhyun” Junmyeon emerged from the back. He looked tired but Baekhyun didn’t notice, “What kind of mess have you gotten into now.” Junmyeon knelt on the ground and began to inspect Baekhyun. “Jongdae get me a wet towel and a glass of water and any painkillers you have.”

“Baekhyun give me your phone”

“It’s in my pocket” Baekhyun said. Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Just get it for me okay? I’m not gonna grope you in front of the doctor.”

“What if the doctor likes it?” Baekhyun said, wincing when Junmyeon touched his forehead.

“Also he needs to get in a warm bath or shower soon his clothes are soaked he’s gonna get sick. Take off your shirt.”

“Only if Jongdae helps,” Baekhyun said, smiling.

“I think he has a minor concussion. I’ll take care of him here for now but you should take him to the hospital as soon as possible.” Junmyeon said with concern. Jongdae managed to get a hold of Baekhyun’s phone and pressed it to his ear as he rushed to get everything Junmyeon had asked for.

“Hello? Minseok? It’s Jongdae, um, Baekhyun is here and he’s hurt. I guess he fell out of a tree? But I don’t know what else. He has a pretty gnarly head wound and the doctor said he needs to go to the hospital, do you think you or Luhan could come get him? I don’t have a car….yeah I don’t know what he was doing in a tree Minseok he has a concussion…yeah okay….see you soon.” He hung up and pocketed the phone before returning to the living room.

“Awe is Minnie coming?” Baekhyun said.

“Yep Minseok and Luhan are on their way. Minseok is closing early for this so you had better have a good reason for being in a tree.” Jongdae said, sitting near Baekhyun but not getting in the doctors way.

“Where’s Jongsu?”

“School and then he is going on a play date tonight with some friends. If we need to I’ll ask Taeyeon to pick him up from that so don’t worry.”

“Is Chanyeol still here?” Jongdae’s head snapped around to Chanyeol, who was indeed still standing awkwardly in the corner.

“You’re Chanyeol?” Jongdae said harshly.

“Oh I guess you’ve heard the rumours.” Chanyeol said dryly.

“Please leave my house right now,” Jongdae said, his tone was steady but his eyes were dark and serious.

“Fine, I’ll be checking on him later though.” Chanyeol said, turning around.

“Don’t bother,” Jongdae said. Chanyeol scoffed and left and Jongdae returned to pay attention to Baekhyun.

“Does he have something to do with why you were in a tree?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun yawned, “I’m gonna take a nap.”

“No you aren’t,” Junmyeon said, “You’re going to stay awake so you don’t die.”

“I’m gonna stay awake so I don’t die.” Baekhyun repeated. “Anyways Jongdae how mad would you be if I vomited on your floor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this half asleep but anyway my bday present to all of u is this chapter.   
> Also if u like these pairings and also Hunhan and TaeKaiStal, check out my new Star Wars AU, Lifesaver.   
> Anyway comments r appreciated. Things are really gonna pick up now in re. to the homicide and also Chanyeol.


	16. Chapter 16

Minseok and Luhan showed up still in their coffee shop clothes.

“Baekhyun are you going to tell me why your mother called and asked why you left without saying goodbye?” Luhan demanded as soon as they were in the door. Jongdae gave him a dirty look.

“He has a concussion,” Junmyeon said,

“Is he okay?” Minseok asked, pushing Luhan out of the way to sit next to Baekhyun.

“I’m fine Min, mom, minmom…” Baekhyun laughed.

“He’ll be fine but he should go to the hospital. I can’t do tests to make sure nothing is damaged and he needs first aid on his hand and arm.”

“My hand is fine,” Baekhyun said, waving it around in demonstration. Junmyeon reached over and grabbed his other hand, the fingers were not pointing the right direction and covered in blood.

“What the fuck did you do?”

“He fell out of a tree. It had something to do with his ex.” Jongdae supplied. Minseok sighed loudly, Luhan was trying not to laugh.

“Wait, so you were at your mom's and she invited Chanyeol obviously because she doesn’t know about the breakup so you were trying to run from ol’ Channie and ended up falling out of a tree and getting a concussion?”

“And then Chanyeol brought him here so, in the end, he didn’t escape him at all” Jongdae finished.

“Okay, guys okay guys…okay guys” Baekhyun said, “No need to tell everyone here all my business.”

“Can I just put him in the backseat of my car?” Luhan asked Junmyeon, “Or the trunk?”

“The backseat would be better, he needs to stay awake and unless you want to put another person in the trunk with him the backseat would be the best place for that.”

“Alright. Can he walk?”

“Maybe. He might vomit again.”

“Again. Great” Luhan sighed, “You are taking over four of my coffee shop shifts for this Baekhyun”

“No, he is not,” Minseok said, getting Baekhyun’s coat.

“Fine, but if he vomits in my car he is cleaning it up.”

“Fair enough,” Baekhyun said from where Junmyeon and Jongdae were helping him stand up.

“I’ll sit in the back with him,” Jongdae said.

“Okay, I’m gonna go finish what I was actually supposed to be doing,” Junmyeon said, passing his half of Baekhyun off to Minseok and returning to Jongdae’s mom in the back of the house. They helped him into the car and Luhan drove as gently as possible. He tried to look annoyed but it was obvious he was worried.

Baekhyun laid down in the back with his head in Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae would poke his face every time he looked like he was going to fall asleep until Baekhyun got fed up and grabbed his hand, holding it so he couldn’t poke him anymore.

Jongdae found other ways to annoy Baekhyun into consciousness, though, jostling his legs, moving his arms, eventually Baekhyun sat up with a huff and leaned against the window, freeing Jongdae’s legs to put in Baekhyun’s lap.

“You are so annoying” Baekhyun groaned. Jongdae couldn’t help but giggle at his annoyance. Luhan was watching with skeptical eyes through the rear view mirror.

Once they showed up at the hospital a flood of doctors with a wheelchair took Baekhyun and pushed him behind two swinging double doors. “You’ll be able to see him in a moment, are any of you a guardian or a sibling?” one of the nurses said, looking at the three men expectantly.

“I’m his emergency contact,” Minseok said. 

The doctor nodded, “okay come with me then.” She turned briskly and Minseok followed with the promise to keep Jongdae and Luhan updated.

About three hours later Baekhyun was wheeled out with a white bandage on his head and a cast on his hand. Minseok had a brown paper bag in his hand. Luhan and Jongdae rushed forward. “He’s fine,” The doctor said, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder, “He just needs to sleep. He has a minor concussion so for the next few days he might be a little, weird. Also, he won’t be able to use his right hand for a while.”

“I guess I’ll finally get to hire you a prostitute,” Luhan said. Baekhyun flipped him off with his left hand, “Unless you can use your left hand?”

“It’s called being ambidextrous and I am a pianist so I can use my left just as good as my right.”

“Good! If you can jack off you can make coffee” Minseok said.

“Alright well just rest a lot drink a lot of water and take it easy, also, I would like to thank you for giving me a really good story to tell to the other guys at poker night. Falling out of a tree in your mom’s front yard while running from your ex has to be one of the greatest injuries I’ve ever treated.”

“Glad I can entertain you, next time you will have to treat a roommate who doesn’t keep his mouth shut and gets his ass kicked.” Baekhyun glared at Minseok.

“He asked what happened and you weren’t telling him. Also, the doctor said to take it easy so you’ll have to wait a bit to kick my ass.” Minseok bent down to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead, Baekhyun made a gross face and tried to swat him away.

“Can we go please?”

“Yeah come on let’s get you home.” Minseok said, “Thank you so much doctor.”

“Good luck!” The doctor turned and was gone in a second. Jongdae pushed Baekhyun out of the hospital to the car, where Baekhyun insisted he could get in by himself and almost fell.

“I can sleep now so leave me alone please,” He said, curling into Jongdae’s lap as soon as they were in the car. Baekhyun was asleep before they were even out of the parking lot.

** *** *** ********** ****

Baekhyun woke up sometime during the night, he was in his bed but he wasn’t quite sure how he got there. He reached for his phone and checked his texts without looking at the time.

Jongdae: sleep tight Byunnie. Jongsu sends his love.

Mom: Call me.

Taeyeon: Is it okay if I stop by tomorrow night?

He ignored the texts from his mom and Taeyeon and something compelled him to call Jongdae. The phone rang for a while and Baekhyun was worried Jongdae wasn’t going to pick up, but then there was a click and a moan and a groggy voice. “Hello?”

“Hey, Jongdae…did I wake you up?” Baekhyun rolled over so he could put the phone on his pillow and not have to hold it.

“Baekhyun it’s like, three in the morning. Yeah, you woke me up. Are you okay?”

“I’m hungry”

“You’re…hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Then eat? I’m sure your house has ramen or something, why did you have to call me for that?”

“I miss you” Baekhyun wasn’t sure why he said that but after he did he realized it was true. There was a pause on the other line, and then Jongdae sighed.

“Baekhyun you have a concussion. Why don’t you get a snack and go back to bed? We can talk in the morning okay?”

“I’m gonna go for a walk.” Baekhyun decided, looking out his window. There was a fresh layer of snow covering the ground.

“What? No, don’t do that it’s three am Baek go back to sleep.”

“Do you want to go on a walk with me?”

“Oh my god”

“Please?” Baekhyun tried to sound as pitiful as possible. Judging by Jongdae’s response he had succeeded.

“I hate you.”

“That’s not a no”

“I’ll meet you at the convenience store?” There was rustling, Jongdae was probably getting up to get dressed. Baekhyun rolled out of bed, still unaccustomed to the cast on his hand.

“I have to hang up so I can get dressed.” He pouted. Jongdae laughed,

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

Baekhyun struggled into some pants and a sweatshirt, using a beanie to cover the bandage on his head. As quietly as possible he snuck into Minseok’s room, Luhan’s keys were in his pant pocket and his pants were on the floor. In order to be quiet, Baekhyun just grabbed the pants with the keys and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

He put Luhan’s pants on the passenger seat and waited for the car to warm up before pulling out and heading to the convenience store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur writing and u realize ur super gay for taeyeon .... . . anyway sorry back to baekchen.   
> also sorry this is so short!! I have finals and am moving this week so like things have been crazy lol. I'll be able to update more regularly after next week when I don't have class anymore.  
> Anway thanks for reading and commenting :) If u like baekchen pls check out my star wars au too!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Jongdae was sitting on one of the tables outside when Baekhyun pulled up. He had a hat and sweatshirt on and was visibly shivering. Baekhyun parked the car and waited for a second for his head to stop spinning before getting out. Maybe he should have just stayed in bed.

As soon as the cold air hit him he felt a little better and managed a weak smile as Jongdae trotted over. Baekhyun leaned against the car so Jongdae wouldn't see how unsteady he was.

Jongdae stopped in front of him and didn't say anything for a moment. Baekhyun could tell he was trying to be upset at being dragged out in the middle of the night in the middle of winter. But it didn't last long.

"Hows your head?" Jongdae asked quietly.

"Hungry," Baekhyun said, pushing himself off the car.

"How can your head be hungry?" Jongdae asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Jongdae don't ask me questions right now," Baekhyun said, walking into the store. Jongdae rolled his eyes and followed.

Soon they were back in the car with steaming ramen and warm tea. "Whose pants are these?" Jongdae asked, tossing Luhan's pants into the backseat.

Baekhyun shrugged, "I don't know. Luhan was probably having sex here and just left them."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Listen Lu-ge is into some kinky shit." Baekhyun said, spilling ramen down his shirt, "Fuck" Jongdae pulled the pants out of the back seat and used them to dab down Baekhyun's shirt. "Ew, they probably have cum stains on them" He protested, pushing Jongdae away.

"Well, now they have ramen stains also," Jongdae said, throwing them into the backseat again.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun suddenly turned serious, Jongdae stopped eating and stared at him.

"What"

"We need to go to the store." Baekhyun got the keys and put them in the ignition.

"Whoa whoa, what? Also, you aren't driving anywhere else tonight." Jongdae took the keys out of the ignition.

"Fine, then you drive. I need Candy" Baekhyun got out of the car and walked to the other side, opening the door and pulling Jongdae out.

"What do you need candy for? They sell it at the convenience store."

"I need more than that. Come on there is a 24-hour department store nearby."

"Baekhyun what the..." Baekhyun got in the car and shut the door. Jongdae sighed and got in the drivers side. "Fine. Why do you need a lot of candy?"

"I'll explain when we get there. I also need gingerbread houses."

"At three in the morning? Baekhyun I have work tomorrow." Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with the most pitiful face he could muster.

" Pleaseee Jongdaeee, I'll do anything" He whined, burying his face in Jongdae's shoulder. Jongdae didn't move. "you smell good." Baekhyun began rubbing his nose on Jongdae's arm. Jongdae pushed him away, trying not to smile,

"Ahh get off that tickles. Fine. But you're giving me all the coffee I want tomorrow."

"I don't work tomorrow, Minseok is forcing me to stay home."

"Than I guess you'll have to make me coffee at home."

"Fine," Baekhyun said smugly.

The department store was empty. No one went in at 3am especially two young adults looking to buy what appeared to be all the candy in the store. Baekhyun got a cart. Jongdae stopped him and jumped into the cart.

"What are you doing?"

"Its 3am, no one is here. I'm tired, now push" Jongdae said, pointing straight ahead. Baekhyun obliged, heading for the candy and gingerbread aisle.

They passed a huge display of inflatable lawn decorations and fake trees, the soft Christmas music in the background didn't help the eery feeling the store gave off. Some teenager was mindlessly sweeping and barely even looked up as the two walked by,

"Do you think he is a robot?" Baekhyun whispered.

"probably. How do you think they find employees to work at three in the morning?" Jongdae whispered back. They both stared back at the teenager for a second before quickly moving on. Luckily the candy and the gingerbread houses were on the same aisle.

" Okay you get four gingerbread houses, and if there's like a train or something get two of those. I'm  gonna get the candy." Baekhyun instructed. Jongdae sighed and jumped out of the cart to go fulfil his orders.

"When are you going to tell me what this is for?" Jongdae said, piling boxes of kits in the car.

"Later. Are the jolly rancher candy canes any good?"

"Depends, I'm a traditionalist so I really only like the peppermint ones." Jongdae said, "do you need extra frosting?"

"Oh, good idea."

"I should get one for Jongsu to make," Jongdae said, picking up another house.

"Bring him over he can work on mine," Baekhyun said, dumping an armful of peppermint candy canes into the cart. He also tossed in gumdrops, chocolate, red vines, and countless other candies.

"Are you planning on giving yourself a cavity on every single tooth?" Jongdae asked, eyeing the cart that was completely full of candy, "also, this is like two months rent."

"Listen Jongdae, it's fine. I've got it all under control" Baekhyun said, "Look at this! They have little gummy Santa's!" He tossed three bags into the cart.

The person who rang them up was just as monotonous as the teenager sweeping. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and mouthed "Robot" and both of them giggled like children.

"Your total is 203.75 would you like to donate one dollar to children's hospital?"

"Um yeah," Baekhyun pulled out his wallet.

"Thank you, sir. Your new total is 204.75"

Baekhyun paid him as Jongdae began putting the bags of candy into the cart.

"Thank you and happy holidays," The cashier said, handing Baekhyun the receipt. They pushed the cart out to the car and loaded everything into the backseat.

"Okay now can I take you home?"

"Yeah I think that would be nice," Baekhyun said, yawning. Jongdae shook his head and drove them back to Baekhyun's house.

He stopped the car and was about to open the door when Baekhyun grabbed his arm. He looked serious.

"I need to break up with Taeyeon." He said, staring at the dashboard but retaining a firm grasp on Jongdae's arm.

" Okay ? Do you need to do it right now? It's four am she might not be to-"

"I'm  gonna call her" Baekhyun pulled out his phone.

"Whoa  whoa buddy." Jongdae reached over and snatched it from him, "Don't wake her up just to dump her  okay ? Give it a day."

"Do you think we should break up?" Baekhyun asked, staring at Jongdae intently, Jongdae stared at Baekhyun's hand clutching his jacket and didn't answer. "It's not fair to her," Baekhyun said quietly. 

"What isn't?" Jongdae was uncomfortable. The car suddenly seemed very hot.

"I'm going out with her but I like someone else," Baekhyun said, he was staring at Jongdae so intently that Jongdae was worried he would burst into flames or like,  lasers would shoot out of Baekhyun's eyes and into Jongdae's brain.

"Okay?" Jongdae wasn't quite sure what else to say, he avoided Baekhyun's glare and kept staring at his hand. Baekhyun moved and suddenly his face was right in front of Jongdae's, so close he couldn't make out features of Baekhyun's face but he could feel his warm breath.

"Baek-"

"Jongdae" Baekhyun sighed, moving forward. Jongdae held his breath. Right before their lips met, Baekhyun missed, slumping onto Jongdae's chest. Jongdae stared down and almost kicked Baekhyun but saw he was fast asleep.

Jongdae pushed his hair out of his face and took a deep breath before gently pushing Baekhyun back onto his seat. He got out of the car and went to the other side, pulling Baekhyun onto his back in a fireman's carry.

Thankfully he had the keys so he was able to open the door and drop Baekhyun on the couch without making too much noise.

He was about to go get the candy out of the car when the kitchen light turned on and Minseok was standing there in boxers, holding a glass of water.

"What the fuck?" He said, his voice scratchy, "What are you doing here? Is he  okay ? What the fuck? "

"He's fine he's just asleep. He um, was hungry and so we met at the convenience store but then he said he needed candy and gingerbread houses so we went and got those and then he told me he needs to break up with my cousin and then he....fell asleep." Jongdae stammered, trying to defend himself but he wasn't sure why.

"Oh my god. Did he take Luhan's car?"

"Yeah. Can you help me get all the candy out of the car?"

"Um, sure," Minseok said, he went to his room and returned seconds later in sweats and a hoodie that was too big for him, Jongdae assumed it was Luhan's. They trudged out to the car and between the two of them were able to bring in all the bags in one trip.

"Are these Luhan's pants? Why are they wet?"

"Um, they were on the passenger seat when I got in and they are wet because Baekhyun is a messy eater and there were no paper towels in the car."

Minseok sighed and tossed the pants into the corner. "Do you need a ride home?"

"no I don't want you to have to do that, I'll just crash here."

"Okay, I can take you home on my way to the coffee shop," Mineseok said, yawning and padding back off to bed.

Jongdae stared at Baekhyun for awhile, sprawled out and snoring softly on the sofa. He didn't want to have to bring him all the way back to his room so Jongdae brought all Baekhyun's blankets out. He took off Baekhyun's shoes and jacket and hat and positioned him so he was more comfortable on the sofa before tucking the biggest blanket he could find around him.

He piled the rest of the blankets on the ground and laid down, but he wasn't able to fall asleep. His mind kept replaying the moment when Baekhyun fell asleep, he knew it was headed towards a kiss but Baek just wasn't able to make it all the way, he knew it was probably because Baekhyun has severe head trauma.

Baekhyun would probably forget it all in the morning, Jongdae decided. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse. Jongdae was still awake when Minseok re-emerged to go to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay listen im so sorry this took forever!!! I have had this whole scene in my head for months but I moved and started working and taking care of my mom and things just kinda got away from me but I promise to start updating more regularly!!! Anyway here is a chapter of solely baekchen to satisfy you and also I promise we r moving in that direction. Anyway as always, tell me what you think and thank you for reading and being loyal to my sporadic ass!!! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is a mess sorry next chapter will be better

When Baekhyun woke up in the morning he was alone on the couch. He had a splitting headache and sat up quickly which was a mistake because everything spun for a good 45 seconds before he was able to steady himself. He tried to remember the night before but only could recall glimpses, Jongdae, the store, some minimum wage robot? He groaned and put his hand to his head.

He found a sticky note on his forehead, written on it was

"u owe me so much coffee. xoxo- jongdae"

He put the sticky note back on his forehead and tried to stand up, but decided against it, preferring to sink back into the sofa than vomit out whatever was in his stomach.

A door somewhere opened and a herd of small dogs were suddenly on the couch, licking Baekhyun and biting him. He tried to gently push them off but that didn't work so he tried to pet three dogs at once but found a problem in the fact that he only had two hands. He ended up petting none of them and holding his arms out trying to solve his two arms-three dogs dilemma.

Luckily Jongin was there to save the day, he removed two of the dogs, leaving Baekhyun with a manageable one dog-two hand situation.

"Are you hungry? Minseok told me to make sure you eat. And drink water, and take your medicine." Jongin said, staring doe-eyed at Baekhyun.

"I'm fine. Tell Minseok to fuck himself." Baekhyun stood up again, this time with success. He moved all the bags from the night before into his room, he vaguely remembered buying candy, he remembered Jongdae sitting in the cart, smiling.

He sat on the floor and dumped all the gingerbread houses on the floor. He pulled out a huge board he had been saving for this purpose and set to work assembling his gingerbread castle.

After a few hours, he was about halfway done, he had fucked up a lot, but in the end, he figured it would work enough. Jongin had come in and forced him to take his medicine and eat some porridge. He was lost in the world of gingerbread, glad to have something to focus on.

He was interrupted by Jongin and, to his surprise, Choi Siwon, standing in his doorway. Jongin was smirking, "I can't believe you stood up a cop." He said.

"Hello Baekhyun, I'm told you had a...stressful night," Siwon said, kneeling down.

"Oh, shit I was supposed to meet you at work I'm so sorry," Baekhyun said, suddenly remembering the conversation shortly before he fell out of the tree.

"It's alright. Can we talk here? is there somewhere else you'd like to go? Your boss, Minseok, said you had been in the hospital yesterday are you okay?" Siwon sat on the floor across from Baekhyun, the half finished ginger castle between them.

"I'm fine I just have a minor concussion. We can talk here if you want. Do you want to help me build my castle?" Baekhyun picked up another huge tube of icing and handed it to Siwon.

"Um, sure. I just have a couple of questions, how long have you known the Kim family?"

"Um, about two years I guess."

"And did you ever know any member of the Kim's to be involved with anything...suspicious."

"What do you mean, suspicious. Jongdeok was a good guy. He like, didn't even drink." Baekhyun set down the piece of the house he was working on, "Why would someone kill him? He was like? a single dad."

Siwon sighed, "we got a call, the night of the accident. Someone saw a tall man putting water on the road, it was already slippery so it just made a lot of black ice. They also saw the person putting tire spikes. Upon investigation, we found the tires had been destroyed. We have a couple suspects but that's all I can tell you." They were quiet for a while. Siwon set down his frosting and looked around Baekhyun's room. Baekhyun had become so engaged in the house he wasn't paying attention.

"Who is this?" Siwon asked, holding up an old photograph. It was a picture from when they had first moved into the house, Luhan and Minseok, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Jongin and his dogs. They were all smiling, their arms around each other. Siwon was pointing at Chanyeol.

"Oh, um, my ex. That was taken the day we all moved in here."

"What is his name?"

"Park Chanyeol? Why?"

"Can I take a picture of this? It  May prove important to our investigation."

"Why?" Siwon was already taking a picture

"I'm not at liberty to say at this time. I think I'll let you rest for now. Is it okay if  I  reach out to you for further questions? Also, Park Sunyoung from Social Services might be in touch, she has some questions about Jongsu."

"What happened to the other guy?"

"He was reassigned. Sunyoung is good, though. And if you can think of anything else relevant to this please do not hesitate to call me." Siwon was standing up and brushing off, seeming to be in a huge rush to leave, "Also, um, good luck on your...gingerbread house." 

Baekhyun looked at the picture which he assumed was somewhere on the floor in a corner. It used to be framed but then he couldn't stand to see Chanyeol's face so he took it out and put it on the floor. He put the picture back under his bed and returned to quietly assembling the castle.

"Why do you need the picture?" He asked again.

"Are you going to decorate it today?" Siwon gestured to the house.

"No, I'm not decorating it. It's for someone else." Baekhyun responded, moving on from the photograph. Siwon stood up.

"Well, I think this is all for now. I will call you if anything else comes up." he suddenly seemed distracted but Baekhyun didn't notice.

"Cool-io my man." He also stood up, figuring as soon as Siwon left he could eat something.

They walked to the front and just as Siwon was reaching for the doorknob the door opened and a very livid Mrs. Byun was standing there, flanked by Minseok and Luhan who looked almost terrified and were standing farther apart than normal.

"Oh, so you are alive." She said, glaring at Baekhyun.

"Mother." He said. Siwon glanced between them, "How nice of you to stop by unannounced."

"Are you his roommates?" Siwon asked Minseok and Luhan.

"Yeah, who are you?" Luhan shot back. He wasn't in a good mood but Baekhyun was not doing a great job of picking up on social cues. In fact, he felt a little dizzy. He leaned against the back of the sofa.

"I'm Choi Siwon with the police, would either of you be available for questioning?"

"Now you're involved with the Police?" Baekhyun's mother's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Let's just get inside okay?" Minseok said calmly, ushering Luhan and Baekhyun's mother inside. Before anyone could say anything else he stood in front of Baekhyun staring at him, "You don't look great, have you eaten today?"

"yes"

"Baekhyun" Minseok crossed his arms.

"I was busy"

"Come with me." Minseok grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into the kitchen. He poured a glass of water and watched Baekhyun drink it, and then began boiling water for ramen.

"Why would you need to talk to us?" Luhan was talking to Siwon in the living room. Siwon shrugged.

"You have known Jongsu's family as long as Baekhyun."

"So? At some point, I've seen all his students but that doesn't mean I'd be much help in an investigation."

"Investigation?" Mrs. Byun demanded, staring at Siwon with the piercing look she had trained on Baekhyun seconds before.

"Yes. I'm a detective. Do you know any of Baekhyun's students?"

"How the hell would I? I had to call his roommate to find his address!"

"Alright thank you. I'll be in touch Baekhyun." Baekhyun nodded at him and Siwon left, awkwardly nodding goodbyes to everyone else. As soon as the door was closed Mrs. Byun rounded on Baekhyun.

"Why is there a detective talking to you?"

"Well, mom-"

"Here." Minseok interrupted Baekhyun by shoving ramen in his face, "eat half of this before you say anything else." Baekhyun locked eyes with him for a second before taking and quickly eating as much of the ramen as he could without breaking eye contact before Minseok grabbed the bowl away.

"I'm still hungry" Baekhyun whined.

"You can have the rest in ten minutes after you take your medicine." Minseok set the ramen on the counter. "Luhan and  I are going to go to another room and order dinner while you guys talk."

"Wait don't leave me here-" Baekhyun tried to grab Minseok's arm but his depth perception was off and he ended up punching Minseok's stomach instead. Minseok ignored and shoved Luhan into his room.

Baekhyun's mom sat down on the couch. Baekhyun stood leaning against the wall, not making eye contact with her.

"Why did you leave so suddenly? I thought you would be happy to see Chanyeol." She said quietly. Baekhyun was suddenly very emotional.

"Something came up." He said bluntly.

"Why is there a cop?"

"One of my student's father was murdered. He is investigating it since I have known the family for a couple years he talked to me. I'm not in trouble." He was suddenly feeling very dizzy. He sat down on the floor, trying not to let his weakness show.

"Are you okay? You don't look good." His mom said, staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine. I hit my head the other day, not a big deal."

They sat in silence for a moment before the doorbell rang. Baekhyun got up and opened the door, almost ready to pass out. He didn't see anyone at first but was tackled by a small person hugging his legs.

"Hyung." Jongsu was bundled up in a puffy jacket and hat and scarf, but through the gap in his clothing, Baekhyun could see the child was crying. His nose was red and his face tear-streaked. Baekhyun put a hand on his head and looked outside for an adult.

"How did you get here?" He asked, kneeling down and pulling Jongsu off of him to look at him. He held the child at arms length and gently wiped away his tears.

"My grandma is sick again," He said, sobbing quietly. Baekhyun picked him up and closed the door, carrying Jongsu close to the fire Jongin had started.

"Who is this?" He had forgotten about his mom.

"Um, one of my students. Jongsu where is your uncle?"

"I was with Taeyeon Noona but Uncle called her and said Grandma was sick again."

"Where is your noona?" Baekhyun began helping Jongsu out of his layers. Jongsu shrugged. Baekhyun pulled out his phone, no missed calls or texts. He called Taeyeon.

"Baek now isn't really a great ti-"

"Where are you?" He asked before she could tell him it wasn't a good time.

"Listen don't tell Jongdae, Jongsu ran away and I don't know where he went." Taeyeon sounded close to tears.

"I have Jongsu, he's at my house," Baekhyun said, Jongsu was sniffling again. Baekhyun pulled him into a tight hug and let the child cry into him.

"Oh thank fuck oh my god. Okay, I'm coming to get him." Taeyeon said, "Jongdae's mom just got re-admitted and I don't know what he would have done if  I had lost like, the one person that matters to him anymore, fuck."

"We'll neither of you will have to deal with that. I can take care of him until you get here okay? Does Jongdae need anything?"

"I don't know Baekhyun he was really tired today, he wouldn't say why. He will probably stay at the hospital tonight." Baekhyun felt a pang of guilt. He was the reason Jongdae was tired.

"Okay, we'll talk more when you get here." He said, hanging up.

"Mom, this is Jongsu. Jongsu, this is my mom." Baekhyun pushed Jongsu up a little so he could look at his mom. He sniffled.

"It's good to meet you." He said respectfully.

"You too sweetie." Baekhyun's mom said in her calming mom voice.

Minseok and Luhan came out of their room, "Okay you can finish your ramen now." Minseok said, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Jongsu, "Hey bud"

"Hello, Hyung," Jongsu said.

"When did you get here?"

"Jongdae's mom is in the hospital again, Taeyeon is coming to get Jongsu."

"Tell them to stay for dinner. Minseok got excited and ordered a ton of food and Jongin is out tonight so there will be enough." Luhan said, ruffling Jongsu's hair as he walked by.

"I'm staying too." Mrs. Byun said, "this is a mess and you need a motherly touch." She stood up.

"Mom you don't have to-"

"Nonsense. You cut me out of your life for far too long Byun Baekhyun. I'm going to help out in any way I can." She said, with the voice of determination that Baekhyun knew was senseless to argue with.

He exchanged glances with Minseok and Luhan, both of them shrugged. "We could always use more help," Minseok said, smiling.

"Someone get that child some hot chocolate or something," She said, finally taking off her jacket and heading to the kitchen. Minseok nodded and began doing what he did best, preparing warm beverages.

Baekhyun sat down and zoned out for a second, letting everything unfold around him. He wasn't quite sure what it was but something was about to be very wrong. His stomach lurched and he figured it out. He stood up quickly and stumbled to the bathroom before emptying his stomach into the toilet.

"Did you tell your mom how you got that concussion?" Luhan asked from the doorway. Baekhyun's face was still in the toilet so he simply responded with the middle finger. He stood up slowly and Luhan handed him a wet towel to wipe his face. The cool towel felt amazing on his heated skin.

"Hyung?" Jongsu was standing timidly in the doorway, looking anxious.

"Hey, buddy," Baekhyun said, trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun noticed for the first time Jongsu was holding the stuffed cat from his dad. Luhan put a hand comfortingly on Jongsu's head.

"Yeah, buddy he's fine. He just doesn't feel well. You've been sick before right?"

"Once I threw up in Uncle's bed," Jongsu said, Baekhyun laughed, picturing Jongdae's reaction.

"He must have loved that," Baekhyun said. He felt steady enough to leave the bathroom, Jongsu found his hand and held it as they walked back to the kitchen. Right before they entered Jongsu stopped walking, staring at the ground. Luhan continued to find Minseok.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked, kneeling next to Jongsu. Another tear fell from his soft cheek.

"Is my grandma gonna die?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, Jongsu," Baekhyun said, pulling him into another hug as Jongsu began to sob. "You're gonna be fine okay?"

"I don't want anyone else to die." Jongsu sobbed. At some point another pair of arms had wrapped around the both of them, Baekhyun looked up and smiled at Taeyeon who had arrived. Jongsu extracted himself from them and wiped his face.

"I'm sorry I ran away noona." He said, blushing a little. Taeyeon smiled gently and squeezed his arm.

"I'm glad you came somewhere safe." She said, "Just don't scare me like that again okay?"

"I won't" Jongsu said.

"Hey, Jongsu want to help me with dinner?" Minseok called out. That was his go-to coping/distracting mechanism. Baekhyun recognized it based off the many times Minseok had used it on him.

"Yeah" Jongsu's face brightened a little and he trotted to the kitchen where Minseok and Mrs. Byun were setting the table.

Instead of standing up, Baekhyun almost collapsed against the wall. Taeyeon looked at him with concern. She sat on the floor next to him and leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away,

"I just threw up you might not want to do that." He said by way of explanation.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I just have a little concussion." He looked at his hands.

"What? How did that happen?"

"He fell out of a tree trying to run from his ex." Luhan supplied helpfully, stepping over them to get to the bathroom.

"You....what?"

"I mean. That's pretty much it. Don't tell my mom she thinks I'm straight."

"That's not that issue I'm having right now."

"What is your issue then?" Baekhyun had lost what little tact he had.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It's really not a big deal," Baekhyun said, Taeyeon switched to the other wall so she was facing him.

"Yes, it is. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend. That means I can help you, especially when you hurt yourself doing stupid shit."

"About that" Baekhyun remembered how he told Jongdae he was going to break up with Taeyeon. Now seemed like a good time.

"About what?" She looked kind of angry. It was probably because he didn't kiss her earlier, Baekhyun decided.

"About girlfriend." He was having trouble forming words coherently. He just wanted to lie down. Taeyeon stared at him, "I think we should  May be. think about girlfriend"

"Baekhyun you aren't making any sense," Taeyeon said, her anger turning into concern.

"We aren't making sense." He responded, breaking up with someone was harder than it looks. "It would make sense if the girlfriend wasn't a thing."

"What?"

"Dinner is ready!" Luhan called from the kitchen.

"We can talk later okay?" Taeyeon said, standing up and helping Baekhyun.

"Yeah, we can break later." He agreed.

They all sat down, Jongsu between Baekhyun and Taeyeon, and Baekhyun's mother between Minseok and Luhan.

"I called Chanyeol this morning." Baekhyuns mother said casually, causing Baekhyun to cough and spit up his food. Jongsu stared with concern.

"Why?" Baekhyun asked, louder than he meant to.

"Because you both left so quickly! And you weren't answering your phone. You know he seemed concerned, he said he was thinking about stopping by to check on you."

"He said he was coming here?" Baekhyun actually spit out his food, all over Minseok who sighed loudly.

"He said he might. He misses you a lot! They were best friends, inseparable from diapers." Mrs. Byun explained to Taeyeon.

"What happened?" Taeyeon asked.

"The unthinkable," Luhan said dramatically.

"What does that mean?"

"He moved out. It didn't end well with any of us." Minseok said, still wiping off Baekhyuns spit.

"Is that the big eared guy I met the other day?" Jongsu asked.

"Yeah."

"He knew my dad," Jongsu said simply. Everyone exchanged glances.

"What?" Four voices said at once.

"He used to come over. I don't think they liked each other very much." Jongsu said.

"He came to your house?"

"Yeah,  May I please have some more?" Jongsu held his empty bowl to Mrs. Byun.

"Anyways," She said, scooping more food for him, "Chanyeol is back in town and he just wants to talk to you again, like old times."

"When did he leave?" Taeyeon asked.

"About a year ago. He left town until last week." Luhan supplied as Baekhyun stabbed his bulgogi with a chopstick.

"He was at my house before my dad died." Jongsu said, "like a week before he died."

"What? That's impossible Jongsu. He's like, married now." Baekhyun said,

"I remember!" Jongsu protested. There was a knock on the door. Baekhyun exchanged glances with Minseok and Luhan, each daring the other to answer it.

"For gods sakes, you guys act like its a ghost." Taeyeon sighed, standing up and going to answer the door.

"I like her." Baekhyun's mom said, "I'm glad you finally found a girlfriend."

"Hello, um, is Baekhyun here?" Baekhyun didn't have to see the door to know who was there.

"Yeah, he is, who are you?" Taeyeon said, "Come in."

"I'm Park Chanyeol, and thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have a life rn so expect more regular updates also check out my starwars au if u like it ill keep updating that as well also HI tell me how u felt abt the comeback bc Bbh's lip ring RUINED My WHOLE life


	19. Chapter 19

Baekhyun froze. He considered jumping out of the window, he was on the first story this time so it wouldn't end too badly. He glanced around, Jongsu was staring at him with concern.

"Hyung I don't like him" He whispered.

"Me either," Baekhyun said, putting a hand protectively on Jongsu's back. Baekhyuns mother stood up, smiling.

"Hello! I'm so glad you stopped by dear!" She walked up and hugged Chanyeol. As soon as she let him go Minseok was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. It was almost comical the height difference but they all knew Minseok was buff and terrifying.

"I thought I made  i t clear what would happen if you came back." He said in a low voice.

"Usually, that voice turns me on but now I'm kinda scared," Luhan whispered.

"There's a kid here," Baekhyun said with disgust.

"Considering jumping out the window?"

"Maybe."

Taeyeon came back to the table, "Baekhyun, did you guys like date or something?" she asked seriously. Baekhyun groaned and put his head in his hands on the table. Jongsu comfortingly patted his back, "so yeah?"

"Yeah they did." Luhan said, "But his mom doesn't know."

"Yikes," Taeyeon said.

"Hyung," Jongsu was pulling on Baekhyun's sleeve and looking up with wide eyes,

"What's up?"

"Can I go to your room please." He was staring at Chanyeol with trepidation.

"Yeah of course. Clear your place and don't step on the gingerbread house okay? I'll be in in a couple minutes to check on you." Baekhyun said, following the childs gaze. He accidentally locked eyes with Chanyeol and found himself unable to tear his eyes away. He felt a burning in his stomach, anger? confusion? hurt? Everything was such a mess.

Jongsu slipped out of his seat and put his bowl and chopsticks in the sink before quickly going back to Baekhyun's room. Baekhyun was still staring at Chanyeol. He seemed unable to move, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

Taeyeon came behind him and put her hands protectively on his shoulders but he barely even registered her touch. Chanyeol slowly walked towards him, as if waiting for someone to attack him.

"Can we talk?" He asked Baekhyun.

"We can talk." Luhan stood up between them, breaking Baekhyun's gaze, "you skipped your last month of rent."

"I don't want to talk to you," Chanyeol said with a strained voice.

"Well, then you shouldn't have skipped rent." Luhan said arms crossed, "You owe me 71,000 won."

Chanyeol stopped, then rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll pay you rent for that month. Can I talk to Baekhyun now?"

"Sorry, visiting hours are over. Visiting hours are between 3 am and 3:01 am, appointments must be booked at least three months in advance." Luhan had a venom in his voice that warmed Baekhyuns heart. Taeyeon squeezed his shoulders.

"Luhan just let-" Chanyeol began, Baekhyun stood up abruptly, surprising everyone.

"Five minutes." He said, staring down at Chanyeol, which was difficult because Chanyeol had a good five inches on Baekhyun.

"Alone," Chanyeol said. He looked almost desperate.

"No," Luhan said,

"Fine." Baekhyun put a hand out to stop Luhan from speaking, "follow me." Baekhyun didn't look at his mother or Luhan or Minseok and especially not Taeyeon.

He went to the backyard, it was snowing again and Baekhyun wished he had a coat but he wasn't going to let Chanyeol see his weakness.

"Can we talk inside?" Chanyeol shivered.

"Four minutes thirty seconds," Baekhyun said, looking at his watch.

"Fine, I know you hate me that's fine but  I  need you to know something."

"Four minutes."

"Stop talking for like four seconds." Chanyeol glared at him. Baekhyun didn't say anything. He dug his toe into the snow, letting the cold that seeped through his shoes keep him grounded. "I didn't want to hurt you, I hope one day you'll understand that."

"Okay."

"I just... I know you are close with the Kim family but Baek they are bad news."

"Noted."

"I mean you should stay away from them."

"Okay."

"Are you even listening to me?" Chanyeol stepped closed, Baekhyun stepped back, finally looking up at Chanyeol.

"I'm listening okay?"

"This is important." Chanyeol took another step forward, crowding Baekhyun onto a table.

"Two minutes."

"Just, listen, whatever happens, okay just...I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, you did so..." Baekhyun looked down, he didn't want Chanyeol to sense his weakness. Chanyeol relaxed a little, Baekhyun couldn't see his face but by his body language, he could tell he was tired.

"Baekhyun I- I'm sorry." It sounded heavy.

"Well I'm sorry too but I can't forgive you," Baekhyun said, deciding the time was up. He pushed past Chanyeol and went inside to his room. Jongsu was lying on his bed playing a game on his old Gameboy. Baekhyun closed the door and crawled in bed next to Jongsu.

"Hyung are you okay?" Jongsu asked, putting the game down and looking at Baekhyun. He tried to smile but he couldn't. A hot, angry tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm fine Jongsu." Baekhyun lied. Jongsu reached up and began stroking Baekhyun's arm. Baekhyun wanted to cry even harder at the tenderness of Jongsu, the sweetness.

"What game were you playing?" Baekhyun asked, sitting up a little and putting his arm around Jongsu. Jongsu settled into his shoulder and pulled the game back out.

"Legend of Zelda." He said, turning it back on.

"that's my favorite!" Baekhyun said, watching the eight-year-old play the game was relaxing in a way he never thought possible. Eventually, he fell asleep, his head on Jongsu's head.

He woke up some time later to Taeyeon on the edge of his bed, shaking his leg gently.

"Hey sweetie," He opened his eyes and for a second was disoriented. Jongsu had fallen asleep on him, the game still in his lap,

"What time is it?" He asked, careful not to move and disturb Jongsu.

"About eleven."

"What happened?" Taeyeon handed him a glass of water.

"Well, after you came inside and went straight to your room Minseok told us not to disturb you, went outside for about ten minutes, and then came back in. Chanyeol looked really upset but he left pretty quickly. Your mom is asleep on the couch."

"This has been the worst day of my life." Baekhyun said, "I didn't even call Jongdae."

"It's fine. He's busy anyway. Just go back to sleep okay? I'm gonna take Jongsu home." She reached over to shake the kid but Baekhyun grabbed her arm.

"why don't you guys just stay the night. It's late and I don't want you to worry about getting home. He's already comfortable."

"Alright," Taeyeon smiled gently. "Can I borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?"

"Uh yeah," Baekhyun tried to figure out how to move without waking up Jongsu, who had snuggled closer to him.

"I'll get it," Taeyeon said, smiling. She found a clean tee shirt faster than Baekhyun probably could have and quickly changed. "Is there room for one more?" She asked. There wasn't, but Baekhyun wasn't going to kick her out and his mom was on the couch so there's not really anywhere else she could sleep.

He extracted himself from Jongsu and was able to sit up, "I'll be right back, I have to pee." He said, slowly leaving the room. He didn't go to the bathroom, he went to the kitchen and found his phone charging on the counter, Minseok probably plugged it in.

He walked quietly so he wouldn't wake up his mom, and went to Luhan's empty room.

Without really thinking about what he was going to do, he dialed Jongdae.

 


	20. Chapter 20

“Hello?” Jongdae sounded tired. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun suddenly relaxed, he sat on the floor and leaned against Luhan’s bed, “How is your mom?” 

“How is your head?” 

“I asked you first.” 

“She’s alive.” Jongdae sounded tired, “for now.” he let out a harsh laugh. 

“Is there anything I can do?” 

“Distract me?” 

“Well, usually that means sex-” 

“Baekhyun just like, I don’t know. Tell me about your night. What did you have for dinner?” Baekhyun tried to picture where Jongdae was, he was probably in the hallway, sitting on a bench. The hospital was probably cold. He probably had some shitty coffee that was lukewarm and half a candy bar. 

“Well, actually there were a couple guests tonight.” 

“Really? Anyone I know?” 

“Uh well, my mom, your nephew, your cousin, and my crazy ex made a guest appearance.” 

“Wow that’s a lot...what...how did that go?”

“Well my mom decided that we need help, aka she has decided to be a part of my life again which is wild in and of itself, but then Jongsu and Taeyeon showed up and after dinner you-know-who showed up.” 

“Are you referring to your ex as lord Voldemort?” Jongdae chuckled. 

“Chanyeol is worse than lord Voldemort,” Baekhyun said vehemently, Jongdae chuckled more but it felt half-assed and tired. 

“What did lord Voldemort want from you?” He asked. Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol telling him to stay away from the Kim family. 

“Oh he just um, wanted to see if I was okay. Minseok and Luhan bounced him out so I didn’t even talk to him.” Why was he lying? Baekhyun felt kind of sick. 

“That’s weird. Is he still like...into you?” 

“No I mean, I doubt it. I think he just wanted to fuck with me. I dunno.” 

“Wow, what an eventful night in the Kim-Kim-Byun-Han house.” Jongdae yawned. 

“What a cumbersome name.” 

“Can you think of something better?” 

“Kim squared-byun-Han?” 

“Kim-Han-Byun-Kim? By age order?” Jongdae sounded like he was moving around. Baekhyun could hear noises in the background. 

“I mean still cumbersome but I guess it will do. I’ll make a plaque.”

“That’s a great idea.” 

“What are you doing now?” Baekhyun pulled a blanket over himself. 

“Um, trying to find more coffee. They moved the machine in the hospital so it's on the third floor now which is the intensive care for pediatrics which just makes me sad you know, like seeing sick kids. There is one in the nurses station though and Junmyeon lets me use it but like, he went home.” 

“I’ll bring you coffee.” Baekhyun offered without really thinking. 

“Not tonight Baek. I’m not letting you leave your house after nine pm to see me anymore.” 

“Why do you stop liking me after nine?” 

“No, but you drag me to the store in the middle of the fucking night and don’t even tell me why,” Jongdae whined. 

“I can't tell you yet. You’ll find out at the Kim-Han-Byun-Kim Christmas Party.” 

“What if you combined your first names? MinLuBaekJong, or SeokLuHyunIn” 

“MLBJ? Bj, haha.” 

“Oh my god go to bed.” 

“Did you find coffee?” 

“No. I guess I have to go to the kids floor. Junmyeon isn’t even going to be in tomorrow because he had something come up with his boyfriend? I don’t know. If I remember correctly though you owe me a lot of coffee.” Jongdae said. 

“You’re right. Can I pay you back in installments?” 

“Yes but you should know I have a steep interest rate.” 

“As any respectable man should. What is your hourly rate?” Baekhyun could feel Jongdae blushing through the phone. 

“Too high for you to afford.” He said, laughing. 

“Damn.” 

“Also aren't you dating my cousin?” 

“For now.” Baekhyun picked at a string on the carpet, “I tried to break up with her tonight but um, that didn’t work.” 

“How?” 

“She’s asleep in my bed right now.” 

“Well. I mean. Maybe try again later.” 

“Do you want me to break up with her?” Baekhyun felt like a middle schooler, but he was tired and legitimately wanted to know. Jongdae was silent. 

“I should go um, check on my mom.” He said after awhile. Baekhyun regretted asking Jongdae’s opinion on him and Taeyeon. 

“Yeah, um I should go to bed, hey try and get some sleep tonight okay?”

“Yes, mom,” Jongdae said Baekhyun could hear a smile in his voice. 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight Kim Jongdae.” 

“Goodnight Byun Baekhyun.” 

... 

“Good-”

“Just hang up already, god.” Jongdae hung up before Baekhyun could say anything else. As soon as he hung up the room was suddenly too dark, too cold. 

He made his way out to the kitchen to get a drink before going back to bed, not noticing his mom standing in the shadows. 

“We need to talk.” She said, arms crossed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rl important 2 me but also rly important things will happen in the next 2 chapters so don't put down that remote actually u can bc it will prob b a couple days at least before i can write the next 2 chapters bc i m a piece of shit


	21. Chapter 21

“Holy crap mom you scared me half to death!”

“Can you sit down?”

“Mom what’s wrong?” His mom seemed nervous, which was never a good sign. He sat down on the armchair and she sat across from him on the sofa.

“About Chanyeol-” Baekhyun tried to keep a poker face, “There was...there’s something about that I don’t know isn’t there?”

“Um, not really. We were friends and now we are not. It happens.” Baekhyun stared at his water, rubbing circles on the rim of the glass.

“Baekhyun I know you well enough to know when you are lying.” Baekhyun wished he had stayed on the phone with Jongdae.

“I don’t know what else you want from me, mom.” He said quietly.

“Baekhyun, you are an adult now. You are independent, you are your own person, and yet you still keep pushing me away, and when I bring back someone I thought was your best friend you meet both of us with a degree of resentment. I just want to know why.”

“Well mom, if you really want to know here we go.” Baekhyun set down his water, he leaned forward on his knees, then leaned back in the chair, and then forward again. He focused on a stain on the floor, he couldn’t remember why it was there. Probably Luhan’s fault.  Eventually, he stood up, needing to do something other than sit. His mom stared at him expectantly.

“Chanyeol and I, me and Chanyeol, we um, we weren’t just friends. We uh, went a lot farther than that.” He said, “And so when he left I was um, heartbroken, and it wasn’t a great ending so I don’t really want to ever see him again.” He waited for a response but his mother said nothing for what felt like hours.

“That’s it?” She said eventually, causing Baekhyun to freeze for a second.

“W- what?”

“You’re big thing, the secret that’s been keeping us apart, the reason you’ve resented me all these years? Is because you’re gay? And you thought I would hate you for it?”

“Um, I mean I’m not...gay...I like girls, but I also really like boys it's um...”

“And you thought I didn’t know?”

“You... what?”

“Sweetie, I’m your mother I’m not an idiot. I knew you and Chanyeol were more than just friends, I have eyes. Also ears. Also, you did a really bad job of making sure I wasn’t home when you guys, um, hung out”

Baekhyun felt his cheeks burning, he was glad it was dark.

“Wait so this whole time you’ve, pretended not to know? Why didn’t you tell me?” Baekhyun sat down in shock.

“I wanted you to come out when you were ready, and I didn’t know that...I didn’t know how badly things ended with Chanyeol otherwise I wouldn’t have kept bringing him up. Why did you tell me how awful he was?” His mom scooted on the couch so she could put a hand on his leg.

“I- I didn’t know how you would react and I didn’t...I didn’t want you to reject me right after he did. I mean I didn’t really talk to anyone after he left, for like , two weeks the only person I saw was Minseok.” He sat back, still in shock.

“Are you and Taeyeon actually dating or is she a beard?”

“We’re actually dating. I’m not like, gay, I mean I thought I was but, I’m bisexual I guess.”

“And you thought...you thought I would what? Disown you? Hate you? Kick you out?”

“I dunno.I Just...guess I didn’t want to make things weird or difficult. I’m sorry mom.”

“So what really happened with Chanyeol?”

“Um, he left. I mean, we dated for a long time, lived together, and then one day he was just. Gone.”

“Without a word? You must have been heartbroken.”

“I guess yeah, but I’ve moved on I mean, I...I just would rather not see him anymore.”

“Of course, of course, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine mom,” Baekhyun smiled and reached out to grab her hand, holding it tightly.

“Just one more question.” His mother said, timidly.

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean I don’t have to bug you to visit anymore? Or that I can stop by here more often? Can we like, have a real relationship? Oh! can I stop by that cute coffee shop Minseok runs?”

Baekhyun laughed, “Yeah mom, I think that would be great.” He couldn’t see very well but his eyes had adjusted enough that he could see his mom smiling.

“You should go to bed now, it's almost four in the morning!”

“Alright. Goodnight mom.” Baekhyun kissed his mom on the cheek before walking back to his room as quietly as possible.

 

Taeyeon and Jongsu were asleep quietly curled into each other. Baekhyun tried to slide into the small space left for him as gently as he could, but Taeyeon still woke up. She looked confused but relaxed when he reached over to push a strand of hair out of her eyes.

“Baekhyun-ah,” she said sleepily.

“Yeah, I’m here. Go back to sleep” He said, stroking the side of her face. He did like her, a lot, but not in the same way he liked Jongdae, not as much. She smiled and fell back asleep quickly, but Baekhyun didn’t really sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry!! I have more coming up this week!!! also this is kinda emotional lmao art imitates life except bbh's mom isn't a piece of shit in this anyway this is cheesy and gross but whatever. also im thinking of making a playlist for this story like if i did that wld anyone be interested? I have a lot of songs i've been like listening 2 and like thinking abt in re. to the ppl in this story.


	22. Chapter 22

Baekhyun was still awake when he heard his mom and Minseok moving around at the crack of dawn. He was still awake when Jongsu rolled over and punched him in the face accidentally before getting up to find Minseok (breakfast).He was awake when Taeyeon woke up to her phone ringing on his nightstand. 

“Hello?....oh shit that’s today??.....okay um, when are you getting here? Oh shit no, I’m actually, my nephew and I accidentally spent the night at my boyfriend's house...” She glanced at Baekhyun who was sitting up in bed and staring out his window. “Okay yeah I’ll be home to meet you okay? I’ll see you soon!” 

“Who is that?” Baekhyun asked as she hung up the phone. 

“My friend, Tiffany, is staying with me for a bit. She just moved back to Korea and isn’t sure where she wants to settle. We were really close in high school so she’s gonna stay with me until she figures it out. I forgot today was supposed to be the day she arrived.” 

Taeyeon got out of bed and started getting dressed, “Um, I hate to ask this but could you take Jongsu home later? I don’t know if Jongdae is there or not.” 

“Um, yeah it’s not a problem. You didn’t tell me that you had a friend staying with you.” 

“Should I have? You didn’t tell me you fell out of a tree running from your ex.” Taeyeon turned her back to him to change out of his shirt and back into her own. That was unnecessary as he wasn’t paying attention to her anyways. 

“That’s different” He said quietly. 

“How?” 

“Because me falling out of a tree wasn’t a big deal!” 

“Oh and me having a friend stay at my house is?” She turned back to him and he finally met her piercing gaze. He regretted it. He wasn’t angry, he was too tired to be mad, and he knew he was being unreasonable and that she was right. He just, couldn’t stop himself from arguing.

“I mean, you could have mentioned it. How long have you been planning this? You couldn’t have brought up one like, ‘hey so my friend is coming to stay with me from America.’ and I would have been like ‘oh that’s cool! I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“Baekhyun you’re being a little unreasonable. We aren’t even that serious! We have been going out for like three weeks and, to be honest, I'm not even sure if you want to keep going out so why should I tell you things?” 

He didn’t have a response. He got out of bed and put on a sweater over his t-shirt. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To take a leak. But I didn’t think we were telling each other things”

“Don’t be a child Baekhyun. We are adults, we can talk about things like adults.” He stopped at his door and turned around to look at her. 

She was beautiful, even when she was angry and sleepy. He didn’t say anything, for once he didn’t have anything to say. He actually had to pee but he reconsidered leaving at that particular moment. 

“Are you not gonna say anything to me?” 

“Maybe...maybe we should break up,” Baekhyun said, staring at the floor. Taeyeon was quiet for a long time, then she scoffed. 

“You know what? Maybe we should.” She stormed past him and he followed slowly, she got to the door and rounded again, “You know Baekhyun you could have just told me you wanted to fuck my cousin instead of leading me on for three weeks” she spat, the words stung partially because Baekhyun didn’t like being yelled at and partially because they were true and he knew he deserved them. She shook her head and left without saying anything else. 

 

As soon as the door shut Baekhyun finally realized what had happened. He didn’t even feel sad, he felt empty almost. He went to the kitchen. 

“Where is Minseok?” 

“He left to open the shop with D.O. Why?” Luhan asked over a cup of coffee. Baekhyun looked around and saw his mom and Jongsu were outside playing with Jongin’s dogs. “Jongin is still asleep.” Baekhyun sighed and slumped into the chair across from Luhan. “You can talk to me, though? If you like...want to.”  Luhan had never sounded more awkward or emotionally detached.

Baekhyun just sighed and put his head in his hands. “Can you just kill me?” 

“Oh that would be fun, but I don’t want to have to worry about what to do with Jongsu.” Luhan took another sip of coffee and started scrolling through something on his phone.  “Did you see Apink’s comeback? Eunji is so pretty” Luhan said, ignoring Baekhyun’s moans of distress. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be gay?” 

“I can still recognize beauty. She has a nice face shape. Also the dance was so cool.” 

“Taeyeon and I broke up” Baekhyun moaned. Luhan ignored him. 

“Oh also EXID is announcing a comeback. Maybe now Minseok will have a new dance to seduce me with.” 

“I thought you said I could talk to you?” Baekhyun stood up and poured himself a cup of coffee as aggressively as he could, which as it turns out wasn’t very aggressive because he didn’t want to spill it all over himself.  

“You can talk to me, I don’t have anything to offer.” 

“I need to go to the hospital.” Baekhyun dumped the rest of the coffee and put on a fresh pot. 

“I can drive you. I’m going anyway.” 

“Why?” 

“To ask Minseok’s dad for his blessing.” Luhan deadpanned. 

“What? For like, marriage?” Baekhyun almost dropped his coffee. 

“No dumbass. I just have to drop something off. But if you’re gonna be quick I can take you.” 

“Could you drop us off at Jongdae’s house after?” 

“Fine, just call me the Luhan Taxi. This is just because you got dumped this morning though.” 

“I dumped her” Baekhyun pouted. 

“Whatever you say” Luhan took another long sip of coffee, and then stood up. “We leave in twenty minutes.” He said before going to the sofa to watch football until it was time to leave. 

Baekhyun finished making a pot of coffee and put it into one of the thermoses they had, then found some leftover baozai and put them into a container. He also dug up some old coloring books, some crayons, and a shitty YA dystopian novel and put them all into a backpack with the coffee and the baozai. He also managed to not think about Taeyeon, or Jongdae, or Jongsu, the entire time he was getting the backpack ready.

“Jongsu, you wanna go see your grandma?” Baekhyun shouted outside. Jongsu smiled and tried to stand up but was stuck and face planted in the snow. Baekhyun's mother helped get him up and brush him off. 

“Can we see Uncle too?” Jongsu was making huge steps towards the house so he wouldn’t fall again, Jongin’s dogs were running circles around him which made it even harder for him to get inside. 

“Yeah. He should be there!” 

“Okay!!” 

Baekhyun considered calling Jongdae but he knew he would be there and he wanted to surprise him, he also didn’t know how he felt about Jongdae, or about Taeyeon. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Luhan asked halfway through the drive. Baekhyun glanced into the backseat, Jongsu was playing a game with headphones on.

“Tell who what?” he responded even though he knew exactly what Luhan was talking about. 

“Fair enough. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Your mom said you came out to her last night?” Luhan glanced over at Baekhyun. Baekhyun stared ahead, trying to read the bumper sticker on the car in front of them. 

“Yep.” 

“She asked when Minseok and I are getting married,” Luhan said in a voice that blamed Baekhyun for how awkward that conversation must have been. 

“What did you say?” 

“Fuck you” They were at a red light and Baekhyun could finally read the bumper sticker ‘my child is an honors student at Seoul University’. 

“You said that to my mom?” 

“No, I’m saying that to you. I lied to your mom.” Luhan began tapping the steering wheel nervously. Baekhyun smirked. 

“Are you really asking Minseok's dad for his blessing?” 

“And giving him a heart attack? That would go over well. Besides, what makes you think I’m gonna be the one to ask. Minseok might already be planning.” 

“I guess gay people don’t have rules huh. You should propose on christmas.” 

“I’m not proposing to Minseok I just like, assumed we would grow old together just the way we are.” 

“Yeah but if you’re married you get a tax deduction” 

“We are here!!” Luhan pulled into the hospital and parked as quickly as he could and getting out of the car before Baekhyun could say anything else.

**********

Jongsu looked sleepy so Baekhyun carried him on his back until they got to the floor with Minseok’s dad and Jongdae’s mom.

Junmyeon was at the nurses station, he looked exhausted but he smiled when he was Baekhyun. 

“How is your head?” He asked, 

“Great thank you, is Jongdae’s mom here?” 

“Yeah they are in room 4302, but he was awake all night so he might be sleeping.” Junmyeon pointed out the room and returned to the paperwork he had been doing. Baekhyun let Jongsu slide off his back and held his hand as they walked to Jongdae’s mom’s room. 

“Okay so if they are asleep we are gonna be really quiet okay?” Baekhyun whispered. 

“Yes!” Jongsu whispered loudly. They slowly opened the door and were met with almost darkness. 

A few rays of light had managed to make it through the blinds but for the most part all the light in the room was from the machines hooked up to Jongdae’s mother in her bed. Baekhyun almost didn’t notice Jongdae at first because he was curled up in a chair in the corner, fast asleep. His hood was on and he looked cold. His shoes lay on the floor in front of him and he was hugging his knees to his chest. Baekhyun put his finger to his lips, pointing at Jongdae so Jongsu knew to be quiet. 

He found a blanket on the table next to Jongdae’s mom and gently put it over Jongdae, moving his hoodie so it wouldn’t leave a line on his face. He was drooling slightly but Baekhyun didn’t think they were to the point where he could wipe it off. He put the backpack on the floor next to Jongdae and unpacked it, leaving the coffee and Baozai and books and crayons on the table next to him. He found a post-it note and scribbled a quick note, 

“This is the first of many payments I will be making- xoxo bbh” 

He set the note on the coffee thermos and grabbed Jongsu, slowly leaving and closing the door. 

“We’ll come back later okay?” Baekhyun said, picking up the child and carrying him back to the nurses station. He found Luhan talking to Junmyeon. 

“Yeah he’s an asshole but I mean, he means well I’m sure.” Luhan was saying. 

“Talking about me?” Baekhyun asked, setting Jongsu on the counter. 

“Anyway if you do find yourself with nothing to do, our christmas party is always fun. It’s at Minseok’s coffee shop- “Luhan wrote down the address “- if Yifan is in town bring him, im sure Yixing would be happy to know he’s alive. If he isn’t here than you should come stag, it will still be fun.” Luhan winked and put the note in Junmyeon’s scrub pocket. Junmyeon blushed a little. 

“Oh my god stop flirting with every man you see you are taken.” Baekhyun said, pushing Luhan away from Junmyeon, “when he wakes up can you tell Jongdae to call me?” 

“Yeah sure.” Junmyeon said brightly. 

“Are you done yet?” Luhan asked Baekhyun. 

“Did you get permission to propose? Can I come ring shopping with you?” 

“Oh my god I’m leaving you here.” 

“How are you going to ask? You should put the ring in the bottom of a coffee cup” 

“That’s so stupid.” 

“You should put it in the coffee grinder and tell him something is stuck clogging it up and then have him go look at it.” 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Luhan made it to the elevator and began pushing the door close button as fast as possible.

“Really?” Baekhyun bounded in after him, Jongsu in tow, making it just in time.  

“No, it’s a terrible idea. Also, I’m not proposing. Also, why are you so chipper didn’t you just get dumped?”

“Well, your loss. If he proposes first you are gonna be so embarrassed.” Baekhyun ignored Luhan’s jab at his relationship. 

“He’s not gonna propose first” Luhan muttered. 

“Thirty bucks says he proposes first,” Baekhyun said. The doors opened and an elderly man with a walker got on. 

“That’s not fair to you, I could go out right now and win it.” 

“But you won't. You’re too scared. What if he says no.” 

“He won’t also you will owe me thirty dollars” 

“So we are on?” The doors dinged open one more time and as they were waiting for the old man to make his exodus from the elevator Luhan shook Baekhyun’s hand with determination.

 

“So now that you’re single, how long do you think it will be before you’re deep in Jongda-” 

“Luhan!” Baekhyun almost punched him but since he was driving he simply gestured frantically to the child in the back. Luhan shrugged but looked significantly at Baekhyun. Before they could say anything else, Baekhyun’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

“When did you leave?” Jongdae sounded like he had just woken up, his voice was raspy and Baekhyun was more turned on than he was willing to admit. 

“We just left. I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“You should have, I wanted to see you.” 

“I’ll send a picture, then you can see me whenever you want.” Baekhyun made his voice purposefully cheesy and was rewarded by a harsh laugh from Jongdae. 

“Alright. Do you have Jongsu?” 

“Yeah we were gonna go back to your house and wait for you is that okay?” 

“Yeah that’s fine, I’ll probably head home in a couple hours, um, she isn’t going anywhere. If you want we can get dinner?” Jongdae’s voice was heavy now, Baekhyun didn’t like that, he wanted him to laugh again, he wanted to hear Jongdae’s smile- 

“Yeah that sounds great” He was aware his voice sounded strained now, but Jongdae didn’t say anything. Luhan, however, shot him a glance. 

“Okay good, and um, Baek?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you, um-” Jongdae obviously wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words, “Thank you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Well, I appreciate it.”

“Anyway, we are pulling into your driveway so I’ll see you when you get here.” Baekhyun hung up before Jongdae could say anything else. They were nowhere near Jongdae’s house.

“That was cute,” Luhan said, snickering.  

“Shut up” Baekhyun was scrolling through his selfies to find a cute one to send Jongdae, 

“Are you actually sending him a picture?” 

“That’s none of your business,” Baekhyun said, finding one from a couple months ago and texting it to Jongdae. 

“You should call Taeyeon,” Luhan said seriously. 

“Why” 

“I heard what she said, as she was leaving. I don’t think you want things to end like that.” 

Baekhyun sighed and waited for Jongdae to respond to his text. 

“She was right.” He said quietly, “I was leading her on, and I was an asshole.” 

“Was she right about you wanting to-” 

“Shut up.” Baekhyun turned red and Luhan sighed, 

“Dude.” 

“I know.” 

“She’s reasonable, I’m sure if you talk to her you’ll sort things out.” 

“Fine.” Baekhyun crossed his arms and sunk into the seat as they pulled into the driveway. He found Jongdae’s spare key under a rock in the front and let him and Jongsu in. 

As soon as they were inside Jongsu began playing a video game and Baekhyun pulled out his phone to call Taeyon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ik u guys want more baekchen so that'll come next chapter !!! also ill prob upload a playlist w the next chapter just to thank u guys for sticking around for so long <3


	23. Chapter 23

“Hello?” Taeyeon answered, which surprised him. 

“Hey um, it’s me.” 

“I know who it is. What do you want.” 

“Listen I know this is bad to do over the phone but I just want to say you’re right and I was being a child and I’m really sorry. I do think we should break up but I still want us to be friends.” Baekhyun found himself in Jongdae’s room. He sat on the bed. Taeyeon was quiet for a long time, “You were right, about everything, I was terrible and I’m so sorry.” 

“Baekhyun it- listen it’s not all your fault, yeah you were an asshole but I did say we would go slow, and I...listen I’m sorry okay let’s just leave it as we were both assholes and we are both sorry.” 

“Is there a chance we can be friends?” 

“I don’t know. Give it time okay?” Taeyeon said softly. Her voice was kinder than he had expected, “I have to go though okay? Baekhyun- I... I really care about you okay? Take care of yourself.” 

“You too Taeyeon,” Baekhyun smiled. Taeyeon hung up before he could say anything else. 

He went to the front room and saw Jongsu was watching TV and playing with a train set. “Hey buddy, what are you watching?” Baekhyun sat down on the sofa, and then laid down on the sofa, and he didn’t realize how tired he was until his eyes started closing as he fell asleep. 

 

Baekhyun woke up some time later feeling hot and disoriented. He realized the former was due to the fact that he was still wearing his jacket and someone had put a blanket on top of him, the latter was due to the fact that he had fallen asleep on Jongdae’s sofa and he wasn’t quite sure what time it was or what was going on. 

He heard soft noises from the kitchen and considered falling back asleep but realized the noises must mean Jongdae is home. He stood up and stretched out his stiff joints, taking off his sweater and leaving it on the sofa. He ran a hand through his hair and quietly walked to the kitchen. 

Jongdae and Jongsu were there, they didn’t notice Baekhyun at first because they were so engrossed with something on the stove. Jongsu was standing on a chair and stirring something with a large spoon and Jongdae was behind him keeping watch. 

Baekhyun leaned against the doorway and watched them for awhile, feeling content at the sight of them cooking. 

“Okay now add the veggies we cut up” Jongdae was whispering. He was wearing different clothes and his hair was wet, Baekhyun realized he must have gotten home awhile ago and had time to shower and start cooking. 

Jongsu added a plate of various veggies to the pot on the stove and stirred a little, Jongdae put a lid on the pot and then turned down the heat, “now we are gonna let that cook for a bit, why don’t you go wash your hands?” Jongdae helped Jongsu off the chair just in time for them to notice Baekhyun in the doorway.

“Hyung! We are making soup!” Jongsu said proudly, holding up the spoon. 

“I can see that. It smells amazing.” Baekhyun smiled and ruffled Jongsu’s hair as he walked by to go wash  his hands. Jongdae stared intently at Baekhyun for awhile, neither of them doing anything. Something had changed between them but Baekhyun wasn’t sure what. 

“You seem tired,” Jongdae said finally. 

“Yeah I uh, didn’t really sleep last night,” Baekhyun said he took a step forward. Jongdae nodded, 

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, not moving. Baekhyun continued stepping forward until they were close enough for Jongdae to reach up and run his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, smoothing down a part that must have been sticking up. 

“I- I don’t know,” Baekhyun said honestly, he knew he was being dramatic but so much had happened that he hadn’t had time to process, he suddenly felt like someone was squeezing his heart, he was worried he was going to cry. Jongdae left his hand in Baekhyun’s hair but settled more towards the nape of his neck, massaging gently. 

Baekhyun moved forward and almost fell into Jongdae, burying his face in Jongdae’s neck and wrapping his arms around him. Jongdae reciprocated, bringing his other arm around Baekhyun’s waist and using the one in his hair to hold him close. 

Baekhyun didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want Jongdae to know, but he started to cry. Jongdae didn’t say anything he just held him close, rubbing his back and stroking his head. “Hey, it’s okay,” Jongdae said finally, whispering in Baekhyuns ear. Baekhyun nodded but couldn’t speak for fear that he would cry harder, “You’re okay.” Jongdae said again, it was the cliche thing to say to someone who was crying but Baekhyun felt it in his heart, he felt safe and warm in Jongdae’s arms, he never wanted to let go. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said, but it got lost in Jongdae’s shirt which smelt like safety but was now wet with tears.

“What?” 

“I’m...” Baekhyun pulled away, quickly bringing his hands to his face and wiping it so Jongdae wouldn’t see what an ugly crier he was, “sorry.”

“For what?” Jongdae grabbed Baekhyuns hand and lowered it, using his own to wipe Baekhyun’s tears. 

“Nothing, I just...this is so stupid and petty” Baekhyun tried to laugh. 

“Are you...embarrassed?” Jongdae furrowed his brows, “are you apologizing for crying?” 

“No, I mean, sort of.” Baekhyun looked down at their feet. 

“Baekhyun that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond to that. “You don’t have to apologize or be embarrassed for crying Jesus christ. You’re only human, and you’re my b-you’re one of my closest friends, you don’t have to be embarrassed about anything.” Jongdae said, pulling Baekhyun into another hug. “Are you okay, though?” 

“I mean, we’ll see.” Baekhyun laughed but it was forced and harsh and not really a laugh at all, Jongdae kissed the top of his head and Baekhyun almost started crying again. 

“Uncle I think the soup is ready,” Jongsu said, sitting at the table with a spoon and bowl. Jongdae smiled, not letting Baekhyun pull away. 

“You know what Jongsu? I think you’re right,” he said, he led Baekhyun to the table and made him sit down before bringing over the pot and pouring everyone huge bowls of steaming soup. 

“Seaweed soup? Is it my birthday?” Baekhyun asked, his voice still hoarse from crying. Jongdae blushed a little, 

“It’s the only soup I know how to make.” He said quietly. Baekhyun laughed and tried it, 

“It’s the best soup I’ve ever had.” And Baekhyun had never been more sincere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry no playlist w this chapter im an asshole and accidentally wrote this 2.3 seconds after i uploaded the last one and I just needed to get this out there lmao.


	24. Chapter 24

After dinner, Jongsu worked quietly on homework while Jongdae washed up. Baekhyun helped Jongsu with his math. At about nine thirty Jongdae sent Jongsu to bed and then returned to the sofa where Baekhyun was still seated, sipping idly at a glass of water. 

“Want something stronger?” Jongdae asked, returning with two beers from the fridge. 

“I didn’t know you drank,” Baekhyun said, taking one of the bottles gratefully. Jongdae shrugged. “I broke up with Taeyeon,” Baekhyun said, taking a long sip. Jongdae didn’t say anything, “I also came out to my mom, also I think my ex-boyfriend was hiding something big like our whole relationship.” 

“Damn,” Jongdae said simply. Baekhyun nodded, there wasn’t much else to say. “Do you want to spend the night?” 

Baekhyun nodded, Jongdae set his beer down and scooted closer on the sofa so their knees were touching. Baekhyun leaned forward and put his head between his knees, Jongdae rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Do you want to watch TV?” 

“Sure” Baekhyun tucked his knees up and laid down so his head was in Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae stroked his hair and flipped through the channels until they found some cooking show. Baekhyun wasn’t really paying attention to the show, he was too distracted by Jongdae’s legs under his head, Jongdae’s hand in his hair. Jongdae looked so focused on the show, leaving Baekhyun to focus on Jongdae. 

From where he was Baekhyun could see Jongdae’s jaw and his Adam's apple, Baekhyun had a nasty thought he wasn’t quick enough to push out of his head. He wished he could blame the beer but he wasn’t lightweight enough to be drunk off one beer, he wasn’t really tired, he just really wanted to kiss Jongdae. 

He was single, Jongdae was single, Baekhyun didn’t really see what was stopping them. From kissing, or dating, or whatever. If Jongdae played with his hair for one more second Baekhyun was going to explode. He sat up abruptly, causing Jongdae to jump. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun swung his legs over the couch and spun around so he was facing Jongdae, Baekhyun had never felt more alert. He felt like energy was pulsing through his veins. He felt nervous and scared and alive. 

“Baekhyun what’s wrong?” Jongdae looked at him with concern, Baekhyun leaned forward slowly, waiting for Jongdae to back away or punch him or something. Jongdae didn’t do either of those things, he just stared intently at Baekhyun as he moved closer. Baekhyun stopped breathing. 

“Baekhyun-” Jongdae breathed, Baekhyun stopped, time froze. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun for a second, almost searching his face. After a second Jongdae’s eyes settled on Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun’s heart did a summersault. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and closed the gap, finally pressing his lips to Jongdae’s. At first, it was chaste, just their lips touching as they got used to the idea of kissing each other.

Jongdae is the one who deepened it, bringing his hands up to cup Baekhyun’s face to deepen the kiss. He sucked gently on Baekhyun’s lip, eliciting a soft moan. Baekhyun brought his hands up and ran them through Jongdae’s hair, messing it up as much as possible. As quickly as it had started the kiss ended as Baekhyun pulled away. They sat for a long time, staring at each other, catching their breath. Jongdae’s hair was messed up and his lips were swollen, Baekhyun was proud of the way Jongdae’s jaw was slack and his eyes dilated.

“I have to work in the morning,” Baekhyun said, surprised his voice worked. Also, what a lame thing to say. He mentally kicked himself. 

“We can go to sleep” Jongdae suggested. Baekhyun nodded and Jongdae stood up, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. They didn’t talk much, or at all, in the bedroom. They just crawled into bed, Baekhyun snuggled against Jongdae and Jongdae’s arms around Baekhyun, still stroking his hair. They both pretended to sleep and at some point they actually fell asleep, but with his head on Jongdae’s chest Baekhyun could hear Jongdae's heart pounding well into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhh  
> hhhh  
> hh  
> anyway here is the playlist: http://8tracks.com/e3ba2d/3am-walmart-runs#  
> if u want a tracklist I can post that also but idk if ao3 lets u post pics???  
> anyway pls comment!!!! idk how this happened!!! this is not what i planned but we r all going w it lol!!!!!  
> also im traveling next week so sorry this is short but i wanted to give u something before i leave! ill try and update once more before i go but i might not have time bc i am also updating my star wars au more!!!


	25. Chapter 25

When he woke up the next morning, Jongdae was alone. He wondered if it had all been some bizarro dream, Baekhyun sleeping on his couch, crying into his shoulder, Baekhyun...kissing him. Jongdae rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, trying to figure out how he felt. He decided quickly to forgo analyzing his emotions and see if Baekhyun was anywhere in his house. 

He rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, Jongsu’s room (where Jongsu was still fast asleep) , the front of the house, the kitchen. No trace of Baekhyun. Jongdae tried not to read into it, he probably just had to go to work and didn’t want to wake Jongdae. Typically though, Baekhyun would have let a note, but maybe he was late, or maybe Jongdae just missed it. 

“Uncle” Jongsu was in the doorway, bleary eyed, “can we visit grandma today?” 

“Yeah but after school okay? Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll make breakfast.” Jongdae said, kissing Jongsu’s forehead and heading to the kitchen. He kept his eyes pealed for a note, or something. He checked his phone, no texts or missed calls. Jongdae began to panic, what if Baekhyun was more drunk than he thought and didn’t know what was going on, maybe Baekhyun didn’t actually want to kiss Jongdae he was just stressed or tired, maybe Baekhyun did want to kiss Jongdae but Jongdae was just a bad kisser. 

He pushed that last thought out of his head, he was fairly sure he was a good kisser. Also if Baekhyun really was even a little drunk the quality of the kissing wouldn’t have mattered. “Uncle!” Jongsu exclaimed, rushing up, Jongdae realized while he had been caught up in thinking he had accidentally overfilled the cereal bowl, leaving a pool of milk on the table and floor. 

“Aish” He hissed, finding a towel and quickly wiping it up. Maybe he should call Baekhyun, or text, that would be more casual. Should he stop by the coffee shop? He threw the towel in the sink to take care of later and set up Jongsu with breakfast while he went to get dressed. 

He checked his phone again, nothing. He opened Baekhyun’s text thread and tried to think of something to say but all he could think of was “good morning” and that sounded lame so he put his phone down and got dressed. 

 

Jongsu had cleared his plate and they were ready to go, thankfully the school Jongdae taught at and the school Jongsu attended was the same so the commute was easy. On the bus Jongsu told Jongdae about a weird dream he had had but Jongdae was only half listening. He was hyper aware of his phone in his pocket, waiting for it to vibrate. It never did. 

The school day was long and arduous. 

“Are you okay?” Jonghyun, one of the literature teachers waved his hand in front of Jongdae’s face, Jongdae looked up startled as Jonghyun sat across from him at the lunch table. 

“What? Oh yeah. Just uh, rough night.” Jongdae could feel himself blushing, was he supposed to not mention it? Would Baekhyun be upset if Jongdae talked about it? He trusted Jonghyun who had become his closest friend aside from Baekhyun. 

“I’ve had some of those.” Jonghyun said slyly, “girlfriend spend the night?” Jongdae realized Jonghyun didn’t know he was gay. That wasn’t a big deal since Jonghyun was the gayest elementary school teacher he had ever met. 

“Um, not exactly.” Jongdae said, trying to focus on his food instead of Jonghyun’s piercing eyes. 

“Girlfriend didn’t spend the night?” 

“I don’t have a girlfriend” 

“Oh, is that why you're grumpy?” 

“Why are you doing this to me! Just eat!” 

“No I’d rather dig into your personal life if that’s alright.” Jonghyun put his face forward so Jongdae was forced to look into his pouty eyes. 

“This, friend, uh, spent the night, and this friend has done it before so it wasn’t a big deal but this time was um, different.” Jongdae poked at his rice. Jonghyun leaned back with satisfaction. 

“This friend...is it a boy?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Jongdae focused on his rice. 

“Ahhhh. What was different about it?” Jonghyun leaned forward again, a smile spreading on his face. 

“I have to go, I just remembered I promised I’d meet with Principal Lee during lunch.” Jongdae hastily made an excuse and stood up, almost spilling his food. 

“I’ll figure you out yet Kim Jongdae.” Jonghyun yelled after him, Jongdae wove through the students back to his classroom where he was safe from Jonghyun.

Jongsu was sitting in his classroom alone, eating quietly with his head down. 

“Jongsu?” Jongdae asked, walking forward slowly, almost as if not to startle him, “what are you doing here? Why aren't you with your friends in the dining hall?” Jongsu looked up but quickly looked down again but Jongdae had enough time to notice Jongsu’s puffy eyes and tear streaked face. 

He walked over and sat down next to Jongsu in one of the small desks. “Jongsu? What’s wrong?” Jongsu didn’t look up from his untouched food. “Why are you here alone?” 

“I just wanted to...I just wanted to be alone.” Jongsu muttered. 

“Why?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Jongsu are you crying?” 

“No” Jongsu wiped away a tear. Jongdae wasn’t sure what to do, so he simply got his food and returned to the spot next to Jongsu. 

“Mind if I eat with you?” He asked softly, Jongsu shook his head and Jongdae sat down. The two of them finished their lunch in silence until the bell rang, when Jongsu lept up and left the room before Jongdae could say anything else. 

 

After school got out Jongdae masterfully avoided Jonghyun and found Jongsu sitting, alone, on the curb. That was weird, Jongsu wasn’t alone, he had friends that he played with and hung out with at school so Jongdae wasn’t sure why Jongsu was alone today. 

“Want to get hot chocolate on our way home?” Jongdae asked, taking Jongsu’s backpack so he wouldn’t have to carry it. Jongsu shrugged, “Let's stop by and see your Hyungs in the coffee shop, you can get a cookie too if you want but only because today is special.” 

“Is grandma going to die?” Jongsu asked quietly. Jongdae stopped dead in his tracks. That’s why Jongsu had been so upset. Jongdae felt his heart ache. He walked up next to Jongsu and they resumed their trek to the bus stop, Jongdae put his hand on Jongsu’s head. 

“I dunno Jongsu. I hope not.” Jongdae said, there was no point in lying to Jongsu at this point. 

“If she dies what’s going to happen to us?” 

“We’ll figure it out okay?” Jongdae stopped and knelt down, putting his hands on Jongsu’s shoulders and looking him in the eye, “Hey, I’m not going anywhere okay? So you and I are gonna figure it out. We are in it together alright? Also you have all your Hyungs at the coffee shop and Taeyeon Noona who will help take care of us. We are gonna be alright okay?” Jongdae said firmly, so firmly he almost believed it himself. Jongsu nodded and bitterly wiped away another tear. Jongdae sighed and stood up again, taking Jongsu’s hand this time as they continued walking to the coffee shop. 

 

Jongdae wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not that Baekhyun wasn’t working, but judging by the look Luhan gave him when they walked in Baekhyun had already told LUhan and by extension, Minseok that they had kissed. “Well well well, look who it is.” Luhan said, his usual greeting for Jongdae, “He isn’t here right now if that’s what you were hoping for.” 

“We were hoping for coffee so if you can’t help us with that I guess we can go somewhere else-” Jongdae pretended to turn around, Luhan held out his hand. 

“Alright fair enough. What can I get you. Sorry I don’t have your order memorized yet.” 

“You don’t have anyone's orders memorized.” Minseok emerged from the back room and playfully hit Luhan’s arm. 

“I do! I know that you like...” Luhan paused and thought, Minseok glared with his arms crossed, “coffee...” Luhan offered weakly. Minseok rolled his eyes. 

“Hopeless. You are utterly hopeless.” 

“You love me anyway though” Luhan said, 

“Jongsu have you ever had a frappuccino? Starbucks has really good ones I hear.” 

“Alright alright sorry.” Luhan refocused his attention on Jongdae, “What can I get you.” 

“One hot tea, one hot chocolate, and whatever cookie Jongsu wants.” Jongdae said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Jongsu pointed through the glass and Luhan got it for him. Jongdae opened his wallet and a small piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and realized it was a note. From Baekhyun. 

It felt like Jongdae had forgotten how to read, the note wasn’t very long but it did take about three read throughs for him to process what it was saying. 

“I don’t mean to kiss and run but I had a schedule change and had to leave early. I hope you slept well Jongdae ahh-- we’ll talk soon...-BBH” 

That was it? I hope you slept well, we’ll talk soon? Jongdae wasn’t expecting a love letter but this seemed...insincere. 

“Um, are you going to pay with that?” 

“Do you accept notes from Baekhyun here because if so I have a lifetime supply” Jongdae recovered and shoved it into his wallet, retrieving his real card and passing that to Luhan. 

“He left the note in your wallet?” Luhan raised his eyebrow. 

“Luhan-” Minseok said in almost a warning tone, 

“What?” Jongdae said, looking between them, “What did he say? You knew about the note?” 

“Uh, yeah” Luhan looked down. 

“What else do you know?” Jongdae felt himself blushing. Luhan made a weird face and it looked like he was going to try to act out what he knew so Jongdae stopped him, “actually nevermind you probably know everything.” 

“Sorry...” 

“I mean I figured he would tell you. It’s not a secret or anything I don’t think.” Jongdae looked at his tea and didn’t say anything. Luhan handed back the card without swiping it, 

“Consider these, sorry my roommate is an asshole and doesn't know how to interact with people, drinks” 

“It should be stronger than.” Jongdae laughed, trying to smile, 

“It’s...you should call him, or just go over, he is at home right now last time i checked.” 

“I have to visit my mom but I might talk to him later.” Jongdae suddenly wanted to be anywhere other than the coffee shop. 

“Jongdae before you go-” Luhan looked like he was about to shout whatever he needed to say but he glanced around and said in a soft voice, “He really likes you...Baekhyun I mean, he..uh...he really likes you” Luhan looked around like he had just said something dirty or wrong, which in a way wasn’t in inappropriate reaction. Jongdae didn’t say anything, but simply grabbed Jongsu and left with their drinks. 

 

The visit to his mother's was short, she was still in a coma so all there was to do was make small talk with Junmyeon and then leave. 

On the bus he checked his phone, a text from Jonghyun asking if he wanted to get drinks, a text from Taeyeon asking if he wanted to get drinks, Jongdae ignored them. Jongsu fell asleep on Jongdae’s shoulder and he opened the thread from Baekhyun again. 

 

Jongdae: Hey. 

 

It was a lame text he knew, but he wasn’t sure what else to say. Baekhyun read the message but the three dots did not appear, Jongdae panicked. 

 

Jongdae: You left pretty early this morning, is everything okay?

 

Baekhyun read it, Baekhyun started typing, Baekhyun stopped typing, Baekhyun started typing, Baekhyun stopped typing for a really long time, He typed, he sent; 

 

Baekhyun: Yeah. 

 

Jongdae wasn’t sure what to say to that. Baekhyun started typing again but it stopped shortly after it begun and no more messages were sent. Jongdae sighed and put his phone in his pocket. Maybe Baekhyun had changed his mind. Maybe Luhan was wrong. Jongdae leaned on the window and watched the city float by. Jongsu was still asleep when they got to their bus stop and Jongdae didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he somehow managed to shoulder all their bags and carried Jongsu the three blocks to their house. 

 

The house was bright and quiet, melancholy in the light of the winter. Jongdae had a small christmas tree in the corner, he remembered decorating it with Baekhyun and Jongsu before making hot cocoa and settling on the couch for a movie, he had stockings above the fireplace, one for him, one for Jongsu, one for his mom, and one for Jongdeok. Jongsu insisted they hang one for his dad and Jongdae wasn’t about to argue. 

 

Jongdae laid Jongsu on the couch and covered him with a blanket, watching the soft rise and fall of Jongsu’s chest as he breathed quietly. Jongdae hadn’t wanted to be a parent, he hadn’t planned on it, but now every time he looked at Jongsu he got such an overwhelming feeling of love and warmth, he wanted nothing but to protect Jongsu and make sure he succeeded. 

 

Jongdae stood up, not sure what to do. It was too early to start dinner, too late to start anything else. 

He checked his phone again, Baekhyun was radio silent. He sat at the dining room table and put his head in his hands. 

Jongdae wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he was awoken by a crack of thunder and lightning, accompanied by his phone buzzing next to him. 

He answered without looking at the caller id, 

“Hello?” 

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun unmistakeable voice rang through on the other end. Jongdae stood up and went to the living room where Jongsu was sitting up looking scared, 

“Uncle what’s going on?” he asked quietly, 

“It’s just a storm okay? It’s no big deal.” Jongdae said to Jongsu, helping him into his bed “Baekhyun?” 

“Yeah hi um,” Baekhyun sounded, scared? Frantic? 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Um, well, our power went out.” Baekhyun said, Jongdae remembered how Baekhyun was scared of the dark. 

“Are you alone? Where are you?” 

“Yeah Jongin is with Taemin and the others are at the coffee shop, I was home alone and the lights just all went out.” 

“How much phone battery do you have?” 

“I’m fine on phone battery, I’m trying to find candles or a flashlight or something but Minseok fucking hides eve-FUCK WHAT IS THAT- oh shit oh fuck okay it's okay it was just the tree outside.” Jongdae could hear banging as Baekhyun presumably tore his house apart in the dark, he could also hear dogs barking. 

“Baekhyun where specifically in your house are you?” 

“I’m uh I’m in Jongin’s room because I thought he had a flashlight but i guess he lied all he has is a herd of dogs. I bet Minseok has a flashlight but last time I went into his room I found stuff I wish I hadn’t found...” 

“Ok relax okay?” Baekhyun sounded like he was on the verge of full panic attack, “When are Minseok and Luhan getting home?” 

“I don't know! I think they were going to the hospital? So maybe late? I know I was going to be alone for dinner and then the storm and now the lights are out and I- “ there was a crash and Baekhyun swore and a dog yelped, 

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Baekhyun!” Jongdae was really close to trying to find a taxi to go to Baekhyun’s house. 

“It’s okay I’m okay i just tripped and fell I’m okay, oh fuck, im bleeding. It’s fine I’m fine. I haven’t found a flashlight yet.” 

“I have power here, are the busses still running?” 

“I can’t leave , Jongin will kill me if i leave his dogs alone during a storm.” Baekhyun sounded defeated. “Jongdae” He sounded small, Jongdae wanted to hold him, or comfort him, Baekhyun was such a ray of light in and of himself it was hard to picture him in the dark. 

“It’s okay you’re gonna be okay. Just stay on the phone okay? I’m not going anywhere.” Jongdae, “do you want me to come over?” He wasn’t sure how he was going to do that but honestly if Baekhyun asked he would run. Baekhyun was silent, “Baekhyun? Stay with me okay? I bet the power will come back on before you know it okay?” 

“Jongdae-” Baekhyun sounded like a child, “I’m sorry” 

“For what?” 

“I- I’m sorry” Baekhyun was concerning him now. 

“Baekhyun it’s okay alright? Whatever you think you did you are fine okay? I’m here for you now and that isn’t gonna change.” 

“Jongdae ah-” 

“Where are you now?” 

“Minseok's bed.” 

“Alright, that’s a good place to be. Tell me about it.” Jongdae used this when Jongsu had hard nights, he would have him describe his surroundings, it would distract Jongsu long enough for him to fall asleep. 

“About Minseok’s bed?” 

“Yeah” 

“It’s big, it's warm and soft, he has really thick blankets and soft pillows.” 

“That sound’s really nice.” 

“Sometimes when I would get scared as a kid I would sneak to Minseok’s house and sleep in his bed, he never minded. Even after Chanyeol left I would sleep with Minseok and Luhan..” Baekhyun sounded like a child, “Even though he probably didn’t want me here Minseok would never kick me out.” 

“Minseok is a really good friend.” Jongdae said. He hoped Baekhyun was calming down, he sounded calmer. Jongdae was still considering going over. If he didn’t have to deal with Jongsu he probably would have already been at Baekhyun’s house.  “Baekhyun the storm doesn’t look like it's letting up.” Jongdae said, checking the report online, “Do you want me to come over?” 

“It’s late, and the busses won’t be running and you have Jongsu and my house is cold and dark and-” 

“Do you want me to come over?” Jongdae repeated, 

“Yes.” Baekhyun said softly. 


	26. Chapter 26

Jongdae was glad that Jonghyun lived closeby because after a quick phone call he was in Jongdae’s living room putting on a movie for Jongsu. 

“Thank you so much, I owe you big time.” Jongdae said, putting some flashlights and candles and snacks into a backpack. He grabbed an umbrella and his rainboots but figured the umbrella wouldn’t be much use. 

“Anytime” Jonghyun had already settled into the sofa with Jongsu, “have fun!” Jonghyun winked at Jongdae and Jongdae rolled his eyes before leaving. 

When he got onto the street he realized that there was no way he was going to be able to get a bus to Baekhyun’s house and all the taxi drivers were going to be hiking up the prices, however this was an emergency so he hailed a cab and in ten minutes was in front of Baekhyun’s house. 

He opened the door without knocking and turned on a flashlight, lighting his way to Minseok’s room. He was soaked and hadn’t even bothered taking off his jacket. The light almost missed Baekhyun because he had curled up so tiny, at the foot of the bed like a cat or something. When Jongdae shined the light on him Baekhyun sat up quickly but when he saw it was Jongdae relief flooded his face. 

“Jongdae Ah you came.” he said weakly. Jongdae fought the urge to go to him, to kiss his head and hold him and tell him he was going to be okay. 

“Of course I came you dumbass. Let’s go to the living room okay? I’ll start a fire.” Jongdae reached out and Baekhyun took his hand, allowing himself to be led through his own house. Jongdae set Baekhyun up in a pile of blankets on the floor and was quickly able to start a fire. 

“Whoa Jongdae you’re so good at that” Baekhyun said slowly. Jongdae chuckled, 

“I was a boy scout” He said with a hint of embarrassment. Baekhyun didn’t make fun of him at all which was a surprise. Baekhyun scooted closer to the fire, and Jongdae, and Jongdae suddenly became very aware of the elephant in the room. 

Baekhyun reached over tentatively and touched Jongdae’s knee, Jongdae glanced at his hand, red in the light of the fire, to his face, glowing, beautiful. He was bleary eyed and pouty and his hair was a mess but Jongdae could slowly feel himself falling in love. He reached up slowly and ran his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, smoothing it down but also relishing the touch. Baekhyun didn’t break eye contact. 

“Jongdae-” Baekhyun suddenly looked guilty, “last night I-” he trailed off. Jongdae wasn’t sure what point Baekhyun was making but he wasn’t really listening. He let his hand fall to rest on Baekhyun's shoulder, then cupped the side of his face. It was warm from the fire. Jongdae turned so they were sitting face to face, Baekhyun hugging his knees to his chest, Jongdae moved forward so he was next to Baekhyun’s knees, looking at him seriously. 

“What about last night?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Baekhyun stared at Jongdae and said nothing. Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face with his hand and brought it closer to his until they were kissing again, slow and lazy. Their faces were hot from the fire but the rest of their bodies were cold from the storm. Baekhyun stopped hugging his knee with one of his hands and tangled it Jongdae's sweater, holding him where he was. Baekhyun pulled away though, just barely. 

“Wait” he said, something akin to confusion on his face. Jongdae wondered if he had misjudged the situation, if he had acted wrong. He backed away, feeling his cheeks burn. 

“Is...sorry” was all he could come up with to say. Baekhyun wasn’t looking at Jongdae’s face but was picking at a loose string on Jongdae’s jeans. 

“No, I’m..I’m sorry” Baekhyun said, Jongdae felt his heart fall, Baekhyun didn’t want to be more than friends, he had made a mistake in kissing Jongdae and now he wasn’t sure how to tell Jongdae. 

“Oh.” Jongdae said, disappointment must have shown on his face as he leaned farther away. 

“No no! I didn’t-fuck” Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair, “I- I was an asshole this morning and today, leaving without saying anything, not talking to you, I just wanted to apologize for that.” 

“It’s no big deal” Jongdae said, picking at the carpet. He had noticed he and Baekhyun both had a habit of picking at things when they were nervous. 

“It is I’m not usually like this I just,” Baekhyun buried his face in his hands, and then stared at the fire. They were really obviosuly looking at anything other than each other, “I just, really like you-” Jongdae’s mind went blank, “and I guess that was a shitty way of showing it but I was scaared you were- I was scared you didn’t like me, you know like that, and you’ve been stressed and stuff and I didn’t want you to like, think I was gonna get weird or something just because I kissed you and I -” 

“Baekhyun stop” Jongdae said, he needed a second to think, Baekhyun obediently shut up. Baekhyun liked him, Baekhyun was worried he didnt like him, Baekhyun was an idiot. Once Jongdae had sorted that out he looked up and saw Baekhyun had buried his face in his hands again. Jongdae scooted forward slowly and reached out to gently touch Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun looked up and Jongdae wanted to die. His face in the firelight, red from embarrassment and probably the heat and stress, his hands were so pale and small, his hair muffled, his sweater was huge and slipping off his shoulders. Jongdae wasn’t sure how Baekhyun could possibly think he didn’t like him. 

“If you don’t want- I won’t make things weird or anything, I just, thought you should know.” 

“You are the biggest dumbass I have ever met” Jongdae said, Baekhyun didn’t say anything, “how could you think I don’t like you?” 

“Wait you...you like me?” Baekhyun stared intently at Jongdae, Jongdae didn’t say anything he just smiled and nodded, “Really?” Baekhyun smiled widely and looked unsure of what to do with himself. Jongdae leaned forward and they kissed again, smiling into each others mouths. 

Even though there was still a storm going on, and the house was still freezing and the lights were all out, Jongdae felt more warm than he had in a long time. They stopped kissing but remained close, foreheads pressed together, hands intertwined. Baekhyun reached forward and wrapped his arms around Jongdae, burying his face in Jongdae’s neck in a warm embrace. Jongdae moved back so his back was against the sofa and Baekhyun crawled into his arms. 

Eventually the fire died down, the power came on, Luhan and Minseok returned, but Jongdae and Baekhyun remained curled into each other until they woke up the next morning, stiff, but content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh this sucks and is rly cheesy sorryyyyyyyy
> 
> as always: ur comments keep me going so thank u for reading/cmmenting/subscribing! I never thot so many ppl wld like this story lmao


	27. Chapter 27

Baekhyun arrived just as the last few students were leaving. He had a nametag on and looked slightly concerned even though he made half his money by teaching small children, Jongdae supposed seeing them in a heard was a little overwhelming. 

Baekhyun was wearing his barista outfit and his hair was tussled by the wind and Jongdae suddenly forgot how to act. Their eyes met and Baekhyun smiled and tried to rush over but there were still children flooding out. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey!” Jongdae replied. They were standing awkwardly next to each other but not touching. As the children left Jonghyun and Jongsu made their way in. 

“Hyung!” Jongsu exclaimed, dropping his backpack to hug Baekhyun. 

“Hey! How’s it going?” 

“Good. This is Teacher Kim, Uncle, can I help him with his classroom after school today?” 

“Only if you needed to stay to work” Jonghyun added, eyeing Baekhyun out of the corner of his eyes. The classroom was empty except for the four of them. Jongsu was showing Baekhyun a drawing he had done earlier that day and Baekhyun was suggesting he frame it. 

“Yeah of course! We will be here for awhile so whenever he is done just bring him back” Jongdae was saying to Jonghyun, 

“Alright cool! Come on bud, I have some papers for you to staple to the wall” Jonghyun took Jongsu’s backpack and followed as Jongsu bounced away, “you two have fun!” Jonghyun called as the door was closing. 

 

The door closed with a thud and they were alone. They were awkwardly standing a foot apart and not really facing each other or looking at each other. Eventually Baekhyun started to giggle, and then Jongdae started to giggle. 

“This is weird right?” Baekhyun said, 

“I mean, a little.” Jongdae responded, 

“Alright” Baekhyun clapped his hands together and went to the piano, “What songs are we doing?” 

Once they began working the awkwardness faded away as they became comfortable again and began laughing and joking around. Jongdae switched between sitting next to Baekhyun on the piano bench to standing behind the piano and leaning on it as he sang along quietly to the tracks, pointing out changes they had made or things Jongdae was having the kids focus on. 

Jongdae wasn’t sure he had ever heard Baekhyun play the piano before and he was in awe. The way Baekhyun’s hands moved across the keys and how his hair fell into his eyes as he looked down, the way he squinted sometimes while reading the music and the little grunt he made when he messed up. 

Jongdae sat next to Baekhyun on the bench that wasn’t quite big enough for both of them but neither of them minded. Baekhyun had played through every song twice and had switched to different christmas songs. 

“Ohh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful” Jongdae was shocked at his singing voice, crisp and clean, like a burst of cold air, “And since we’ve no place to go, Let it snow let it snow let it snow” 

“It doesn’t show signs of stopping,” Jongdae began the second verse and Baekhyun’s eyes lit up, “And I brought some corn for popping, oh the lights are turned way down low, let it snow let it snow let it snow.” 

“When we’ve finally kissed goodnight -oh fuck” Baekhyun messed up, he hit a few keys and then resumed playing as if nothing had happened, “How I hate going out in the storm,” 

“But if you'll really hold me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm” Jongdae turned to look at Baekhyun, his profile, his neck, his white button up shirt with coffee stains. 

“I don’t remember the rest of the lyrics.” Baekhyun admits, letting his hands fall from the keys. The room was sadly silent, as if everything had been sucked out. 

“Um, so, when should I come to practice with the kids?” 

“Oh um, I have them from 9-10 every morning is that alright?” Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded and Jongdae wanted to kiss him but he was at work and students could walk in and Jongdae still wasn’t sure what they even wore so he tore his eyes from Baekhyun and looked at the piano. Baekhyun's hands still rested lightly on the keys, they were pale and thin, Jongdae remembered them curling into his hair, playing with his sweater, was there nowhere he could look without getting distracted? 

The door opened and Jongdae jumped, standing up quickly and turning around, turning red as if he had gotten caught doing something wrong. Baekhyun looked up at him from the piano bench with something akin to amusement. Jongdae cleared his throat and sat back down. 

“Well we are all finished and I have a dinner date with my dog” Jonghyun said, dropping Jongsu’s backpack on the floor and eyeing them with suspicion, “Unless we are interrupting something.” Baekhyun kept staring at Jongdae with a smirk. 

“WhaT? Oh uh no we are uh, we had just finished, practicing the songs. We finished practicing the songs.” Jongdae stammered, he wanted to crawl into a hole. No one said anything for a solid second, then Jonghyun nodded. 

“Alrighty. Tell Taemin to come home sometime and clean his room” Jonghyun added to Baekhyun. 

“I’ll tell him but it probably won’t work” Baekhyun said, standing and starting to put away his music. 

“You...you know each other?” Jongdae asked, 

“Yeah Taemin is my roommate.” Jonghyun said, “anyway I have to go, I’ll see you later!” He turned on his heel and waved over his shoulder. 

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked, they were walking to the bus stop and Jongdae had his hands shoved deep into his pocket, “you seem...skittish.” 

“What? Oh yeah I’m fine.” Jongdae glanced up at him and smiled before looking down quickly. The bus came and Jongdae sat next to Baekhyun, Jongsu in the seat in front of them playing a game on Baekhyun’s phone. 

“Hey” Baekhyun nudged Jongdae with his arm, Jongdae glanced up, “What’s up? Change your mind?” 

“What? No! I...sorry I’m just...” Jongdae couldn’t figure out what he was feeling, he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and focused on watching their fingers interlock, “I’m just not sure how to- what to do now.”  

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, also staring at their hands. “Well,” a smirk started tugging at the corner of his mouth, “we could start by going on a date?” 

“A date” Jongdae repeated, nodding. 

“Yeah. A date.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae nervously, Jongdae was relieved at the realization that Baekhyun was as nervous as him. 

“Okay.” Jongdae said, “let’s go on a date.” Baekhyun smiled and kissed Jongdae quickly. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day” He said, smiling and burying his face in Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae smiled, warmth filling him as they settled down for the rest of the bus ride.   


	28. Chapter 28

“How is your mother doing?” Choi Siwon was sitting across from Jongdae at some diner he didn’t even know existed until he walked through the door.

“Why did you want to talk to me?”

“How much do you know about Park Chanyeol?”

Jongdae looked at his untouched coffee. “What does he have to do with me?”

“Please Mr. Kim- I’m trying to help you.” Siwon’s coffee was empty. Jongdae sighed,

“I don’t know a lot about Park Chanyeol. I think i’ve met him once and it was very brief. Are we done?” Jongdae looked out the window at the blinking lights in the store display across the street. Let it snow was playing in the diner as a painful reminder that he had left Baekhyun at home to go meet Siwon for some, “emergency”.

“Jongdae,” Siwon leaned forward and it reminded Jongdae of his father, “Im trying to figure out what happened to your brother. Don’t you want to know who killed him?”

“Not really.” Jongdae said, more bitterly than he had hoped, “Listen Detective Choi, my mother is in the hospital, I’m working my ass off to pay her bills and support me and my nephew who I am now raising by myself and yeah it sucks that he was murdered but I would really just like to put it behind me and move forward without being reminded that my brother was killed every three days by you. Also I still fail to see Chanyeol’s relevance in this at all.”

“Jongdae, you have been through a lot. No one is arguing that, however won’t Jongsu want to know when he is older? Wont he want to know about his dad? Also if your mother doesn’t make it than it will be a double homicide and don’t you want justice?”

“Why is Chanyeol relevant to this.”

“We aren’t sure. He has been brought in for things before, minor things, drug dealing, minor assault, petty theft-” Jongdae wondered if Baekhyun knew about this, how much of this Chanyeol had done while they had been dating, “-we have also found connections between Jongdeok and some of the more powerful gangs in the city. The same ones Chanyeol has been involved with. Also your family has a connection with Mr. Park’s former roommate, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Alright. I have to leave.”

“What is your relationship with Byun Baekhyun?” Siwon asked, looking at his pad of paper. Jongdae wanted to laugh.

“I wish I knew.” He stood up and left a 5,000 Won bill on the table for his coffee.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. In case you don’t know, I have a kid now.” Jongdae left, forgetting to brace himself for the cold. He stamped his feet a few times to warm his legs and then shoved his hands into his pockets to begin the walk home. He passed the bus stop but decided to walk to give himself more time to think.

 

He and Baekhyun and Jongsu had just gotten back to his house and Baekhyun was ordering pizza when he got the call from Siwon, an ‘emergency’, he said, ‘something important had come up’ and Jongdae had apologized to Baekhyun and rushed out the door. Once he realized Siwon didn’t actually have anything real to say his mood dropped.

Obviously he wanted to know who murdered his brother, he wanted to know what Jongdeok was involved with, he wanted to know why Jongsu was an orphan. But knowing wouldn’t change that it had happened, knowing wouldn’t bring him back, so Jongdae had resigned himself to moving on and trying to give Jongsu the best life he could have.

He had to admit though the fact that Siwon had brought up Chanyeol concerned him, this wasn’t the first time Chanyeol’s name had come up with the investigation. He didn’t want to ask Baekhyun about Chanyeol especially when they were just starting a real relationship.

Jongdae kicked a can and glanced up to see where it landed. He was just passing Minseok’s coffee shop. He saw Luhan inside trying to backhug Minseok while Minseok was making coffee and elbowing Luhan away. Jongdae wanted to know what right he had to impose on that family, he really really liked Baekhyun but Jongdae’s life was such a mess was it a good idea to try and bring Baekhyun into it?

He had walked faster than he had thought and before he knew it he was in front of his house. He glanced through the kitchen window and saw Baekhyun and Jongsu eating pizza and laughing about something. Jongsu was making some sort of weird face which made Baekhyun’s eyes crinkle up with laughter. Jongdae sighed and opened the door, plastering on a smile he hoped didn’t look as fake as it felt.

 

Jongsu ran up as he was taking off his jacket and shoes and Baekhyun wasn’t far behind.

“You’re back!” Jongsu said, smiling a toothy grin. Jongdae ruffled his hair and smiled. Baekhyun reached up to cup his face.

“Your face is so cold are you okay? Did you walk back? What happened?” His voice was full of concern. Jongdae smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s hand, moving past them to the kitchen.

“I’m fine, the buses were running slow so I just walked.” He said, putting the kettle on to boil water.

“How did it go?” Baekhyun asked, pressing himself into Jongdae’s side and leaning against the counter. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun, still relishing the fact that he could just...kiss him, still soaking up the cute face Baekhyun would make as they pulled away.

“It was fine. Just some paperwork he needed me to sign.” Jongdae said, looking at the kettle. He wasn’t sure why he was lying but judging by Baekhyun's face he knew Jongdae wasn’t telling the truth. Thankfully he didn’t press it.

“That’s good! We were really hungry and wasn’t sure how long you were gonna be so we started eating but there is still a lot leftover for you.” Baekhyun said.

“Do you need to go home or are you going to stay later?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun smirked,

“You kicking me out?”

“No! You can stay as long as you want!”

“Do you want me to stay?” Baekhyun lowered his voice and Jongdae’s heart lept.

“I uh...I um, it’s up to you” Jongdae turned back to the kettle and prayed that it would boil soon. Baekhyun slid his arms around Jongdae’s waist in a back hug, resting his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder. “It’s really, cold out” Jongdae said, Baekhyun nodded and kissed Jongdae’s neck, “And uh the busses aren’t really running this late at night,”

“Mhmm”

“And you are going to work with me in the morning anyways....”

“That’s true” Baekhyun was pressing soft warm kisses up the side of Jongdae’s face.

“So it would make more sense for you to...stay the night” Jongdae was having trouble focusing on words. He somehow managed to spin around so he was facing Baekhyun.

“I agree” Baekhyun said. His hands were on the counter on either side of Jongdae, trapping him. Jongdae didn’t mind. The kettle started singing, startling them both and causing them to laugh.

“Do you want tea?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun shook his head and went to put away the leftover pizza. “Where did Jongsu go?”

“He said he had homework” Baekhyun said, shrugging. Jongdae sighed,

“I should go check on him.”

“I’ll make tea.” Baekhyun said.

Jongsu was sitting on his bed reading something. Jongdae sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over.

“What are you reading?”

“School book” Jongsu said.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jongdae grabbed the book from Jongsu and moved to sit cross legged on his bed. Jongsu pulled his knees up to his chest and stared into the distance moodily.

“I saw Baekhyunie hyung kissing you” Jongsu said. Jongdae wasn’t sure how to respond, he hadn’t even considered how Jongsu would factor into their relationship he just, figured it would work out.

“Is that okay?” Jongdae asked cautiously. He had no idea what he would do if Jongsu disapproved.

“Do you love him?” Jongsu asked. Jongdae narrowed his eyes. This kid was hitting hard.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe. But you know what? I do love you. Very very much.” Jongdae stroked Jongsu’s face, wiping a small tear off the child's cheek, “and that will never change. No matter what happens it will be you and I forever okay?” Jongsu nodded.

“I like Baekhyunie hyung.” He said softly, “I want him to stay with us.”

“Me too Jongsu” Jongdae said, “Do you want a bedtime story?” he reached over to grab a book off Jongsu’s bookshelf.

“No, I need to practice reading.” Jongsu said, picking up the book he had been reading before, “is Baekhyunie hyung spending the night?” Jongsu asked, settling into his bed. Jongdae nodded,

“He is gonna be around a lot because he’s helping me with the winter show. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. I’d like that. Its not so lonely with him here.” Jongsu said, Jongdae agreed wholeheartedly.

“Sleep well okay? Goodnight Jongsu” Jongdae kissed his forehead, tucking him into bed and turning off the light. Jongsu turned on his reading light and grabbed his book. Jongdae closed the door and sighed.

Baekhyun was sitting on the sofa reading something he had probably grabbed off Jongdae’s bookshelf. He barely even looked up as Jongdae flopped next to him. “What are you reading?” Jongdae asked, Baekhyun ignored him. Jongdae sighed in frustration and pushed himself closer to Baekhyun, trying to get a good look at the book. Baekhyun continued to ignore him but the corners of his mouth turned up, betraying him. Jongdae laid down on the sofa and pushed his head under the book between Baekhyun and the book so Baekhyun had to look at him.

“Can I help you?” He asked, eyebrows raised. Jongdae twisted to look at the book but wasn’t able to see it so he grabbed it and looked at the cover.

“Where did you find this?”

“A bookshelf” Baekhyun said defensively, closing the cover.

“I don’t own any Russian Literature. Also why would you pick _Crime and Punishment_ to read.”

“It was the first thing I saw.” Baekhyun said, “and it’s interesting! There’s crime...and....punishment.” Jongdae flipped through the book, there was a name in the front.

“Crime...and punishment? In a book called...crime and punishment.”

“Yeah. Wild huh.”

“You should have been a literature major.” After a closer look Jongdae could discern that the name was Kim Jonghyun. Of course. “I’ll bring this back to him tomorrow, he must have left it here.” Jongdae muttered.

“Who?” Baekhyun grabbed the book.

“Uh, Jonghyun, one of the teachers at the school.”

“Ohhh Taemin's friend” There was an edge to Baekhyun’s voice Jongdae did not fail to miss. He put the book to the side. “Did you get Jongsu to bed?”

“Yeah. He said he likes you” Jongdae said,

“That’s a popular opinion.” Baekhyun said smugly, Jongdae reached over and thwacked him with a pillow, causing him to yelp, “I’m glad Jongsu approves though.”

“Approves..." Jongdae let the idea roll around in his head. "so..are we actually going to do this?”

“A pillow fight? I think we are a bit unevenly matched.” Baekhyun said. Jongdae hit him again,

“You know what I mean.”

“You mean....date? Go out?”

“Yeah are you gonna be my- my boyfriend?” Jongdae leaned back, the pillow still in his hands in case Baekhyun decided to be cute. Baekhyun licked his lips and inhaled.

“I’ll be your boyfriend sure but on one condition.” He said seriously. 

“And that is?” Jongdae clutched the pillow harder,

“You have to be my boyfriend too.” Baekhyun said. Jongdae hit him. Baekhyun looked offended and grabbed the pillow, “What was that for?”

“For being cheesy!”

“That hurt!”

“Where? Do you want me to kiss it better?” Jongdae asked, eyes glistening. Baekhyun pouted,

“Yeah it hurts here,” He pointed to his cheek, Jongdae kissed it, “-and here-” his nose, “-and here-” Baekhyun pointed to his lips and Jongdae kissed him slowly and gently.

“Better?” He asked. Baekhyun thought for a second and then shook his head,

“Try again? Maybe that one was a dud.”

“Are you saying I’m a bad kisser?” Jongdae pretended to look offended,

“No! You hit me really hard though.” Baekhyun pouted again and it was irresistible. Jongdae laughed and kissed him again, harder this time. He sucked on Baekhyun’s lower lip and Baekhyun moaned softly and clutched at Jongdae’s shirt.

“Now is it better?” Jongdae asked, pulling away only enough to talk. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when Jongdae interrupted him, “it’s getting late, we should go to bed.”

“Bed, I like the sound of that” Baekhyun said suggestively. Jongdae considered hitting him again but instead he rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling an almost limp Baekhyun with him,

“Pull meee” Baekhyun said, Jongdae sighed

“Come on!” Jongdae whined, pulling Baekhyun to his feet and then pretty much dragging him to his room and letting him to flop into bed. “Are you going to change?”

“Too tired” Baekhyun said, wiggling under the covers and reaching out for Jongdae. Jongdae couldn’t resist crawling into his arms. He rolled over and turned off the light so it was just the two of them in the dark.

It was not the first time they had shared a bed, not even close, but for some reason this time was different. Maybe it was the fact that their legs had gotten tangled and their arms draped over each other, maybe it was because instead of falling asleep they kissed more, maybe it was because Jongdae was not sleeping with his friend anymore, but he was sleeping with his _boyfriend._ Whatever it was, Jongdae liked it.

  


**************************************************

 

“A date.” Jonghyun was sitting in Jongdae’s classroom which was empty save the two of them.

“Yeah.” Jongdae was digging through a tub of decorations for the recital hall, “it would just be a couple hours, I’ll buy pizza or something and if we get back late you can spend the night.”

“I don’t want to be in the same house as you after your date.” Jonghyun laughed and continued eating his salad.

“No it-we aren’t going to- not with Jongsu in the house” Jongdae said, turning slightly pink.

“Well that's respectable. If you wanted Jongsu could come to my house”

“What? No no it’s...it’s uh..we aren’t...”

“Good idea, no sex on the first date.” Jonghyun said, “What are you gonna do?”

“I dunno” Jongdae shrugged, happy to have switched topics “What do normal people do on dates? Dinner, see a bad movie and just make out in the theater the whole time”

“Ugh those are so cliche.” Jonghyun groaned.

“What do you suggest? It’s not like we are teenagers.”

“That’s what makes it fun! God do you even like him”

“Sorry I thought I was just asking you to babysit do you charge extra for counselling?” Jongdae lifted a box of Christmas lights and stacked them in the corner, followed by a fake Christmas tree and some small snow men.

“Friends and family deal, counseling for the first date is always free.”

“Well I’m sure we'll figure out. Can you babysit though?” The bell rang, thankfully saving Jongdae from Jonghyun.

“Yeah yeah I can babysit. Do you have a car?”

“Why”

“I mean it’s not very romantic but if you decide to break the no-”

“Get out of my classroom!” Jongdae hurled a whiteboard eraser at Jonghyun, who skillfully dodged it and ran out of the room. Jonghyun poked his head back in,

“So tomorrow night, you want me to get there at five?” He confirmed. Jongdae nodded,

“Thank you sunbae!” he said as cutely as possible. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so much ahs been happening but here u go this is shit but whatever as long as ur ok w like 4 chapters of fluff then im ok w like 4 chapters of fluff. 
> 
> also not to self promo but i made a finsta if u wanna follow my tumblr is linked there too its h2ohsehun 
> 
> the next chapter might take aw hile bc i have a lot planned and i want it to be just right but thanks for bearing w me and i lov u all <3


	29. Chapter 29

The day of their date was the longest day of Jongdae’s life. That wasn’t true, but it was a strong contender. It didn’t help that they had to see each other that morning before the date, so Jongdae couldn’t even be stressed alone; he had to pretend that it wasn’t a big deal, and he could tell Baekhyun was doing the same thing which made it worse. 

They had moved from Jongdae’s cramped classroom into the auditorium where they would be performing. Baekhyun was helping set up the fake tree in the corner while Jongdae practiced transitions with the kids. Occasionally they would make eye contact and look away quickly. Jongdae wanted to explode. 

“Mr. Kim I can’t stand next to Mark he is a lot taller than me and it will look weird.” 

“Don’t worry Jackson, no one will be able to tell when you’re staggered.” Jongdae gently guided Jackson onto the riser. 

“What is Teacher Kim doing here?” a little boy who liked to go by the nickname Woozi screeched, pointing to the entrance to the auditorium. Jonghyun was walking towards the stage with long strides and a dark expression. “Hello Teacher!” Woozi said, smiling brightly. Jonghyun smiled back and ruffled Woozi’s hair. Jongdae noticed out of the corner of his eye Baekhyun had stopped hanging decorations and was watching Jonghyun carefully. 

“Hey Jongdae they need you to go to the office really quick, uh, something came up with Jongsu. It’s my prep time so I can watch your class for now. We can run through something if you need?” Jonghyun said quietly. 

“Oh um yeah, yeah I guess just run through the setlist from the top? Uh, Baekhyun knows the music and can help...” Jongdae gestured for Baekhyun, “I have to go take care of something can you just help Jonghyun run from the top?” 

“Yeah of course.” Baekhyun said, looking with concern at Jongdae. Jongdae nodded and tried not to run out of the room and to the principal's office.

 

“Uh, I’m here for Jongsu?” He said to the receptionist, she pointed into the principal's office. Jongsu was sitting in one of the chairs, his hair was messed up and his face scratched up and he had been crying. Jongdae didn’t even greet the principal, Jung Sooyeon, all he could think about was Jongsu. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Did you get into a fight?” He tilted Jongsu’s face, trying to look at the scratches, “did someone do this to you?” Jongsu pushed away his hand and buried his face in his knees, not saying anything. 

“Mr. Kim, thank you for coming.” Sooyeon said, Jongdae slowly sat in the other chair. 

“What happened?” Jongdae kept staring at Jongsu with concern. 

“We aren’t really sure actually, he hasn’t said a word since he got here. But from what the yard duties said he, something happened and he just kind of lost it. He attacked another child and then tried to run away.” 

“Who is the other kid? Where are they? Why did he attack them?” 

“The other child went home already, she got scraped up but she will be fine.” Sooyeon said, 

“What did she say to Jongsu?” 

“Well that is the issue, she already left, her mother is livid. She will be asking for a disciplinary hearing. Jongsu won’t say anything.” 

“Disciplinary hearing?? For what?” 

“Well, Jongdae, your nephew did attack another child,” 

“That is only half the story.” 

“Well, until Jongsu decides to defend himself...” 

“Stop talking about me I can hear you” Jongsu said quietly, he looked like he was crying again. Jongdae reached over and rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“You’re right Jongsu. Are you okay? Why don’t you go to the nurse okay? I’ll get you there okay?” Jongdae said, 

“He should-”

“It’s okay Jongsu,” Jongdae interrupted Sooyeon and Jongsu stood up quietly and left. As soon as the door closed Sooyeon rounded on Jongdae. 

“He should have been here to defend himself.” 

“He isn’t going to defend himself to you and he shouldn’t have to. Why did the other girl get to  go home early and I was just now informed that this was even happening? I have been on campus all day and I would have liked to have spoken to her parents or even known about this before now. I should have been the first person informed.” 

“Jongdae please calm down, there’s more you should know.” Sooyeon said, looking down uncomfortably. Jongdae leaned back and stared at her expectantly. 

“You...there...there have been other concerning things regarding Jongsu recently.” 

“What?” 

“He has been acting different, not paying attention as much, not socialising with his old friends, he has been isolating himself and it's not healthy for a child his age, the fact that he has been isolating so much combined with this...outburst...has led me to have some, concerns” 

“Concerns?” Jongdae was worried he knew where this was going. 

“I am aware that you have spoken to an agent from the child protection services?” 

“Yes? Awhile ago right after his dad’s death” 

“I just, am concerned about Jongsu’s home environment.” Sooyeon said, glancing down and clearing her throat. Jongdae was speechless, “I have decided to get back in touch with the old agent, Kim Kibum I believe, and reopen the child protective services case.” 

“Why? Are you serious?” 

“Yes Jongdae, I am aware that a lot has been going on in your family and I just want to make sure Jongsu is safe and healthy. It’s not a big deal if everything is fine but it is difficult to go from no responsibility to having a preteen overnight and you are doing your best for Jongsu absolutely but there are just some signs that cannot be ignored. I hope you understand.”

Jongdae tried not to look as upset as he felt, this was his boss and she effectively had his whole life in her hands.. He looked up at her and smiled,

“Absolutely I understand. If it’s alright with you I think today has been a lot so I’m going to pull Jongsu out of the rest of his classes for the day and take him home.” 

“I agree that would be best for today. Thank you Jongdae, and please remember I am rooting for you, I have to put Jongsu’s safety before any professional friendship we have.” 

“I understand completely.” Jongdae said, bowing his head and standing up, “I still would like to speak to the parents of the other girl involved with the fight if that is okay.” 

“Absolutely, I will forward you their information. I know her mother wanted to speak to you as well.” 

“Thank you.” Jongdae said, bowing once more before he left. 

 

Jongsu was sitting on the bed in the nurse's room, the new nurse had just finished putting a bandaid on Jongsu’s face and was giving him ice for what appeared to be  black eye forming. Jongdae knelt next to him and gently stroked his tear streaked face. “Hey bud.” He said softly. Jongsu sniffed and clutched his pant leg. Jongdae pried his fingers loose and held his hand. 

“Do you wanna go home?” Jongdae asked. Jongsu nodded, sniffing again and not looking up. “Okay. I have to take care of a couple things do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here and I’ll come get you?” 

“Stay” Jongsu said, Jongdae stood up, 

“Okay, I’ll be back before you know it okay?” 

 

Jongdae made it back to the auditorium just as class was ending, Jonghyun and Baekhyun were wrapping up and sending the kids off, they both looked up as Jongdae walked in. 

“What happened? Is everything okay?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae didn’t say anything. 

“We ran through everything and they sound great Jongdae” Jonghyun said, handing Jongdae his folder. 

“Thank you sunbae. I’m going to take Jongsu home, he’s had a rough morning.” Jongdae said, staring at the binder. He could feel Baekhyun’s eyes burning into him. He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact. 

“Is he okay?” Baekhyun asked, Jongdae nodded, then shrugged, then ran his hand through his hair. 

“We’ll see. Thank you, Jonghyun, for watching my class, you shouldn’t be late to your next class.” Jongdae said. Jonghyun nodded, 

“I’ll see you tonight then.” he said, clasping Jongdae’s arm and then leaving to return to his own classroom. 

“What happened?” Baekhyun asked again as soon as Jonghyun was gone. Jongdae was worried that if he tried to explain to Baekhyun he would lose his composure so he just packed up his things. 

“I uh, Jongsu got into a fight, or something, I don’t really know. But I’m going to take him home for the rest of the day,” 

“Do we need to reschedule for tonight?” Baekhyun was packing up his own things. 

“No no, don’t...we are still on.” Jongdae said, “It’s really not a big deal probably I just want to make sure he’s okay.” He said, his voice was strained. Baekhyun grabbed his bag off his shoulder. 

“I’m leaving too so I’ll walk you out.” He said. Jongdae smiled gratefully. He wanted to touch Baekhyun’s arm or hold his hand or something but they had already discussed absolutely no pda at the school per his request. They made their way up to the front office where Sooyeon was waiting with Jongsu. Jongsu ran to Jongdae and almost hid behind him, twisting his hand up in Jongdae’s sweater. 

“Here, here are the parents contact information. I wanted to get it to you before you left.” She handed Jongdae a post it note which he pocketed, 

“Thank you” 

“I will be in touch for a disciplinary meeting by the end of this week” She said, she turned to Baekhyun, “you must be the accompanist. I’ve heard wonderful things and if you are looking for a permanent position-” 

“Thank you but this is more of a favor than anything else.” Baekhyun said. 

“Well, if you change your mind please do not hesitate to reach out.” She handed him a business card which he shoved in his bag and smiled. 

“I’m flattered but like I said, I have two very fulfilling jobs.” 

“Then consider that a souvenir” She smiled. Baekhyun nodded but didn’t really smile back. Jongdae turned and tried to leave, “And Jongdae,” he stopped and glanced at Baekhyun, “I do hope you aren’t upset with me. I think we both have Jongsu’s best interests at heart” Jongdae turned around and smiled brightly and almost painfully, 

“I agree. Now if you’ll excuse us, I think it’s time to leave.” Jongdae turned around again and left the room without looking back. Baekhyun was almost frozen for a second before he bowed quickly to Sooyeon and followed. 

 

“Uncle-” Jongsu said quietly as soon as they were outside, Jongdae stopped and knelt in the snow so they were at eye level. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, looking at the bandaid on Jongsu’s face. Jongsu shook his head. 

“Uncle,” he looked like he was going to cry again, “I’m sorry-” 

“Hey” Jongdae pulled Jongsu into a hug, “Let’s talk about this later okay? You aren’t in any trouble right now though okay?” Jongdae turned around and knelt down, “Come on, hop on” He said, Jongsu wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s neck and Jongdae stood up, hoisting Jongsu onto his back. Baekhyun was standing off to the side. 

“I can give you your bag back tonight if you want. Unless you need it today  - just so you don’t have to carry it all the way home.” He said. 

“Thank you that would be great.” Jongdae said, “Thank you” 

“You already said that.” Baekhyun said, glancing around before kissing Jongdae’s forehead. He kissed Jongsu’s as well then waved before turning and walking away quickly. 

 

Jongdae carried Jongsu home and helped him wash the dirt out of his hair and put his school clothes into the laundry so he could wash them later. Jongsu didn’t say anything while Jongdae made ramen for lunch or while they curled up on the sofa with a christmas movie Jongdae wasn’t paying attention to.  

He worried about Jongsu but more than that he wondered what would happen if they found out who killed Jongdeok, the name, Park Chanyeol, kept popping into his head. He wanted to ask Baekhyun about it but he didn’t want to jeopardize their relationship or make Baekhyun uncomfortable. He could ask Minseok, he knew Chanyeol as long as Baekhyun did. 

He was also worried for the inevitable visit from Kim Kibum, he was sure he was providing for Jongsu well but he was worried Kibum would find something to take him down with, and then what. He would lose Jongsu. He wasn’t going to let that happen. 

By the time the movie was over it was time for Jongdae to get ready for the date, he had almost forgotten about it if he was being perfectly honest. Not because he wasn’t excited but because he had so much else going on. He was glad that he had picked out his outfit the night before so he could just shower and get dressed. 

He wasn't sure what they were doing so he went with dark pants and a turtleneck with a jacket. He pushed his hair back and put on cologne. He worried it was too much but before he could change his mind Jonghyun was there telling him he looked great. 

“Okay so I left money and take out menu’s on the fridge for when you get hungry, I’ll have my phone if anything happens. Bedtime is at 9, he knows what to do but basically he just needs to brush his teeth, he likes to read to fall asleep, um, he did all his homework so unless he wants to practice piano you can just watch tv or play video games or whatever,” 

“Jongdae please,” Jonghyun smiled, shoving Jongdae out the door, “I’ve got this. You just have fun.” Jonghyun slipped something into Jongdae’s pocket and closed the door behind him. 

Jongdae reached in and rolled his eyes as he pulled out a condom with a sticky note that read “Have fun ;)” 

Jongdae put it in his wallet and caught the bus to Minseok’s coffee shop, their agreed meeting place. Casual date. Just, coffee, casual. That’s what they had discussed, agreed on. No sex (they hadn’t talked about it but Jongdae had made that rule in his head). No alcohol. Just casual, casual-- Jongdae stopped. 

Why was he freaking out, this wasn’t even like their first date. Although he didn’t count the other times this was not the first time just the two of them had gone out at night, also it wasn’t like they were strangers meeting for the first time over coffee, they already had a solid knowledge of each other, nothing to be nervous about.

Jongdae stopped outside the coffee shop, he remembered the first time he had stumbled in, the first day he had met Baekhyun. Baekhyun, a whirlwind, an annoying, tiring, clingy, beautiful whirlwind. The first night they had shared a bed, the pillow fort they had made, wal mart in the middle of the night, everything seemed like a dream, unreal. 

“What are you smiling about?” Jongdae had gotten so engrossed in thinking about Baekhyun he didn’t notice the real thing approaching him. Baekhyun was wearing dark jeans and a pea coat, a black beanie covered his head pushing strands of hair into his eyes. He looked beautiful 

“Nothing” Jongdae said, trying to hide his smile, Baekhyun looked at  him suspiciously, “Did you really plan our first date to be at your job?” 

“Fuck no. I don’t want Luhan breathing down our necks, this just seemed like a good meeting place.” Baekhyun said, bounding up and hugging Jongdae’s arm, “We are going somewhere else” 

“Lead the way Byun” Jongdae said, Baekhyun stopped and stared at him. “What?” 

“We are dating now. It is Mr. Byun or nothing” He said seriously, Jongdae stared back at him for a second, 

“Byunnie?” 

“Ew” They kept walking, Jongdae had no idea where they were going but Baekhyun’s hand had somehow found its way into Jongdae’s pocket and they were almost tripping trying to walk to close to each other. 

“Byun Sunbaenimmmm” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun groaned loudly and pulled away slightly, Jongdae pulled him back, “fine, Mr. Byun. Where are we going?”    
“Well, my dear hoobae” Baekhyun said grandly, “We are going to a different coffee shop” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Nope. We said lowkey. I googled lowkey first dates and every single result said coffee shop. Most also said make sure the person you are meeting offline is a real person but I figured if you were trying to catfish me you would have taken what you wanted already” 

“What if what I wanted was to go on a date to a coffee shop you don’t work in?” 

“Well then I guess it’s your lucky day” Baekhyun smiled and Jongade wanted to capture it and hold onto it forever. He was getting in far too deep. First date, keep it cool, he reminded himself. 

“I also gathered a list of questions to ask on a first date, and a supplumental list of topics in case we don’t end up clicking and the conversation gets boring.” Baekhyun said, pulling small notecards out of his pocket. Jongdae reached for them but he held them away, “No spoilers!! I have put a lot of thought into this date the least you can do is play by the rules” 

“What if I don’t like the rules?” Jongdae asked, continuing to reach for the cards, Baekhyun was holding them above his head and Jongdae was pulling his arm down. Jongdae was grateful they were the exact same height. 

“Ya! Jongdae! You can’t just take all my plans! Then nothing will be a surprise!! Romance is half surprise!” 

“Who is your best friend, what do you like about him/her” Jongdae read off one of the cards, “this is supposed to be romantic?” 

“Some of those were...not as good..” Baekhyun snatched the cards back and shoved them into his back pocket, “but if you had let me orchestrate it we wouldn’t have even gotten to those ones-” 

“Then why did you print them out?” 

“Hey! Who is organizing this date? Who planned this date? You get the next one” Baekhyun said defensively. 

“Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself? Assuming we will have a second date? We haven’t even found out who our best friends are.” 

“Call me optimistic.” Baekhyun said cutely. Jongdae rolled his eyes. “We’re here” Baekhyun said, nodding at the coffee shop in front of them. It was bigger than Minseok's with lots of large chairs and comfy looking sofas. 

“Do you wanna go find seats in the back? I’ll get the coffee” Baekhyun said,  gesturing to some open seats in a corner. 

There was a huge christmas tree next to one of the seats and Jongdae sat across from it, he curled his legs under him and sat, letting himself warm up. It wasn’t long before Baekhyun came with two steaming mugs. At this point he knew what Jongdae liked more than Jongdae and never failed to disappoint. He almost spilled trying to set the mugs down on the little table and Jongdae caught them and guided them down. 

Baekhyun pulled the cards out of his pocket and sat down next to the tree. They didn’t say anything for a couple seconds, still getting over the slight awkwardness of friends to dating but Baekhyun was never able to stay quiet for long and soon he was shuffling through his deck of questions. 

“Okay so let's pretend like we don’t know each other, first date, we met online.” 

“Why?” 

“It’ll be better. Our whole relationship has been so, wild, let's just start over. Just for now.” Baekhyun said, flipping through the deck with focus. 

“Alright.” Jongdae said, “So, Baekhyun was it? You look different than your picture.” Baekhyun stopped shuffling and glanced up, plastering on his ‘cute’ smile. 

“I look cuter in real life don’t I?” He said, Jongdae rolled his eyes, 

“Sure.” 

“So Jongdae, if you won the lottery tomorrow what is the first thing you would buy?” Baekhyun read off the card and then looked up expectantly, like an interviewer. 

“The first thing? I’d take Jongsu, my nephew, to an amusement park or something fun” Jongdae said, “What about you?” 

“You know that's so weird, I would also take your nephew, Jongsu, to an amusement park or something fun” 

“You’re lying” Jongdae said, taking a sip of coffee. Baekhyun shrugged noncommittally and Jongdae wasn’ sure if he was lying or not, “what’s the next question.” Baekhyun shuffled through a few, 

“If you could have any superpower what would it be?” Baekhyun looked up, 

“You answer first” Jongdae said 

“Okay okay if I could have any superpower,” He looked around the room, “I’d like to be able to control light. Make light, mostly.” Jongdae remembered quickly that Baekhyun was scared of the dark, “Your turn and don’t say something stupid like teleportation or telepathy.” 

“Those were my top two!” 

“Really? Sorry I don’t think this date is going well at all-” Baekhyun stood up but Jongdae reached over and grabbed his arm, laughing, 

“Sit down I was kidding” Baekhyun nodded and slowly returned to his seat. Jongdae let go of his arm and grabbed his cup of coffee again. “I’ve always wanted to be able to control lighting, ever since I was little. We were spending a summer at my aunt's beach house and there was a lightning storm and I remember thinking about how cool it was and how cool it would be to be able to create something so beautiful” Jongdae trailed off, realizing he was rambling. He glanced up and Baekhyun was staring at him and smiling. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“No reason.” Baekhyun looked down and blushed, “I just think this date is going very well.” 

“Is this a date or a performance review?” Jongdae laughed, 

“I’ll let you know at the end.” 

“Okay can I ask a question now?” Jongdae said, reaching over and grabbing the cards and sifting through a few, “What was your favorite subject in school.” 

“History” 

“Really?” Jongdae was surprised for some reason, “me too!” 

“Well Kim Jongdae, I guess we were made for each other.” 

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Baekhyun asked. 

“No” Jongdae said solidly, “I never have” 

“That sounds fake-” 

“It’s true! I’ve never believed in ghosts or spirit or anything” He finished his coffee. 

“Well, I believe in ghosts so you are going to have to put up with that.” 

“I’m sure I’ll have a lot more to put up with” Jongdae said. Baekhyun pretended to look offended. 

“Well Jongdae, if that’s how you feel-” Jongdae’s phone began to ring, 

“It migh’t be Jongsu-” He said, answering, “hello?” 

There was a heavy sigh on the other side, “Hey Jongdae, It’s Dr. Kim Junmyeon from the hospital, you probably want to get down here.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Thank you for coming Jongdae” Junmyeon looked tired, his hair was disheveled, he had been sweating. 

“Is she okay?” Jongdae pushed past him into his mother's hospital room, 

“She’s alive” Junmyeon said. Jongdae’s mother was asleep in her bed. She looked more pale and sick than usual, like someone had animated a corpse. “Jongdae, we need to talk.” Junmyeon said gently. Jongdae nodded and somehow managed to tear his eyes away from his mother to follow the doctor. 

They sat at one of the tables in the waiting room. Junmyeon folded his hands on the table and sighed deeply. “I’m going to be blunt; your mother is not getting better. I called you today because she coded, we were able to save her however it’s unlikely she will wake up from the coma.” 

“What are you saying?” Jongdae looked down, he knew what Junmyeon was saying, he had seen tv shows. She was going to die, soon. 

“Right now you are her only living relative so you have complete control of her care plan, her quality of life has deteriorated so far even if we could keep her alive and awake at most it would be for maybe six months and she would be in a lot of pain, not to mention the significant cost of keeping her on life support for that long.” 

“Are you suggesting we kill her?” 

“No, no absolutely not. I am just laying everything on the table.” 

“So, I do what? Put no a ‘do not resuscitate’? Then she just...dies whenever she decides to.” 

“I mean, that is an option you have. I know you’re not in the best place and these decisions are never easy.” 

“I was on a date.” Jongdae said almost bitterly. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Junmyeon sounded sincere. 

“It’s not your fault. Even now she’s trying to stop me from-” Jongdae put his head in his hands, “If we take her off life support how long does she have?” 

“A week,  tops. Probably less” 

“Can I think about it?” Jongdae

“Of course. But don’t think for too long okay?” Junmyeon said, “that will make it harder on you as well.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think it could get harder for me right now” Jongdae chuckled. 

“Jongdae- I, I wish things could be different.” Junmyeon said. Jongdae had never agreed more. 

“Is that all you wanted to discuss?” 

“Yes. It’s late, you should get some rest.” Junmyeon said, standing up. Jongdae stood up as well and they shook hands, “Sorry for interrupting your date.” 

“It’s- it’s not a big deal” Jongdae said, “I uh, I don’t really have any business dating right now anyway.” 

“Was it not going well? Sorry- not that it’s any of my business.” Junmyeon put his hands deep into his lab coat pockets. 

“No it was going really well. That’s the problem. I’ve- sorry. You probably have a lot to do I shouldn’t keep you with stupid drama.” Jongdae plastered on a smile. Junmyeon looked at him with compassion. “Have a goodnight Junmyeon, don’t forget to take care of yourself” 

 

Jongdae got outside into the biting cold. It was about one am.. No bus was running, he couldn’t afford a taxi. There was no way he was calling Baekhyun. Jongdae sat down on a bench and shoved his hands into his pockets, it was too cold for him to cry otherwise he was sure he would have. He felt so heavy. He stood up and looked around, there was no one else outside. The fresh snow was pristine and untouched. He glanced back towards the door and saw someone coming out. He was small and bundled up, he looked really familiar. 

He was on the phone and as he got closer Jongdae could hear his voice and recognized him. 

“He’s home already? I thought he would be spending the night- oh well is he okay? Just send him to bed remind him he’s opening tomorrow and I need him awake. Okay okay. Yeah I’m coming home now. He’s fine it wasn’t a huge deal. Yeah-” as he got closer Jongdae turned hoping he wouldn’t be recognized, he stopped talking and turned, Jongdae had been recognized, “yeah Luhan I gotta go I’ll see you when I get home okay? Don’t wait up okay? G’night” He hung up the phone. Jongdae sat back down and ducked his head. Soon he was standing close enough that Jongdae could see his sneakers.

“Jongdae?” He said, looking down. Jongdae glanced up and pretended to look surprised. 

“Minseok?” 

“What- is your mom okay?” Minseok looked concerned. 

“Yeah she uh, she’s fine now.” Jongdae said 

“So you were just....sitting outside?” Minseok glanced around, “waiting for a taxi?” 

“Um, no.I was just, um. I was just-” Jongdae couldn’t think of a good reason to be outside alone at one am. 

“Do you- need a ride?” 

“I was um about to call Taeyeon and uh, see if she could come and-” 

“Jongdae I’ll take you home it’s not a big deal” Minseok said, “are you okay though?”  Minseok sat down next to him on the bench. 

“I’m fine.” Jongdae lied, “did Baekhyun get home okay?” 

“Yeah he’s fine. Luhan is reading him a bedtime story and tucking him in now.” Minseok said with a hint of sarcasm, Jongdae nodded, 

“Good, I- I guess I’ll call him tomorrow” 

“He’s fine- from what it looks like he is the least of your worries right now.” 

“Why are you here? Is your dad okay?” 

“Yeah he had an emergency surgery he’s fine. It just, no big deal. I’ll stop by tomorrow to be filial but he’s not in danger.” Minseok said, “you don’t- you don’t look good. Come on, I know what you need.” Minseok stood up and grabbed Jongdae’s arm, pulling him along with him. They made it to Luhan’s car and Minseok pushed Jongdae in. 

“So I heard your date went well- I mean- until the end.” Minseok said, turning up the heater, “did his stupid conversation starters work? He spent all day googling them and printing them out and testing them out- he must have done like five dry runs of all of those questions.” 

“I’d like to see some of the ones he discarded.” Jongdae wasn’t even sure where Minseok was driving, he wasn’t sure if Minseok even remembered how to get to his house. 

“Maybe one day he’ll let you see them” Minseok chuckled. 

“Minseok-” 

“Mhm?” 

“I- is this, is he-” 

“Is he...” Minseok prompted 

“Nevermind” Jongdae sighed, “I’ll call him tomorrow.” 

“Don’t call in the morning, he is opening the cafe and I don’t want D.O. to kill him for answering the phone at work” 

“Minseok how well did you know Chanyeol?” Jongdae wasn’t sure why he was asking, what he was hoping Minseok would say, he wasn't even sure where that thought came from. Minseok was silent for a long time, “You know what just for-”

“Are you asking as Baekhyun’s boyfriend or is there another reason?” 

“Is...what other reason would there be?” The fact that Minseok assumed there would be another reason- Jongdae realized he knew something. 

“I dunno.” 

“Fine, I’m asking as his boyfriend” 

“I knew Chanyeol really well. Or, I thought I did.” Minseok said quietly. 

“How dramatic” 

“Well you asked. Unless there’s something specific you want to know I don’t know what to tell you. You can ask Baekhyun anything too you know, he’s not gonna fall apart if you mention Chanyeol's name anymore.” 

“Anymore?” Jongdae looked over at Minseok. 

“It was not an easy break up. For any of us” Minseok said, “But I’ll let him tell you about that if he wants to” 

“Did- how well did Baekhyun know Chanyeol” Jongdae remembered Siwon mentioning Chanyeol’s questionable past. Minseok was silent. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say I- anything I can tell you Baekhyun could also tell you” Jongdae could tell he was lying. 

“Sorry you’re right. I shouldn’t be so nosey.” 

“It’s natural. I found out Luhan had an ex in China and spend like three weeks on facebook trying to figure out things about him before Lu told me anything. Just don’t worry okay Baekhyun- he really likes you.” 

“I’m- thats what Im worried about.” Jongdae sighed. He found it easy to talk to Minseok. It was easy to see why he and Baekhyun were best friends. Minseok pulled up in front of his coffee shop. 

“What does that mean?” He asked, glancing at Jongdae. 

“What are we doing here?” Jongdae looked out the window. 

“This is the best hot chocolate in town and for us, it's free.” Minseok smiled and got out, unlocking the door and turning on the lights and heat inside the shop. He quickly turned on the hot cocoa maker and handed Jongdae a muffin. 

“Junmyeon said I might have to pull the plug on my mom” Jongdae wasn’t sure why he was telling Minseok that, Minseok seemed to just make Jongdae talk. Minseok was quiet for awhile. 

“Are you going to?” He asked. 

“I dunno.” 

“Who's with Jongsu now?” Minseok asked, “take the rest of these muffins. Luhan should have thrown them out when he closed but we can’t sell them tomorrow so you should take them home.” 

“One of my coworkers is there now, he’s going to spend the night so it’s fine but I can’t keep asking him to do this. It’s not easy on Jongsu either- I” Jongdae fell silent as Minseok handed him a cup of hot chocolate, “sorry I guess I have a lot on my mind” 

“Jongdae you know I’m not just Baekhyun’s roommate- I’m your friend too” Minseok said sincerely. 

“That’s so cheesy” Jongdae managed a laugh. Minseok smiled too, 

“Well it’s true. Luhan really likes you too we all...we’re here for you okay? You aren’t alone.” 

“Thank you Minseok.” Jongdae said, he wanted to cry but he wasn’t about to in front of Minseok, friends or not Jongdae tried to preserve some of his dignity. “I’m- I’m really grateful.” Minseok smiled and drunk his own coffee, 

“You are welcome to just stay with us tonight if you want”

“If it's okay I think I need to go home.” Jongdae said, mostly because of Jongsu, partially because he didn’t want to have to see Baekhyun. “Thank you for the hot chocolate and the ride.” Minseok winked and closed the shop before driving Jongdae home. 

 

Jonghyun was passed out on Jongdae’s sofa, his limbs hanging off. Jongdae left him and went to Jongsu’s room. The door was open and his bed was empty. Jongdae checked the bathroom and his mother's room but Jongsu wasn’t there. “Jongsu?” He called out quietly, finally he checked his own room and saw a smallish lump in the corner of his bed. He sighed, swallowing the worry that had begun to build. He quickly changed out of his wet clothes and crawled into bed with Jongsu, wrapping his arm around the child. 

“Uncle?” Jongsu said weakly, 

“Mhmm” 

“I missed you” Jongsu curled into Jongdae.

“I missed you too Jongsu.” 

“Don’t stay out so late anymore” Jongsu scolded softly. Jongdae felt like he had been punched. “I won’t.” He said, stroking Jongsu’s hair until he fell back asleep. Jongdae however, barely slept at all that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 30 chapters omg   
> sorry i moved states and also like started school and became super busy so expect lots of updates bc this is how i procrastinate lol   
> also xiuchen <3<3 also i needed a break from writing bbh he gets exhausting LOL but i have big plans for the next couple chapters esp w ch*****l so stay tuned ;)


	31. Chapter 31

 

“What’s that?” D.O was looking over Baekhyun's shoulder and Baekhyun was trying to shove him off.

“None of your business” Baekhyun said, locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket. 

“You were looking at schools? Finally going to do something with your life?” 

“I already have a degree.” 

“Yeah but it's in music so no one cares. You aren’t a kpop star.” 

“No but I could be. I’m cute enough” Baekhyun winked at D.O. His phone buzzed, it was a text from Taeyeon. 

 

Taeyeon: call me asap 

 

Baekhyun read it a couple times, and figuring she sent it to the wrong person texted back “Who? Me?” 

  
Taeyeon: yes you dumbass who else 

 

Baekhyun told D.O. to watch the front and he went to the back storage room and called her. 

“Hey so are you working right now?” 

“Yes?” She sounded frantic almost. 

“So um I’m meeting some people and they insisted it was at Minseok’s shop because they like read about it on yelp or something is that....gonna be weird?” 

“Um...no? Ohhh yeah because we dated.” 

“Yes? What else were you thinking? Anyway can you be mature about this?” 

“Me? Mature? That’s my middle name. Do not worry a bit.” 

“Fine. Thank you” Taeyeon hung up before Baekhyun could say anything else. He panicked a little about seeing her, but he was the one who suggested they be friends still so maybe this was their chance. 

He went back to the front and there were two people, a middle aged woman and what appeared to be her son. He was in high school judging by the uniform,l but he was tall, towering over D.O, Baekhyun and his mother. They ordered and D.O and Baekhyun began making their drinks as they took a seat in the corner. 

After a couple minutes Taeyeon walked in. She looked great - Baekhyun had forgotten how attractive she was. A simple dress with her hair loose and wavy. He froze for a second. She made eye contact with him and smiled before walking over to the woman and her son and greeting them with hugs. 

“I’m so glad you were able to make it, did you come straight from school?” She asked the son, he towered far above her and Baekhyun almost laughed at the height difference. 

“Yeah but it’s winter break so I’m not going tomorrow.” He said, his voice was scratchy like he was going through puberty. 

“I am so so glad you agreed to see us honestly with um, with our families history I wasn’t sure if you would” The woman said. Baekhyun was glad they were sitting near the bar so he could eavesdrop while making coffee. 

“Well it’s looking like-” Taeyeon glanced at him and he quickly tried to make himself look even more busy. 

“Let’s get our drinks first. What would you like dear? I’ll buy it for you.” The woman said, “I read that the espresso is really good here- also the drip coffee.”

“Oh please, I come here a lot I’ll get the coffee.” Taeyeon smiled and walked up to the register. Baekhyun shoved D.O out of the way. 

“If you tell me who they are I’ll give you your coffee for free.” He whispered, nodding to the woman and her son 

“Why do you care?” 

“I’m nosey.” 

“You won’t give it to me out of friendship?” 

“Actually, exes have to pay double. Minseok’s rule.” Baekhyun said. 

“No he never told-” 

“Shut up D.O.” Baekhyun shoved D.O farther away. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you who they are. That is Jongsu’s grandma and his other uncle.” Taeyeon said, “Mrs Oh, and her son Sehun.” 

“Wait- grand - holy shit is that his mom’s mom?” 

“Yes it is.” 

“Why are they here?” Baekhyun was staring at them and the son- Sehun- glanced over and glowered at Baekhyun, Baekhyun tried to glower back. 

“I don’t know. If you give me my coffee I’ll find out.” 

“If you tell me everything I’ll never make you pay for coffee again. I’ll write you a lifetime gift card.” 

“We don’t have those-” 

“For god's sake Kyungsoo just go away!” Baekhyun hissed. Taeyeon smirked. 

“I’ll tell you what they want but I don’t want lifetime coffee in return, I want something else.” 

“You can’t have my virginity sorry I already gave that away”    
“Ew. No. I want you to tell me what is going on with you and Jongdae.” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun stopped, “Fine. Do you want your usual?” 

“It’s free right?” Taeyeon smiled, Baekhyun nodded, “I want your most expensive drink” She winked and turned, walking back to Sehun and his mother. 

“D.O, be a lamb and make me the most expensive drink we have please.” 

“Don’t call me a lamb.” D.O muttered bitterly. Baekhyun ruffled his hair as he walked by and D.O flipped him off but low, behind the counter, so guests couldn’t see. 

Minseok and Luhan showed up with boxes of christmas decor which they began hanging around the shop, Luhan reaching over Minseok to help him reach taller things, Minseok directing Luhan. They were all smiles and stolen kisses and Baekhyun felt sick. He still hadn’t even heard from Jongdae. 

“Can you guys calm down please” Baekhyun called from behind the counter, “you’re making people uncomfortable.” 

“Baekhyun you've walked in on us having sex why does that make you uncomfortable.” Luhan smirked leaving Minseok to walk over and hug Baekhyun. Baekhyun tried to shove him off but it didn’t work. 

“Ew” 

“Who’s her date?” Luhan whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, nodding at Taeyeon.

“Please get off me oh my god don’t you have other things to do?” 

“Actually D.O. you can go home early if you want- it’s a slow day.” Minseok said, pulling Luhan off Baekhyun and shoving him to the counter where D.O. had been standing. 

“I think you should keep looking at schools” D.O. said to Baekhyun on the way out, as if he had been thinking about it, “you’re full of potential.” 

“I think you should keep minding your own business” Baekhyun shot back, turning slightly pink because Luhan and Minseok were both staring at him. 

“School?” Luhan asked as soon as D.O. was gone, “not busy enough?” 

“Shut up.” Baekhyun said, beginning to wipe down the espresso machine and the frother. “It’s nothing.” 

“Well I for one, as your best friend, am hurt that Kyungsoo knew about this before me.” Luhan said.

“Kyungsoo is just nosey” Baekhyun muttered. He moved closer to see if he could pick up on what Mrs. Oh was saying. Sehun kept glancing around nervously, eventually he stood up and excused himself, heading to the restroom. 

“Now we aren’t trying to impose on anything Jongdae has- lord knows that child has had enough change recently, but it is important to me that we step up and help out in any way we can.” Mrs. Oh was saying, “do you know if Jongdae is, um, dating anyone?” 

Taeyeon choked on her drink and Baekhyun dropped the blender he was holding, causing a loud noise that made both of them stare at him. 

“I’m sorry” He apologized and picked up as quietly as he could, trying to ignore Luhan staring at him. 

“Well, I’m um, not really sure about that.” Taeyeon said. 

“Hmm, it’s a shame. You know Jongsu could really use a maternal figure. Maybe you could help him find someone! I’m sure you know lots of pretty girls.” 

“I mean- we’ll see. I think Jongdae has a lot going on right now and isn’t really thinking about dating” Taeyeon said diplomatically. Baekhyun felt very conspicuous. 

“Hmm. Well I’ll just have to see. Do you think he would be free tonight? I want to take both of you out to dinner. Sehun is going to transfer to a school in the city actually so we will be around awhile and I want to become a part of your lives if that's okay!” 

“Of course! Actually if you’ll excuse me for one second I can call him right now and see if he’s free!” Taeyeon stood up quickly and gave Baekhyun a significant look before leaving the shop. A couple seconds later Sehun came out of the bathroom and walked up to Baekhyun. 

“What time do the schools get out here?” He asked seriously. 

“Um, I don’t know?” 

“Ugh” Sehun rolled his eyes, “Do...um...do you have anyone else who works here?” 

“No sorry just me.” Baekhyun said sarcastically. Sehun’s face didn't change, 

“Anyone, like, tall?” He leaned over to be closer to Baekhyun’s height. 

“Tao?” Baekhyun tried not to get mad.  

“Yeah, uh, Huang zitao, what time is he coming in?” Sehun looked around at his mother who was making smalltalk with Minseok as he hung decorations near her table. 

“Um, I don’t think Tao is scheduled today.” Baekhyun said, looking around also, “how do you know Tao?” 

“Um, we are friends” Sehun said, Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. 

“Friends?” 

“Yeah. Don’t tell him you saw me, or that I asked about him. Or that I was here.” 

“U got it hot shot” Baekhyun said, still trying to figure out what was going on.

“Okay thank you.” Sehun said stiffly before returning to sit across from his mother. 

“What was that about?” Luhan asked, coming up behind Baekhyun to join him in staring at Sehun. 

“I’m not really sure.” Baekhyun said. Sehun kept glancing around nervously, “Have you ever seen this kid with Tao?” 

“Tao? No.” Luhan said, “I didn’t think Tao had many friends in Korea.” 

  
  


“You first” Baekhyun said as Taeyeon walked up to the counter after saying goodbye to Mrs. Oh and Sehun. 

“No you first.” Taeyeon responded, leaning against the counter. 

“Fine. We went on a date. Your turn.” 

“Mrs. Oh wants to be a part of Jongsu and Jongdae’s lives now. And she wants Jongdae to find a nice girl to help raise Jongsu. How did the date go?” 

“It went well. What else do they want?” 

“Nothing. They are moving here, Sehun is in high school. She just wants to help Jongsu I think. I can’t sense any malice. Are you like, official now?” 

“I guess. Is that- is that okay with you?” Baekhyun looked down. Taeyeon laughed, 

“Of course it’s fine. I don’t have any control over you. I um, I also am in a relationship.” She said. 

“What? With who? Do I know them? When?” 

“Calm down hotshot. I have to go find Jongdae” Taeyeon smiled slyly and winked at Baekhyun before leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god ok im so sorry im such a tease also this story is like almost a year old now which is fuckng wild anway thank u to my loyal readers i love you and you keep me going <3<3<3


	32. Chapter 32

Jongdae: Taeyeon told me she saw you today

Baekhyun: She was not lying   
Jongdae: You told her we went out?

Baekhyun: was i not supposed to? Also she blackmailed me.

Jongdae; No lol that was fine. I’m glad you told her it was probably best coming from you. 

Baekhyun: she quite literally forced it out of me.

Jongdae: Poor baby :( are you okay? 

Baekhyun: are you making fun of me? 

 

Baekhyun jumped and almost dropped his phone as Luhan opened the car door he had been leaning on, causing him to fall out of the car onto the snow. 

“You were in the car for like, twenty minutes after we got home. Minseok was getting worried.” Luhan explained as Baekhyun threw snow at him. 

“You could have knocked on the window!” He said, brushing himself off. Luhan shrugged. 

“I need the car anyway so you had to get out.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Nowhere” Luhan said defensively. Baekhyun stared at him and leaned against the car, “Fine. I’m going Christmas shopping. Would you like to join me?” He asked with resignation. Baekhyun smiled moved to sit in the front seat, being sure to drag as much snow into Luhan’s car as possible. 

 

“So are you going to tell me about this school thing?” Luhan asked as he perused the cards in the Chinese section of the international store. 

“No.” Baekhyun was still texting Jongdae, he was trying to convince Jongdae to help him convince Luhan to propose to Minseok. Luhan picked up a card, muttered something in Mandarin, and put it back. 

“You would think me being their son would be gift enough but no, my parents expect an actual card every single year.” He said, 

“I’m just going to give my mom a gift card to sephora.” Baekhyun said, 

“Does your mom know you want to go back to school?” 

“No. No one knows except D.O. and now you and MInseok. Minseok probably would have figured it out though.” 

“Why are you hiding it?” Luhan set another card down. Baekhyun remained silent. He wasn’t sure why he was being such an asshole about this but he had already gone pretty far so it was too late to back down. “Fine, how about a trade. If you tell me about school I’ll tell you about how I plan on proposing” 

Baekhyun almost dropped his phone. “Okay wait you cannot back out of this” He grabbed Luhan by the shoulders, “You first” 

“Nope that’s not how this works. You know me, I’m good on my word though.” He pushed Baekhyun away, “does this card look good?”

“You know I can’t read it.” Baekhyun said, not even looking. Luhan nodded. 

“I agree, it is very sentimental but I think they will love it.” He grabbed the envelope and pulled out his hand written shopping list. 

“Did you write it in Chinese so I wouldn’t try and read it?” Baekhyun asked, looking over Luhan’s shoulder. 

“Yes and it worked because you just tried to read it.” He smiled and patted Baekhyun's cheek. 

 

“Fine,” Baekhyun finally said as they were checking out and leaving a department store, both with arms full of bags.. “I’m thinking of going back to trade school to get a certificate or something.” 

“What kind? You already have a degree in piano.” 

“I want to go to cosmetology school” Baekhyun said quietly. He hadn’t shared his secret dream with anyone, “than I could work at like, a MAC counter or cut hair or something” Luhan didn’t say anything, “It would be pretty cheap and I could take out some more loans I just...piano and the coffee shop aren’t going to stable enough to support myself and-” he drifted off

“Yourself and...” Luhan prompted

Baekhyun shrugged and pretended to be very interested in a window display they were passing. 

“Come into this store I want to get Jongsu something” He said, turning abruptly into a toy store. 

“Oh. That’s who” Luhan said, 

“What do you mean.” Baekhyun went directly to the remote control race cars. 

“You said you wanted to be able to support yourself and someone else- I know who else it is now” Luhan said, his expression was weird, it was soft, full of something Baekhyun couldn’t identify. He sometimes would look at Minseok like that when he was getting passionate about coffee or football. 

“What are you talking about” Baekhyun said, focusing on deciding between two cars, or pretending to decide. He knew he was going to get the one that could do flips. 

“I’m proud of you Baek” Luhan said seriously. Baekhyun felt something weird, affection? He pushed it aside.

“I’m going to get this one” He pulled out the coolest one they had. It could do flips and lit up and had a range that should reach through Jongdae’s whole house. 

“I’m sure he will love it.” Luhan said, still staring at Baekhyun with that weird look. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Baekhyun pushed past him to get to the register. 

“I already have a ring.” Luhan said, “I’ve had it for awhile.” Baekhyun froze and stared at him. 

“Um, sir,” The teenager behind the register said, “is this all for you today?” 

“My best friends are going to get engaged” Baekhyun told her. She glanced at Luhan and then back at Baekhyun. 

“That’s great. Would you like a bag? It’s ten cents extra.” 

“I told him that he would propose first.” Baekhyun continued telling her, even though she obviously didn’t care, “I knew they were going to get married since the first time they met.”

“Please slide your card and follow the instructions on the screen.” 

“High School sweethearts. Isn’t that the sweetest thing you’ve ever heard?” Baekhyun continued. 

“God will you shut up and buy your fucking car?” Luhan asked, “you are annoying the poor sales rep.” 

“I just want her to know that I called this. I knew this would happen from the start.” 

“You did not! You were so in love with him when we started dating.” Luhan said, the girl rolled her eyes visibly and Luhan dragged Baekhyun away with the car in tow. 

“I was not!” 

“You so were. You hated me when I moved to Korea because Minseok and I became friends-” 

“When did you get the ring?” Baekhyun stopped outside the store. Luhan turned pink, “oh my god, how long have you had it?” 

“Since last time I went to visit my family” He mumbled. 

“Wait when was that? That was like, three years ago wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah” Luhan said, “It was my grandpas. My dad gave it to me after I told them about Minseok.” 

“Oh my god and you’ve just been sitting on it for three years!! Where have you kept it?” 

“I’ll show you when we get home. I have to get it anyways.” Luhan said, “Now can we change the subject.” 

“How are you going to propose?” 

“I don’t know I haven’t thought about it? Normally?” 

“You can’t just do it normally!” Baekhyun said dramatically. Luhan rolled his eyes and walked faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals week so im procrastinating and also stressed so expect updates at least three more times this week <3<3


	33. Chapter 33

Jongdae was nervous to meet Jongsu’s grandma, more nervous than he had been to go out on his date with Baekhyun- which was saying something. He made sure Jongsu looked nice, a button up shirt and a nice jacket, he brushed down the child's hair which tended to have a mind of its own. 

“Who are we meeting?” Jongsu asked, sitting on the counter while Jongdae brushed his own hair. 

“Your other grandma and uncle” He said, 

“I don’t have another uncle silly” Jongsu said laughing. Jongdae smiled, 

“You do, his name is Sehun. He’s still in high school though. They are very excited to meet you.” 

“I don’t want another uncle. I Just want you” Jongsu said, Jongdae lifted Jongsu off the counter and set him down. 

“Well you have two uncles. Sehun is going to be fun probably, high schoolers are fun to play with. We’re late so go tie your shoes okay?” 

“Okay! But you are still my favorite uncle” Jongsu said, hugging Jongdae’s legs before running to put on his shoes. 

 

They met at a family style restaurant. Jongdae and Jongsu arriving shortly after Taeyeon. 

“You dressed up” She noted dryly. “Too bad this isn’t a date” 

“Too bad” Jongdae said, “is it too much? I want to make a good impression.” 

“Relax Jonggie-” Taeyeon pet Jongdae’s cheek, “this isn’t a job interview.” Before Jongdae could respond Mrs. Oh arrived, followed by Sehun. 

“Jongdae! Jongsu! Taeyeon!” Mrs. Oh said each of their names loudly while she hugged them, paying special attention to Jongsu who reached up and held Jongdae’s hand for support. “It’s so good to finally meet you” She said to Jongdae, “and look at how much you’ve grown, the last time I saw you you were a brand new baby” she said, kneeling down to talk to Jongsu. 

“Mrs. Oh, It’s so nice to meet you.” Jongdae said, trying to draw the attention away from Jongsu who looked mildly uncomfortable. 

“We should finish our greetings inside where it isn’t freezing.” Taeyeon suggested, grabbing Jongsu’s other hand and leading everyone inside. It didn’t take long after they had been seated for Mrs. Oh. to begin talking again. 

“Taeyeon tells me you are doing a wonderful job of taking care of Jongsu” She said, smiling warmly at Jongdae. He smiled, 

“Thank you, I’m trying very hard.” He said, smiling at Jongsu who had become occupied by drawing on the paper table cloth with a pen Taeyeon found in her purse. “He’s an easy kid.” 

“It’s not easy, raising a kid, especially when you are young and especially on your own. I am very impressed. Taeyeon says you are a teacher, what do you teach?” 

“I’m not a real teacher yet, however I’m looking into getting the certifications. I just teach choir now at the elementary school Jongsu attends.” 

“Choir how interesting! Sehun is very into dance. He wants to join the dance team when he gets settled in the new school.” She said proudly. Sehun looked nonplussed. 

“That’s great! I have some friends who have a dance studio not too far from here.” Jongdae said. Sehun glanced up but showed no other reaction. 

Dinner progressed normally, Jongdae talked about his work, trying to look as financially and emotionally stable as possible. Mrs. Oh asked for recommendations for restaurants or places to visit in town. Sehun stayed quiet, but eventually joined Jongsu in drawing on the table.

They had made it all the way to dessert without any issues. Mrs. Oh was lovely and Jongdae could tell she genuinely just wanted to help out and didn’t have any intentions of trying to get Jongsu taken away from him. 

“This coffee is lovely” Mrs. Oh said, referring to the coffee she had ordered for dessert. “Jongdae are you a coffee drinker?” 

“Not really, I tend to stick more with tea.” Jongdae said, it was getting late and he could tell Jongsu was getting tired. 

“Oh it’s a pity, actually I’m sure they had tea didn’t they dear?” She turned to Taeyeon 

“Um what?” 

“The cute coffee shop we met at today. They had the best coffee I’ve ever had and the manager seemed so sweet.” Taeyeon choked on the sip of water she had been taking, 

“Oh yeah, um, the best.” she said, looking significantly at Jongdae. 

“And you knew one of the baristas right? How do you know him? He seemed so sweet.” Mrs. Oh continued. Jongdae was only half paying attention because Jongsu was trying to stand up to go to the bathroom but had gotten tangled in the tablecloth. 

“Um actually we uh, we went out very briefly.” Taeyeon said, Jongdae’s head snapped up as he realized what coffee shop they were talking about. 

“Are you-” 

“Oh! I could see something between you two. What happened?” 

“Um, you know, we just, weren’t right for each other” Taeyeon said. 

“Oh what a pity. He was very handsome. Jongdae have you ever been to that coffee shop? Where was it dear?” 

“He has.” Taeyeon said, looking at her coffee. Sehun was staring between Jongdae and Taeyeon with hawk like eyes, it was the most engaged Jongdae had seen him all night. 

“Oh lovely! We should all go get coffee there. I plan to frequent it. The coffee was amazing and the manager was so sweet, what was his name dear?” 

“Minseok” Jongdae said, Mrs. Oh smiled, 

“Do you know him?”

“Yeah he um, I’m friends with a lot of the people that work there” Jongdae said, 

“Oh really? Than do you know the one Taeyeon went out with?” Mrs. Oh’s voice dropped as if she was gossiping. Jongdae tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. 

“Yeah, uh, we are friends. He’s also Jongsu’s piano teacher actually. He’s helped out a lot since the accident. Everyone at the coffee shop has.” 

“That’s so sweet! I think we are going to go back there tomorrow morning before we leave town for a few more days” 

“No!” Sehun said abruptly, causing everyone to stare at him, “I mean, um, you can go without me mom.” 

“Oh nonsense, you loved the coffee. I think all of us should go!” 

“Wow that is um, a great idea” Taeyeon said, trying to cover up for Jongdae and surprisingly Sehun’s looks of panic. “I for one would love to get coffee with you tomorrow morning Mrs. Oh. I’m sure Jongdae would as well.” 

“That sounds lovely.” 

“Also Mrs. Oh, “ Jongdae said, recovering from the conversation about Baekhyun, “if you need any help moving please don’t hesitate to ask. I would love to help you settle down” 

“Oh thank you so much dear I’m sure we will, we can make a day of it! Bring your coffee shop friends too!” 

“Oh well, um, we can ask for sure. They are all great guys” Jongdae said, trying not to mentally freak out. 

“Great!! I look forward to it!” Mrs. Oh. thankfully dropped the coffee shop while they left the restaurant. 

“Did you take the bus?” Taeyeon asked Jongdae, who nodded. Jongsu was holding onto his arm to stay awake. “I’ll drive you home.” Jongdae knelt down and let Jongsu climb onto his back where the child almost immediately fell asleep. When they got outside Mrs. Oh realized she had left her purse in the bathroom and ran inside to get it. Sehun turned to Jongdae with a look akin to amusement and curiosity. 

“So that was weird.” He said. 

“What was weird?” 

“Whatever happened between you two and that barista.” Sehun said, “My mom is too dull to pick up on it but there is something fucked up.” 

“Watch your language in front of Jongsu” Jongdae said, which was a mute point because Jongsu was asleep anyways, “Also there's nothing weird.” 

“Okay so you are telling me that there isn’t anything?”

“It’s just weird because Baekhyun and I went out and Jongdae and Baekhyun are um, close friends” Taeyeon said. 

“Close friends?” Sehun raised an eyebrow and looked Jongdae up and down. Jongdae glared back at him. 

“What was your issue? Why did you not want to go to there tomorrow morning? Do you have an issue with one of the baristas?” 

“Quite the opposite.” Sehun said, smirking, Jongdae decided he hated Sehun’s smirk, “and judging by the way you were blushing in there I’d say you also have the opposite of a problem with one of them.” 

Jongdae felt Taeyeon’s gaze as he tried to not react to Sehun. 

“I’ve already told you, I’m good friends with a lot of the baristas and the owner.” 

“Minseok right? So I have a question, is everyone who works at that coffee shop gay?” Jongdae and Taeyeon exchanged glances. “‘Close friends’ I know what that means Jongdae, also it’s so obvious the owner is balls deep in the other tall barista who looks like a toddler on stilts. So what were you-” he turned to Taeyeon, “a beard?” 

“Why are you like this?” Jongdae asked, “also what business is it of yours anyways?” 

“I’m just warning you,” Sehun turned serious, “Don’t let my mom find out you’re...close friends...with a bunch of gay men. She is not favorable towards that. Maybe you two should consider getting back together” He winked at Taeyeon as Mrs. Oh came out. 

“I found it! It was in the booth” She laughed and everyone laughed uncomfortably with her. She smiled at Jongsu. “Someone's sleepy.” 

“Yeah its past his bedtime.” Jongdae said, “I’d better get him home. Thank you so much for dinner Mrs. Oh, it was wonderful to meet you.” 

“Of course dear!! I am so excited to be a part of your and Jongsu’s life now! It’s so nice to have a family again!” She said. Jongdae smiled.  “We are leaving town around eleven so what do you say we meet for coffee at nine thirty?” 

“That sound’s great!” Jongdae said, ignoring whatever weird ass look Sehun was giving him. “We’ll see you then.” They waved as Mrs. Oh and Sehun left to find her car. 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Jongdae spat as soon as they were out of earshot. 

“I thought you didn’t want people swearing in front of Jongsu.” Taeyeon said with a sly smile. 

“I’m sorry.” Jongdae said as they began walking. “Also I’m, sorry. Things are probably going to be weird tomorrow” 

“Why? Is it because you are in the closet again and we are going to the coffee shop that your boyfriend who is also my ex boyfriend works in with your new homophobic aunt and her weird jerk son?” 

“Yeah that about sums it up. Also wait till Luhan and Minseok like kiss in front of her. Maybe she’ll stay away from the coffee shop and I can live in peace again.” 

“I’m more excited to see why Sehun is being so....weird” Taeyeon unlocked her doors and Jongdae set Jongsu in the backseat as gently as possible. 

“I need to warn Baekhyun. I need to talk to Baekhyun-.” Jongdae suddenly began to panic, “this is going to be weird right? I should make sure he isn’t working tomorrow morning, or maybe you two should get back together so Mrs. Oh thinks he’s straight and also I’m straight and also you’re straight which none of us are but it’s probably best to lie right? Maybe I should just break up with him anyways I mean we only went on one date and I had to cut that short-” 

“Okay first of all shut up” Taeyeon said, “no one is breaking up with anyone. Second of all so what if she finds out we aren’t straight? There’s nothing wrong with it so who cares. She can’t control us” 

“She can though- if she calls CPS once or tells them I am unfit to take care of...it’s all over. I can’t sacrifice him for a stupid boy I have only been dating for like two days.” Jongdae said, glancing in the back to make sure Jongsu was asleep. Taeyeon fell silent. 

“Well if you need, I can be a beard for him, especially when the three of us are together. I don’t want you to lose anyone else. But I think you should talk to him about it and tell him everything that happened also have him find out why Sehun is so weird.” 

“It’s probably because he’s tall” Jongdae muttered. “When will I be able to talk to him tonight anyways? Unless I make him come over but he always comes to my house. I bet Jongsu and I could spend the night at his house but I don't want to disturb them and I can’t just meet him because I can’t leave Jongsu-” 

“I’ll take Jongsu tonight.” Taeyeon said, “he’s already asleep. My sofa is super big and comfy and I’ll just let him crash there. Tiffany is there right now anyways and I’m sure she won’t mind.” 

“Are you sure? I Don’t want to impose. I’ve already imposed enough on the people I care about” Jongdae said, Taeyeon rolled her eyes as obviously as she could in the dark car. 

“Yes I’m sure. Tell him to meet you somewhere and I’ll drop you off.” 

“Thank you Taeyeon, I owe you, big time.” Jongdae said, pulling out his phone to call Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you id be updating more this week


	34. Chapter 34

When they got home Baekhyun and Luhan put all their bags on Baekhyun’s bed while Minseok followed them around and asked questions about their trip. Baekhyun showed him the remote control car and Luhan asked him to sign the card to his parents. 

Eventually he left to go make sure Jongin wasn’t going to burn down the house trying to cook dinner and Luhan and Baekhyun were alone. 

“Where is it?” Baekhyun said, leaving his room. 

“It’s here.” Luhan said, he went to Baekhyun's closet and moved over a pile of clothes and shoes and pulled out a small gift bag. 

“You had it in my room for three years?” 

“You never cleaned that part of your closet for three years?” Luhan shot back. Baekhyun tried to be mad but he couldn’t find it in himself. He grabbed the bag and looked inside, there was a small black box. He opened it eagerly and found a gold band inside. It looked old and traditional but it was simple and elegant. He almost started crying but he wasn’t sure why. Luhan grabbed it from him and closed the box. 

“It’s beautiful” Baekhyun said sincerely. 

“I’m going to have to get it resized, his fingers are so tiny.” Luhan said, putting the bag inside one of the bigger bags of purchases. 

“Do you know his size?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Well I know how big my anus is and I also know how many of his fingers can fit up there so I think I can guess.” Luhan said nonchalantly. Baekhyun fake vomited and shoved Luhan out of his room. He closed the door mostly and then opened it again a little, 

“How many?” He asked. 

“Ten.” Luhan said dramatically before running down the hall. 

“That’s not even realistic!” Baekhyun called out after him. Taemin was walking by from the direction of Jongin’s room and paused to glance at Baekhyun and Luhan, “How many fingers can fit up your ass?” Baekhyun asked Taemin. Taemin looked mildly horrified and almost ran to the kitchen. 

Baekhyun closed his door and began sorting the presents he bought. 

The only people he wasn’t able to shop for was Luhan, for obvious reasons, and Jongdae. 

He had already asked Jongdae what he wanted for Christmas but Jongdae hadn’t said anything, he just changed the subject. Baekhyun had already consulted everyone he knew but he still wasn’t sure what to get him. He should have just gotten Jongdae a remote control car, Baekhyun thought, flopping onto his bed. 

 

At around eight thirty Jongdae called him, waking him up from a nap he didn't even remember taking. 

“Do you want to get ramen?” He asked, Baekhyun sat up, disoriented. It was dark outside and he could hear Luhan and Minseok watching football. 

“Yeah, what? Um sure. Now? Do you want me to pick you up?” he was already stumbling around to find shoes. 

“Actually just meet me there in ten?” Jongdae said, just the sound of his voice was enough to melt Baekhyun’s heart. He was in deep shit. 

“Yeah sounds good!” He hung up and managed to find his jacket and persuade Luhan to let him use his car and was there before Jongdae. 

He started thinking about Jongdae, and how he felt when he first met Jongdae. He wondered if Luhan had felt the same way about Minseok. It was probably different, he told himself, because they were like 15 and just figuring out they were gay but Baekhyun and Jongdae were in their twenties and Jongdae had a kid. 

He had never thought about kids, Baekhyun assumed that since he mostly liked guys he wouldn’t ever be able to have one. That’s part of the reason he became a teacher, so he could still see kids and hang out with them because he couldn’t have one of his own. But now he was considering Jongdae and a future with Jongdae which involved a future with Jongsu and that thought didn’t freak Baekhyun out nearly as much as he thought it would. Actually he felt excited, content at a future with Jongdae. Like it was what was supposed to happen. 

He was startled out of his thought by the passenger door opening and Jongdae slipping in, shivering. 

“Holy shit you scared the fuck out of me!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Jongdae shrugged apologetically, putting his hands on the heaters, apparently too cold to talk. His face was red and his teeth were clattering. Baekhyun reached over and began rubbing his arms to get warmth into them. He also turned up the heat. Jongdae reached over and pressed his icy cold hand on Baekhyun’s face, causing him to hiss and recoil. 

“That’s so cold jesus, why don’t you have gloves?” 

“I forgot them” Jongdae said, laughing at Baekhyun’s reaction to his cold hand, “Also that was such a funny face you made.” 

“I hate you” Baekhyun said, “I’m turning off the heater” 

“No please I’ll do anything” Jongdae pleaded. 

“Anything?” Baekhyun smirked. 

“Within reason” 

“You’re buying ramen for us” Baekhyun said, “I’ll go in and make it because you look so pathetic right now but you’re paying” Jongdae smiled and nodded, reaching into his pocket to get his card. He passed it to Baekhyun and just before Baekhyun got out of the car he leaned over and quickly kissed Baekhyun’s cheek with his icy cold lips, causing Baekhyun to recoil and shout again. 

“You think you’re so funny don’t you.” Baekhyun sad, Jongdae looked at him with wide eyes, “You think you are so cute” Baekhyun muttered gently shoving Jongdae’s arm and getting out of the car, 

“You never said I wasn’t!” Jongdae shouted. Baekhyun ignored him and went into the convenience store to get the ramen. Baekhyun also got some triangle kimbap and a couple warm teas. He figured since Jongdae was paying he might as well go crazy. 

When he got back Jongdae had pushed both of the seats forward and was sitting in the backseat with a blanket that Baekhyun had no idea where he found. 

Baekhyun crawled in, handing Jongdae his tea and Ramen which he held tightly for warmth. Baekhyun sat in the middle of the seat facing forward and Jongdae stretched his legs over him, leaning against the door of the car. Jongdae cited it as the most comfortable and warmest way for them to sit. 

They ate in silence for awhile, not necessarily uncomfortable silence but not quite comfortable either. Baekhyun had a million questions to ask Jongdae but didn’t want to bring any of them up in case Jongdae didn’t want to talk about it. Jongdae could obviously sense Baekhyun had a lot of questions because he stared at him with amusement, eventually setting down his cup. 

“I can tell you have something you want to say.” He said, Baekhyun looked around, 

“Me?” 

“Yes you who else would I be talking to?” Jongdae punched his arm half heartedly. Baekhyun tossed his empty ramen bowl to the front seat. 

“Is your mom okay?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae’s smile faltered,

“I met Jongsu’s grandma today” Jongdae said, 

“I know, so did I. Is your mom okay?” Baekhyun would not be deterred. 

“She seems nice. Her son is kind of an asshole though, a high schooler. I guess you met him too. Tall, blonde, looks super entitled.” 

“Yeah he’s friends with Tao I guess but I don’t know how. Why are you avoiding my question?” 

“I think he’s gay. He said his mom is super homophobic.” 

“That sucks. Jongdae talk to me about your mom” 

“Junmyeon wants me to pull the plug on her.” Jongdae said quietly, “What if Sehun is dating Tao? How would they even have met?” 

“Jongdae” Baekhyun’s voice was just above a whisper. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Yep. It really sucks.” Jongdae said, staring at his hands. Baekhyun reached over to hold them in his own, trying to provide warmth and comfort, “do you want to know the worst part?” 

“What?”

“After she dies I won’t be able to afford to stay in her house. So we will have to move and that will reflect poorly on my finances which means that CPS will be down my throat. Also if Mrs. Oh. finds out im gay she might deem me unfit to raise Jongsu. One more strike and I’m out Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s voice broke but he wasn’t crying. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to say, so Jongdae kept talking. “The worst part, the absolute worst part, is Jongsu could lose everyone. If he gets taken away from me who knows where he will go. He will lose his dad and his grandma, me, Taeyeon, you. Everything stable in his life will go to shit and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.” 

“That’s not true Jongdae, he isn’t going to lose everyone. You aren’t about to give up on him and neither is Taeyeon and neither am I” Baekhyun said, “And if you lose your mom’s house there are plenty of other options, plenty of cheaper apartments that are smaller too. You don’t need to stay there no one will look down on you for moving. And no one can look at you and say you are unfit to raise Jongsu-”

“They are already saying it Baekhyun!” Jongdae didn’t mean to raise his voice but he couldn’t stop, “He’s acting out at school and the principal is calling cps again, they are reopening an investigation and honestly? They might be right. What qualifications do I have to raise a child? My job barely pays enough to support myself and now I have to support him as well as pay for all my mom.s hospital bills and pay for another funeral? I’m twenty fucking four years old, I don’t have anything saved up and I have no idea how to raise a child!” 

“Hey, hey,” Baekhyun moved closer, pulling Jongdae tightly into him as hot tears began to roll down Jongdae’s face, 

“I can’t even fucking take care of myself and here i am trying to take care of a kid and have a social life? How irresponsible is that?” Jongdae pulled away, “I can’t keep trying to drag you down too no matter how much I want to be with you I can’t-” 

“Wait what? Jongdae calm down, what do you mean ‘drag me down with you’?” Jongdae curled his legs up in front of his chest, he had pulled back completely and they weren’t touching at all. 

“I want to be with you Baekhyun, I really do but how fucking selfish is that? How is that going to affect Jongsu? What if we break up? Jongsu can’t grow attached to you and Minseok and Luhan just to have you guys stripped away if things end badly for us. Also I cant-” Jongdae sniffed and Baekhyun had to wipe a tear off his own face as he listened to Jongdae, “I want you, I want you to be mine but I am such, I am barely holding myself together Baek and what kind of asshole brings what I have to a brand new relationship, you've already been through so much for me and I don’t want to keep, keep pulling you into all my shit. You fucking went to my brothers funeral like the third time we met.” 

“Jongdae stop.” Baekhyun tried to sound more assertive than he did. 

“Also I can’t expect you to be there for Jongdae in the way that he needs, I can’t expect that of anyone that’s not fair, you’re still young you probably don’t want to have to worry about a kid but if we get serious it’s the three of us not just me. I can’t bring you into this knowing that I can’t give you everything-” 

“Jongdae. Stop.” Baekhyun said, firmer, turning to stare at Jongdae, both of them were crying, “are you shitting me right now with this?” 

“What?” 

“You- you are so stupid.” Jongdae tried to protest but Baekhyun kept talking, “You honestly think I haven’t thought about this? Jongdae I know who you are I know what you’re going through, I understand that this is in no way a normal relationship. I’ve known Jongsu longer than I’ve known you and nothing is going to change how I feel about Jongsu regardless of what happens with us first of all, I’m not going to stop being his piano teacher or stop being his friend or stop loving him if we break up and I’m a little offended you think I would.” 

Jongdae opened his mouth again but Baekhyun kept going, 

“Also I know what is going on with you, I was there for your brothers funeral I’ve visited your mom in the hospital, I’m not oblivious to how much you have going on and I’m not going to ask for you to do more than you can or for you to give more than you can give.” 

“I can’t even- imagine why you would want to get into this relationship knowing what’s going on.” 

“Jongdae I-” Jongdae had lowered his legs so Baekhyun could see his face, “I want to be in a relationship with you. You aren’t dragging me anywhere I don’t want to go. I want to go anywhere with you, anything that happens, I want to be there for you and help you through it because that’s what a relationship is. I know it will never be the two of us and I don’t want it to be. I love Jongsu and I” he took a deep breath, “I love you and I will do anything to be with you, you don’t have to give me everything I’m not asking for everything. I’m just asking for you let me be there for you oh my god that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Baekhyun stopped talking, leaning back against the cold leather of Luhan’s car. He couldn’t look at Jongdae, he didn’t want to see Jongdae’s reaction, he had never professed anything that intense to anyone before. Jongdae was also quiet for a long time. The only noise was a steady pitter patter of rain on the roof and windows. 

Eventually Baekhyun broke the silence, “If you want to, if you want to end this we can.” the words physically hurt to say, “I mean it when I say nothing will change with Jongsu. He can still come over for lessons and to hang out, if you ever need a babysitter or someone to watch him we will do that. I’m not going to leave Jongsu’s life but if you, if you want to stop seeing each other I won’t hold it against you.” 

Jongdae was quiet for a long time. Baekhyun didn’t look at him, he stared at his hands in his lap. After what felt like an eternity Jongdae spoke, his voice quiet and hoarse, 

“I don’t...I don’t want that.” He said. Baekhyun looked up, hopeful, Jongdae wiped away a tear off his face, “I’m so confused and overwhelmed” 

“I know,” Baekhyun said, at a loss for what else to say. Jongdae looked up at Baekhyun, 

“I...” He fell silent again, “I need to think.” Baekhyun nodded and threw away their trash. They wordlessly moved to the front seat and Baekhyun drove to Jongdae’s house. He put the car in park but didn’t turn it on, not sure where they stood. Jongdae made no move to get out of the car. 

“Are you working tomorrow morning?” the question was out of nowhere and threw Baekhyun off. 

“Um, yeah Minseok and I are opening.” 

“Um, Mrs Oh, Sehun, Taeyeon, Jongsu and I are going so be prepared I guess.” 

“Oh, Okay. I’ll see you then.” Baekhyun said flatly. Jongdae sounded like he wanted to say more, but instead he just got out of the car. Baekhyun winced when the door closed. He was too confused and empty to be sad. He waited until Jongdae was inside and then drove home. 

 

“We didn’t expect you to be back alone.” Minseok said when Baekhyun came through the door, stomping snow off his shoes. Baekhyun just grunted and put Luhan’s keys on the table by the door. “What happened? Baek are you okay?” Minseok padded over to him, leaving Luhan asleep on the couch. He reached up to touch Baekhyun’s arm but Baekhyun just smiled as genuinely as he could, “were you crying?” 

“Yeah uh, yes I was. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.” Baekhyun said, pushing Minseok aside and going to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol how awful would it be if i ended it here 
> 
> i wont dont worry but bc of the holidays idk how regular my updates will be sorry
> 
> anyway happy holidays im gonna try and publish the chapter thats like abt xmas on xmas but don't hold me to that


	35. Chapter 35

“Rise and shine sunshine!” 

Baekhyun woke up to Minseok pulling the covers off of him and pulling the blinds up, allowing a blinding light to flood in along with Baekhyun’s memories from the night before. Baekhyun pulled the covers back and groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. 

“Im calling in sick” he moaned. 

“No you’re not” Minseok said, yanking the pillow out from under his head and hitting him with it. Minseok started ruffling through Baekhyun’s closet, pulling out pants and a shirt and throwing them at him. 

“I’m calling in sad than” Baekhyun said, curling up with the clothes. Minseok sighed and stared at him, arms crossed, 

“Listen I would let you stay home but I don’t have anyone else. D.O and Tao are in school and Luhan is busy so it’s just you.” 

“What is Luhan doing? If you asked him to stop he would” Baekhyun moaned, “I don’t want to see him” Minseok grabbed the shirt out of Baekhyun’s hands. 

“Do I have to dress you myself?” 

“Yes” Baekhyun said, raising his arms above his head with the most pathetic face he could muster. Minseok sighed and helped him take off his shirt, putting the new one on. 

“What happened?” He asked gently, “Also I’m not helping you put on pants” Baekhyun stood up and put on his own pants and pulling on the sweatshirt Minseok threw at him. 

“Nothing happened” Baekhyun lied, “where is Luhan” 

“He is applying for jobs.” Minseok said, “He wants to be a soccer coach at the high school” 

“What? Why?” Minseok shrugged and left the room, 

“We have to take the bus so we are leaving in five minutes” Minseok called out to him from the kitchen. 

 

The whole bus ride Baekhyun spent trying not to think about how he would be seeing Jongdae soon. He wasn’t sure what happened or if they broke up or what. He knew he said that he said he loved Jongdae, he knew Jongdae left, he knew he wanted to die. He groaned and buried his face in Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok pet Baekhyun’s arm. 

“It’ll be okay” he said 

“No” Baekhyun moaned. Minseok sighed, 

“If he’s there today you can go sort shit in the back if you want.” 

“He will be” 

“Okay well the entire time he’s there you don’t have to be in the front. Tell you what! You can go through the applications. Most of them are high schoolers you can pick like, ten and I’ll interview them.” 

“Okay” Baekhyun adjusted his face so he was just leaning on Minseok’s shoulder.

“Do you know what time he is coming?” Minseok asked gently

“No I was too busy having my heart crushed” 

“Okay well that’s fine. This is our stop kiddo.” Minseok stood up, half dragging Baekhyun with him, “He’s not here yet so you can open and just call me if you need.” Minseok ruffled Baekhyun’s hair and threw him his apron. 

Baekhyun tried to push Jongdae out of his mind and went through the opening checklist robotically. 

He was halfway through taking all the chairs off the tables when the bell rang and his heart lept into his throat. He glanced up and was almost relieved to see Taeyeon and Jongsu. 

“Hyung!” Jongsu said, rushing up to hug Baekhyun 

“Hey Jongsu. How are you?” 

“Great! I slept at Taeyeon Noonas house and she let me watch TV late.” Jongsu said, “Also her friend Tiffany noona is really pretty!” 

“That’s great!” Baekhyun said, “do you want some hot cocoa? I’ll make it special for you today.” The child’s eyes widened. 

“How?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well its a secret.” Baekhyun winked and looked at Taeyeon, “Your usual?” She nodded and followed him to the counter. He grabbed one of the muffins for Jongsu and started making their drinks.  Jongsu followed him behind the counter and grabbed the small stool he used to watch Baekhyun make drinks. 

“You’re here early” Baekhyun said, glancing up at Taeyeon. 

“Wanted to beat the crowds.” She said, Baekhyun didn’t respond, “And I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Baekhyun Jongdae called me this morning also I was hoping maybe we could start working towards being friends.” Taeyeon said. 

“I’m doing fine.” Baekhyun said, handing her her coffee. 

“How much? For Jongsu and mine?” Taeyeon said, reaching for her purse, Baekhyun laughed, 

“Friends discount. 100% off.” Baekhyun said, “For refills though you are going to have to take that up with my manager.” Taeyeon smiled back. 

“Hyung what is in my cocoa?” Jongsu asked, holding the cup out. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Yes!” 

“It’s a secret. It’s our special christmas cocoa.” Baekhyun said, Taeyeon gave him a quizzical look. “Peppermint.” He mouthed. The little bell rang again and Baekhyun remembered why he was dreading today. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad it was just Sehun and Mrs. Oh. 

“Good morning” Baekhyun said in the most cheery tone he could muster. 

“Hello!” Mrs. Oh replied, smiling. “You two got here early!” she said, hugging Taeyeon. She couldn’t reach Jongsu because he was still behind the counter with Baekhyun. 

“Hey bud how about I warm up the muffin for you and you can go pick out a table. Leave Yixing’s though it’s Saturday so he will be here early.” Baekhyun said, gently nudging Jongsu out from behind the counter. 

“Look Baekhyun hyung put magic in my cocoa!” Jongsu said to Mrs. Oh before finding a table in the corner. 

“What can I get you today?” Baekhyun turned to Mrs. Oh and Sehun. She ordered quickly (Just a hot tea please dear) and Sehun mumbled something (Baekhyun thought it was a green tea latte but he wasn’t sure so he was going to hope for the best). 

He quickly made the drinks and brought them out to them, giving Jongsu a muffin with some powdered sugar on it. 

“Is Jongdae almost here? Why didn’t he come with Jongsu?” Mrs. Oh was asking Taeyeon. 

“Um well he had to take care of something at the school so he asked me to bring Jongsu” 

“Oh! Well is he coming soon?” 

“Yes He should be here any time now.” 

As Taeyeon spoke the bell rang and Baekhyun almost dropped the tray of cookies he was putting in the display case. It wasn’t Jongdae. 

“Good morning” Yixing skipped the counter and took his normal seat next to the big window. 

“Ah C.E.O. Zhang” Baekhyun said, bringing him a cup of tea. “Would you care for anything else today?” 

“I told you to stop calling me that” Yixing said, setting up his laptop, “But no thank you.” He smiled at Baekhyun and Baekhyun remembered that somewhere in the world is a picture of him kissing Jongdae. He wished he didn’t remember that. Especially because as soon as that thought came into his head Jongdae came through the door. 

“Hello, I’m sorry I’m late I had something urgent to take care of” Jongdae said, taking off his coat and kissing the top of Jongsu’s head. Yixing cleared his throat and Baekhyun looked at him, he was glancing between Jongdae and Baekhyun staring at Jongdae. 

“I just remember it is time for my break so Minseok will take care of anything else you need” Baekhyun said, smiling at Yixing before going as quickly as he could to Minseok’s office without running. 

“Emergency” Baekhyun said, collapsing onto Minseok’s couch. Minseok sighed and stood up from his desk, taking off his reading glasses. 

“At least pretend to read through these files” MInseok said, dropping them on Baekhyun's stomach. Minseok shut the door behind him but Baekhyun scrambled to the door to eavesdrop.

“Good morning Jongdae” 

“Hello Minseok. How are you?” 

Why did he have to be so polite? 

“Great. And yourself?” 

“I’ve been better.” 

“Well maybe some good coffee will help.” Minseok said kindly. 

“I don’t drink coffee” 

“I know. I’m always hoping if I offer it enough you will change your mind. I think I’m dating the only other coffee drinker in the city and it gets kind of boring.” Baekhyun hoped that Jongdae was smiling. The conversation ended and Baekhyun sighed and stood up, picking up the papers he had dropped and moving to sit behind Minseok's desk. He quickly moved to the sofa upon seeing the multiple framed pictures of Minseok and Luhan (Probably put there by Luhan). 

He had sort of read through the applications, throwing away anyone under the age of seventeen or over the age of forty. That narrowed it down to 20 people. He had to eliminate ten of them. He stood up to stretch and put the reject pile on Minseok’s desk with a sticky note that said “no”. He peeked out the office door but couldn’t see anything. 

The door abruptly opened all the way, hitting him in the face. Minseok was standing there with a cup of tea and a paper bag. He stared at Baekhyun with something between pity and amusement. 

“I brought you tea” He said, holding out the cup, “and half of the muffin Jongsu didn’t finish. He told me to give it to you”  He held out the bag. 

“Did he also tell you to hit me in the face?” 

“Did he tell you to stand right next to the door?” 

“No” 

“Okay then.” Minseok set down the tea and muffin, “Do you need ice?” 

“No.” Baekhyun said, opening the bag. It looked like Jongsu had done his very best to leave exactly half of the muffin. “Are they still there?” 

“No Mrs. Oh and Sehun left. Did you narrow these down?” 

“Yeah I’m almost done.” Baekhyun said, “why are you looking to hire?” 

“If Luhan gets this job he won’t be able to work here anymore.” Minseok said, “He’s coming in like thirty minutes to give you a break.” 

“I don’t need it” 

“Well you are required by law to take one so. You can take it on this couch if you want but please narrow down those people for me before Luhan gets here so he can start making calls for interviews”  Minseok pet Baekhyun’s head and left, closing the door. 

Baekhyun half hoped that the door would open and Jongdae would walk in but he knew that was ridiculous. Normally he would have loved to have a strong say in who replaced Luhan but he was still absorbing the fact that Luhan might leave on top of the fact that he might have lost Jongdae. 

He had narrowed it down to fifteen and had spread all their files on the floor. He stood behind Minseok’s desk and tossed highlighters without lids on at the papers at random. Whichever ones were hit went into the reject pile. 

Luhan walked in halfway through this procedure and just perched on the couch watching wordlessly until he finished. 

“The highlighter hit both of these but I only need to eliminate one.” Baekhyun said, holding up two applications. Luhan took both of them and glanced at them, quickly throwing away one, “How did you decide that so fast?” 

“She speaks english. That’s cool” Luhan said, holding up the remaining application. Baekhyun nodded, taking it and putting it with the other ones. 

“These are the ones you are supposed to call for interviews.” Baekhyun said, “Can I go home now?” 

“Ask Minseok but I’m sure it would be fine. It’s a slow day.” Luhan said, moving behind the desk and looking at the files. 

“Is Jongdae still out there?” 

“No he is not.” Luhan didn’t look up. Baekhyun sighed, not sure if he was glad or disappointed, and left. 

He went home and back to bed. He would allow himself one day to be upset, he told himself, tomorrow he would get up and things would return to normal. He would just wait for Jongdae to figure out what he wanted- wait to see if that included him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update sooner but my comp was broken and its not fixed yet but like i have it for now anyway i hope u all had happy holidays :)


	36. ¬Xiuhan¬

Minseok was lying in bed, only a sheet covering him. He stretched out and sighed happily. With them being so busy lately it wasn’t very often he and Luhan had time to just be together during the day, but per Luhan’s insistence he had left D.O, Baekhyun, and Tao in charge of the shop for the day so he and Luhan could have some much needed time together. His eyes closed lazily, he didn’t used to get tired after sex, another sign of age he decided. He glanced over at the empty space next to him, christ, how long does it take Luhan to pee. Maybe when he got back they could just take a nap. 

The door opened and closed quietly and Minseok turned to look. Luhan was walking towards the bed wearing tight shorts and an oversized christmas sweater. Part of the household agreement they had all made was no walking around completely naked. Minseok didn’t mind in that moment though, those shorts looked really good on him. Luhan set something on the nightstand behind one of the empty coffee cups and crawled back into bed. 

“What’s that?” Minseok asked, craning his head to get a better look. Luhan distracted him though by straddling him, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

“I love you” Luhan said, pulling back so he could stare at Minseok’s face. Minseok long ago had learned not to be self conscious when Luhan did that. Instead he just stared back, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Luhan’s eyes. 

“I love you too” He said, smiling. Luhan kissed him again. 

“Guess what?” Luhan said, a grin plastering his face. Minseok cocked his head, “I got  the job. You are looking at the new high school assistant football coach- emphasis on the ass. My ass. Its gonna look great when I start working out again” 

“It already looks great but babe I'm so proud of you!!” Minseok said, pulling Luhan down into a kiss, “When do you start?” 

“This week. As soon as they tell me my hours I'll tell you so I can still help out at the coffee shop. I wanted to wait to tell you tonight but you know how bad I am at keeping secrets.” 

“When did you find out?” 

“This morning. We are still going out though. I made reservations for dinner” 

Minseok smiled again and wrapped his arms around Luhan, pulling him down and rolling so they were next to each other, legs tangled. 

“I'm so proud of you lu-ge” Minseok said, smiling fondly and leaning over to nuzzle his nose on Luhans. 

“Do you remember when we met?” Luhan asked, finding Minseok’s hand between them and linking their fingers together.

“Yeah. It was my sophomore year of high school. You had just moved here and joined the football team.” 

“It was before I joined the football team” Luhan said, “We met my first day in Korea. I was at a convenience store trying to buy coffee but my Korean was so bad I was having a lot of trouble. I was all alone and about to cry” Luhan smiled, “but then this button nosed high schooler came up and saw what I was doing and helped me. You even told me which one was best.” 

Minseok furrowed his brow, trying to remember. “It probably wasn’t a big deal for you but I never forgot. And then when I started school we were in the same grade and you were on the football team.” 

“I don’t remember that. Why didn’t you tell me sooner that was the first time we met?” 

Luhan shrugged, “It never came up. I wasn’t sure if you remembered.” 

“I wish I did.” Minseok pulled their hands up and kissed Luhan’s knuckles. Luhan smiled but there was obviously something else on his mind. 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” 

“I remember that” Minseok said, “We hadn’t even started dating yet. We had just won a huge football game, we were gross and covered in mud because it had been raining.” 

“We were in the locker rooms, our lockers were always right next to each other” Luhan smiled, “I was just about to start changing when you grabbed me” 

“Yep. I had decided that morning I was going to kiss you that night.” 

“And you did.” 

“I did.” Minseok repeated, “why are we taking this trip down memory lane though?” 

“I just- you know when I moved to Korea I never thought,” Luhan cleared his throat, “I never thought I could be this happy” He avoided looking at Minseok’s face, Minseok gently grabbed Luhan’s chin so he was looking at him. 

“You’re so gross” Minseok said, kissing Luhan’s nose, causing his face to scrunch up. Minseok laughed. Luhan suddenly sat up, crossing his legs and looking at Minseok. He reached behind the coffee mug and grabbed whatever he had brought with him, holding it behind his back. Minseok still had no idea what it was but he watched Luhan carefully. 

“Buckle up okay because I’m about to get really sappy” 

“You’re always really sappy” Minseok said smiling fondly. 

“Okay” Luhan took a deep breath, “we have been together for like 10 years now and those have been the best 10 years of my life. I wouldn’t want to have spent them with anyone else.” 

“Im glad to hear that” 

“Can you shut up please I practiced this.” 

“Sorry” Minseok didn’t look sorry. 

“Okay anyway back to how much I love you, I never want to spend the next ten, twenty, thirty, ecetera ecetera years with anyone else.” Luhan took another deep breath, “So Kim Minseok, my baozi,” He pulled his hand from behind his back and Minseok’s breath caught. “Will you marry me?” Luhan opened the little box revealing a beautiful gold ring. Minseok froze, staring between Luhan’s face and the ring in his hand. He slowly sat up, his eyes fixed on the ring. He gently took the box, staring at the ring. 

“I can't believe you proposed to me while I’m naked” He said softly. Luhan smiled, 

“Well that’s not my fault” 

“It kind of is” 

“Just answer the fucking question!” Luhan punched Minseok’s arm. 

“Yes! Yes of course I’ll marry you you idiot” Minseok threw his arms around Luhan so aggressively they almost fell off the bed. “Wait!” Minseok pulled back and jumped off the bed, “I’ll be right back.” He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms that were on the floor and rushed out of the room. 

He returned shortly after with a small box that matched the one Luhan had. “I have to say I am a little disappointed.”he said, returning to the bed and holding the box our to Luhan. 

“With what? What’s this?” 

“I was supposed to propose first” Minseok pouted a little, causing Luhan to laugh his embarrassing laugh only Minseok was allowed to hear. 

“Here let's pretend I didn't. What would you have done?” 

“well, I would have done it when both of us were dressed” 

“Interesting start but I’ll let you continue.”

“Shut up and let me fake propose to you” 

“Okay sorry continue” 

“I wanted to go to that garden we used to go to in college, the one you said reminded you of Beijing.” Minseok said, his cheeks turning slightly red, “Do you remember when we broke up for like, two weeks that summer before college? And how we got back together on that bridge over the little river. I remember thinking that day that I never wanted to lose you again” 

Luhan couldn’t help the lump forming in his throat, or the tears in his eyes. 

“Well. Good news.” He said, “You never will” He leaned down to look at Minseok’s scrunched up face. Minseok smiled and they hugged again, falling back down onto the bed. 

“Yours was better” Luhan said, 

“It’s not a competition” Minseok laughed, 

“I know” 

“But if it was, your right. I won.” 

“You know i think we both won.” Luhan said. Minseok nodded they curled up as close as humanly possible before falling into a lazy nap.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Death, and cemeteries in this chapter

Baekhyun didn’t often visit his dad’s grave. He could remember doing so three times in his life. 

The first time was at the funeral, he remembered being the first person to shovel dirt over the dark wood that encased his father. He remembered being too young to shovel the dirt, he remembered his father's face being too young to be in that box. 

The second time was when he was 13, on the five year anniversary of his passing. He went with his mother and she cried as they left flowers. He didn’t cry, he never cried over his father's death. He remembered feeling uncomfortable, not wanting to be there, not understanding why his mom insisted he go. They got ice cream afterwards and he just chalked it up to a weird outing. 

The last time he had visited his father's grave he was fifteen years old. He was alone, it was right after he had his first kiss and was trying to work through his sexuality. He ran away from home and remembered sitting on top of the grave, leaning against the tombstone and feeling empty. 

Now he was almost 25. He stood a few feet away from the stone that ominously read off the standard facts. “Loving Husband and Father”. Baekhyun fiddled with the flowers he had brought. 

“Hey...” his voice sounded weird and distant. The cemetery was too quiet. He cleared his throat and started over, “hey dad...I uh, I brought you flowers.” he took a step forward and set them down. The colorful flowers were a harsh contrast to the stark snow. He brushed some snow off the top of the stone. “I felt weird coming empty handed.” He remained crouched in the snow. 

“Uh, its been awhile hasn’t it? How are you? I mean apart from..being dead.” Bakehyun kicked himself, “I’ve been okay. I am going back to school soon for cosmetology. Do you remember when I was little and got into mom’s makeup and tried to put it all on? It took you so long to get the blush off my face...” Baekhyun chuckled, “anyway. I uh, I figured I should...stop by sometime.” 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

 

Jongdae wasn’t sure what he was doing when he wound up in front of his brohters tombstone. 

“Hey Hyung” He sat down on the snow in front of the stone. “I would have brought Jongsu but I uh, I wanted to talk to you. So much has happened since you...left. Mom’s going to join you soon.” Jongdae sighed, “It’s going to be my fault- or at least my choice, I wish I didn’t have to make this choice alone. Jongsu is doing great by the way, he’s adjusting really well uh, he still cries at night sometimes, and he likes to sleep with me most nights, but he’s a strong kid. I’m proud of him and you would be too.

“You remember Jongsu’s mom? I mean obviously....her mom is in town. She wants to like, help me with Jongsu which is great I guess but like, her son, Oh Sehun, you probably met him at one point, he told me she’s very homophobic and well...” he trailed off, “Hyung do you remember Jongsu’s piano teacher? Byun Baekhyun? Well he has saved my life many times, especially right after your accident, and with all the police interviews and...he’s helped a lot and Jongsu really looks up to him now.” 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

 

“- I never wanted kids dad, I never thought I would take good care of one I just, like working with them and teaching them but I never thought I would be able to help one grow up” Baekhyun was sitting leaning on the tombstone so he didn’t have to see his dad’s name, “- but now I have Jongsu and I know I’m not actually related to him at all but I love him like a brother or a nephew or something and I really...I just want him to grow up well. He reminds me of me sometimes. And his uncle....” 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** ***

 

“-I’m not saying I don’t want to be with him, I really do, I just...I’m scared that he’s gonna get bored with Jongsu or with me- I can’t go to parties or do like crazy dates and I have to be home at a certain time and I have to take care of Jongsu and I wouldn’t trade that for the world but I don’t know if Baekhyun understands that that’s not gonna change and we will never have a normal relationship-” 

  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“I think he’s worried I dunno I’ll like, leave or something because we can’t have a normal relationship which is fine! I understand that and I’m okay with that because I love Jongsu and I love Jongdae and I’ll be with him in any way I can I just wish he could see that.” 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

 

“The other thing is I still...there is still an ongoing investigation over your murder and I think that somehow Baekhyun’s ex is involved and that’s just...a mess” Jongdae sighed loudly, “I didn’t bring you flowers.” 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

 

“Also do you remember Chanyeol? I think he is involved with Jongdeok’s murder and I don’t want Jongdae to think that I’m going to be affected by anything, I know he’s still in town and I hate it but I don’t want...I care about Jongdae more than I ever cared about Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stood up, “anyway. I have to go to work I just....needed to talk so thanks dad.” the send off felt weird but Baekhyun wasn’t sure what else he should do. He repositioned the flowers and then turned around and headed back for the car. 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** 

“Anyway I’m...I’m gonna go pick up Jongsu and take him to the hospital so he can see his grandma one more time. I’ll probably be back soon - her spot is right next to yours.” Jongdae smiled weakly, “I’ll see you later.” He stood up and blinked back tears. 

 

*** *** *** *** *** 

 

Baekhyun was unlocking Luhan’s car when he saw someone else walking out of the cemetery. He didn’t really pay attention until the person got closer and he recognized him. 

“Jongdae?” He said almost involuntarily - thankfully Jongdae was too far away to hear but Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he should call out to him or not. His issue was resolved with Jongdae looked up and recognized him. 

“What are you doing here?” Jongdae asked, he sounded hoarse. 

“Um, my...my dad is here.” Baekhyun said. He didn’t have to ask why Jongdae was here. 

“Oh.” 

“Where...do you want a ride? It might start snowing again and I don’t- the busses will probably be running slow.” Baekhyun said. Jongdae looked up at the clear sky and then at the bus stop down the block before looking back at Baekhyun. 

“Uh, sure.” he said, “thanks.” 

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked as they buckled up and Baekhyun started blasting the heater. 

“Home. And then the hospital” Jongdae said, 

“Do you - do you want me to take you to the hospital?” Baekhyun wasn’t sure where they stood with offering rides or being together for extended periods of time. This is the first time they had been together since the night Jongdae told Baekhyun they couldn’t be together- Baekhyun didn’t know the rules. 

“I don’t want to inconvenience you” Jongdae said, “I can borrow Taeyeon’s car.” 

“Oh okay.” 

“But I have to go back later um, alone, and I wouldn’t mind a ride then” Jongdae said faintly. Baekhyun nodded, 

“Yeah just uh, let me know what time.” 

The drive to Jongdae’s house was short and quiet, what do you say when you run into your sort of ex at a cemetery? Baekhyun didn’t go inside. 

 

It was almost dark when Baekhyun pulled back into Jongdae’s driveway. He waited outside for Jongdae, not wanting to rush him. He came out alone. He had flowers in his hand and got into the car quietly. 

“Baekhyun- “ He finally spoke when they were about halfway there, “will you come in with me?” He sounded so small, like a child asking his mother to come into the dentist office. 

“Of course” Baekhyun said, “Is your mom okay?” Jongdae didn’t respond but out of the corner of his eye Baekhyun saw him shake his head and wipe his eye. Bad question. 

It wasn’t until they were in the elevator that Baekhyun realized what Jongdae was doing. He was standing rigid, his jaw clenched, he was holding the flowers like they were his last tether to life, his eyes glistened as he stared ahead. 

Before Baekhyun could say anything the door opened and Jongdae strode forward. Baekhyun realized it would be better to wait and talk to him after. He simply followed quietly. 

“Jongdae.” Junmyeon said, he looked tired. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Junmyeon set down his clipboard and looked at Jongdae intently. Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun stood slightly behind him, “Okay let's go.” Junmyeon led the way down the hall to Jongdae’s mother’s room. He called in one of the interns Baekhyun had seen a couple times before and handed her his clipboard and pen. Jongdae stood at the side of his mother's bed. 

“Can you give me a couple minutes?” Jongdae asked Junmyeon quietly. Junmyeon nodded, 

“Just come get me when you’re ready.” He said, leaving quietly. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he should stay or leave, he felt like he was intruding. Jongdae set the flowers next to her bed on the table and grabbed her limp hand. Baekhyun quietly left the room. 

After a couple minutes Jongdae came out, his eyes red. He nodded at Junmyeon and reached over and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, holding it tightly. 

They went into the room and stood over her bed. 

“You ready?” Junmyeon asked for the third time. 

“Yeah.” Jongdae sat down next to her bed, holding one of her hands again. Baekhyun put his hand protectively on Jongdae’s shoulder, “bye mom” He said. Junmyeon pushed a button and the beeping stopped, the oxygen tank slowed down until it was no longer pumping air. The room was quiet. Jongdae shook a little bit and Baekhyun tightened his grip on his shoulder. 

“Time of death, 19:04, December 23rd.” Junmyeon said as the intern wrote it down. “I’m so sorry Jongdae.” 

Jongdae nodded but didn’t say anything. Junmyeon and the intern left and Baekhyun moved to follow but Jongdae grabbed his sleeve and clutched until his knuckles were white. He stood up but almost fell, leaning heavily on Baekhyun. 

“I got you” Baekhyun said, grabbing Jongdae’s arm to stabilize him. 

“Baekhyun- thank you” Jongdae said, 

“I told you to stop thanking me.” Baekhyun responded. Jongdae just stared at him. There was a cold emptiness in his eyes that sort of scared Baekhyun but he couldn’t place it or figure out why. 

“Can we leave” He asked softly. 

“Of course” 

“Okay.” Jongadae left the room without glancing back. Baekhyun did however, and quietly thanked Jongdae’s mother before leaving and closing the door. Junmyeon came up to Baekhyun. 

“We already talked about this before so I know what to do- make sure he gets home okay.” Junmyeon said quietly. Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae was already to the elevator. 

The ride to Jongdae’s house was quiet. When they got there Jongdae sat on his sofa and stared into nothing. Baekhyun didn’t want to bother him but he also didn’t want to leave him alone so he went to the kitchen and cleaned up the trash and washes the dishes that had piled up. He went to Jongsu’s room and straightened up, throwing in a load of laundry. He shut the door to Jongdae’s mother’s room which was open. He made Jongdae’s bed. When he ran out of things to do he went back to the living room. 

“What time is Jongsu coming back? Do you want me to go pick him up?” Baekhyun asked. Even though he whispered it felt like his words were cutting through the silence. Jongdae looked up at Baekhyun, rather than the cold face he had at the hospital now he looked small and helpless.

“No I... I don’t want you to leave.” Jongdae said softly. Baekhyun studied him for awhile before sitting next to Jongdae on the sofa. 

“I won’t” Baekhyun said, pulling Jongdae into him. Jongdae was stiff but soon he was clutching Baekhyun tightly, burying his face in Baekhyun’s hoodie. 

“I’m sorry” Jongdae said - Baekhyun wasn’t sure who he was talking to. Baekhyun knew what it was like to lose a parent at a young age but he couldn’t imagine losing his mom now. 

They sat like that quietly like that all night, until the sun started beaming through the windows. 

“I have to go to work” Baekhyun said - the first words that had been spoken in hours, “you can come if you want.” 

“I should talk to Jongsu.” Jongdae said, his voice scratchy. “I miss you.” He said, “i know now isn’t really the time but I...I miss you” Baekhyun tried not to smile as he held Jongdae still, 

“Take a shower okay? And try and sleep a little bit and please  let me know if you need anything. “ Baekhyun slowly moved and detached himself from Jongdae and the sofa. Jongdae watched intently as Baekhyun gathered his things and left. 

  
  


****************************************

 

Days past before he heard anything from Jongdae, Baekhyun was tempted to call him but he didn’t want to push anything. Also he started night classes at a local cosmetology trade school so he barely even had time to worry about Jongdae. 

He did make time, like when the coffee shop was slow, or between students or when he was eating or showering or in class or doing homework or sleeping. He somehow found time to worry about Jongdae. 

“Earth to Baekhyun, come in Baekhyun.” Baekhyun started and slapped Luhan’s hand out of his face, Luhan nodded up and Baekhyun followed his stare to see Choi Siwon walking into the cafe. 

“Shit. Is it too late to say I’m not here?” Baekhyun asked. Luhan just shrugged. 

“Baekhyun hello, good to see you again.” Siwon said cordially. Baekhyun just nodded, 

“What can I do for you?” 

“Just one coffee please, black, and a moment of your time.” 

“I can give you the coffee but I’m working so you will have to wait for a break.” 

“I can wait.” Siwon said, glancing at the clock. He did wait, he waited three hours before Baekhyun finally was forced to take a break by Minseok. 

“I just have a couple short questions” Siwon said, “how are you doing?” 

“Is that one of the questions?” 

“No sorry. I guess I can get straight to the point. I have not been able to get ahold of Kim Jongdae in these past couple days and I was wondering if you knew why that was or of an alternative way to reach him?” 

“He is...going through some stuff so he probably isn’t taking calls.” Baekhyun said. “Why do you need to talk to him?” 

“I have some information regurading his brother’s murder and a couple of questions I’d like to ask him” 

“Well now probably isn’t the best time for that. He is mourning.” 

“I am aware losing a brother is a very diff-” 

“His mother unfortunately didn’t make it either. She died earlier this week. He is probably busy with funeral arrangements” Bakehyun wasn’t sure if he should be telling a cop that, but Siwon could probably find out on his own also it wasn’t like it was a secret. 

“I see” Siwon’s expression changed and Baekhyun wasn’t sure he liked the look he had now. “Actually, I had a couple of questions for you if you don’t mind me asking.” Siwon pulled out a little note book with scribbles Baekhyun couldn’t quite make out. 

“It depends on the questions.” 

“You were at one point close friends with a Park Chanyeol am I right?” 

“I do mind those questions.” Baekhyun hoped Luhan couldn’t hear the conversation but he knew his roommate was listening intently from behind the counter. 

“I’m sorry I know they are probably, uncomfortable. If you would I just have a couple of quick questions. How long did you know Park Chanyeol?”    
“Like, 12 years or so.” Baekhyun said. 

“And what was the nature of your relationship?” Siwon stared intently. Baekhyun sighed, 

“We dated for five of those twelve years. The last five.” Baekhyun said. He still hated talking about Chanyeol even though he was over him. 

“I see...” Siwon was nonplussed. Maybe he already knew Baekhyun was gay. Usually he got more of a reaction, “And to your knowledge was Park Chanyeol involved in any gangs or any violent groups?” 

“What? No!” 

“Did he have a history of substance abuse?” 

“No” 

“Did any of his friends have a history of substance abuse?” 

“Not that I am aware of.” Baekhyun looked at the clock, “I’m sorry my break is up I have to go.” 

“Just one more question, to your knowledge did Park Chanyeol or anyone he was affiliated with have any connections to the Kim family?” 

“No. Just me, I’ve been Jongsu’s piano teacher for about three years now.” 

“Alright thank you so much Baekhyun and if you hear from Jongdae give him my condolences.” Siwon said, smiling in a way that made Baekhyun’s skin crawl. 

“Will do” He said, leaving the front of the store and going back to work. 

 

Baekhyun rode the bus home because Luhan had something he had to do and it wasn’t that late so he didn’t mind. He managed to find a seat by a window and was considering visiting his mom when his phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Baek? It’s me.” Jongdae’s voice was clear as day and Baekhyun’s mood instantly lifted, 

“Hey!”    
“Hey” 

“Hey.” 

“Hey” Jongdae chuckled, “Um, Jongsu and I were wondering if you were busy tonight? We were going to order pizza and watch a movie or something and um wanted you to join us.” Jongdae sounded nervous. 

“Oh let me check.” Baekhyun waited for a second, he didn't have to check, he knew he was free and even if he wasn’t he would drop anything to go be with Jongdae, “I guess I can move some things around.” 

“It’s no big deal if you-” 

“Dude I'm kidding. I’m 100% free. When should I get there?” 

“Um, soon?” 

“Okay I’m on my way.” Baekhyun was glad Jongdae had called him before he had switched buses, as it turns out he was almost to Jongdae’s house.

He hadn’t spent time with Jongdae and Jongsu in so long and it was refreshing to be together with them again. Jongsu filled Baekhyun in on everything that had happened that week at school, from him getting a solo in the school recital to Teacher Jonghyun taking him home while Jongdae took care of things. Baekhyun was much more excited about one of those than the other but he didn’t let on. 

Even though they were warm and the table was warm and the food was warm, the house was cold. Like there was an invisible line drawn separating the living room and kitchen from the rest of the house. The kitchen was warm and full of laughs as the three of them ate, pretending everything was okay. The rest of the house however was cold. The type of cold you can’t get rid of no matter how many blankets or clothes you wear. The type of cold that you feel from the inside out. 

“Hey Jongsu why don’t you get the movie started while Baekhyun hyung and I clean up the kitchen.” Jongdae said, ruffling Jongsu’s hair. Jongsu smiled and ran out. Jongdae smiled at him until he left the room then his eyes settled on Baekhyun. “Can we talk?” He asked seriously. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and leaned on the counter. 

“Sure.” He said, 

“I...about the other night.” Jongdae suddenly looked nervous. 

“Which one?” 

“The..the one in your car.” Baekhyun tried to remain calm as all his memories came back. 

“Oh.” 

“I um, we never really got- closure.” Jongdae fiddled with the hem of his tee shirt. Baekhyun shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah I mean. I wanted you to have time to figure out what you wanted.” 

“I know.” Jongdae said, “I...I think I figured it out.” Baekhyun’s heart leapt into his throat. He didn’t trust himself to speak so he just remained silent. “With everything that’s happened I- I don’t think that being in a serious relationship is necessarily the smartest thing for me-” Baekhyun swallowed hard, trying to will his eyes to stay dry. 

“I mean I have another funeral to plan and I have to find somewhere to move with my nephew who I am raising now and there’s still the open murder investigation-” 

“It’s okay Jongdae-” Baekhyun started , he wanted Jongdae to stop listing reasons they shouldn’t be together. 

“Let me finish.” Jongdae said firmly. He stepped forward, closer to Baekhyun, “I know it’s not necessarily smart.” He repeated quietly, “but fuck smart.” Baekhyun’s eyes shot up to meet Jongdae’s. 

“What?” 

“I mean, I...I really want to be with you and this past week has been the worst week of my life and I kept finding myself reaching to call you but I didn’t want to until I knew and I knew what I should do but I can’t- I can’t bring myself to let you go.” Jongdae wouldn’t make eye contact with Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s heart felt like it was going to explode. He took his hands out of his pocket and gently cupped Jongdae’s chin, forcing him to look at him, “I need you to know though this won’t be easy and Jongsu has to come first in everything but- if you’re willing to try this than I am too.” Jongdae said, he sounded sure of himself. 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how exactly to respond so instead he pulled Jongdae forward by his chin into a gentle kiss. Jongdae was the one who brought his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, pulling them closer together and deepening the kiss. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile into it, into feeling Jongdae so close to him, on being able to hold and help him again. 

“I think this is worth a shot” Baekhyun said when they pulled away. Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face and stared intensely into his eyes, “Are you sure though?” Baekhyun suddenly felt insecure. Jongdae kissed him gently and tenderly. 

“Yes. I’m sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry this is the worst^tm but just so u guys know my plan is to finish this story before like - june lol....
> 
> anyway as always thank you for reading and commenting!!!! I wouldn't have done this without you guys tbh. 
> 
> also i guess i could end it here but you guys probably wanna know who killed Jongdae's brother right? ;) (don't worry there will be more updates)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Jongsu's POV   
> also sorry idk how nine year olds interact

Jongsu didn’t have a lot of friends at school but he was okay with that. He had his uncle, and Baekhyun Hyung and the coffee shop Hyungs that lived with Baekhyun, he didn’t mind that most of them weren’t his age. 

Most days he ate lunch with the rest of his classmates, the lunch teachers eyes like hawks over them making sure nothing weird was happening. Ever since his grandma died though he’s been eating alone. He wasn’t sure why he just didn’t want to have to talk to his classmates. 

“Hey Jongsu!” One of the girls in his class, Soojung, came and sat across from him, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah” He said, ignoring her. 

“OOooooooOOohhhh Soojung and Jongsu are sitting together!!” Mark and his friend Jackson came and sat on either side of Soojung. 

“And now you’re sitting with us.” Soojung said, “I don’t see your point” 

“You guys don’t like each other?” Jackson asked, winking and nudging Soojung. She just rolled her eyes and blew a tuft of hair off her forehead. Jongsu ignored them. 

“Ignore them Jongsu” Soojung said, “They are just insecure because I didn’t sit with them.”    
“Jongsu can’t have a girlfriend” Mark said, smirking, “he’s too busy being sad” 

“Ya! You would be sad too!” Soojung said in a harsh whisper, Jongsu had already heard. He felt his face turn hot. 

“Yeah dude” Jackson backed down behind Soojung

“Yeah but I’m not sad because I have a mommy and a daddy. Jongsu doesn't have anyone” Mark said. Jongsu exploded. He wasn’t even sure what was happening, he knew what his body was doing but he had no control over it. He grabbed his tray and hurled it at Mark, getting most of his food on Soojung but he didnt care. He stood up and launched his body over the table and felt himself punching Mark as hard as he could. He felt arms holding him back but he kept flailing. Mark fought back, punching Jongsu in the jaw, he felt himself bite his lip and he tasted blood. 

In a few seconds there were adults on either side of the table, Teacher Kim Jonghyun was holding Jongsu back tightly, restraining his arms. He felt hot tears streaming down his face. 

“You can’t even fight without crying, whiny loser baby!” Mark chided from the arms of one of the lunch ladies who was restraining him. Jongsu fought again, trying to break free from Teacher Kim but he was unable to. 

“Mark Stop talking right now. Come on, All of you are coming with me” Teacher Kim let go of Jongsu cautiously, Jongsu didn’t move. He didn’t want to. He knew he was in trouble, 

“Please dont tell my uncle!” He felt more tears, he wiped them away bitterly but it was too late, he knew everyone was wathing he knew everyone saw him crying. He tried to run away but teacher Kim held him back. 

“Jongsu come on. You two Jackson and Soojung” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Jackson protested 

“Just come on” Soojung said, kicking him to make him move. 

 

“Are you going to tell my uncle?” Jongsu asked as soon as they were in Teacher Kim’s classroom. 

“Sit down.” Teacher Kim said, gesturing to the four desks in the front row. “Soojung and Jackson between Jongsu and Mark please.” They sat. Teacher Kim stared at all of them with sharp eyes, “Who wants to tell me what happened.” Mark raised his hand. 

“We were just joking around and suddenly Jongsu attacked me! For no reason! Look at my face teacher” 

“That’s not what happened!” Jongsu protested, he was crying. Mark looked at him and smirked, he could tell he was going to tease Jongsu the second he got out of that classroom. Jongsu wanted to throw up, “Teacher I promise it wont happen again I’m sorry please don’t tell my uncle.” Teacher Kim looked at him finally. 

“Soojung, Jackson, Mark, go wait outside my classroom. If you leave you will all be in more toruble than you’ve ever been in before.” Teacher Kim said, the three obeyed silently. Jongsu kept crying, he knew he was going to get a lecture, he knew that his uncle would find out. His lip hurt but more than that his chest ached. If his dad was here this wouldn’t have happened. The door closed and there was a long moment of silence. 

“Jongsu. Are you okay?” Teacher Kim asked. His tone of voice was kind. He knelt down next to the desk. “Your lip is bleeding.” 

“I’m okay” Jongsu said, trying to slow down his sobs that only seemed to come faster. 

“It’s okay bud breathe okay? Deep breaths. Deep breaths.” 

“I’m sorry, teacher, I don’t know what happened I didn’t mean to punch him he was making fun of me because I dont have a mom or a dad and I-” 

“Okay Jongsu it’s okay.” Teacher Kim reached up and gently pat Jongsu’s back as he cried. “I’m going to get you a tissue okay?” 

Jongsu couldn’t stop crying. He began scratching his arm to try and distcract himself from his tears. Teacher Kim noticed that and his eyes softened. He grabbed Jongsu’s hand and pulled down his sleeve so he couldn’t reach his arm. 

“Jongsu everything is going to be okay alright?” 

“How? He was right! I don’t have a dad or a mom and my grandma just died and I have to move now and I just want my dad back” Jongsu said, tears falling. Teacher Kim put his arm around Jongsu for a few minutes while he calmed down. 

Eventually Jongsu was able to stop crying, his breath eavened. Teacher Kim wiped his face with a tissue. “Are you okay now?” Teacher Kim asked gently. Jongsu nodded. 

“I have to tell your uncle, and besides he would fnd out anyways because your lip is bleeding. I promise you he won’t be mad okay? And you are going to get in trouble because no matter what people say to you you can’t just beat them up okay? It’s not going to fix anything. Hitting Mark won’t bring your dad back you have to trust me on this. Next time he is teasing you just come find me or another teacher okay?” Jongsu nodded, “Okay I’m going to ask them to come in and I want you to apologize to Mark and Soojung because you got food all over her clothes.” 

“Okay” Jongsu said, Teacher Kim went to the door and brought back in the other three, “Sorry I hit you Mark and sorry I got food all over you Soojung. Thank you for sticking up for me” Jongsu said sincerely. He could see Teacher Kim’s nod of approval. 

“Soojung can you take Jongsu to the nurse? He needs ice for his lip and maybe she has some extra clothes for you. I’ll come find you after I talk to these two.” 

“Okay!” Soojung held out her hand and Jongsu took it, the two of them walking to the nurse together. 

  
  


Soojungs mother came first with fresh clothes. 

“Soojung isn’t in any trouble at all, actually she was being a wonderful friend. You should be proud.” Teacher Kim said to her mother. 

“My goodness, Is Jongsu okay?” 

“He is fine. Thank you so much for coming.” 

“Okay Jungggie lets go home” Soojung gave Jongsu a hug before leaving with her mom. 

Jackson’s dad came next, he didn’t say much but Jackson wasn’t in trouble either so he left early. 

“Where is my uncle?” 

“He’s coming” Teacher Kim said. Jongsu and Mark were sitting at separate ends of the classroom waiting. Teacher Kim was sitting at his desk doing work since the school day was over. 

At last the door opened and Mark’s dad and Jongsu’s uncle walked in. As soon as he saw his uncles face Jongsu felt his eyes swelling again. 

“What happened?” Mark’s dad demanded, “Why is this child bullying Mark?” 

“I’d not be so quick to judge whose kid is the bully sir” Jongsu’s uncle said. 

“Mark made a number of mea comments about Jongsu and Jongsu retaliated. Both were at fault but it was very clear Mark was the instigator.” 

“Markie are you okay?” Mark’s dad ran over and begna fussing over his son. 

“Daddy look at how hard he hit me. I was just joking around.” Mark said pathetically. Jongsu rolled his eyes. 

“Jongsu are you okay?” His uncle knelt next to the desk staring with concern at Jongsu. 

“I’m fine.” Jongsu said, “I’m sorry” He felt his lip tremble and turned away. He didn’t want his uncle to be added to the long list of people that saw him cry. 

“What are the consequences?” Jongsu’s uncle asked. 

“I’ve thought hard about this and I think that Mark’s comments came from a place of misunderstanding.” 

“What could he have possibly misunderstood? My son is very smart.” Marks dad said. Mark gleamed. 

“Your son made a number of insensitive comments to Jongsu.” His uncle stood up, keeping a hand on Jongsu’s shoulder, “Has Mark apologized?” 

“Not yet.” Teacher Kim said, “that is part of my consequences. I want Mark to write an apology letter to Jongsu, I want it to be sincere and I want to watch him write it. I would like it to be one full page front and back.” 

“What!!?” Mark gasped, 

“Furthermore, I would like him to write it in detention after school. He will have detention in my classroom for three days and then he can begin writing the letter. His detention will continue until the letter is complete.” 

“That is ridiculous. What is that kid getting for physically assaulting my son? A gold star?” 

“No, Jongsu is not off the hook but considering the circumstances Mr. Tuan don’t you think that your son is a little bit more at fault here. Jongsu was simply retaliating to mean comments and as a nine year old going through a very difficult time handling his emotions can be difficult. I will discuss Jongsu with his uncle in private but rest assured he will be taken care of.” Teacher Kim said. Jongsu felt himself well up again. His punishment was going to be so bad that Teacher Kim couldn’t even say it in front of Mark’s dad. 

“Mark, you and your father may go.” Teacher Kim said. 

“Unbelieveable. Come on Mark.” Mr. Tuan said, storming out of the room, glaring death into Jongsu’s uncle. 

Once the door closed a heavy silence filled the room. 

“Do I have detention too?” Jongsu asked quietly. 

“Not quite.” Teacher Kim said, “Jongsu it’s obvious that you are regretful right? You feel sorry for hitting Mark?” 

“Yes! And I will never do it again.” 

“Okay that’s what I needed to hear” Teacher Kim turned to Jongsu’s uncle. 

“I’m recommending therapy for Jongsu starting immediately. Grief counselling. He can start going to see the school counselor but I would recommend you find someone professionally trained in childhood grief.” 

“Therapy” Jongsu’s uncle repeated, 

“Yes. I’ve been keeping an eye on Jongsu and I think it would help him. He has a lot of emotions and feelings that he doesn’t know how to deal with them, which is natural because he is still young. Therapy will help him deal with his emotions in a healthy controlled environment and also prevent anything like this from happening again.” Teacher Kim’s voice was steady and Jongsu’s uncle was staring with concern at Jongsu, “This doesn’t mean you aren’t doing a good job Jongdae- the opposite. Getting Jongsu someone he can talk to that isn’t you or someone close to you will help him be able to deal with things. “

“Okay” Jongsu’s uncle said, “Um, do you know where I can find someone?” 

“I’ll look into it for you or you can talk to the school counselor. “ Teacher Kim said. 

“Wait what is my punishment?” Jongsu asked again, he didn’t quite understand most of the words that the adults were saying. 

“It’s not really a punishment as much as a promise okay? I need you to promise me three things.” Teacher Kim said, pulling out a piece of paper and writing them as he said them. 

“One, I want you to promise that if anyone is ever saying mean things like that to you that you will tell me or another teacher right away instead of hurting them. Two, your uncle and I are going to find you a friend to talk to about anything you are upset or sad or mad about but you have to promise you will talk to them, and three, if you ever are sad or mad or upset about anything even if no one is being mean to you, you have to promise to come talk to me or another teacher about it okay? Can you do those for me?” 

“Yes” Jongsu said, Teacher Kim handed him the piece of paper. 

“Okay you promised. This paper proves it okay?” 

“Thank you Jonghyun” Jongsu’s uncle said. 

“It’s my job Jongdae. Jongsu is a great kid, I want to see him succeed.” 

“Can we go home now?” Jongsu asked. Teacher Kim nodded, 

“Yep. Come on, Baekhyun hyung is outside in the car. We are going to his house first is that okay?” 

“Yeah! I want to see his dogs!” Jongsu smiled and stood up, he turned to Teacher Kim. “Thank you teacher Kim.” He said. 

“Anytime buddy.” Teacher Kim said, smiling, “Jongdae I’ll be in touch okay? Also I heard you’re moving?” 

“Yeah we uh, can’t afford the house we are in and it’s too big and full of bad memories. I don’t know where we are moving yet.” 

“Okay well let me know if you need help.” 

“I will, thank you again.” Jongsu’s uncle grabbed Jongsu’s backpack and they walked in silence out to the car. 

“Welcome back boys” Baekhyun hyung said, starting up the car as Jongsu and his uncle got in. Jongsu saw his uncle smile at Baekhyun hyung. “Is everything okay?” Baekhyun hyung looked back at Jongsu. 

“Yeah, we can talk about it later.” Jongsu’s uncle said, “let's just get out of here.” 

“As you wish” Baekhyun hyung said, “You guys are in luck, it’s Luhan’s night to cook so we are probably getting pizza.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt edit this at all i wrote it in 39 min i wanna die   
> also i was gonna aim to wrap this story up in 40 chapters but im already at 38 and i have at least 5 more chapters so prob 45 chapters will b it anyway!!! thanks for stickign around


	39. calm before the storm

Jongdae’s new favorite pastime (and by favorite he means least favorite) was avoiding calls from Detective Choi. His other favorite pastime was dealing with Jongsu’s grandma who was trying to micromanage his mom’s funeral. 

“I think we are just going to have a small ceremony” Jongdae said one afternoon. Mrs. Oh had completely relocated to the city so she was as big a part of Jongdae’s life as possible. 

“That’s not very honorable is it?” Mrs. Oh responded, “We should have a big service and a wake” 

“Mrs. Oh I don’t want to be rude to my mother or her memory but to be honest I have so much right now I cannot plan a whole other ceremony and I also cannot afford it” 

“Money shouldn’t stop you from respecting your mother.” Mrs. Oh said. Jongdae agreed, however money is what was going to stop him from respecting his mother. 

“She wouldn’t have wanted a big ceremony.” Jongdae lied. There was nothing saying she wanted a big ceremony, he just knew from all the years he knew her that she would have settled for nothing less than the biggest ceremony Jongdae could possibly muster. 

He sighed and leaned back. The one nice thing about this conversation is that they met in Minseok’s coffee shop, and although Baekhyun wasn’t there Jongdae still felt safe. Luhan made eye contact with him from the counter and winked before walking back to the office. 

“Well if that's what she would have wanted.” Mrs. Oh said with a dainty sigh. Luhan returned with two cups of coffee, 

“On the house” He said, winking at Jongdae. Jongdae grabbed his cup but was surprised to feel it was cold. He trusted Luhan and took a sip. It was not coffee. It was definitely alcohol. He tried to not react but ended up coughing at the sudden taste filling his mouth. He turned around to glare at Luhan who just winked at him again. 

“What’s wrong dear did he mess up your order?” 

“Oh no no he just, added something different.” Jongdae assured Mrs. Oh. He could hear Luhan laughing behind him. He took the gesture as a gift and took another sip of his spiked coffee. Maybe it would help him through the rest of the day. 

 

Jongdae got home a few hours before he had to go pick up Jongsu from school and decided to clean the house a little and maybe take a nap. He didn’t get very far when there was a firm knock on his door. He opened the door to Choi Siwon marching into his house, followed by the CPS agent, Kim Kibum. 

“Mr. Kim. We were recently informed of an incident at your nephew's school and of your recent unemployment.” Detective Choi said. 

“How did you hear about either of those?” The only people who knew those things were the school. He hadn’t even told Baekhyun he had quit his job. 

“That’s none of your concern.” Detective Choi smiled, “I just have a couple of quick questions for you” 

“And him?” Jongdae glanced at the CPS agent. 

“We had to let him out otherwise he gets anxious. Nothing to worry about” 

“Okay, would you like some coffee? Or tea?” 

“Tea would be lovely.” Kim Kibum said, reading the titles of the books on Jongdae’s shelf like he is going to find one titled ‘how to be a bad uncle’ 

“Okie dokie.” Jongdae sighed and went to the kitchen. 

“So now that you’re unemployed what are you going to do?” Detective Choi asked casually once they were seated around Jongdae’s tiny dinner table piled high with books and papers. 

“I fail to see how that’s relevant to you finding who murdered my brother.” 

“It’s not I suppose.” 

“Speaking of, have you made any progress? I would like this to end as soon as possible.” Jongdae said. 

“I would as well Mr. Kim. I just have one more quick question for you. We have narrowed it down to a few people we just need a little bit more information.” 

“Okay” 

“I know we have already talked about him but what do you know about Park Chanyeol?” 

“Nothing. Is that it?” 

“Come on you have to know something.”

“I know he dated Byun Baekhyun for a while and then they broke up and now he’s back in town but that’s honestly it.” Jongdae said. He felt uncomfortable suddenly, not just with the questions but with the idea that they were presenting. 

“Alright alright.” 

“So it looks like you’re looking for a new house.” Kim Kibum remarked, reading some of the papers on Jongdae’s table. 

“Yes. There is no need for Jongsu and I to stay in this huge house alone. We will probably find an apartment or something smaller and more fitted to us. Besides this is where his grandma and dad lived and it has a lot of sour memories for Jongsu” Jongdae said, “are we done here? I have to go pick up my nephew from school.” 

“Alright I’ll call you if anything comes up” Choi Siwon stared at Jongdae with a calculating glare. 

“Great.” Jongdae stared back but probably not quite as intimidatingly. He walked them to the door and closed it with finality. He quickly called Taeyeon, 

“Hey I need a huge favor from you, can you go pick up Jongsu from school and take him home?......yeah she can come I don’t care. I just have something quick to take care of. I’ll buy dinner for everyone. Thanks so much T!” 

He glanced out the blinds and watched Detective Choi’s car drive away. 


	40. The Storm

Baekhyun woke up somewhere in the middle of the day. His mind was fuzzy and he felt warm. He stretched and untangled himself from his sheets before opening his door to go find Minseok, or food, or both. 

He stopped in the hallway at the sound of voices. 

“I need to talk to you” Jongdae was saying, he sounded serious. Baekhyun moved so he was against the wall and began walking forward quietly. 

“About what?” Minseok responded. 

“Chanyeol” Jongdae said firmly. Baekhyun’s heart stopped. He wasn’t sure weather to go forward to let them know he was there or to go back to his room and pretend he was still asleep, however whichever option he would have chosen was pointless because he was frozen, “Is Baekhyun here?” Jongdae asked. 

“He’s in his room- I think he’s asleep he had a headache earlier so I gave him some Tylenol pm and told him to sleep it off.” Minseok said, “Why don’t you ask him about Chanyeol?” 

“He...he won’t be able to tell me what I need to know.” Jongdae said softly. 

“Why don’t you sit down?” Baekhyun heard the scraping of chairs on the tile and could only assume they were seated at the dining room table. Baekhyun crept forward and leaned against the wall, sitting on the ground so they couldn’t see him over the sofa in the living room. 

“I- I know there’s something up with Chanyeol and you- you know him best.” 

“I’m not sure what you want to know. We’ve talked about this before and anything that I can tell you you should probably hear from Baekhyun.” Minseok said, Baekhyun wondered when they had talked about Chanyeol before. 

“I need to know what- I know he has something to do with Jongdeok and I want to know what.” Jongdae said softly, “This isn’t about Baekhyun right now- it’s about my brother.” Minseok sighed, Baekhyun was waiting for him to say that Chanyeol had nothing to do with it, he was an asshole sure but he would never commit murder. He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless that fly was named Baekhyun but that was an entirely different circumstance. Baekhyun didn’t think that Chanyeol had dated Jongdeok. 

Minseok however, didn’t say any of those things. They were quiet for a long time. Baekhyun found himself holding his breath. Eventually Minseok sighed again and Baekhyun could hear the table shift. 

“Jongdae I-” 

“I’m not gonna report this to the police or anything I don’t even really care if he gets arrested I just- I need to know. I’m not gonna tell anyone anything you say so don’t wo-”

“Chanyeol is not who Baekhyun thought he was.” Minseok said. Baekhyun's blood froze. What the fuck was he talking about? They had known Chanyeol the same amount of time, Baekhyun had known him better- “He um. Let me start from the beginning I guess if we are going to do this you should know everything. 

“I’ve known Baekhyun since preschool and we met Chanyeol in middle school, he was this weird kid who started hanging around Baekhyun a lot. I didn’t really know him because we were in different grades I just knew him because I was Baekhyun’s best friend and I guess he was too.” Minseok's voice sounded far away. Baekhyun already knew all of this, he simultaneously wanted Minseok to keep going and to stop talking. To say ‘just kidding! He was a great guy and I’m sure he had nothing to do with your brother!’

“Uh I guess it was high school when they suddenly became super close. Baekhyun knew he liked boys for awhile and Chanyeol I guess figured out that he liked Baekhyun. Baekhyun and I kind of, drifted apart in high school I guess. Luhan moved to Korea and we became friends and Baekhyun and I still spoke but we weren’t nearly as close. It wasn’t a surprise though when he and Chanyeol started dating-” 

“What does this-” 

“I’m getting there. I need you to know everything because if you don’t than you might, misunderstand.” Minseok said, Baekhyun remembered all of this, he remembered drifting apart from Minseok to be with Chanyeol, he remembered Luhan suddenly replacing him with Minseok- he remembered when he started dating Chanyeol. 

“I um, I always had a bad feeling about Chanyeol honestly but I just assumed i was being possessive of Baekhyun and I was hurt that Chanyeol was replacing me in a sense. I wasn’t his best friend anymore- but that was a part of growing up and moving on and I had other friends. Baekhyun and i got into this huge fight one night it was stupid but it ended up with us agreeing to never talk to each other again” Minseok laughed, “it’s stupid now but we were like fifteen so it made sense at the time.  Anyway I stormed out of Baekhyun’s house and ended up going home through the woods behind the park.” 

“The woods with the bench?” Jongdae asked. 

“Yeah- actually that bench is where I ran into them.” 

“Who?” 

“Chanyeol, and some other students. They were older than me and seemed to be roughing him up, I don’t know exactly what happened but his lip was bleeding and he looked like he had been rolling in the dirt. He was probably bruised but I didn’t see” He was bruised. Baekhyun remembered that night. Chanyeol had told him he had fallen. 

“What-” 

“They put something in his pocket and told him to ‘take care of it’ before walking away. I was small and had hidden behind a tree so they didn’t see me but Chanyeol did. I had never seen him more scared in his entire life. He asked how much I saw, I asked what was going on. He said nothing and begged me not to tell Baekhyun. I was mad at Baekhyun so I agreed and walked away.” 

Baekhyun remembered that night, he remembered Chanyeol sneaking into his room, he remembered seeing a white envelope slip out of Chanyeol’s pocket but he didn’t care. He remembered the bruises he saw on Chanyeol’s arms and stomach that night- He asked what happened but Chanyeol said he fell and then distracted Baekhyun with a kiss. That was the first night they spent together. Baekhyun remembered it like it was yesterday. Them trying to be quiet, trying to fit onto Baekhyun's tiny ass bed and ending up on the floor, panting, praying Baekhyun’s mom hadn’t woken up. 

“Who were the other students?”

“Gangsters. They call themselves Big Bang now. Back then they were just a group of assholes. I don’t know how Chanyeol got mixed up with them. They were a grade above me in school. Eventually Baekhyun and I made up and started hanging out again. This time we hung out with Chanyeol and Luhan, the four of us becoming close. I had honestly forgotten about that night until we graduated. After high school Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to music school and Luhan studied Business and International affairs on a football scholarship. I just worked towards getting a coffee shop. Sometime during college we all moved in together with Jongin who is actually my cousin but Baekhyun met him in school.

‘Anyway, one night Baekhyun was staying at the library and Luhan and Jongin were out somewhere so it was just Chanyeol and I. That’s when they came. I remember coming out of my room in the middle of the night because I heard noises and I saw them in the living room with Chanyeol. They were officially Big Bang now, they had become a bunch of loan sharks.” 

“Loan sharks.” Jongdae repeated quietly. 

“I don’t know exactly what Chanyeol's affiliation with them was, but I hid in the room until they left. After they left i approached him about it- he was living with us he was dating my best friend I wasn’t going to let it go. He um, he didn’t really tell me much, just that they were loan sharks and he had run with them a little in high school. He said he was working on getting out and he was almost out. He begged me not to tell Baekhyun. I agreed which was stupid but- He said that he was going to get out soon and that he would give me proof he had gotten out. I gave him a month and said if he wasn’t able to get out he either had to leave or I would tell Baekhyun everything.” Minseok’s voice had gotten so low Baekhyun had to strain to hear. He felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks but he didn’t remember when he had begun to cry. 

“He left didn’t he?” Jongdae asked quietly. Baekhyun was assuming Minseok was nodding, “shit. You have to tell Baekhyun. That’s why he’s back now! He must have gotten out and he wants another chance. Baekhyun can't keep going around not knowing what-”

“He never got out Jongdae. They offered him a raise. He is a full member now, he runs with them. He won’t- He had a choice between them and Baekhyun and he chose them.” 

“But you have to tell Baekhyun everything-” 

“I can’t. You don’t know how- he was a wreck after Chanyeol left- If he found out about this he-” 

“What?” Baekhyun stood up finally, unable to listen quietly anymore. He had never been so angry he felt his whole body shaking, “What would I do?” Minseok went pale, his eyes went wide. Jongdae stood up quickly. 

“Baek-” 

“I don’t want to hear it Minseok” Baekhyun said, he turned around and went to his room in a blind rage. He grabbed a jacket and his phone and returned to the living room. 

“Baekhyun wait listen I-” Minseok kept trying to explain or apologize, Baekhyun ignored him and put on his jacket, shoving his feet into his shoes. He opened the door. It was night outside and it looked like it had been snowing. Luhan had just pulled up and was walking to the door. 

Baekhyun stopped, “How much did you know about this?” He demanded. 

“Um, what?” Luhan stared at him, “are you crying? What’s wrong?” 

“Ask Minseok” Baekhyun wiped his eyes bitterly and pushed past Luhan. Luhan grabbed his arm and stopped him, 

“Where are you going? What’s going on?” Baekhyun tried to pull free but Luhan’s grip was too tight. Jongade ran up with Minseok not far behind. “What the fuck is going on?” Luhan demanded of everyone. 

“Just let me go” Baekhyun wrenched his arm again but Luhan’s hold was too much. 

“Baekhyun stop-” 

“Did you know Chanyeol was a murderer? This whole time? Where you guys just playing me? Letting me pretend to be innocent, letting me think I knew him- You’re the reason he left and you didn’t even have the consideration to tell me?” Baekhyun was yelling at both of them at this point. 

“Minseok what is he talking about?” Luhan asked seriously, loosening his grip on Baekhyun. 

“You really don’t know?” Baekhyun asked, finally pulling free, “Maybe he’ll tell you or maybe he will tell someone else and you can just overhear it” with one more glare at Minseok Baekhyun took off down the snow. Minseok took off to follow but Jongdae stopped him, 

“I’ll follow him you- just stay here okay.” Jongdae said, trudging after Baekhyun, “Baekhyun wait!” He called out, “Baekhyun please!” Baekhyun had made it to the end of the driveway and was hailing down a cab. 

“I’m not- I’m not mad at you at all.” Baekhyun said to Jongdae, “I just need some space” 

“Baekhyun I’m sorry” Jongdae said, leaning in as Baekhyun got into a cab, “where are you going?” 

“I’ll call you later okay?” Baekhyun assured Jongdae, squeezing his hand before closing the door and instructing the driver to go to his childhood home. 

In the car Baekhyun dialed the phone. 

“We need to talk- right now. Meet me at the bench” He said, he didn’t bother waiting for a response, he hung up and turned off his phone, shoving it deep into his pocket. 

 

It was cold but Baekhyun didn’t notice as he sat on the picnic table. Waiting. He didn’t keep track of time, he would wait all night if he needed to. He had stopped crying, his eyes were still red and puffy but that was probably more from the cold than his tears. He knew Minseok and Luhan must be calling him, he knew he would have a missed text from Jongdae. He didn’t care about any of them at that moment there was only one person he wanted to see. 

Eventually he saw a flashlight in the distance and Park Chanyeol stumbled into the clearing. He stopped dead when he saw Baekhyun. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would actually be here” he said softly. Baekhyun stared at him, tried to figure out exactly how much of their relationship had been a lie.

“You lied to me” He said simply.    
“About what?” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. 

“Everything you bastard.”

“I’m- i’m not sure what you’re talking about Baekhyun.” Chanyeol took a step forward. 

“Stop. Don’t come closer. How long have you been a gang member” Baekhyun wished he could shine the flashlight in Chanyeol’s face. Even without it though he could see Chanyeol’s face harden. 

“How did you- what are you talking about?” 

“Don’t play stupid with me I’m tired of people treating me like im a child. Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Baekhyun please don’t-”

“Did you kill Jongdeok?” Baekhyun demanded. Chanyeol stared at him for a long time, “Is that why you wanted me to stay away from them? Are you going to kill Jongdae and Jongsu too?” He felt the tears falling again, “I won’t let you - you’ve already hurt me enough I’m not letting you take them away from me.” 

“Baekhyun-”

“I love them and there’s nothing you can do to hurt them without hurting me too and- I guess I didn’t mean as much to you as I thought but i hope you still have some, human decency.” 

“Can I explain?” Chanyeol asked softly. Baekhyun stopped talking, Chanyeol looked for the words but he wasn’t able to say anything. Baekhyun sighed and pushed himself off the bench. 

“I’m done here.” he said, pushing past Chanyeol and making his way through the trees. 

“Wait Baekhyun! You’re right” 

Baekhyun stopped, but he didn’t turn around. 

“I’m a member of Big Bang. But I never- I’ve never killed anyone.” 

Baekhyun was somehow frozen, “I wish I could believe you” He said. 

“I promise, okay? I know who did though and I know that every second you spend with Jongdae is another second that you are in danger.” 

“Who? Who killed Jong deok?” Baekhyun turned around. Chanyeol looked helpless, weak, Baekhyun almost felt sorry for him. He remembered all the time they had spent all the times they had said ‘I love you’. 

“I wish I could tell you” Chanyeol said, “But if I do they will kill me.” 

“Who?” 

“It’s not just about Big Bang anymore Baek, Jong deok was involved with something much much bigger than us. Ask Oh Sehun” 

“He’s a high schooler, how much could he know.” 

“More than me, and he is in less danger if he tells you. Listen Baekhyun I never wanted things to end up like this - you have to believe me. I never wanted to leave you I -” 

“Okay I’m done here. Unless you have something useful to say” Baekhyun turned around again. 

“I love you Baekhyun please- don’t forget that.” Chanyeol said behind him. Baekhyun ignored him and kept walking. 

 

Baekhyun considered going to his home, but then he would have to explain to his mom what was going on and he didn’t want that. He wasn’t really sure where he was going but he kept walking. Eventually he ended up on Jongdae’s doorstep. 

He wasn’t sure if Jongdae was even home, but there were lights on which was a good sign someone was there. He knocked on the door. He wasn’t sure whether or not to be surprised that Taeyeon answered. 

“Oh um, is Jongdae here?” He asked, trying to look more put together than he was. 

“No. I thought he was at your house. What’s wrong?” Taeyeon stepped back allowing Baekhyun into the house. He looked around and saw someone else on the sofa, she was tall with dark hair. “Um, this is Tiffany.” Taeyeon said, “This is Baekhyun” 

“Ohh you’re Baekhyun” Tiffany said, eyeing him. Baekhyun ignored her. 

“Is Jongsu here?” 

“Yeah he just fell asleep though. Seriously though Baekhyun what’s wrong? You look terrible.” 

“Can you tell Jongdae I’m here?” Baekhyun asked, “i’m going to take a shower.” 

“Um, yeah, but first tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Taeyeon I-” Baekhyun glanced at Tiffany who was watching him with hawk like eyes, “I’m sorry.” He said, “Sorry for barging in like this, I’m gonna just get out of the way.” Baekhyun said, moving past Taeyeon to Jongdae’s bathroom. Taeyeon followed him and rushed into the bathroom first. 

“Were you crying?” 

“I’m taking a shower here weather or not you are in the bathroom.” Baekhyun said, beginning to pull off his shirt. Taeyeon rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. Just holler if you need anything” She said. 

The shower did nothing to clear Baekhyun’s mind, instead he felt worse. 

He borrowed some of Jongdae’s clothes, hoping he wouldn’t mind, and crashed into Jongdae’s bed. 

  
  


Jongdae came home shortly after Baekhyun had gone to bed. 

“You’re boyfriend’s in your bed.” Taeyeon said from the sofa where she was wrapped in Tiffany’s arms. 

“My - really? When did he get here? He turned off his phone and wasn’t answering any of our messages.” 

“Like an hour ago. He took a shower and then went to bed. He looked pretty upset” 

“Yeah he- probably wasn’t in the best mood. If you guys want to stay the night you’re welcome otherwise you can go home if you want. It’s up to you. Thank you so much for taking Jongsu I’ll buy dinner tomorrow.” Jongdae said, tossing them a blanket and texting Minseok that Baekhyun was safe, “I’m going to go check on him.” 

 

He opened the door slowly and saw Baekhyun was, as Taeyeon said, in his bed. Wearing his clothes. Jongdae frowned. He wasn’t sure if Baekhyun was asleep or not. He closed the door and quietly changed into sweatpants and a loose tank top before crawling in bed next to Baekhyun. “Are you awake?” He whispered. Baekhyun moaned a little. Jongdae sighed and reached up, stroking Baekhyun’s hair. “Do you want to talk?” 

“I’m sorry Jongdae” Baekhyun said harshly. Jongdae continued gently massaging Baekhyun’s head. 

“For what?”    
“I don’t know- everything? I- I don’t know what to think or feel or” Baekhyun began breathing very fast and he buried his face in Jongdae’s pillow. Jongdae moved closer, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun as much as he could. 

“Stop okay? You don’t have anything to apologize to me for. If anything I should be the one apologizing.”    
“You didn’t do anything wrong, MInseok -” Baekhyun cut himself off bitterly. He was crying again and he wanted to die. He hoped Jongdae couldn’t see his tears in the dark. 

“I know. You can deal with that tomorrow okay? I’m here now.” 

“Don’t leave” Baekhyun sounded far more pitiful than he wanted to. Jongdae smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said. Baekhyun burrowed into Jongdae as much as he could, “Did you use my soap?” 

“Yeah, sorry” Baekhyun said. Jongdae hugged him tighter. 

“I love you” He whispered, he wasn’t even sure if it was loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, or if Baekhyun was asleep or if Baekhyun was just choosing not to respond but Jongdae felt better just having said it. He kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head again before they both fell into a restless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ok true story this is like the second chapter I wrote not kidding i've had this written for like a year lmao with just like minor tweaks this is like the big thing i had everything ive written so far has lead to this. (Don't worry there's still more after this OBVIOUSLY)   
> ANYWAY happy valentines day ily all!!!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

“I know he won’t talk to Minseok but maybe he will talk to me” 

Baekhyun woke up fuzzy, like he had woken up from a bad dream. He was in Jongdae’s bed, Jongsu laying next to him reading. He rolled over, vaguely wondering where Jongdae was. How did he get to Jongdae’s house? 

“I’m not gonna make him talk to anyone he doesn’t want to” he heard Jongdae’s voice, soft and earnest. 

“I know- I’m also processing all of this. I had no idea any of it.” Luhan’s voice carried back. And suddenly, all of the night before came crashing down on him like a wave. If he had been standing he might have fallen over. 

“Good morning” Jongsu said, grinning widely. 

“What are you so happy about?” Baekhyun asked, the child’s smile was contagious. 

“I like it when you spend the night, Uncle Jongdae does too.” Jongsu said, putting down his book. Baekhyun sat up and ruffled Jongsu’s hair. “And Luhan Hyung is here too!” 

“I can hear that. Did you eat breakfast yet?” 

“No, Uncle Jongdae told me to come here and keep you company.” Jongsu said, “but I am a little hungry” 

“Me too, let's go find some breakfast.” Baekhyun stood up, he felt dizzy. He was probably dehydrated. 

He picked up Jongsu and carried him down the hall to the kitchen where Jongdae and Luhan were standing at almost a face off. He set Jongsu down, 

“Here, have some water.” Jongdae tossed Baekhyun a bottle, “you look dehydrated.” 

“Baekhyun-” Luhan started, 

“Let’s find some food” Baekhyun said to Jongsu, avoiding Luhan’s gaze. He did glance at Jongdae, who was watching him with concern. He tried to look put together but that failed. 

“I brought you some clothes and stuff, I figure you will be here for a few days. I also got people, mostly me, to cover your shifts for the rest of the week.” Luhan said, “also I told Minseok to stop trying to call you so you can turn your phone back on.” 

Baekhyun reached up and got a box of cereal, as he pulled it down he realized he was trembling. He almost dropped the box but Jongdae grabbed it from him, pouring Jongsu a bowl. 

“I would have thought you would try and get me to go home and talk to him.” He said, trying to make his voice sound steady. It failed. He leaned on the counter, worried if he didn’t he would fall. Jongdae didn’t touch him but rather stood quietly beside him. 

“We both know that wouldn’t have worked.” Luhan said dryly, “and I’m also confused about what happened. I didn’t have the chance to fully talk it out with Minseok. I’m not gonna make any judgements till we fully discuss it.” 

“I talked to Chanyeol” Baekhyun said, he felt the silence. He finally turned around to look at Luhan. He looked tired, his doe eyes clouded. “Last night, after I left.” 

“What did he say?” Luhan asked. Baekhyun glanced at Jongsu and at Jongdae. 

“I don’t know. A lot.” he remembered the ‘i love you’, “and nothing really“ he remembered the ‘i can't tell you’. Mostly he remembered that Jongdae was in danger. “We should go.” he said to Jongdae. 

“Where?” 

“Anywhere.” Baekhyun said, “somewhere new. Somewhere safe.”

“Baekhyun what did Chanyeol say?” Jongdae asked, staring with concern. 

“I need to talk to Sehun” 

“Oh Sehun? Tao’s boyfriend?” Luhan asked. 

“Yeah, he’s involved somehow.” 

“With Jong- involved with Chanyeol?” 

“Yes now lets go，Jongsu let me help you pack a bag okay! We are gonna go on a trip.” 

“Baekhyun what’s going on?” 

“Luhan, I need you to tell me if Sehun is at the shop, I need to talk to him.” Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to the side so Jongsu couldn’t hear, “listen, I, I need you to pack for like a week for you and Jongsu, then I need you two to drive somewhere safe, somewhere Chanyeol and Sehun don’t know about. It can't be Taeyeon or Yixing or, or anyone in town. I need you to stay there and don’t tell anyone where you are and wait for me to call you. I’m so close to fixing everything- “Baekhyun felt himself talking faster and he felt light headed again. He was overheating big time. 

“Baekhyun stop.” Jongdae said, “You aren’t making any sense” Baekhyun felt himself hyperventilating. 

“I need to know you’re safe” He said weakly. Jongdae reached up and felt Baekhyun’s forehead. 

“Baekhyun you’re burning up.” 

“Burning up for you baby” Baekhyun wasn’t even aware his mouth was moving. 

“Okay you are laying down, and taking a step back and we are going to think rationally okay?” Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun and led him to the couch, Baekhyun tried to resist but it was like he was made of jelly. He crumpled into the couch. He had to get Jongdae and Jongsu safe, he tried to stand up, his legs didn’t move. All he could do was stare at Jongdae and hope he understood. 

Jongdae didn’t seem to understand. 

“Baekhyun I think you should go to the hospital.” Luhan said gently, “You were sick for awhile then last night was probably the single most stressful night of your life.”

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun said, 

“I’m calling Junmyeon.” 

“Do you need help at all?” Luhan asked, 

“I don’t need your help you traitor” Baekhyun spat, all he could remember was the way Minseok lied, like Baekhyun was an idiot, the way Chanyeol stared at him with pity. He didn’t want pity, he wanted the truth. 

“Can you hang out with Jongsu for a bit actually?” Jongdae asked. 

“Yeah I’ll take him to the shop, he loves helping make the coffee right bud?” 

“Yeah!” Jongsu jumped up enthusiastically. 

“No stop! He can’t go there!” Baekhyun couldn’t remember why, “something bad will happen if he goes, he can’t, I can’t let you” In his mind Baekhyun was standing up to Luhan and pulling Jongsu back, but in reality he realized he was still sitting on the couch. He was suddenly freezing. 

The next thing Baekhyun knew he was waking up in a hospital. 

 

The room was bright and he was hooked up to an IV and other machines. He sat up slowly but felt heavy. He lay back down. 

“You’re awake” A voice said. He knew that voice. 

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun heard his own voice but it sounded like someone else was talking. He looked around but couldn’t see anyone. 

“You are so smart did you know that?” 

“What do you want? Where is Jongdae?” Baekhyun remembered everything Chanyeol had said to him in the forest, everything he knew about Jong deok, suddenly he was struck with clarity, “what did you do to them?” 

“Don’t worry Byun, they are safe, for now.” Baekhyun turned his head, trying to look at the other person in the room. The curtain was drawn around his bed and he finally focused on the shoes underneath. 

“Where are they!” Baekhyun asked again, louder, he was suddenly terrified. He looked around for the call button, anything to get a doctor to come into the room, he finally found it and pushed it as many times as he could. 

“Maybe you should stop meddling in other people's business. But thanks to you it's not just the Kim’s who are in danger. I have a lot more loose ends to tie up. Chanyeol, Minseok, Luhan. They all know too much.” Baekhyun saw the curtain move, “but I finally decided what happened to Jong deok.” a hand reached over and slowly drew it back. 

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun asked weakly. He tried to free himself from the bed but found he was handcuffed down. 

“You, Baekhyun, it was you all this time. You were so in love with Park Chanyeol, his involvement in Big Bang killed you, shook you to the core. You wanted him out but there was one loose end.” The curtain was moving painfully slow but Baekhyun already knew who was behind it. “Kim Jong deok was running out of money fast. YOu knew he owed Big Bang and he owed them big. You knew that Chanyeol was the one sent to collect the money but that he was too weak to do what needed to happen.” 

“Chanyeol didn’t kill him” Baekhyun said quietly, part of him was relieved but the rest of him was blind with fear. 

“No, Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t kill Jong deok. You did.” And with a push a little bit too dramatic in Baekhyun’s opinion, Choi Siwon stepped out of the shadows, brandishing his badge. “And now, you are under arrest, for the murders of the poor Kim family.”    
“You pig” Baekhyun spat, trying in vain to free himself from the handcuffs. “You won’t get away with this” 

“Oh? And why won’t I? You are the one who brutally murdered not only Sohee and Jong deok, but if you don’t cooperate, Jongdae and poor little Jongsu will join them” Choi Siwon smiled and dropped the warrant for Baekhyun's arrest on his chest. “See you at the station” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long haha


End file.
